


Blood of the Immortal

by SakuraMinamino



Series: Shadows of Blood [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Kyuubi has human form, M/M, Mild torture, Mystery, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 133,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMinamino/pseuds/SakuraMinamino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is Konoha's worst punk/prankster, so it's obvious he would accept a dare to go into an abandoned mansion. But with an unfortunate run in with the mansion's owner has Naruto involved in a centuries old war. Which side will he choose? Or are the sides a lot more complicated than he thought. SasuNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first shonen-ai/yaoi story that I have ever written. This story will be posted once a week. I currently have 25 chapters already written. I currently have no beta so please be gentle with me. Also Neji and Sakura won't be as bad as they seem in the first few chapters. I promise.
> 
> LET ME WARN YOU. ANY CHARACTER BASHING IS THERE FOR A REASON AND FOR THE PLOTLINE. DON'T JUDGE UNTIL YOU READ IT ALL!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto . . . legally.

The hard plastic chair creaked under Naruto's weight as he sat in front of the principal's desk for the fifth time that week. He was quite sure the plastic had molded to his backside with his frequent visits. Honestly, he saw no reason to be there. It was not the first time he played a prank on the health teacher, Hatake, Kakashi. Truthfully, at this point the man should be expecting them.

"Naruto, do you have anything to say to defend yourself?" the blonde-haired principal asked, knowing she was going to receive a smartass remark before she even asked. Tsunade was attractive for a woman in her late fifties, there were no wrinkles in sight and her large breasts seemed as perky as they were thirty years ago. Her brown eyes held a no nonsense attitude that scared students into obeying her most of the time. Naruto was one of the few who knew she was a softie way deep down. However, many never succeeded in getting that close as she had a violent temper that often discouraged people from trying.

The teen ran his hand through his blonde locks only to have them fall back into place. He smiled his infamous grin and answered, "I don't see what the problem is. It was a simple joke. No harm done."

Tsunade's hazel eyes narrowed with irritation. She recalled stepping into the classroom to see the young teacher strung upside down by his ankle, covered in green paint. “Stringing him up like that wasn’t harmless. He could have seriously hurt himself. Do I have to remind you _again_ that you’re not a ninja?”

Naruto shrugged, pulling out a cigarette from his black uniform pants and bringing it to his lips to hide a growing smile. He ignored Tsunade's threatening look and proceeded to search for a lighter. "No, but you have to admit it was pretty cool,” he smirked. “And honestly, was the grade book thing really that bad? Would any of the other students actually care?"

Tsunade reached over the large mahogany desk and snatched the cancer stick right from his mouth, a vein throbbing on her forehead and threatening to burst. "For the students trying to graduate, yes, they would care."

"Even after being forced to read that perverted thing he calls a book and write a book report on it?” His grin widened. “I’m pretty sure that scarred them for life. I should know. The old man had me edit it when he wrote the stupid thing," he muttered the last bit to himself. That had been a long four months and the worst summer vacation of his life.

"I . . . uh." She hated whenever Naruto had a valid point excusing his troublemaking. "I hate you so much sometimes."

"Love you too, Baa-chan," Naruto's smirk turned into a bright smile almost feigning innocence.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto’s comments and sighed wearily. "This has got to stop, Naruto. You already have the most warnings and suspensions in school. I would have expelled you by now if it wasn’t for Minato. If this continues, I can't guarantee that I can keep you here for much longer."

"And who said I wanted to stay at this stupid school?” he snapped. With much less heat, he added, “Besides, it is not like I really knew him." Naruto's smile had completely dropped.

The older woman’s eyes softened. Leaning back in her overly plush chair, Tsunade took a deep breath and eased off the aggressive attitude. She couldn’t back Naruto into a corner. It always backfired badly. She shouldn’t have brought up Minato. Naruto just seemed to shut down when she did. Ever since the police found and brought back Minato's body...

She rubbed her eyes. "Return the grade books, and I'll let you off with another warning, Naruto. Your pranks have been a lot worse than this, but next time it's another suspension."

That was the only answer he needed. Naruto stood up, the chair forced back from the sudden movement, with his usual grin slapped across his face. "Thanks, Baa-chan! See you at dinner." He quickly picked up his bag from beside the chair and turned to leave just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.

"Don't call me that! And tell that dirty old man to clean up his house once in a while."

"I'll tell him, but it doesn't mean he'll do it." Naruto ran out of the office, bumping into the school slut, Sakura. Naruto cringed at his own thinking and made a mental note to revise the previous thought. She really wasn't that bad. She just had a reputation. One he was kind of hoping was true. He was known as the cities number one menace. He liked being a punk. He got to act tough, get into fights once in a while, and play pranks. He was even feared in a few other schools from some of the more violent fights he had gotten into his first year. Given his reputation, everyone was always surprised to find out he was a virgin. The only one among all his friends. And they taunted him about it regularly.

Sakura fell to the ground, and Naruto tried not to peek under her skirt when she did. "Watch where you're going, you assho─, oh Naruto-kun! What a pleasant surprise." It took a bit more effort not to go back to thinking bad of her. Naruto hid a shudder as she changed personalities right in front of him. He was dating her. He had to be pleasant until he got laid.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What's up?"

"I was wondering if that date for this Saturday was still on." She gave a cute smile loaded with fake sugary goodness. Naruto almost wanted to cringe. He used to have a huge crush on her in grade school. He was having trouble remembering why now. She only started paying attention to him recently. He had his suspicions of course, but like he said, he was trying to be more positive about her sudden interest.

"Yeah, of course." Naruto watched as the girl giggled. She was slightly shorter than him, and had dark black hair with pink highlights, going against the school dress code, but the teachers didn’t seem to mind. Well, their class specifically didn’t seem to mind. His class was filled with a bunch of oddballs with students of all sorts of peculiarities. They were often called troublemakers as a result and was the class the rest of the school tended to avoid. It didn’t make much sense considering how smart most of his classmates were. He never complained though. He liked his class even if the rest of the school didn’t. It was never boring, that was for sure.

"Great, can't wait 'til then. See you later, Naruto-kun." She smiled one last time and practically skipped out of the office. A sigh escaped him as the pink whirlwind known as Sakura was out of view, giving him a chance to compose himself before he too left the main office.

The loud chatter of students filled the hall as they all made their way to the cafeteria, neighboring classrooms, or the snack shop. Even as each student, the ones not from his class 3-E, hurried to get to their destination, they always stayed out of his way. They all feared him even before he gave them a reason to. He never understood why, but at moments like these, it was convenient. He got to his shoe locker with ease and was not a bit surprised when he saw his rivals waiting for him. His day was just getting better and better.

"Hello, dickless."

"Hello, Sai. I see you are as kind as ever." Naruto noted that the teen was once again not in his school uniform and instead wore leather pants and what seemed to be a belly shirt. “And very flamboyant might I add.” He was sure some teacher somewhere was having a heart attack as strict as the school dress code was.

The boy nodded his head in acknowledgement, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Naruto’s opinion. His pale skin looked kind of sickly in the florescent lights. Naruto wondered if he was sick. He often missed school a lot, and the teachers for class 3-E never questioned it or asked where he disappeared to. Any concerns he might have had went out the window with the boy’s next comment. “Yet I have still gotten laid, so what’s your excuse?"

Naruto flushed in embarrassment. Why didn’t people leave him alone about that!"So what if I'm a virgin! Is there a problem with that?! Everyone knows it already, so I might as well scream it! **I AM A VIRGIN!** "

All movements and chatter around them stopped, soon followed by giggles and whispers. Naruto, realizing his mistake, flushed a darker shade of red. He had not meant to draw in everyone's attention. Now everyone would definitely know if high school gossip had anything to say about it.

"That's very nice to know, Uzumaki. Anything else you would like to tell us?" A third year with long dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes walked up to them with a cocky smile pulling at his lips. Neji Hyuuga. A prodigy in everything. Especially in being a complete jerk. Naruto still remembered the time he had made his younger cousin, Sayuri, run off crying after saying how useless she was when they were kids. Neji had pissed him off every day since.

"No, thank you. I'm fine. Unless you want to tell us something yourself," Naruto glared at Neji.

"Kind of you to offer an invitation for me to open up, but I don't want you to use it against me one day. I wouldn’t want to end up like your father."

"Neji," Naruto growled out, clenching and unclenching his fist by his side.

"Come on, Uzumaki, we all know you are the one who drove your father to suicide."

"Take that back, Hyuuga," anger flashed across his azure eyes.

"Why? Tsunade-sama won't help you, and your father definitely won't."

"Why you son of a bitch!" Naruto hand gripped Neji's throat and slammed him against the lockers. He kept him pinned there with that one hand, squeezing whenever he tried to move. "I swear I'm going to kill you this time." Naruto's voice grew rough as his blue eyes turned red.

Neji did not show any reaction to Naruto's rough behavior. Neji was the only one brave enough to cross Naruto. Yet, Naruto could the fear behind his eyes. It was always there when he lost control, when he felt power surging through him. He wanted to squeeze tighter, to heighten that fear, and he felt his hand responding.

"Uzumaki, let him go." Naruto felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to look to know that the hand belonged to a certain red head. The voice was soft, a bit gruff, and held a quiet authority that warned people not to piss him off. "He's not worth it."

"Gaara, he-"

"I know what he said, but you know that you can't." Gaara leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Jiraiya can't keep you here if you keep getting into fights at school. Wait until later, off school grounds."

It took a moment, but Naruto, with a bit of hesitation, let go of Neji and gave a small smirk of satisfaction as Neji coughed from lack of air.

"I guess that means that you won't take us up on our dare then," Neji gasped out as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"What dare?" Kiba, a shaggy haired teen who was also one of Naruto's best friends, walked up to them with mild curiosity.

"Nara, explain it to them," Neji looked at Kiba if only to acknowledge that he was there.

"So troublesome," another boy, Nara, Shikamaru, who Naruto kind of liked for his laid back attitude, leaned against the lockers not that far from Neji and yawned. "Two nights ago a rival gang entered the abandoned mansion at the top of the hill just outside of town and didn't return until today when the police found their corpses in a cemetery the next town over. No one knows how they died or how they got there.

“The dare is for you and one other person to go into that house and stay there for one night inside it. Of course you have to take a video camera inside the house to prove it. If you accept the dare and do not stay the whole night, you have to give up your title as toughest punk to Neji. If you do stay, it boosts your reputation. If you don't do the dare at all, people will question you. If you accept, two of our guys will stand guard somewhere nearby out of sight. Choice is yours, yada, yada, yada, I believe you get the point," Nara finished lazily watching the ceiling.

"So Uzumaki, will you do the dare?" Neji had regained his composure by the time Shikamaru had finished. He was once again standing, acting as if he hadn't been strangled a moment before, though a hand print was forming around his neck.

"On one condition," Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What would that be?

"You buy me ramen for the next month if I win."

Giving it a moment of thought, Neji stuck out his hand. "Deal." Naruto accepted the hand quickly as they both tried to squeeze the life out of each other.

"He has no idea there is going to be a hole in his wallet for the next month, does he?" Kiba smirked.

"No, he doesn't. I almost want to say 'poor soul' . . . almost," Gaara glanced at Neji who glanced quickly back at Gaara.

"See you at midnight tonight, Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked. "Tonight then, Hyuuga."


	2. Meet the Vampire

The pale moonlight shimmered in the black water that rested at the bottom of the hill where the mansion stood. The shadows of the trees nearby flickered, giving the illusion they were moving closer to any unsuspecting person, so they could swallow their victims.

Despite the eerie surroundings, Naruto approached the steel gate of the mansion with caution, making sure the police were not following him. His black outfit helped him blend into the night. The only part standing out was his sun gold hair and his azure eyes that seemed to glow just slightly in the darkness.

"Psst…Naruto." There was a momentary rustling in the trees before Kiba jumped out—Akamaru perched lovingly atop his shaggy head. "I can't believe you're seriously doing this…I mean, I know you're getting free ramen out of it, but ramen is not worth possibly risking your life, you know…"

"Aw, come on, Kiba. You don't honestly believe in that ghost tale about the dead bodies they found, right? They just made it up to scare us." Kiba knew from the mischievous grin on Naruto's face that nothing was going to stop him from going into the house.

"I'm glad you won't be so easily frightened, Uzumaki, but the tale is true. Obviously, you don't watch the news." Kiba jumped at the sound of Neji's voice as the Hyuuga stepped out from behind the tree and walked up to Naruto and Kiba with Sai and Shikamaru trailing behind.

"Well, fuck you, Neji, or should I ask Sai to do that for me?"

"As much as I like to think that the Hyuuga is good in bed, he's not my type," Sai, who seemed immune to the Hyuuga's glare, found his book more interesting than the situation.

"Anyway,” Neji interrupted, looking irritated. “Shikamaru and I will be watching the front door from the forest. Sai will be watching the back entrances. When you go in, you are to stay in the house until five. Noticed I said you. Inuzuka is allowed to chicken out, but you can't if you want to win the dare. Oh, and if there is a mass murderer in there, you are on your own."

"Right, mass murder,” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Can I just go in now?” Naruto wasn’t stupid. He used scare tactics all the time when he was trying to make someone back down. He was surprised though that Neji had tried the same. He never had before, claiming he was too good for it.

"Fine." Neji opened the gate, and they all walked along the path to the house. Halfway there, Neji and his gang branched off from Naruto and Kiba to their hiding places.

Naruto stood in front of the entrance and glanced at Kiba with slight concern. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Kiba? It's okay if you don't do the dare. It's not like I'll tell the whole school you ran away with your tail between your legs because you’re afraid," Naruto said it as a jibe, but the brown-haired boy knew there was sincerity in his words.

Even so, Kiba glared at Naruto, shaking his head, "I'm not scared, and I'm not going to run." His body reflected the opposite however. The way he shook ever so slightly, while Akamaru rested upon his head manifested every bit of fear he tried to hide.

Naruto brushed off imaginary dust off his black, cargo pants. "Let’s go in then," Naruto said as he opened the mansion door.

Kiba nibbled gently on his lip, "Um…well Akamaru needs to be fed…don't you boy?" Akamaru, not wanting to enter the creepy mansion either, barked in agreement. "I should get going…" It was obvious by now that Kiba had no intention of entering the mansion, the steps he took away from Naruto were a fairly clear indicator. But Kiba felt uncomfortable as he looked at the building. Something did not feel right in that mansion. It was almost like he could smell blood in that house.

Naruto scoffed, "Whatever, do what you want." he stepped through the door smirking. "I'm going in, with or without you."

Kiba didn't know whether he feared being inside the mansion or being alone outside of it more. "I-I'm c-coming…" He tried to put on the façade of being much braver than he sounded at the moment as he followed Naruto inside.

"Nice of you to join me scaredy dog," he mocked his best friend. "Knowing you're here will make me feel so much safer." Naruto didn't even bother hiding the mocking tone in his voice. He was enjoying Kiba's torment, but he was glad he had decided to come. It would have been boring if he had to spend the night by himself doing nothing.

"You know…if you want me to leave, I'll…" Kiba didn't bother finishing his sentence. They both knew that he was going to tag along. Whatever half baked scheme Naruto came up with, Kiba, like a good friend, would go along with it, whether he agreed with it or not. He was loyal, and it was by far his best attribute (probably something he picked up from all the dogs his family had).

His eyes only moved from the floor to Naruto occasionally. He didn’t dare look around, fearing that if he looked did, he would run out screaming. The ominous feeling he had outside the mansion had doubled, and his nerves were becoming more and more frayed every second.

Naruto on the other hand was engrossed by everything. He felt like he had been transferred to another time and place. Two suits of armor were situated on either side of the door. There was a grand sweeping staircase leading up to the second floor and a crystal chandelier hanging above them. It was just like those mansions out of the American movies he was so fond of. Candles were situated on tables and a few shelves, giving just enough light to see the foyer and living room without running into anything. "Well, it's not that scary. There’s enough light to see at le─" Naruto paused, realization dawning on him. "Hey, Kiba, why would candles be lit if this place is abandoned?"

Kiba had attempted, yet failed, to ignore Naruto's words. He didn't want to be given a reason to look around. At Naruto's question however, it caused even Kiba to stop and peak up. "Is this p-place, r-really ab-b-bandoned?" He had forgone trying to be brave. Akamaru's sudden whimpering put doubt in his mind and Naruto was starting to feel a bit weary as well.

"Maybe someone was partying in here with their friends and hid when they heard us open the door," Naruto laughed awkwardly. "It happens all the time in abandoned places." As those words left his lips, they heard the door slam and the candles went out. The room was left in darkness. Not even the moonlight could seep in through the heavy curtains covering the windows.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard…" an unfamiliar voice said. The voice was very faint and lacked substance like a voice in someone's head. Because of that, both Naruto and Kiba mistook it as such.

"Naruto . . ." Kiba's wavering voice cut through the silence.

"You probably think it's a ghost, right? Don't be so stupid. It's probably just Neji and the others trying to scare us."

"Why would they close the door like that? And why didn't we notice them? You were facing the door the whole time." Kiba voice rose in alarm. He couldn’t even be mad at the jibe. As if realizing something, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "We shouldn't be here—I knew this was a bad idea…" He turned toward the door so he could get out while things still seemed safe. Feeling along the wall, he found the door handle, jiggling it frantically. It wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked? It wasn't locked when we came here? And we didn't see anyone, so how can it be locked?" Naruto yelled, starting to panic slightly himself.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. What are you doing in my house?" the voice drifted into the room again but this time it was louder and had presence.

Kiba continued to play with the knob until it broke, "I don't know. It ju-." He wasn't able to finish his sentence—the voice sent him into absolute pandemonium. His mouth was opened as if he wished to speak, but no words would come out of it. That scent he smelled earlier outside, that smell of blood, returned to his nostrils, burning them. Fear clenched his chest, and he couldn't move. He never smelt so much blood before. It made him nauseous. Every horror movie Naruto made him watch as a child came rushing to the forefront of his memory. Those movies were what made him afraid of ghosts in the first place, but he never imagined he'd be in a situation just like those idiot teenagers in those movies.

Naruto couldn't see, but he knew his friend enough to notice something was wrong. "Kiba, get a grip man." His blue eyes searched the dark room trying to find Kiba. The light from the crack under the front door was the only indicator of where their exit was, but he couldn't see Kiba. He couldn't afford to stumble around to find him.

"Don't ignore me. What are you doing in my house," the voice asked again.

"Kiba, please tell me you were the one asking that question."

Kiba briefly snapped out of it to shake his head and looked over at where Naruto had stood prior to the lights going out; his fear manifesting in his shaking legs and his weak voice. "I-I didn't s-say that N-Naruto…I didn't say anything…." In response to the voice, Kiba said nothing. He was trying oh so hard to deny its existence, but Naruto wasn't helping matters any. If Naruto had heard it too then it must have been real—they couldn't have both been hallucinating . . . but then again, Kakashi did give them something to drink earlier, and Naruto had pissed him off earlier that week.

"If I have to repeat myself one more time, someone is going to die," the voice said quietly and deadly. To the two boys in the room, it seemed like the voice was whispering in their ear, sending shivers down their spines.

"Who are you?" Naruto faked his strong voice. It came out steadily much to his relief. One of them had to keep their head on their shoulders, and it wasn’t going to be his brown-haired friend.

At those words, Kiba let out a small whine; he really did not want to die. Naruto wasn't helping at all. He had not even answered the voice's question. He refused to die here. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Kiba managed, "W-we were just…it was a d-dare…and…sorry?" He didn't have as strong a voice as Naruto did, in fact, he sounded absolutely pathetic at the moment, but at least the question had been answered. He did not want to piss off the disembodied voice.

Naruto and Kiba heard the voice chuckle. "A dare you say? What type of morons would enter someone's house on a dare when they do not know who lives there?"

"Well…you're the moron who uses candles instead of electricity. I mean seriously. We live in the 2000s not the fucking feudal ages. So speak for yourself asshole!" Naruto shouted at the top off his lungs. Naruto winced, cursing at himself. He really needed to fix that bad habit of back talking when he was afraid. He mentally smacked himself, but didn’t take it back.

"You really are a dumbass. You should find out who you are talking to before trying to piss them off."

"You’re the coward hiding. Why don’t you show yourself if you’re so scary?"

"Naruto, what are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Kiba hissed through the darkness.

"Kiba, stop worrying. It's just some punk trying to scare us," Naruto said reassuringly, giving off his big grin though he knew Kiba couldn't see it. It was more to reassure himself.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto froze as the voice said that. He could feel hot breath on his neck and against his ear. Then he felt something touch one of his golden locks.

Naruto immediately jumped away from the wall, bumping into something and knocking it over with a crash. He stared at the place he had jumped away from, trying to make out something.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Who are you? Come out where I can see you." Naruto looked around wildly.

One candle relit and a figure stepped out into the dim light. It was a young man. His dark bangs caressed his face while the dim lighting made his porcelain skin glow . He looked like some sort a black angel, the way the inky blackness looked behind him.

"Why are you so jumpy? Didn’t you ask me to show myself," the man smirked, adjusting the sleeves of what looked like an expensive cashmere sweater. He walked closer to Naruto. His footsteps echoed in the room, each step became ingrained into the blond's mind.

"How'd you get there? How did you get behind me?"

"I walked there how else."

"But how is that-" Naruto stumbled over his words. How could this man get behind him if he was practically against a wall? He could not get behind him unless he was on the wall, but that is impossible…right?

"Naruto, we should get out of here now," Kiba whispered.

"Don’t leave now. After all the trouble you went through to come into my home? Why don't you stay for dinner? I would love a bite to eat. I have a red wine that you'll die for."

"Naruto, we need to leave now!" Kiba yelled.

"Why the rush? Afraid of something?" His tone was mocking.

"Because you smell like blood!" At this Naruto's eyes was directed straight at Kiba as the black-haired man glared. "You're the one who killed those guys two nights ago, aren't you!" Kiba pointed a finger at the man who only glared at it.

"So what if I am?" he said in a cold monotone voice. His pitch black eyes held only contempt for him. "What are you going to do about it?"

It took a moment for Naruto to register what was going on. This man was a killer. They needed to get out.

Naruto picked up one of the candle holders and threw it at the dark haired man and darted for the door by Kiba.

The dark haired man dodged the object easily and somehow made it to the door faster than Naruto. He was so fast in fact he had the time to push Kiba into said front door.

Kiba fell into one of the suits of armor. The sword that the armor carried, cut into his arms. Blood flowed freely down his arm, covering it in the thick red liquid.

"What are you?" Kiba sputtered out through the pain in his arm.

"Sasuke Uchiha, vampire of the Uchiha manor," he smirked and gave a slight bow. "And any dinner that walks into my house freely is mine to prey on."

Naruto's mind was spinning. They were in trouble. Kiba was injured, and that monster was in front of the door. There was no option really. Kiba was his best friend. He wasn't going to let him die here.

"Kiba," he said in a grim tone. "When I make my move, I want you to kick the door down and escape."

Kiba looked up at his friend in a pained and panicked expression. "Naruto don't-"

"Tell the perv and the old hag I'll miss them."

"Naruto!"

Naruto did not hear Kiba's yell as he was already charging at the vampire.

Kiba got up quickly and began trying to break down the door. Tears already about to fall. Maybe if he could kick down the door fast enough, he and Naruto could escape together.

Sasuke easily dodge the onslaught and grabbed Naruto's wrist, spinning him around so that he had one arm around his waist, Naruto's back against his front and his free hand held his chin. Kiba kicked the door down and turned to Naruto.

As he turned toward Naruto, his tears fell as he saw the blood from Naruto's neck run down his tan skin, glistening in the candle light. Naruto's face became paler as light faded from his crystal eyes. Naruto smiled at Kiba weakly and mouthed "Go."

Kiba only nodded as he raced out of the house into the darkness of night.

 


	3. Mind over Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was rewriting this, I realized I really didn't need the flash back or the part with Neji. However the thing with Neji was kind of funny so I left it in even if it doesn't go with the story cause its more cartoony and OOC, but since everyone enjoyed it, I left it.

Kiba ran desperately through the bushes and trees surrounding the house. He had to get help even if it was Neji. He was not enough of a cold hearted prick to leave someone in a life and death situation, especially if it was someone he knew. Kiba winced as a branch rubbed against his wound roughly, causing the blood to flow faster. Kiba pressed his hand harder against it, trying to stop the flowing blood that was rushing through his fingers. Where the hell was Neji!?

Kiba reached the spot where Neji and Shikamaru were supposed to be, and to Kiba's major anger and disappointment, they were gone.

* * *

 

Neji sat in a small brightly lit room. A tall brunette police officer, who had a few too many donuts, stood at the other end of a wooden table in front of a steel door with a one way mirror behind him. "Now, can you tell me why you were trespassing on private property?"

Neji closed his eyes before answering, "It was my destiny to go there."

". . . Right . . . and did you think following that destiny was worth getting arrested?"

"It was inevitable. It was destiny, and it must have been destiny to have you questioning me."

"Hyuuga-san, I see this isn't your first time being at the station, so let's make it easy on both of us and stop with the destiny stuff, okay? How does that sound?"

Neji nodded. "I see. My destiny was to hear you say this to me. That is why I am here. I will make sure to take it to heart."

The officer slammed his fist against the table. "I know what you are up to Hyuuga. You're trying to drive me insane, but it won't work because I'm onto your little game."

"I'm sorry destiny had this in store for you. I am terribly sorry this had to come to pass." Neji gave a slight bow.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore," the man growled, leaping over the table at Neji's throat; however, he was caught by two new officers who had entered the room as soon as they saw him snap. "Let me at him, he's the crazy one!" He yelled as he was dragged away out of the room.

Another man, dressed differently from the rest of the officers due to his green vest and cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth, shook his head. "Let's go, Hyuuga. You know where your cell is."

Neji got up with a half smirk and walked out of the room with the man at his side. "You assume I know where my cell is after coming here only every other week, Asuma."

"You will never call me Sarutobi-san will you?"

"I figured I see you often enough to call you by your first name."

"Yeah, you and Uzumaki." Asuma sighed and opened a cell. "You'll be released in a few hours." With that, he walked away.

"So," Shikamaru said from his spot on the bench, looking at the ceiling as if he was watching the clouds. "You drive the officer crazy with that destiny crap again."

"You know, even though they know what I'm up to, they still fall for it every time."

"So troublesome."

"But still amusing."

* * *

 

Kiba hurried to the main road made it to the main road just in time to see a police car driving off with what looked like Sai in the back seat. "Hey, wait! Come back!" Kiba ran after the car. His feet trudged through the mud of the unpaved road, but he still tried to run after the vehicle. "Being on the track team better pay off right now," he mumbled. He winced slightly as he removed his hand from the wound in hopes he could run faster and get the driver's attention. "Hey! Stop!"

Kiba stumbled slightly as his head began to spin. Shaking it away, he continued running. Naruto needed help. He had to help him. He owed him. Kiba pushed himself harder until his legs burned. As he saw the car pull away from his reach, he pushed himself that much harder. His lungs burned due to the dry fall air. "Wait," Kiba called weakly. His vision blurred. He could feel the blood in between his fingers, but he could barely feel his arm. He was losing too much blood.

Losing focus, he lost his footing, causing him to dive face first in the mud. "Wait," it barely made it past his lips. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the car stopping and an officer running over to him. _Naruto._

"Dog boy."

"Shit face."

A bunch of children surrounded one small child with shaggy brown hair. "Why don't we play fetch? Here," one of the boys from the group of children threw a stick at the child in the center, all of them laughing as the stick hit his head. "Come on, you are smart enough to play fetch, aren't ya?"

The child growled and jumped on top of the boy, punching him in the gut and throwing his small fist in attempt to hit his face.

The other kids grabbed the boy by his arms and dragged him off of their friend. The brown-haired child squirmed and tried to kick whoever was grabbing him only to have someone hit the back of his head. His vision swam for a second, but growled at them all the same.

"Aren't you a bad mutt. You need to be taught a lesson." Two of the bigger boys held him down and the others surrounded him getting ready to attack him.

"Hey, leave him alone!" A small blond boy yelled gaining everyone's attention. "If you're going to pick on him, you'll have to get through me."

"You want in on the fun too, sunshine?"

The blond smirked. "You bet. Hey, kid," the brunet looked up at the blond. "You can fight, right?"

The brunet licked the blood off his lip and smirked as well. "Well duh."

"Then let's kick some ass!" The blond threw a punch at one of the kids who held the child. While the punch connected and distracted the two larger boys, the other child bit the other bully’s hand causing the kid to yell out in pain and release him.

It was well into the afternoon before the gang of kids ran away, and the winners of the battle collapsed onto the grass, cuts and bruises covering the two, but big smiles were plastered onto their faces despite the pain.

"You never gave me a name you know," the brunet panted out.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. You?"

"Inuzuka, Kiba. Thanks for helping me today."

"Think nothing of it. I'm used to dealing with bullies like them."

Kiba rolled over and propped himself up with his arms. "So, does that make us friends?"

Naruto tilted his head back, so he could see the Inuzuka boy. "Duh. Who else is going to save you the next time you get ganged up on?"

Kiba punched his arm lightly as they laughed, watching the sun sink behind the mountains.

* * *

 

Naruto bolted up in his bed in a cold sweat. With his ragged breathing and his mind full of images of him dying, his hand flew up to his neck. Feeling no break in the skin or a sign of a scab, his breathing slowed. "It was just a dream." Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "It was . . . just a dream." Yet it felt so damn real.

"Hey, Naruto, I know you're probably in the middle of a wet dream after reading one of my wonderful books last night, but if you don't get your lazy ass up now, you'll be late for school again," Jiraiya yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes drifted upstairs.

"Pancakes?" Naruto thought slowly as his half awake brain registered what was going on. OK. Pancakes means Tsunade's here because the last time Jiraiya cooked Naruto was in the hospital for two weeks. Tsunade cooking for them means something special is going on today. Now the question is what is today. Naruto glanced at the calendar on the wall next to his door. The date was circled and written in neat handwriting that it was his birthday. It had to have been Jiraiya who had put it down. He exhaled slowly, trying to reign in his wild imagination. It was just his birthday. There was no need to get worked up.

"Naruto! Are you up?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right down." Naruto threw the blankets off and stared. Why the fuck was he naked? The last time he checked, he didn't sleep in the nude, especially not after that sleep over at Kiba's house when they . . . you know what? He didn't even want to get into that.

In any case it didn't matter. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and pants off the floor and a shirt from his closet.

"Naruto!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He mumbled. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, he ran down the stairs not even noticing the crimson stained shirt or the blood written message on his dresser.

_We will meet again soon, Naruto-kun,_

_but this time, don't bring your wallet,_

_Dobe. You never know who else might_

_find out where you live. Until then,_

_don’t eat too much garlic._

_~Sasuke Uchiha_


	4. Why me?

Sasuke stared out of the tinted window at the large building in front of him. He watched as the teenagers dressed in uniform past to the front gate, most staring at his limousine and chatting excitedly about who could possibly be in it before walking off. He stretched his arms before lying back against the leather interior and taking a sip from a wine glass. As the red liquid reached his lip, he let a small smile slip by.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, sir? I mean with your reputation, you are sure to cause a stir."

"Hn," was the only thing he said to the dark-haired driver. Sasuke took another sip from his glass before replying. "This is the best way to get the information."

"And what about the other one? Why let him continue living?"

"I was in a good mood I suppose." Sasuke smirked at the man. "It's only a coincidence that they both go to the same school, and for all we know, he may lead us to the man we're looking for."

"But sir!"

"Know your place, Tobi. I am paying you to be my manager not my strategist. Besides, I know what I'm doing." Sasuke returned to looking back out the window. He caught sight of bright blond hair and a flash of the male uniform going by in the corner of his eye. He opened the door and got out of the vehicle.

"Of course, sir,” the driver said as the door closed.

* * *

 

Naruto hit his head against his shoe locker. So far, his morning had gone poorly. First, when he was putting his plate into the sink after finishing his breakfast, he accidentally hit the spice rack that was next to the sink and spilled the condiments then apparently burned his hand on the stove right after. After having Tsunade bandage his hand, he left late, Tsunade refused to drive him and had to walk to school. Even though it was October, it was hot on his way to school. The walk had been tiring and draining, leaving him in an irritable mood.

He hoped he wasn’t getting sick. The Annual Ramen Eating Contest was just around the corner, and there was no way in hell he would give up his title to Sai. The little fu-

"Hey, dickless," Sai, who seemly came out of nowhere, appeared in front of him.

Naruto, caught by surprise by the fact that Sai was less than an inch away from his face, quickly pulled his face away almost tripping backwards. "Morning to you too, asshole," the boy mumbled. Naruto yawned slightly, not bothering to cover his mouth, and Sai watched with interest. Naruto, being slightly disturbed by the fact that Sai was watching him with Neji nowhere nearby, decided to break the silence. "So, where's Neji?"

Sai shrugged. "I guess still at the station."

"The station? Why is he at the-"

"We got caught trespassing last night."

"And you're out because-"

Sai smirked before pulling out his sketch pad. "Let's just say, with the right bargaining methods, one can easily escape the custody of the Japanese Police.

Naruto blenched at what Sai could have meant when he said "bargaining methods", but it either meant Sai: a) Threatened the police with his family's power, b) seduced/prostituted his way out, c) bribed his way out, or d) create an army of evil pictures of Japanese dogs from the scripts of ancient ninja magic and had them murder all the police officers until he had a clear path out. Naruto chuckled to himself. Like Said could ever be a ninja. That was more his stick than Sai’s.

Sai continued to observe him as Naruto slipped on his indoor shoes and placed his street shoes in the locker. Naruto glanced at him every other second causing Naruto to get more and more uncomfortable.

"Why are you watching me?"

"No reason. You just seem paler today than usual. It strange to see you sick. You're always so full of energy . . . too much energy."

"I am not sick. I feel just fine. It must be the lighting or something."

Sai seemed to consider this and eventually accepted the answer without another comment. "Did you go to see Kiba yet? He looked like he was in real bad shape yesterday. I thought maybe something bad had happened to you as well."

Naruto stood there for a second. Something happened to Kiba? "What happened to him?"

Sai raised an eyebrow at the question. "You don't know? He injured his arm when he was at the ma-" the warning bell rang, signaling the beginning of class in 5 minutes. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I have to get to class." Sai turned to leave without bothering to finish his sentence.

"Wait! What were you going to say?!" Naruto yelled over the loud roar in the hallway of students rushing to get to class.

"See you around, Naruto-kun," Sai waved without turning around and continued walking.

"That asshole," Naruto growled out through his teeth. Reluctantly, he trudged to his homeroom as the bell rang. As expected, the teacher was late as usual. What the hell did Kakashi do before class?

Naruto looked around the room. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were sitting in one corner chatting about . . . whatever girls talk about. Gaara was being Gaara, glaring around the room and probably trying to figure out a way to murder certain people causing them as much pain as humanly possible without getting caught. Kabuto was in the front of the classroom organizing the teacher's desk, or was he hacking the computer? Well, he was being Kabuto so it didn’t really matter since no one seemed to pay much attention to him. Choji was eating out of his bottomless bag of chips, so yeah, everything seemed right with the world for now.

Naruto sat in his seat behind the giggling group of girls wishing that he could gnaw his ears off as the girls continued to squeal and giggle in delight over some magazine.

"Oh my God! Isn't he just the sexiest man you ever saw? I mean look at him."

"I know what you mean Ino. The pale face, the dark eyes, and that dashing smile!" Sakura squealed once again in delight before Ino snatched the magazine.

"You can't have him! You already have Naruto-kun."

"And your point is?"

"Um, N-Naruto-kun i-is right beh-hind you." Hinata jumped in before things got any uglier.

"You don't look so well, Uzumaki," Naruto could hear a chair be pulled up beside him.

"Hey, Gaara," he replied without lifting his head from his desk.

"Care to explain why you look like you're dead."

"'Cause I am. I overslept, I burned my hand, which hurts like hell by the way, Baa-chan wouldn’t give me a ride, I'm tired, something bad happened to Kiba, and I don't know what, and the girl I'm going out with is obsessing about some guy in a magazine."

"You forgot to mention you got a 32 on your last health test," Gaara added.

"What!?" Naruto lifted his head from his desk turning wide eyed at the redhead. "How do you know?"

"I had to grade papers during detention with...for Kakashi."

Naruto once again dropped his head on his desk. "Can this day get any worse," he groaned. Silence settled between them before Naruto asked, "So how did you get detention."

Gaara remained silent for a while, and Naruto assumed he wasn't going to answer the question. "I stabbed my fork into someone's hand during lunch."

"And you did this, why?"

"They wouldn't stop talking to me." At this, Naruto shook his head in equal parts fascination, amusement, and disapproving.

"How come you're not suspended?"

Gaara looked forward. "I convinced them it was an accident."

Naruto only sighed. "You threatened them again didn't you?"

"More or less," Gaara said with a tone stating that the conversation was over.

"Okay class, everyone, take your seats, I have an important announcement to make," Kakashi walked into the classroom, his nose stuck in his infamous orange book.

Everyone replaced the desk to their rightful positions except for Naruto and Gaara, who did not even move a muscle. Naruto was too busy trying to figure out what happened to Kiba and refusing to believe it had anything to do with his dream last night even though his gut kept squirming every time his mind refused to believe it. Gaara, on the other hand, refused to be ordered around by anyone, so he settled for glaring at anything that moved.

"We have a new transfer student today," Kakashi stated with a bored tone. He began listing off the new kid's accomplishments or something like that. Naruto had tuned out the teacher at the word "we". He had to figure out what happened to Kiba. Maybe he could skip again, though Tsunade would kill him. What if he left her a lot of vodka as a makeup present? "Please welcome, Uchiha, Sasuke."

Naruto's head snapped up quickly at the name. Sure enough he spotted a pale looking teen, with raven hair, and dark, almost black, eyes. "HOLYFUCKINGSHITWHATTHEFUCK!" Naruto yelled falling off his chair and paling by the millisecond. _"This can’t be happening!"_ He thought frantically.

Everyone turned to Naruto with eyebrows raised. Even Gaara gave him a curious glance. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to be holding back a smirk.

"Would you like to explain why you found it necessary to curse out our new student, Naruto," Kakashi asked not really caring since this was considered normal Naruto behavior for him.

"I'm sure it's because he's never seen a celebrity before, Sensei." Sasuke stated for him as he watched Naruto get back into his seat, his eyes never leaving him. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and bowed. "Uchiha, Sasuke, model for the Akatsuki Co. It's really nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

Naruto was shocked at all squealing the girls were making over this one guy, but what shocked Naruto even more was the manner the Uchiha was presenting to him. It was completely different from the one in his dream. The man who stood before him seemed polite in both mannerisms and in speech, and lacked the dangerous aura and sarcasm.

The blond's heart began to finally calm down enough to where he could reply," Likewise."

"Now that you two have been acquainted, Naruto, you can escort him around the school."

"Eh!"

"Thank you for your hospitality towards me, Naruto-san," the model bowed.

"Uh, yeah sure," Naruto grumbled. Great, he gets to escort the rich boy after class. There were few things he hated more. Something about people with money just rubbed him the wrong way. They often turned out like Neji.

"Please, take your seat, Uchiha-san."

"Of course, Sensei," Sasuke straightened himself out of his bow and walked to the seat behind Naruto.

Kakashi began his lesson on mental disorders mostly talking about the schizophrenic disorder and the only disorder Naruto bothered paying attention to.

In the middle of the lecture, Naruto felt a warm breath on his ear. The same warm breath from his dream that sent the familiar sensation up his spine as before. This time however Naruto didn't turn around. He was afraid, and his body refused to react.

He could feel himself closing his eyes as the familiar voice followed. As the voice spoke into his ear, he could feel the skin on his neck tingle. The same place where he had dreamed of being bitten. The tingling continued to increase until it became an strong itch under his skin. It was unbearable

He gathered up his courage just as the message ended and whirled around in his seat.

"Is something wrong Naruto-san?" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke was leaned back in his chair writing the notes from the board, not having missed a thing.

Naruto glanced around the room noting no one seemed to have seen anything strange. "No." He said quickly and turned back around, missing the smirk on Sasuke's face.

Naruto unconsciously put his hand to his neck as he remembered the voices words.

_Nice to see you again, Dobe. Let's talk after class on the roof. Don't worry about skipping class. I already took care of it._

For the first time in his life, Naruto hoped the class never came to an end.

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Naruto, class did end. He slowly packed his things and watched as Sasuke packed his own bag. Naruto left before Sasuke. Once he reached the hall, he dashed for the stairs that led to the roof. It was not a strange sight to see Naruto running down the hall. He did it often to escape the wrath of a certain large-breasted woman.

He reached the stairs and continued to run and only stopped when he reached the roof door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and walked out into the sun. He scanned the roof for the raven, but to his relief, he did not see him. Naruto let out a rather long sigh.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here, Dobe." Naruto turned around to spot the raven sitting on top of the entrance to the building.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto whispered backing away as the Uchiha jumped down.

"You remember me very well, Dobe. We saw each other less than 12 hours ago. But let me introduce myself again for a third time to make sure you have it memorized. My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I am a vampire." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto could see the fangs that peeked out from underneath his top lip.

Naruto's nightmare was reality, and this Sasuke Uchiha was the source of it.

 


	5. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these chapters are much shorter than the ones I write now. Also, Jeaniene Frost. Night Huntress Series. Awesomeness. Go to your library and look her up.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Naruto took an involuntary step back. "Vampires? Real? Yeah, right." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. He could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest as he stared at the self called vampire. Somehow in the sunlight he looked more deadly, yet there was a beauty to him, a deadly beauty. Once again, he thought of comparing him to a fallen angel.

"Then tell me, dobe, how would you explain it?" Sasuke jumped down effortlessly with amusement dancing in his eyes. "You can explain it, can't you?"

Naruto took another step back as Sasuke took a step forward. "Uh… maybe uh, you… were in a government experiment involving DNA enhancements, and you got superpowers?" Naruto gave a nervous laugh, his eyes searching for an escape.

"…Seriously?" Sasuke stopped advancing and frowned. "You don't really believe that after last night do you?"

Naruto blanched. "Can you make it sound any dirtier," Naruto muttered, not intending for Sasuke to hear it.

"I could if I wanted too. It's your fault for even thinking that way." Sasuke smirked as embarrassment reddened Naruto's cheeks.

Shaking his head, Naruto tried to wrap his head around the situation. What did one do while handling delusional psychopaths? "Okay, okay, say that I do believe you." Naruto almost shivered at the thought. He heard the late bell ring, helping him focus on the situation. "What happens now?"

"What do you expect?"

Naruto thought for a second. "I don't know. You're not going to try to kill me are you?"

"I thought it would benefit me more if I let you turn."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. Sasuke dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Ask some questions or something. Maybe some knowledge will help that poor excuse for a brain."

Naruto glared, but did not say anything at first. He was curious, but he wasn't going to admit it. "If you're a vampire, how come you can come out into the sun?"

"A myth. Humans like to believe that beings that are _evil_ cannot stand the light,” Sasuke sounded annoyed. “However, it is easier to tell who is a vampire in the sunlight, so we are more careful during the day. On top of that, it makes the younger vampires tired and feel weak, increasing their thirst."

Naruto made a mental note about Sasuke's personality outside of the classroom. "Okay then, how about coffins?"

"Myth."

"Stakes?"

Naruto could see it took effort for Sasuke not to roll his eyes. "If you got stabbed in the heart wouldn't you die?" he replied with an almost bored but still monotonous sounding voice. "To be fair, it takes more than just a stab to kill us. It's more of stab, twist and pretty much destroy any chance for it to regenerate."

Naruto took a moment to let the information sink in. "Garlic?"

"Half-myth. New vampires don't like them because it messes with their sense of smell and gives a small burning sensation on contact, but other than that myth."

"Shit, is there anything that isn't a myth?" his hands ran frantically through his hair in frustration.

"The parts about the blood drinking, the speed, and the strength are real."

"Great," Naruto muttered sarcastically. "All the dangerous parts."

"Pretty much," Sasuke restricted a yawn at the boredom of the conversation. He sat in front of the door, and his eyes drifted closed. He almost looked perfectly at home with how laid back he seemed. Like he owned the place.

"So, why didn't you kill me?" Naruto asked, all sarcasm aside.

"I felt you would be more use to me alive." Sasuke opened an eye and smirked before closing them again. "And to my surprise you were a virgin."

Naruto gaped. His mouth opened and closed several times while turning red, but he shook his head. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"When a vampire drinks blood, there are options one can take. One option is to drink all the blood which the result is killing the body. Another option is for the body to be turned. Depending on the will of the Vampire turning the body could become a ghoul or another vampire. Sometimes however if the body is a virgin they will become a vampire anyway instead of a ghoul despite the sire's will. The last option is that the vampire could let their victim go if only a small portion is taken and the wound is healed fast enough. Most choose the first or last option because the hassle of taking on a new vampire or ghoul is a pain in the ass. I planned on turning you into a ghoul, so you could serve me because I liked your attitude, but what do you know; the bad-ass of the school is a virgin."

"Can you stop saying that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke opened one eye. "What did you say virgin boy?"

"Teme!" Naruto charged at Sasuke, planning to punch the pale boy, but when Naruto's fist was less than an inch from Sasuke's face, Sasuke seemingly vanished from in front of him. With a sudden nudge from behind, Naruto fell face first into the metal door.

"You know, you should have someone check your brain, Dobe. I think there might be something wrong with it."

Naruto rubbed his head as a small trail of blood trickled down his forehead. "Shit," he muttered as he pressed his hand against his head.

Sasuke watched the boy, not taking his eyes off the crimson trail that peaked beneath his hand. Sasuke walked towards Naruto with his eyes fixated.

"Teme?"

Sasuke knelt next to Naruto, pulling Naruto's hand way licking and licking the blood off of it.

"Yo, Teme! Get a hold of yourself." Naruto squirmed uneasily. Sasuke's black eyes locked onto Naruto's with annoyance. Naruto shut up, cowering slightly at his predatory gaze.

Sasuke brought his lips back to Naruto’s hand. He took a small lick as if tasting then a long slow lick. After all the blood was cleaned off his hand, Sasuke's mouth drifted up Naruto's arm and stopped at his neck. His nose brushed across the blond's tanned skin, inhaling his scent. His lip twitched upward slightly. He could feel himself wanting to bite into the blond's flesh, but the source of the smell came elsewhere, so he trailed along his jaw line.

Naruto was stiff. Sasuke's sudden actions made him nervous, frightened, and slightly embarrassed. Maybe Sasuke wanted to turn him into lunch after all. The feeling he got did not help when he felt Sasuke trailing up his neck, but a strange part of him was almost enjoying it. _Must be from not getting laid._ He frowned slightly, but his attention was diverted elsewhere when Sasuke pressed his body closer, so Sasuke could reach the blood on his forehead.

Sasuke licked a small trail of blood from the wound almost wanting to shiver in delight. It had been a long while since he found blood as sweet as Naruto's. A scent that was a drug to all vampires. He finished licking the wound and was disappointed to find that the wound had already closed. He could hear Naruto's quickened heartbeat, and it pulled Sasuke away from his trance. He backed away as if he hadn’t just lost control, his dark gaze seemingly unfazed. He didn’t offer an apology either. He unconsciously licked the rest of the blood off his lips.

An awkward silence followed. Finally, Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Why am I not a vampire?" His voice shook slightly as if fighting something inside of him.

"It takes time. In the first week, your heart rate will begin to slow. The following week, human food will begin to repulse you and it will become difficult to force it down. Sometime in the third week, the pain kicks in and you feel as if you're burning alive, yet your skin will start to become cold, and three days after that, your heart will finally stop. A day later you will be one of us," Sasuke didn't look at Naruto as he answered.

Naruto sat quietly for a while. The only sounds were Naruto's heartbeat and the sound of the breeze.

"So . . . I'm dying. . . In three or four weeks, I'll . . . be dead. . . "

The pain in his voice came through clearly though Naruto meant to hide it, and Sasuke almost felt a shot of guilt, almost.

"You didn't seem to care about dying last night," Sasuke's voice was unemotional yet somehow cold. It sent shivers up Naruto's spine.

"I didn't think about it. I never think. Since I have time, I have a chance too." Naruto cringed, but quickly hid it. Sasuke caught it, but said nothing.

_Shut up!_

Naruto could hear the loud, cold, hateful laugh. **Why should I? This is better than I could ever hope.** **The voice was deep, rough, and very amused.**

_What do you mean?_

**Wait. All I can say is that your father's attempts are now all in vein.**

_Wait! What do you mean by that!_

The laughter only grew louder, and Naruto internally cringed.

"-be?" a smooth voice called into his thoughts.

"Dobe?"

"What?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke only a few inches away from him.

"You seemed to have spaced out. I was making sure you didn't get lost inside your own head."

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate you, and I hope you jump off a cliff and suddenly burst into flames?" Naruto growled.

"No, and I'm very doubtful that will happen."

Naruto stood up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Dobe?" Sasuke called out after him.

"I'm going to see Kiba since you put him in the hospital," Sasuke could hear the anger in his voice without having to see his face.

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't want you to be anywhere near him," Naruto turned to him snarling. His once sky blue eyes now a fiery red.

Sasuke held in the small bit surprise he felt. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

Naruto stopped and his scowl grew. He continued to leave, knowing he couldn't. Sasuke followed not too far behind.


	6. Long and Unpleasant Birthday

Sasuke followed Naruto through the halls and all the way to the office. Sasuke slipped past the blond at the door, forcing Naruto behind him while he had access to the reception desk. He motioned for Naruto to sit down before giving off his heart stopping smile he had previously put on for the class earlier that day. "Hello, Shizune."

The woman at the front desk looked up from her computer and blushed. "Hello, Uchiha-san. I was not expecting you until noon."

"My manager came and asked if I could come in a bit earlier than planned. Apparently, the photographer has to leave early today," Sasuke said it in a light friendly tone. "I know it's against the rules to leave early without guardian consent, but this shoot is really important to the company."

After seeing his true face, Naruto could tell Sasuke was forcing his tone and took great pleasure in knowing that Sasuke was a two faced jerk. He could feel himself calming down and the laughing voice in his head slowly faded away.

"Of course it's okay, Uchiha-san. Just sign this," Shizune placed a clip board in front of Sasuke. "I'll send a note to your next period teacher explaining the situation."

"Thank you, Shizune. I appreciate this." He picked up the pen in front of him before faking a forgetful expression. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm checking out Naruto as well."

"Naruto-kun? I'm sorry, but you can only check out yourself, Uchiha-san."

"Really? Did my manager not give you the note from Sarutobi-san?" Sasuke looked confused for a second before checking his pockets. "Oh, here it is." He handed a neatly folded piece of paper to Shizune. "Naruto was caught trespassing on my property last night. Since he didn't do anything, I offered to be his warden for the next week instead of letting him get another mark on his record. He'll be accompanying me to work from now on."

Shizune scanned the paper quickly and saw Asuma's signature on the bottom. "Okay Uchiha-san. I'll give this to the principal. You go ahead and sign yourselves out." She got up and left the room.

Sasuke dropped his smile the moment she looked away. He pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial button. Sasuke did not have to wait long before the person on the other end picked up on the first ring and his panicked voice was heard.

"Sir, are you okay?! Did you get discovered? You called earlier than I expected. Just stay where you are, and I'll come and get you. Just give me your location and─" Tobi never got to finish his sentence before Sasuke cut him off.

"Shut up. I'm fine. I coming out with idiot so bring the car around front," Sasuke said in a fairly annoyed voice before ending the call. He glanced at Naruto who was already leaving the room before following. "Where do you think you're going, Dobe."

"Don't call me that, Teme. And what did you mean you're my warden, and where the hell did you get that note?" Naruto was still annoyed, but not as annoyed as he was on the roof.

"It was forged. A quick two minute job. Tobi is good at copying things." The two teens walked out the front doors where a large black limousine awaited them. A man with a beautiful face, except for the scared flesh covering the right side, was holding the door open. His short black hair was sticking in all directions as if it refused to be combed down, and his posture was straight, but his body still relaxed. He looked up and gave them a crooked smile.

"Sir, I hoped you had a good first day at school." The man grinned at his boss until he saw Naruto. His easy expression turned into panic. "You must be Naruto-kun! I'm sorry about last night. I didn't like locking you and your friend inside the house, but Sasuke-sama told me to, and-"

"Tobi, get in the car before I hit you." Sasuke was already in the car telling the driver their destination.

Tobi smiled at Naruto and said, "After you."

Naruto hesitantly got into the car. What was the worst that could happen if he got into the car? The least was nothing could happen while the worst was they could either kill him. Well he had worse options before. Naruto chuckled nervously to himself as he got into the car.

The car ride was silent, and it was not the comfortable silence either. It was more like the silence between a girl and a mass murderer locked in the same room together against their will. It was that weird and creepy. Being Naruto, he was naturally talkative and the silence was killing him. "So, Tobi is your name right? What is it like working for the bastard?"

Tobi sat silently, glancing over at Sasuke wearily as if expecting the vampire to do something. When he didn't, a look of amazement appeared on the butler’s face. "Not as bad as you would think. Despite the fact he won’t allow me to play with my kunai collection, he's a pretty cool boss." He leaned closer to Naruto and added, "Though he can be a prick sometimes. I have this cool orange mas─"

A wine glass shattered against Tobi's head, and Tobi immediately bent down to cover his injury. The direction of where the wine glass came from was suspiciously close to where Sasuke was sitting as the teen in question was staring out the window the whole time.

"Bastard, what did you do that for?!" He glared at Sasuke, but Sasuke decided to ignore him.

Silence passed again before Naruto broke it again. "So you like orange?"

* * *

 

Tobi and Naruto became good friends on the way to the hospital. The two seemed to have a lot in common surprisingly enough. The bad boy and the goody two shoes manager. Sasuke could honestly say he did not see it coming. By the time they all reached the hospital, Sasuke felt that his head was going to explode if they didn't stop talking about ninja weapons and how orange is really the best color to have on your person as a ninja. I mean who ever heard of a ninja dressed in orange.

Sasuke and Naruto left Tobi in the car as they went inside. It wasn't hard to find Kiba since there was only one room in the hospital that had doctors fighting with a patient about a dog.

"You are not taking, Akamaru… I don't care if it’s against the rules. If you take Akamaru, you will regret it."

"I think you should just leave the dog before the dog's pet decides to wreak havoc in the hospital which I will gladly help." Bright blonde hair could just be seen over the doctor's shoulder.

"About time, Naruto. I thought you left me here to rot by myself," Kiba growled, propping back against the pillows, with Akamaru at the foot of his bed.

The doctor finally decided to give up about the dog and left. "Man, you wouldn't believe the dream I had last night. There was a vampire and you were bit and-"

"What's with you people and thinking everything is a dream." Sasuke walked into the room watching a gaping Kiba. He plopped himself into one of the chairs and waved his hand. "Don't mind me."

" . . . Naruto, please tell me that last not did not happen, and it's just a horrible coincidence that he looks like the guy from my dream."

Naruto gave him a pitying look, completely understanding. "I wish I could say that, but I have to say no."

Kiba checked Naruto's face to make sure he wasn't lying. When he saw none, he panicked. "But, then you should be dead! Are you a vampire now?! Did you come here to kill me!?"

"Kiba, man, calm down. He didn’t drain me dry, so I'm still alive. I came here to see if you were okay."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow noticing that Naruto didn't mention what he was turning into. He thought about mentioning it but decided against it. In the end it wasn’t any of his business.

Kiba settled down a little but not much. Akamaru was still growling quietly at the raven haired man that sat watching them. "I'm fine. They bandaged up my arm, gave me some blood and pain killers, and put my arm in a sling. I'll be out by tomorrow."

"That's good. You definitely had worse. Like the time you and Shino went to that club and you both-"

"Hey! You promised you would never mention that incident again." Kiba was a bright red color.

"I lied."

Kiba grumbled as Naruto laughed.

Sasuke stood abruptly, gathering the attention of both occupants in the room. "Dobe, it's time to leave. I'm going to be late for my shoot." He headed to the door.

Naruto shrugged, returning his attention to Kiba. "You go on then. I'm staying here."

"Nice try. You're coming." He grabbed Naruto roughly by the arm. "Inuzuka," he greeted then proceeded in dragging Naruto out of the room; Naruto barely getting to say goodbye himself.

"What was that for, teme? I barely got to say goodbye, and I didn't even get to talk to him that much." Naruto yanked his arm from Sasuke, but continued to follow him.

"I told you I was going to be late if we did not leave."

"Stuck up, rich, bastard," Naruto mumbled as they left the building. Sasuke waited for Naruto to get into the limo first. While he waited, he glanced up at Kiba's window and watched as the raven flew away.

* * *

 

"Now, I want you to listen to me carefully, Dobe. Don't speak, don't act stupid, and don't touch anything, or it's my ass on the line which in turn will become your ass. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go already." Naruto stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to the entrance of the Akatsuki Co. Studio. The outside of the building was simple enough. It was in downtown Konaha in one of the tall business buildings. The inside however was something out of a movie. The entire lobby was pretty much white with splashes of color with uncomfortable modern furniture.

He followed Sasuke to the front desk where he saw a tall man sat with his feet propped up. He had a lithe build and the bottom half of his face was wrapped with bandages. He wore a grey wife beater with black uniform pants. Naruto could have sworn that he saw a giant sword sitting next to him as well.

"Zabuza, is the photographer here?" The man at the desk shook his head and pointed to the studio number. He gazed at Naruto with his eyes narrowed until Sasuke waved him off. "He's with me." Zabuza nodded and went back to looking at the security monitors.

Sasuke began walking again with Naruto in tow. "Who was he? He looked like some ex yakuza follower or something."

"His name is Momochi, Zabuza. He is a security guard here and has worked for me for over twenty years." Sasuke answered simply as he scanned the area for the photographer. "Where the hell is he?"

"Sasuke, there you are. Deidara will be here in a few minutes. Hurry up and get ready. Time is money and I mean it in a literal sense." Another strange man appeared out of nowhere between the two teens and began pushing Sasuke to the dressing room. Naruto barely had a chance to glance at him. The best the blond could make out was messy long black hair, and lots of scars on his body an face.

"It's not like you don't have enough money, Kakuzu," sasuke commented.

"Nonsense, you can never have enough money. Now get change before I kill you." He said in a gruff voice before shoving Sasuke into the dressing room and slammed the door shut.

After Sasuke was pushed into the dressing room, a long blonde hair person burst in through the doors. At first Naruto thought it was a girl, for the person had a slender body, and a slightly girlish face, but when the person talked in his crude manner all thoughts of the person being a girl flew out the window. "I'm here, un. Why isn't my camera set up, and where is my model. I'm an artist for God sake. I'm not the stupid babysitter, un. I go out for a quick bite and chaos erupts."

"Sorry, Deidara-senpai. We'll have it ready in a few minutes," one of the assistants bowed and ran off.

Deidara mumbled something about useless people and how they could get nothing right when a certain blond hair teen caught his eye. "Now that's a thing of beauty, un." Deidara walked up to the teen and circled him. "Perfect face, good body, in shape but not overly muscular, perfectly symmetrical, bright, friendly, eyes contradicts the tanned skin tone nicely, very nice indeed, un."

"Do you need something, or do I need to punch your face in. I'm not interested in guys."

Deidara stared at him for a second before laughing. "And you have spunk too. Don't worry, un. I'm not interested in little kids. I just thought that you would make a good model, un."

"Do you have to say 'un' at the end of every sentence?"

"Yes, keeps me in an artistic mood, un," Deidara smiled before taking a large breath of air and pausing. "You're human."

"No, duh. What did you think I was? A vampire?" Naruto stopped to think about that for a second when he saw Deidara smirk. "You did, didn't you."

Deidara’s smirk widened into a smile. "Well since you apparently know our secret, I'll tell you a little bit of information, un. Akatsuki Co. is pretty much made up of vampires: the models, the top executives, the photographers, and the managers, un. The only ones who might not be and would not know this are a few of the chefs. The security guard Zabuza is human as well, but he is an exception. So you see it is a surprise, un."

"Deidara, stop saying unnecessary things, and let's start already." Sasuke had emerged from the dressing room.

Turning his eyes away from the model proved difficult for Naruto. Sasuke wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, with tight black leather pants that hugged low on his hips. The pants were accompanied by a black belt that had metal skulls on them. He also wore a necklace that was made up of two strands of silver that seemed to dance around each other. He looked like the ultimate biker punk that girls and maybe even guys would die for. He looked perfect or so Naruto thought.

Deidara looked over him once before saying, "Go fix yourself, un. The hair needs to be ruffled slightly more, the pants need to be lower, and the shirt needs to be slightly more wrinkled, un. How can I make explosive art if the people I'm working with can't even create the proper looking punk, un? I mean look at this one here." He pointed to Naruto. "Kid, what's your name."

"I'm not a kid," Naruto automatically responded. "And it's Naruto."

Deidara smiled again at his energy. "Good attitude, just what I'm looking for, un. Sasuke-kun, check out Naruto-kun. He's the exact type of punk I'm looking for. His attitude, his clothes, the hair is absolutely perfect, un. If he wasn't human, I would have him model for me, un."

Naruto smirked at the compliments, thinking that Sasuke would be angry about Naruto showing him up at his own job, but to his surprise, Sasuke just smirked. "I'll go fix myself right away then." Sasuke disappeared into the dressing room once again.

"Okay, people. Shoot begins in two minutes, un. Everyone better be in their positions by the time Sasuke-kun comes out, un." At Deidara's words everyone scrambled to their places.

* * *

 

A short red hair man stood in front of a body of a man who lay frozen on a cold metal table. "This is him. It took a while to find it, but I did it."

"Thank you, Sasori-sama. Orochimaru will be pleased." A young silver hair teen stood behind Sasori looking over his shoulder. He pushed his glasses up with is middle finger before moving around him to get a better look. "The legendary hunter that many would pay millions for. I'm surprised you were able to track his body."

"There are not many that I can't find." He covered up the body with a sheet before continuing to place the body in a body bag.

"You know his son goes to the school I attend."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at this. "So you found him for me. Did you get his records?"

"Of course, it's not hard to get into the system when the teacher is constantly late to class. I had over twenty minutes to hack his computer, and the students don't care. The record is already in your file along with Orochimaru's plans for this body."

"Good work, Kabuto. I expect you to locate the other two vampires I asked you to find as well."

"Of course, Sasori-sama. I am working on that as we speak. It's hard to trace them."

"Right." Sasori zipped up the bag. "The money."

Kabuto handed a small envelope to Sasori, who pocketed the money without checking. "Is it possible for me to get two corpses for myself?"

Sasori kept his face void of emotion. "I'm afraid not. My morgue is under restriction of the council. I am only allowed to give one body to each immortal unless proof of the destruction of the first. I'm in enough trouble as it is with my corpses going missing."

"Going missing? Immortal corpses?"

"No, human corpses that have been involved with immortal affairs. Most immortals would not want those types of corpses to begin with making it harder to find the culprit."

"I do not understand why you bother keeping those types of corpses, Sasori-sama."

Sasori gave a small smile. "Because it's fun to have human sized puppets, don't you think?"

Kabuto had to smile too. "Corpses are fun to play with indeed."

Kabuto turned to leave. "Kabuto, make sure Orochimaru doesn't kill you. Don't forget you are only human, and it's hard to find spies like you."

"Of course, Sasori-sama," and with that he walked out.

* * *

 

Sasuke wiped his forehead with a wet towel and sat down. Being a vampire did not make those lights any less hot. In fact, he swore it made it worse. Sasuke took a look at Naruto, who was happily chatting with the intern chef, Akimichi Choji. Sasuke concluded that the Akimichi boy was human as he saw the boy continually stuff himself with the food that he had made with Naruto. Honestly, Naruto could make friends anywhere at any time. Even the vampires who didn't even really like humans have started taking a liking to him. Even Kakuzu, who was a paranoid lunatic and killed humans often, had not threatened him.

Sasuke shortly decided to head toward Naruto to tell him it was time to take him home. He got to Naruto quickly while trying to ignore any and all girls who were currently drooling over him. And Tobi kept asking him why he preferred an all male staff.

"Come on, dobe. It's time to take you home before someone reports you missing."

"I don't want to, teme. They have free ramen and cake here."

"Yeah, and all that sugar and salt will go to your head and kill off the little brain cells you have left," Sasuke smirked as Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Tobi ran up to them with a phone in his hand shaking.

"Sir, there is someone on the phone, who wants to speak to you."

"Tobi, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow."

Tobi shook his head fiercely. "No, sir, it can't.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, not particularly in a mood to deal with anyone at the moment. However, the way Tobi was acting was unusual and set him on edge.

"It's . . . Itachi, sir." Tobi whispered trying to be quiet enough so Naruto could not hear, but Naruto caught the name.

Sasuke froze for a second before sticking out his hand for the phone. "Give it here." He waited for a second before putting it to his ear and asking, "What do you want, bastard?"

Sasuke was unnaturally still for a good ten seconds, before anger crossed his features and threw the phone hard into the wall, leaving it broken and stuck in said wall.

Choji decided he should leave before something was thrown at him and said a quick bye to Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand was slightly afraid. He did not know if it was for the teme or if thought that the teme might kill him, he wasn't sure. "Are you okay, bastarf? Who's Itachi?"

Sasuke sent a full out glare at Naruto before saying in a cold, hard voice. "It's none of your concern."

"Well, I need to know what's wrong, so I can determine if you're going to go all homicidal and decide to kill me." Naruto tried to glare back, but it was nowhere near the intensity Sasuke's had.

"I said it was none of your goddamned business! Tobi, take him home before I really do kill him this time!" Sasuke snapped at Naruto and Tobi.

"Come on, Naruto-kun." Tobi tugged at his arm.

Naruto left but not before retorting, "Fine, bastard! I hope whatever happens eats your undead soul!" And Naruto stomped out.

Many of the other vampires in the room didn't like the undead part of Naruto's statement, but they couldn't help but look back and forth between Sasuke and the door that Naruto had went through.

Sasuke on the other hand had not heard what Naruto had said before he left. The only thing that went through his head was the voice of a certain Uchiha that kept repeating in his head. _"I'm coming for you."_

* * *

 

Naruto was furious on the car ride home. He was trying to be nice to the bastard, and the bastard decided to bite his head off for it. The bastard can just wait and see if Naruto will ever try to be nice to him again. Naruto just stared out the window until he saw one of his favorite bars and kindly asked the driver to stop.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you to your house, Naruto-kun?" Tobi asked looking at the dark streets that surrounded them.

Naruto gave a confident smile of reassurance. "I'll be fine. I come here all the time. I just want a stop for a quick drink then I'm going straight home. I promise."

Tobi looked slightly unsure, but allowed Naruto to go.

Naruto walked towards the club looking forward to having one of his favorite drinks and forgetting about a certain someone when there was a strong tug on his arm.

"Hey, buddy, me and my friends saw you get out of that nice lookin’ car just a second ago, and we wanted to know if you would be kind enough to share some of that cash.” The man who had grabbed his arm smelled strongly of alcohol. His friends did not look that much better.

"Sorry, but it’s not my car. Try asking someone else." Naruto tried to walk away, but the hold on his arm only got tighter.

"Don't try to play us, brat. We ain't asking; we're telling." The two other men with him pulled out knives and the man who had his arm pulled out a gun, pressing it into his ribcage.

Naruto chuckled. "What's your name?"

The man blinked before answering, "Atusha."

"Sucks to be you today, Atusha. You just so happened to catch me in an awfully bad mood." Naruto grabbed the man's arm that held the gun twisting the arm until the gun dropped out of the man's hold and into Naruto’s hand. Both of Atusha's friend charge in with their knives, that Naruto side stepped, pulling Atusha with him so that he was in the way of his friends charge.

Naruto pulled the trigger when the gun was aimed at one of the lackeys’ feet and kicked the other guy's stomach. One of them yelled in pain as the other one collapsed from the sudden lack of air. Kicking out Atusha's knee, the attacker fell to the ground, letting the blonde go in favor of his knee.

"You're that infamous punk from Konoha High aren't you?"

Naruto smiled and answered proudly, "That's me."

Atusha laughed. "You're that monster child that everyone was talking about. That's a surprise; I thought you would look scarier." Naruto's smile dropped and anger swelled up inside him. "You’re just like your pathetic father, I hear. Tell me, are you going to be a murderer like him," the man laughed. He did not laugh for long because his air way was cut off.

Naruto held his hand around the man's neck with a sadistic smile. His eyes were red and his teeth had grown sharp as if he had grown fangs. "Why don't you say hi to him for me in hell," Naruto's voice was not his own. It had grown deeper and rougher.

Naruto slammed the man's head into a wall, and a sickening sound of a skull cracking was heard. He released the man and watch the body collapse to the ground. The man's eyes were wide open in fear, and before long, blood began to puddle around his head.

Unlike all the other times, when the threat was gone, the change of his features did not fade away. His crimson red eyes stared at the red liquid puddle that continued to grow. Naruto took a deep breath and the smell of blood reached his nose. His mouth twitched in anticipation of drinking the fresh blood. He moved toward the puddle, bending down next to it.

His lips were less than an inch away when he realized what he was doing. He backed away so fast he slammed himself against the opposite wall. Frantically, he looked around and realized that the fight had ended up in a nearby alley. His eyes turned once again into that beautiful blue and the fangs had disappeared. He was himself again.

He looked at the body and realized it was not moving. A chill went up his spine. He couldn't breathe or move. His eyes were glued to the body.

**You killed him, kit. You did this.**

Naruto shook his head fiercely. _No, I-I didn't do this. It was you. I'm not a killer._

 **Of course, you are because I am in you. Admit it. You wanted to kill him for the comment about your father. You are a killer.** The demon laughed, echoing in his mind and repeating the word killer.

_No, No!_

"No!" Naruto got up and ran. He ran as far as his legs could carry him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!!!!


	7. Anger

Naruto ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The sound of his feet pounding against the pavement hard was the only thing he could hear despite the bustling noise of the city around him. He wanted to get as far away from that alluring scent as possible. He could not think with the scent of blood filling his nostrils, and not only that, he did not want to see the lifeless body that lay in the cold alley floor broken. When Naruto left, it was still warm to the touch which made Naruto want to run farther. He could feel the body slowly losing its heat, slowly becoming cold and stiff. It was even more proof to the fact that the man, Atusha, was dead.

Naruto shook his head violently to the image of Atusha's body that popped into his head. He had to get away; as far away from the crime as he could. Naruto's run slowed little by little until he came to a stop. "Where can I go?" He could not go back home. If the police found out he murdered someone, the police would look for him at home first, and he could not go to his friends' houses because he did not want to drag them into it. What about Sasuke? Naruto almost laughed to himself out loud. "That bastard wouldn't help me even if I begged."

Naruto ran a hand through his golden bangs and let out a sigh. He began to walk aimlessly. Maybe his feet would take him somewhere that he couldn't think of. He walked for what seemed like hours. Somewhere in that time period of his aimless wonderings, it had begun to rain. "Figures." It always rained when things seemed like they could not get worse. It just proved there was a higher entity that hated his guts for some reason.

It was a while before Naruto noticed the rain had almost stopped. After finally paying attention to his surroundings, he realized that he was in the Konoha forest. Naruto smiled. So that was where his feet were talking him. He walked knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Pushing through bushes and tall grass, he saw it. His old clubhouse and the swing he became so acquainted with during his early childhood days. He laughed out loud to himself as he sat on the wooden swing. It had grown moss, but the ropes still seemed strong. He continued to laugh until his laughing turned to sobs filled with fear and loneliness.

+

"Aaagh! It has been two days already! Where is the he!" Kiba flopped down into his chair almost falling backwards out of it. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the brunette, trying to ignore him, but the brunette had a good point. The dobe had not been seen for almost two days. He entertained the idea that the blonde had run off because he had yelled at the idiot, but immediately disregarded the idea. Naruto did not seem the type to get down because someone yelled at him. In fact, he seemed the type to get even on whoever put him down.

Sasuke continued to think of what could have happened to the blonde until a tanned arm was placed around his shoulder. He slowly turned around to meet Kiba's serious face, a throbbing vein clearly visible on Sasuke's forehead, but his face was still emotionless. "Do you need something, Inuzuka?"

"You didn't kill Naruto after he left the hospital that day, did you vampy?"

Sasuke twitched. "If a certain dog does not remove his arm, I will make sure that arm never heals."

Kiba immediately removed his hand from Sasuke's person and put up his hands defensively. "Touchy, touchy." He smiled. Surprisingly, Kiba had taken the news of vampires being real extremely well. Turned out he was more afraid of the possibility of ghost being real. Once Sasuke confirmed that ghost did not exist and that he was not going to bite him because he smelled like a dog, Kiba started hanging around Sasuke since his usual best friend was missing. Kiba could actually say they were friends . . . kind of. It was hard to say that to other people when said friend seemed to barely talk to you, but at least Sasuke listened to him since it appeared that he only pretended to listen to other people. That meant something, right? "You wouldn't harm an injured man would you?" Kiba pointed to his cast.

Sasuke gave him a look that said "just try me", but then suddenly he smirked. "You're human? And here I thought you were just a talking dog."

Kiba only smiled. "Thanks for the compliment! But seriously," he hushed his voice. "You didn't, did you?"

"Don't talk about such things in school. People will begin to think you're crazy. And to answer your question, no, I did not."

Kiba gave Sasuke a suspicious look before shrugging. "Okay then. I believe you. Surprisingly, I trust you more than the homicidal red head. . . Speaking of which, where is Gaara?"

At that moment, the classroom door slammed open. Everyone in the room stood silent as Gaara walked through the door. He seemed to walk in with a cloud of gloom hanging over him. Despair slipped through his usual stoic mask as he sat down behind Kiba. He dropped his head onto the desk, and a loud bang could be heard throughout the silent classroom.

"Yo, Gaara, what's wrong?" Kiba turned to the red head as soon as the rest of their classmates resumed with their own business.

Gaara's only reply was a stare that was directed towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared back. It was almost as if they were communicating without words. Sasuke was the first to look away. Gaara gave a look that insinuated that he wanted to groan.

"Did I miss something?" Kiba asked, confused by the exchange between the two stoic teens.

Neither teen answered Kiba's question. Kiba sighed and looked out the door waiting for class to start.

Neji walked in through the door as the bell rang. Neji was also acting strange. He did not make the usual snide remarks to Kiba as he normally did when he walked into the classroom. He took a quick glance at Gaara and walked quickly to his seat as far away from Gaara as possible.

Sasuke took a glance at Gaara who seemed to go farther into his depression. So that was what Gaara meant about screwing up.

"Alright class, settle down. The bell has rung." Iruka walked into the class closing the door behind him. "Let's take attendance. Is anyone not here?"

"Naruto," Kiba answered leaning back in his chair, rocking on the chair's hind legs. All of a sudden Kiba's chair fell out from under him, causing his head to hit the desk behind him. As the classroom erupted into laughter, Kiba glared at the raven next to him who sat as expressionless as ever.

"Hopefully, that will teach you to sit in your seat properly, Inuzuka-san." Iruka chuckled. "This is the second day that Naruto's been gone. Does anyone know what happened to him? Inuzuka? Sabaku?" When both boys denied knowing about Naruto's whereabouts, Iruka began to worry. Naruto wouldn't skip without Inuzuka or Sabaku, and he rarely skipped his class. "Well then if Uzumaki won't come to us, then we'll go to him. Can I have a volunteer to go check up on him?" Kiba raised his hand immediately, and Gaara raised his hand, though barely visible, Sasuke just snorted. "Thank you, Uchiha-san for volunteering."

"Wait, what?"

"Well you seem to be so enthusiastic about it; I thought you would like to do it. We will be expecting a positive report when you find him. Now, back to our study of classical literature, Matsuo Basho was famous in the Edo period for his work-"

+

School ended quickly enough, but to Sasuke it seemed to last forever. Though he wouldn't say it, he felt anxiety when the thought of facing Naruto came into his mind. The memory of his last moment he had had with Naruto kept playing in his mind. He could almost say that he felt guilty. Of course he would never admit it, but he did. Naruto knew nothing of what was going on and was trying to help, and Sasuke had snapped at him for it. "Well, can't get anything done by just standing here." Sasuke walked down the steps of Konoha High and headed to Naruto's house.

It didn't take long to reach Naruto's house by foot. He would have used his car, but Tobi just had to go and get his ninja weapon collection shined and sharpened. As he approached the house, he had to do a double take. Police cruisers were parked in the driveway of Naruto's house.

As he got closer, he could hear yelling could be heard from the front door. "You can't find him! What do you mean you can't find him! Isn't it the police's job to find people?!" Jiraiya's voice bellowed. A crowd had already formed outside the household. Sasuke decided to take the back way and get on top of the roof to hear better without the crowd distracting him.

"I'm sorry, sir. We looked in all of his usual spots, but we can't find him." The police officer that Jiraiya had been yelling at did not seem too worried or care that the boy was missing. In fact, he almost sounded like he did not want to find Naruto.

"Then look harder!"

"Sir, I'm sure he's just off at a friend's house doing teenage things and forgot to tell you."

"Naruto always calls. He even calls if he's about to vandalize something. He hates worrying people. He wouldn't forget-" Jiraiya trailed off, his voice losing its anger and revealing more of the sadness that he had been hiding.

"Is there any more places you think he could be?" the officer asked taking out his notepad.

Jiraiya looked down in thought. "He likes to go to this bar called Kage Bushin. He sometimes gets one or two drinks and then comes home."

The officer took out his pen and began to write or so Jiraiya thought. Sasuke could see that nothing was written on the paper. "Call if you can think of anything else. I'll contact you if we make any progress."

Jiraiya merely nodded and watched the officer walk away. The officer passed Asuma, who was walking up to the door. "Asuma? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Asuma's face was serious and lacking his laid back attitude.

"Come inside." Jiraiya moved out of the way for Asuma, but the man refused. I need to speak to you downtown. It's about Naruto."

Jiraiya immediately went into panic mode. "Oh my God, what happened? He's not dead is he?"

"Honestly, we have no idea about where he is or if he is alive or dead; however, I don't think you want me to say what I have to say in front of all these people." Asuma jerked his thumb backwards towards the crowd and at a news van that was just pulling up to the curb.

"Alright, let me grab my jacket."

Sasuke watched Jiraiya go into the house to grab his jacket then watched him leave. Sasuke grabbed his new cell and pressed speed dial and waited for his manager to pick up.

"Hello, Tobi here! What can I do for you boss?" Tobi's cheerful voice came through the line.

"Tobi, did you drop off Naruto at his house two days ago?" Sasuke went straight to the point avoiding any small talk.

"No, sir. He asked me to drop him off at a bar called . . . um . . . Kage something."

"Kage Bushin?"

"Yeah! That one!" Sasuke resisted a groan. "Why? Did something happen to Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing, Tobi, don't worry about it." Sasuke turned off his cell and pocketed it. "Time to go find this bar."

After asking around for a little bit, Sasuke found the bar. It was probably the cleanest place on the street. The street was covered in trash and had a dark alley every few feet. Most of the buildings looked condemned and there weren't many street lights. The road looked like a death trap. Sasuke was just about to enter the bar when two smells reached his nostrils: the blonde's scent, and the luscious smell of blood. Sasuke could feel his fangs retracting, but he forced them back. He followed the scent to a nearby alleyway. He entered cautiously, looking around the corner and staying in the shadows, hiding his presence. The scent of blood got stronger as well as Naruto's fading scent. He found the source of the blood. There was no body, but a small pool of dried and watered down blood still lingered. Naruto's scent was strongest around that spot. The dots quickly connected in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke ran out of the alley and followed the blonde's lingering scent.

+

Jiraiya sat in Asuma's small office. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Asuma?"

Asuma lighted a cigarette and let out a long drawn out sigh. "We found a dead man in the alleyway next to the Kage Bushin two days ago. The man was killed by a serious head injury; however, a bruise that was shaped like a hand was found around his neck, so it wasn't a simple head injury that killed him. It was a murder."

"Why are you telling me this? . . . Wait, you aren't trying to say that Naruto did this, are you?"

"Jiraiya, I-"

"Naruto is not a murder!" Jiraiya stood up, knocking over his chair. "He may be a delinquent, but he is a delinquent with honor. He will vandalize, he will show disrespect to authority, but he would never kill someone! He won't even punch a girl! So how could he commit murder?!"

"Jiraiya, please calm down. I know this is hard for you to take in, but we wouldn't make an accusation without evidence."

"And what's your evidence?" Jiraiya crossed his arms, his eyes burning holes through Asuma's head.

Another sigh escaped Asuma's lips. He pulled out a Ziploc bag and handed it to Jiraiya. "We found a piece of Naruto's hair lying in the blood of the victim."

Jiraiya's face fell at the information. "You-you really don't believe Naruto killed this man, do you?"

"I normally wouldn't, but Naruto's father, Minato, he wasn't exactly a clean man. His father was constantly on the run from the law, and he was charged with many murders and other crimes. I hate to say this, but the apple does not fall far from the tr-"

"What do you know about Minato? You don't know what that man went through. You don't know who he really was, and how much he really did for this world, and he did it without asking for payment or thanks!" Jiraiya's voice steadily grew louder as he spoke until he began yelling.

"You say this, Jiraiya, but his actions say otherwise." Asuma put his cigarette out. "I'm sorry."

"Then I pity you for your ignorance." Jiraiya left without another word, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

+

Sasuke followed Naruto's scent without slowing his fast pace. He didn't stop until he entered the forest that lay on the outskirts of the city. Typical, Naruto would go into a place that was most likely a hideout for most of the cities supernatural creatures. Sasuke knew of at least 15 werewolves and 20 vampires that spent a lot of time in this forest. He wasn't really worried about the vampires bothering Naruto. One whiff of that vampire scent on him and they would most likely leave him alone. The werewolves on the other hand would most likely tear him limb from limb if they smelled the scent.

Sasuke paid extra attention to his environment as he continued through the forest, making sure nothing was following him. The scent led him to a clearing in the forest where he spotted Naruto. Naruto was still sitting on the old swing, looking out into space with a lost look. His form was wet and covered in mud. His cheeks were red and stained from old tears. His hair was plastered to his face, and he wore the same clothes that he had left in when Sasuke last saw him.

Sasuke walked quietly to the tree next to where Naruto was sitting but made sure to walk in front of Naruto. He leaned against the trunk and said nothing. They stayed in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality only minutes. Sasuke was beginning to think that Naruto had not noticed him until Naruto spoke. "What are you doing here?" His voice came out raspy.

"I should be asking you the same question," Sasuke replied. "You know that everyone's worried about you."

"And what do you care!" Naruto yelled out as loud as his voice would allow. "You can live forever. You can murder people without batting an eyelash. You don't care about anyone, but yourself."

"If that was the case, then I wouldn't have bothered finding you," Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto gave a cold hollow laugh. "Stop lying. You came here to watch my suffering. You should have just killed me instead of turning me into this thing. This monster!"

Sasuke felt anger rise in his chest at his words, but he forced it down. There was no reason to get angry at this idiot.

"Why did you do this to me?!" Naruto leapt from the swing, pulling his fist back, preparing to throw a punch at Sasuke's face. Sasuke side stepped the attack, letting Naruto's fist collide with the tree trunk. Sasuke heard the soft cracking of Naruto's knuckles before blood trailed down his fist. Naruto pulled his hand out of the bark as if he didn't notice or care that his hand was broken. He charged again, throwing punch after punch. Sasuke kept dodging effortlessly, but his urge to punch the idiot back was definitely growing. "I hate you!" Another punch. This one with so much force, that Sasuke could hear the air rushing past Naruto's fist. "You don't care about anything because you only do things that will benefit you!"

Sasuke hesitated. "I only care about what benefits me," A deep voice resonated in his head, tugging at a memory he tried to keep hidden.

Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's left cheek and sent Sasuke flying into a nearby tree. Naruto had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. He had not expected for his punch to connect let alone hit him so hard. He never had that much power before.

Sasuke got up; a trail of blood ran down his chin. He saw Naruto stare at the blood that was a stark contrast against his pale skin. It was hard for Naruto to pull his eyes away from it. "You're right. Everything I do is to benefit myself. Just like all the rest of you humans. So I guess all of humanity is a monster one way or another. But I wasn't the one who just randomly started attacking someone for no reason." Sasuke stood up slowly, wiping the dirt off his clothes. "Go home, Naruto. You don't belong here." With that he left, leaving Naruto standing in the middle of the forest alone once again.


	8. Evil Plans and Officers

A man entered the dark room, his dark brown hair tousled and knotted from grime and filth. The curtains were closed, and the only source of light was from a candle that sat on a coffee table in the middle of the room, illuminating little, but enough to see the other occupant in the room.

"What took you so long, Atusha? You're a day late," a figure of a young man with short, light blonde hair could barely be made out with the candle light. He sat on an old expensive European couch as he took a sip from his tea.

"I'm sorry boss. I had problems escaping the morgue. There was always more than two people in the room. I couldn't risk someone seeing me." Atusha got onto his knees to kneel before his boss.

"I don't except excuses, Atusha. You made me wait."

"I know boss. I'm sorry."

The blonde man took another sip of tea but his blue eyes never lost sight of its pray. Atusha dared to look up at his master, but when his eyes met with intense blue eyes, he thought he could feel a split second of pain run up his spine. He immediately looked away. "Did you at least complete the mission you incompetent fool?"

"Yes, sir."

"And?"

"Kyuubi-sama does reside in the Uzumaki boy."

"He does, does he?" The blue eyes shined with amusement. "This will make things interesting," the man smirked, but on the inside he was frowning. If not making the mission a lot harder. 

The man stood up after setting his cup on the table. He began to walk to the door before he turned around to look at his underling. "The police are becoming too involved with our affairs."

"Shall I take care of them, sir?"

"No, I will do it myself. Your use has come to an end for this elaborate play." The man walked over to Atusha slowly and gracefully and grabbed his chin to force Atusha to look at him. "You have been a wonderful help to me. Unfortunately," he snapped the man's neck to the point where the head completely snapped off from the man's body. Blood squirted from the neck, and the head rolled away under the coffee table. Blood sprayed onto the blonde's face. He stood up and looked at the corpse with an expressionless face. "You'll get in the way of my plan. I hope you can forgive me."

The man stood and walked out of the room, stopping in front of a security guard. "Call Sasori so he can come to pick up the corpse." He wiped the blood off his face with his hand and licked it off his skin. "Tell him his favorite vampire he loves to hate is back."

+

Naruto stood outside in front of his house, staring at it. He didn't know whether he should enter or run away. He played with his orange t-shirt and shifted from foot to foot, chewing his lip nervously. He turned around quickly about to run for it when he heard a feminine voice.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Tsunade ran to him arms outstretched.

Naruto slowly turned around and gave a small grin. "Hey, Tsunade."

When Tsunade was less than a foot from Naruto, her relieved expression became an angry one. "You idiot!" Tsunade raised her fist and punched him, hard. Naruto went and flew a few good yards, landing on the freshly cut lawn. "Do you know how worried sick we were?!"

Naruto sat up and rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Tsunade. I didn't mean too. I had . . . to think."

Tsunade walked over to him with her hand raised. Naruto closed his eyes, preparing to be hit again when we felt a hand on his head. Tsunade ran her hand through his hair as she squatted down next him. "I'm glad you're back." She hugged him. Naruto could feel her body begin to shake. "Don't ever do that again." Tsunade began to sob and pulled Naruto closer.

Naruto nodded. He hugged her back and allowed the older woman to cry against him. Naruto felt like crying also. He wanted to, but he couldn't do it. The tears just wouldn't come to his eyes, like he had cried so much the past two days that he just couldn't cry anymore, so instead he gave her a small sad smile and gave her small soothing words to help calm his mother figure down.

On the roof from across the street, a pair of onyx eyes watched Naruto soothe the older woman. A smile graced Sasuke's lips even though it was for only a second.

"You know it is illegal to stalk people."

Sasuke turned to look at Gaara, who sat beside him. "What do you want?"

"Came to check up on Naruto. I smelt blood on him." Gaara and Sasuke watched Naruto and their principal walk into the house with Jiraiya waiting at the door. "But he seems to be okay, physically at least."

"He was a mess when I found him. I honestly didn't think he would return home so soon."

"Naruto doesn't like people worrying. When you came to find him, he knew others were looking for him." The two boys sat silently for a while until Gaara spoke again. "Are you going to let Naruto stay here during his change?"

Sasuke resisted a sigh and instead settled for running his hand through his hair. "As much as I want to believe that I have power, I can't force him to leave."

"He'll begin to want blood within another week or so. He has to leave."

"Why don't you worry about your own problems, Gaara. If I remember correctly, you need to talk to Neji before he tries to put a stake through your heart."

"Not that it would kill me," Gaara muttered glaring daggers through the raven.

"He's the human you chose, is he not? If he doesn't trust you, he'll never serve you, not that I see anything about him that is useful."

"I could say the same to you about Naruto, and I don't want him to serve me."

"And you're supposed to be his friend?" Sasuke stood up and stretched. "I didn't mean to, but since I have, I might as well find a use to for him. Maybe I'll have him be my eternal servant." Sasuke smirked towards Gaara.

Gaara smirked back. "More like your eternal lover."

Sasuke was about to retort when he heard the door from the house the two was standing on open; they stopped talking. "Damn sister and making me do her damned chores," Kiba muttered. He looked toward the roof of his house. "Hey! There's my football!" The two men were gone.

+

"Kabuto, how is the procedure coming," a man with long black hair and gold eyes peered into the room. Tubes and wires were everywhere. A large cabinet was set against one of the walls with glass doors. The bottle of medical and scientific supplies could be seen. Against the opposite wall, three capsules sat. In each capsule a naked man was visible. Tubes were sticking out of their bodies, connecting them to large machines scattered throughout the room. The only light visible was from the capsules and from the computer screens.

"Almost, Orochimaru-sama." The body bag that contained the body Sasori had sealed up in it two days ago lay next to the metallic table where the blonde corpse laid. Kabuto kicked it out of the way, so he could connect the last tube into the corpse's arm. "Done."

"Let me see him." Orochimaru pushed Kabuto out of the way to get a better look. His eyes lit up and a creepy smile appeared. "Ah, yes. Namikaze, Minato, the legendary vampire hunter. I am so lucky to get a hold of his corpse. Put him in the capsule already. I can't wait until we are done with him."

Kabuto nodded and began the process of getting the corpse into the capsule. He glanced at the computer screen next to the container and smiled. "Senju, Hashirama will be completed with the alterations soon. Tobirama will follow soon after him."

"Well this day just seems to be getting better and better." Orochimaru watched as Minato's body fell into the water that the capsule contained.

Kabuto's eyes shifted over to Orochimaru for a split second. "Sasori's becoming a problem, Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh? How so?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I think he's suspecting us of stealing the human corpses, and he's looking for Shukaku-sama's container."

"Is he now? Well will he find this container?"

"Depends if you want me to find him."

Orochimaru gave an approving smile. "Maybe I can trust you Kabuto, but I still feel like you're trying to play me." He walked up to Kabuto and circled him. "Go ahead and find Shukaku. I have a meeting I must attend to."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed. When Orochimaru left the room, a spark appeared in his eyes, and a mischievious grin crossed his face.

+

Asuma let out a long irritated sigh. Today had gone horribly. He was shocked enough to find out that Naruto was the most likely suspect of a murder, but he was hoping Jiraiya would talk to him calmly and figure this all out. That had been a absolute failure. On top of that Kurenai scared him half to death when he found out she was in the hospital. Turned out she was just having cramps and not going into labor. Of course she kept that little piece of information to herself when she was on the phone until he was in the hospital asking frantically for his wife about to pass out. Sometimes he could not tell whether he loved or hated his wife, but what really bugged him was not any of that. What really bugged him was the conversation that he and his second in command, Hachiu, had that day.

_"That will be all for today Hachiu-san. Thank you for your hard work," Asuma lit a cigarette and grabbed his briefcase from his desk._

_"Do you not want the reports of the autopsy, sir?" The man showed a manila envelope in his hand._

_"I'm sure you can handle the paperwork. You got to prepare in case something happens to me."_

_The man laughed lightly. "I keep forgetting that if you die, I will become in charge of the police force."_

_Asuma chuckled as well. "I guess there is a reason for blonde jokes. Your blonde hair is affecting your brain."_

_"Right, it would be a shame if something happened to you. I mean leaving your wife and your unborn baby alone would be tragic." Hachiu's back was turned to Asuma as he said this. Hachiu was straightening papers on his desk, but a sadistic amusement slipped into the tone of his voice._

_"Excuse me?" Asuma was frowning. He was sure most people would not have noticed the young man's tone, but Asuma was not most people._

_"I said it would be a shame." Hachiu turned around with a concerned expression. "Did I say something wrong?"_

_"No, everything is fine. How long are you going to be staying?"_

_"I'm going to leave now. I will write the report on the autopsy at home. I'm sure my little brother is scared shitless by now."_

_"You live with your brother?"_

_"No, but he has some paranoia problems that I have to check up on. He's all I have left, so I have to love him." Hachiu's face fell slightly. "Enough talk. You should get going. It is late."_

_Asuma took a look at his watch and cursed. "Your right, see you tomorrow. Asuma made a beeline for the door. Before Asuma went through the door, Hachiu stopped him._

_"Be careful Asuma. You never know what type of wacko's are out there."_

_"You should save that talk for some young woman without a gun."_

_The man only smiled. "Maybe."_

_Asuma smiled back and walked out the door._

Asuma looked around cautiously. Of course he was on a dark street in the middle of downtown with no one around, and the only street lamp on the street was flickering. Asuma picked up the pace. The hair on his neck was standing on end. Asuma for once in his life wanted to damn his instincts. He picked up the pace until he was almost at a run. He headed for the flickering street lamp on the corner of the street but stopped in his tracks quickly. A silver hair man appeared in the light from what almost seemed like from out of thin air. Asuma dismissed it as not noticing him from a troubled mind, but that is not what made Asuma cringe. The man was naked. Though the man had his back to him, Asuma still wanted to gag. As a police officer, it was his duty to arrest anyone who is drunk and doing idiotic things in the street or if the person might have a mental condition, and this person definitely had one of those situations, meaning he had to confront the guy and see him in all his glory. "Excuse me sir."

The silver hair man did not move. He continued to stand there, oblivious to the officer's presence.

Asuma sighed. He walked closer to the man and noticed he was extremely pale, almost deathly pale. "Sir, I need to speak to you." Asuma placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled away immediately. The man's skin was cold, like a dead man. "Sir, are you okay?"

"Is your name Sarutobi, Asuma?" the silver hair man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Asuma backed away and reached for his gun on his waist.

The silver hair man tuned around, revealing a large scythe that contained 3 blades. A large smile was plastered on his face, and the front of his body was covered in blood. "My name is Hidan. I will be your murderer for this evening."

The last thing that was heard was a blood curling scream that echoed off the walls into the dark night sky.

+

Naruto entered the classroom. All eyes turned onto him, and he smiled nervously and tried to walk to his seat as normally as possible. Almost everyone's attention was on him until he sat down. When everyone continued on with their business, Naruto let his head hit his desk.

"If you keep doing that, you'll lose the little brain cells you have left." Gaara looked up from his book stared at Naruto. It was the closest he could get to show a concerned look.

"I'm fine, Gaara. I'm just tired," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, man, cheer up. You have a date with Sakura tomorrow night, and you'll finally get laid," Kiba nudged Naruto's side and wiggled his eyebrows.

Naruto only let out a frustrated moan.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kiba straightened up in his seat.

"I'm not going on the date tomorrow, Kiba. I have some problems I need to work out."

"It can't be too bad. I mean what's the worse that could have happened. Being taken on as a Vampy's lover, and I bet that wouldn't be too bad because she would probably be hot, and you would get to live for a really long time, and you get to lose your virginity."

Gaara held back a laugh, and a snort slipped through his lips.

Kiba's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God, Gaara just laughed. It's the end for us!"

"I didn't laugh. Now sit your ass down." Gaara glare made Kiba sit still and be quiet but only for a short time.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged and turned his head away from his two friends. He still did not want to talk about Sasuke.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, would you please come to the principal's office. Uzumaki, Naruto." The intercom wailed. Some students in the classroom flinched. They wished that Tsunade would spend some of that booze money that she had stored up in her desk for a new intercom system.

Naruto got up without a word to his friends and left the classroom. He was happy to get away from them. He felt like a burden to them at the moment, and it did not seem fair to them.

Naruto trudged through the halls of the school to the office, not really focusing on where he was going. It seemed like his body had been moving on autopilot for quite a few days now.

He froze at the office door when he saw a police officer standing in there. He no longer felt blood flowing through his veins; it felt more like ice.

The office turned to the door and gave a small smile. "Uzumaki-san, please come in. This meeting will be short. I promise."

Naruto hesitated but eventually got his feet to move. Shizune forced Naruto to sit down then left through the door closing it softly behind her.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Officer Hachiu. I am the head police chief of Konoha." He put out his hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto only stared at the hand. "Where is Asuma? He is suppose to be the head police chief."

The officer dropped his hand. "I'm afraid that Sarutobi-san has gone missing. Until he returns I am police chief."

"Oh," was Naruto's lame response.

"I just wanted to ask some questions about the time you ran away."

"Okay." Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He felt on edge or to be more specific Kyuubi was on edge. He could feel himself wanting to snarl at this man.

"Why did you disappear, Uzumaki-san? Apparently this is the first time you've done something like this."

"I needed time to think," Naruto answered carefully.

"About what may I ask?"

"Life."

"What about life?" the officer asked calmly. Naruto eyed the man suspiciously, noting the fact that the man was not taking notes.

"About the things that I've done. The people that I hurt. What I am going to do with myself when this is over."

"Did you come to any conclusions?"

"Some."

The officer nodded. "Well then there seems to be nothing I can do about this. I will not put this in the files as a missing and exploited child. I don't think you want this added to your long list of mistakes. It seems you have enough to worry about."

"Thank you, sir."

The officer bowed slightly and said a goodbye and left the building. Once he was far away enough, he pulled out his cell and pressed a button on speed dial. He waited for someone to pick up and was greeted with a malicious voice. "Hidan, did you take care of him?"

"I just dumped the body. He was quite fun to play with if I do say so myself. It was fun watching him scream."

Hachiu gave no reply to what Hidan had said. He only dug into his pocket and pulled out a small old leather bag. "Alley of 1250 Shinta Ave. I will assume you can find it." He listened to the man laugh on the other line and he hung up. He dropped the bag into a nearby garbage bin and listen to the bag pulse one last time before walking away.

Naruto walked out of the office. Shizune typed like mad on her computer barely looking at Naruto. His mood sunk lower. He continued to trudge along until some one yanked him into the boys bathroom. "Ouch that hurt you assho-" Naruto's eyes widened slightly at his attacker but then just replied, "it's only you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but said nothing.

Naruto waited a minute for Sasuke to speak. "Well if you have no business with me, I'm leaving." Naruto walked to the exit door. The moment before Naruto's hand touched the door, Sasuke spoke.

"Will you come live with me?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. He slowly turned to face Sasuke. His face was a face of shock, horror, and surprise. "What?"

"I said, will you come live with me," Sasuke said a lot slower as if to say Naruto needed the extra articulation.

"I know what you said, asshole. I'm asking why are you asking this." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You insulted me the last time we talked. I am and I quote 'the monster'".

Sasuke resisted a flinch and kept his emotionless mask. "I've been thinking, and you're right. It is my fault that you are going through all this. It's not fair that you are going through the change alone and are giving up things you don't want to give up, so I am offering you my help."

"What type of help involves me living with you. I mean it just sounds like you want to have a toy, and I don't mind if you are gay, but I don't swing that way."

"I'll give you a place to stay for when you begin to become blood thirsty and when you are withering in pain as the process completes itself. I am offering you someone who can teach you to control your thirst, so you don't harm anyone you care about. That is what I'm offering you."

Naruto stood silent. He was being offer a place to hide, so he didn't harm his parent like figures. It was something he had been thinking about previously in the clearing. Naruto let a smile cross his face that made him shine.

Sasuke could feel his heart stutter at the beauty in front of him.

"I think I'll take that offer. Provided that ramen is involved in my meals."

Sasuke let out a small smile. "I think I can arrange that."

Naruto was about to walk out when a thought crossed him. "Wait, I don't have to pay do I?"

Sasuke was about to say no when he to thought of something. "You do have to pay me back for that punch you gave me."

Naruto stiffened and backed away as Sasuke approached. "What would that be?"

Sasuke backed Naruto into a corner and a evil smile graced his beautiful features. Sasuke leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.

Naruto stunned, opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke took that opportunity to slip his tongue in. It was for brief second before Sasuke pulled away. "Now your room and board is free."

Naruto stood dumbfounded and watched the boy leave quite satisfied. "I think I just signed myself up as a sex toy."

+

Hachiu walked up the final steps before entering a dark mansion. He hung up his jacket, gun, and radio on a nearby rack before snapping his fingers for his butler. He put out his arm and a raven flew in through one of the open windows and landed gracefully onto his arm. With his other hand he pulled off the blonde hair that sat on his head and allowed long black hair to flow down around his shoulders. He threw the wig onto the floor and began to work taking out his colored contacts.

"Welcome back." Hachiu turned to look at the source of the voice with his onyx eyes and expressionless face.

The man who had spoken was a tall blue tinted man who had a gigantic sword on his back that was covered in bandages.

"Kisame, I'm suspecting everything went well."

"Of course, Itachi." He bowed to Itachi before straightening himself. "A guest has arrived for you, sir."

"It's good to see you again, Itachi-san." A man walked up to Itachi with his long flowing black hair and white skin.

"Shall we get to business, Orochimaru. Your face is making me sick."

Orochimaru gave a cold laugh. "Of course Itachi-san."


	9. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto moves in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I go through my chapters to try to improve them for you all to enjoy, but I didn't. I just copied and paste straight from ff.net. Right now I'm tired and I have work in the morning and have to get up at 6 am. Pray that I get some tips to make my pain worth it.

Naruto shifted nervously from foot to foot as Jiraiya looked at Naruto with disbelief. Jiraiya's hand had stopped writing in mid sentence, his eyes not moving off of Naruto.

"You're telling me . . . that you want to leave this house . . . to go live with another man."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but it would only be temporary, 2 or 3 months at most."

" . . . Naruto is there something you want to tell me?" Jiraiya slowly placed his manuscript on the coffee table in front of him and looked at Naruto seriously. "I mean I can understand if you like other men, but-"

"W-w-wait! I don't like him like that. I don't like him at all actually."

"Then why do you want to live with this guy for 2 or 3 months at this guy's house?"

"Uh," Naruto glanced around quickly trying to find an excuse while cursing himself for his huge mouth. He spotted a picture of Asuma with his father and gave a long sigh. "I guess I've been feeling guilty lately that Asuma-san is missing because of me. If I hadn't gone missing, he probably wouldn't have gone missing himself looking for me. I'm hoping that with staying with a proper family, I could learn not to cause so much trouble for everyone. "

Jiraiya studied Naruto's face careful. Naruto had always felt guilty for things that upset people even if it wasn't his fault. "It's not your fault Naruto that Asuma has disappeared; however, I know I can't change your mind once you have made it up, so I won't stop you from leaving. Just answer me one thing. Which 'proper' family are you intending to stay with?"

"The Uchiha family."

Jiraiya immediately stiffened at the name. "The Uchiha family? You're not talking about the family that has that model Sasuke are you?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Naruto asked confused.

"No . . . it's fine. I'm just surprised." Jiraiya stood up and stretched while picking up his manuscript. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow if possible."

"Well then you better start packing." Jiraiya walked a few steps. He stopped and turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Have you been feeling all right lately? You have been looking kind of pale since you came home the other night."

"It's probably just a cold. I was out in the rain for two days." Naruto tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't stop the awkwardness that slipped through his words.

"Well then get to packing. I'll make dinner in the meantime."

Naruto smiled, but quickly dropped it. "You're making ramen right? No experimented cooking that you haven't tried and/or tasted before."

"I'm not in the mood to try to send you to the hospital today. Which reminds me, unfortunately, we ran out of onions, so I'm going to put a little bit of garlic in it to make up for-"

"No!" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Naruto's sudden yell. "I just think that maybe it would be healthier if we didn't add garlic to it." Naruto laughed uneasily. He prayed Jiraiya would just leave it at that.

Jiraiya smiled. "Of course, and during dinner, we can talk about my new manuscript."

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined but gave a mental sigh of relief.

"Well, I can show you the requested boys love novel I've been working on."

" . . . I would love to read your new manuscript."

Jiraiya chuckled. "That's my boy. Now let me get to cooking."

"Thanks old man." Naruto gave a grateful smile before running up the stairs to his room, missing Jiraiya's grim face as he went into the kitchen.

+

Naruto stood in front of the Uchiha Manor. Now that he could see it during the day, it was not as creepy as it had seemed when he first saw it, and now because he could actually take a good look at it, it did not look rundown. It had a fresh coat of white paint and an expansive mahogany wood door. The gardens surrounding the mansion were well trimmed, watered and weeded. Naruto could see a Lexus and Mercedes parked next to the house, but no sign of the limousine. All in all it looked like a normal Western style mansion.

The blonde lifted his hand to knock but hesitated. He still had that feeling that he was going to be used. You know what. I'll just come back later. He backed away down the front porch steps when the door opened to reveal Tobi smiling his dopey grin. "Naruto-kun! You came!"

"Um, yeah, I guess I did."

"Come in. Come in. I want to show you around." He opened the door wider, stepping aside to let Naruto pass him. Naruto walked in cursing the higher entity that hated him.

Naruto recognized the foyer when he walked in. He saw the unlighted candles, the display of tarot cards next to the grand marble staircase on the back right, the sword hung next to a door straight ahead, and the suits of armor next to the front door. He also noticed other things that he hadn't noticed before, like a large blood stain on the nearby couch.

"Trespassers. One cut their finger as they were vandalizing Sasuke-sama's property. He hadn't eaten for 4 months, so I think you could figure out what happened. Don't worry; Sasuke-sama is very kind. He just acts tough. But even he needs to eat."

Naruto forced himself to tear his eyes away from the sofa. "So where am I sleeping?"

"In a room next to Sasuke-sama's. Let me bring your bags to your room, so I can show you my collection." Before Naruto could open his mouth to comment, Tobi was already up the stairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto ran up the stairs only to find Tobi turning the corner at the end of a long hallway. "Hold on dammit! Stop using your stupid vampire skills and slow down!" Naruto reached the end of the hall and spotted an open door. He ran to the door and entered the room just in time to see Tobi place the last piece of clothing into the dresser.

"Welcome to your room, Naruto-kun." Tobi's grin seemed to grow when he saw Naruto bent over gasping for air. He was in shape, but he definitely wasn't built to run at superhuman speeds. "Ready for a tour of the house."

"Just let me catch my breath first." Naruto panted out.

"Nonsense, there is no time for dilly dallying if we are going to cover the whole house." Tobi grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him onto a tour. After a minute or two, Tobi finally let go of Naruto's arm, too caught up on giving every single detail about the house and the story of all its rooms. Naruto had already tuned him out by then. He continued to follow absent mindedly, caught up in his own thoughts.

+

"And here is Sasuke-sama's study which also leads to the family portrait room. In 1876 the owne- oh! Sasuke-sama, I didn't know you were working in here."

Naruto, who still wasn't bothering to paying attention, continued to walk right into Tobi. "Hey, what did you stop for? You could have given me a heads up."

"Or you could have just paid attention, Dobe." Naruto peered over Tobi's shoulder and saw Sasuke looking up from his red oak desk.

"You wear glasses?" Naruto asked with surprise.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the statement before realization crossed his features. "Hn," Sasuke took of his glasses and placed them neatly on his desk, "Old habit."

Though he wanted to ask about what lead to this "old" habit, he decided it was probably better to just ignore it. No need to get to know the bastard on a personal level.

"May I ask what you two are up to."

"I'm giving him a tour of the mansion, Sasuke-sama." Tobi bowed in respect as Sasuke rose from his desk.

"I see . . . then I'll escort him from here on. You may take your leave." Tobi bowed and left the room. Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

The two stood in silence for a bit until Naruto broke the silence. "Well aren't you going to show me around."

" . . ." Sasuke turned around and began walking towards the door toward the back of the room. "This way." Sasuke walked into the room.

Naruto followed cautiously keeping his eyes locked on the Uchiha.

"This is the portrait room, watch your step, there are two steps going down the room." The moment Sasuke finished, Naruto tripped down the steps. Naruto grabbed onto the nearest object which so happened to be the Uchiha. The Uchiha, who had been caught by surprise, went down as well leaving Naruto on top of Sasuke with their lips connected. It took a moment for Naruto to jerk his head back in surprise, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Naruto moved to get up, but failed to notice that their lips were not the only thing touching, when they fell. When Naruto made his desperate attempt to quickly to get up, he caused them to rub against one another. Normally, Naruto would have moaned at the stimulation between them, but his embarrassment, and the fact that it was the Uchiha he landed on, stopped him.

Sasuke took the initiative and pushed Naruto off of him. "Your so slow, Dobe, and right after I warned you to watch your step."

"Shut up. You didn't have to go down with me. You could have moved."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and walked, and Naruto reluctantly followed. "At least I wasn't getting a hard on from it."

Naruto's face went completely red. "Fuck you, Teme."

"Only if that's what you really want." Naruto's face paled, and Sasuke chuckled. "You're so gullible. Why would I want to sleep with you? Your idiocy might be contagious."

"Shut up and finish up this damn tour."

Sasuke turned his head to him, his face with his usual emotionless mask but with a glint in his eye and said, "As you wish."

+

The blonde wig sat on a table between two long black haired men. The paler man of the two picked it up and held it to his nose almost affectionately. "It smells good. I've got to find out what shampoo you use."

"This isn't a sleep over, Orochimaru," the sentence was sharp yet quietly so. The man did not like to speak.

"You're never any fun." Orochimaru threw the wig back onto the table and crossed his arms.

Itachi didn't say anything and just took a sip from his tea.

"And they say your brother has a lack of a personality."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and red crept into them. "Do not compare us."

"Right, of course. My apologies." Orochimaru didn't bother to hide the contradicting tone in his voice. "So in our last meeting, we made a deal."

Itachi nodded. Kisame walked in and handed Orochimaru an envelope. Orochimaru's smile widened.

"So I assume your part is complete."

"When you fulfill yours, that should fulfill mine." Itachi motioned that he was talking about the envelope.

"What about the Hokage and the ANBU."

Kisame was the one who answered. "They're getting ready to meet again."

"Well isn't this exciting. They haven't met since the death of the fourth Hokage." Orochimaru looked as if he was about to clap his hands as if he was a excited child.

"It seems as if another war is starting."

"It's been a while." Orochimaru mused.

"However, unlike the last war, this one will be the last."

"You sound so confident about that," Orochimaru stood up and walked over to Itachi and sat next to him. "Is there something you are not telling me."

Itachi grabbed his jacket off the sofa's arm. "When has there been someone who has spoke of everything?" He walked out the room with his jacket neatly over his arm and confident strides, giving him the aura of superiority.

"So are you his butler?"

Kisame sneered. "I wouldn't look, so confident if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"There will be a day where you find that you're not the hunter. You're the hunted, and I'll be there to watch."

Orochimaru laughed. "We'll see. We shall see."

+

Jiraiya walked into a dark room with a single large round table. A candle stood in the center flickering. The shadows of 20 people danced on the walls with the unstable lighting and faces were hard to see. Jiraiya made out a few and took his seat.

"Now that everyone is here, we shall start this meeting by order of the Godaime," a familiar voice drifted from Jiraiya's right. He turned his head to watch the blonde women open the ceremony. "We have called forth this meeting due to the rise of activities of the vampires in the Akatsuki organization as well as Orochimaru. We have also identified two survivors of the Uchiha clan."

There were small mummers around the table, but it was quickly hushed with the Godaime's hard gaze. "There is also a chance that the two Uchiha's are relaying information between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki in order to attempt to resurrect the nine Vampire Lords."

This time the interruption was not a bunch of small whispers. It was full out assault of questions and arguments. Godaime slammed her fist into the table, cracking the wood, to regain their attention.

"On what grounds do you believe that this is their goal," an old lady with a bun in her hair asked. "The contract we have had with the vampire council should have stopped their movements. There are far too few of them after the war. It is impossible for them to start a battle after such a short time."

"They're going after Naruto," Jiraiya spoke. "The model from the Akatsuki co. Sasuke Uchiha, has already got to him. I'm pretty sure he is turning."

"You idiot! That means that-"

"I know what it means!" Jiraiya shouted back. He buried his face into his hands. "I didn't know. I didn't notice until he told me he was going to that manor."

"I thought we burned down that manor."A man with a scar across his nose answered. His tan face looked confused.

"We did, Iruka. Someone must have rebuilt it," the silver haired man placed his book down. His black eye shined in the light with a deadly glint.

"Someone must have been doing a lot of things," the man who spoke wore a white mask with intricate designs in a shape of a cat.

"What do you mean," Godaime, asked.

"The mansion being rebuilt, the Akatsuki getting involved, bodies disappearing-"

"What bodies?" Godaime asked. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Obviously no one had told her about this little important detail.

"The other Hokage's bodies are missing along with a lot of ANBU personal."

"Impossible, their bodies were cremated. What could they do with cremated bodies," Jiraiya commented.

"Did anyone see the bodies itself right before the cremation?"

Nobody answered. He had a point.

"We only saw the coffins. Anyone could have switched the bodies and replaced them. Meaning-"

"We have a spy." Godaime finished. She flopped into her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Well, this could get ugly then couldn't it." Kakashi smiled behind his book as everyone gave him a harsh look for joking with the matter.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Iruka love?"

"Shut up."

+

Naruto followed Sasuke down long hall. Unlike Tobi's tour, Sasuke didn't speak about facts that no one really cared about. In fact, he didn't speak at all. He would stop once in a while to stare at a picture before moving to another. Naruto glanced at a few, but only one really caught his eye. It was a portrait that contained 4 people: a young woman, a young man, and two boys. The father sat in the center of the picture with his legs crossed, his hands folded on his lap. He held a serious expression on his face. There was no attempt of a smile or any sign of amusement. His wife stood to the right of him. Her hand placed lovingly on his shoulder. She had a soft gentle smile as she gazed down at her son smallest son who had a big smile on his face, tugging on his mother's sleeve. The second son looked about 4 or 5 years older. He had a more subtle smile, shy but had a more business feel to it. They looked like a happy family for the most part.

Naruto knew the youngest son. He had to take a double look before he could confirm it. The child looked just like him but happier. Naruto glanced down at the the lower right hand corner of the portrait. "1873!"

"It's amazing how long ago it was. It doesn't seem like it was so long ago." Sasuke was right behind Naruto.

Naruto jumped at the sound of his voice, but recuperated quickly. "Is that your family?"

Sasuke nodded grimly.

"So where are they now?"

"They were killed." Sasuke did not even hesitate when the question was ask. He did not even seem to care, but in a flash anger crossed his features. "My brother killed them."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He wanted to ask more questions, but deemed it inappropriate. He may not have common sense, but he wasn't stupid.

"Well I think this concludes this tour, don't you." Naruto walked to the end of the hall and opened the door.

Naruto's voice snapped the young Uchiha out of his little trance and took a second to straighten himself out.

"Where are you going?"

The blonde teen grinned. "You promised me ramen, so I'm raiding your kitchen."

Sasuke smirked and followed his lead. "I'd better follow you in case you end up falling down the stairs again."

"Teme," Naruto stuck out his tongue like a child, but he thought it was worth it.

The raven let a small smile slip through and replied, "Dobe."


	10. Dreams and Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment when you can (bows).

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound of the water hitting the bottom of a stainless steal sink echoed throughout the nearly silent room. The only other sounds being the buzzing of the florescent lights over head and a soft clanking noise. The room was completely white, from the walls, to the floor, to the furniture in the small room. It gave the room a very sterile feel to it. It provided no stimulation to anyone who happened to be stuck inside.

A small blonde boy, half buried under the white blankets, tossed and turned, pulling at his wrists. A loud clank, followed each time he pulled. A loud frustrated growl escaped the child as his cuffs bit harshly into his wrists, causing old wounds to reopen. Blood trailed down his small arms and dripped onto the white fabric, staining them. The scent of the red liquid reached the boy's noise and like a wild beast he began thrashing about, renewing his fervor and pulling harder on his restraints.

The door opened and the sound of footsteps replaced the quiet dripping of water. The man wore a lab coat and held a clipboard in his hands, not acknowledging the other occupant in the room. The child kicked the blankets off of him and snarled at the man, baring his fangs, his red eyes locking in on him like a hungry predator.

For some reason, the man's face seemed blurred. Even as the man got closer, the blonde couldn't make out the man's face. The man ignored the boy and instead walked to the machines next to him. He glanced at the various screens, writing on his clipboard. He flipped through a couple of pages and stared at the young boy.

"Well, well it seems that today is your birthday, huh little monster." The man got closer to the bed and the child took a swipe at him. The man stepped back a little, the swipe ripping his lab coat across the front leaving large slashes across it. "But don't expect any presents." The man grabbed the child's wrist at his second swipe and stuck a needle in his vein with practiced ease.

The blonde's movements became hysterical, yanking at the cuffs on his arms as he tried to reach the man, but his movements began to slow. His face began to soften, and his eyes began to close.

The man took a small key from his pocket. He opened the cuffs that hooked the boy's arms to the bed and lifted on of his wounded wrists to inspect the damage. He took a cotton swab from his pocket, wiping a small portion of his blood from his wrist onto the swab. He put the swab into a small plastic bag.

When he turned to put the bag down, the child's eyes snapped open, and he bit the man. The man screamed as he yanked his arm back. The blonde's teeth was so lodged into the man's arm that a chuck of flesh came off when the man pulled his arm back. The man screamed in pain, clutching at the wound.

The blonde spat the man's flesh back at the man and scrambled out of the bed towards the door. He yanked the door open, and ran as fast as he could down the white corridor. The corridor had a two large double doors that said emergency exit. The boy flinched as the alarms blared around him. He felt as if the hall was stretching, getting farther and farther out of reach.

+

An explosion went off. The blonde fell into the snow, the heat of the roaring flames burned at his back. He scrambled up, his feet sinking into the snow and fell into a familiar waiting embrace. He recognized three familiar faces, but he couldn't identify them. He was picked up by one of the familiar people. The woman's heartbeat was comforting, but he couldn't drown the fear running through his veins. He heard their quick reassurances and forced calm tones masking obvious panic. The three people began to run. Their voices seemed distant to him and the blurred together, but he tried to focus.

"We have to get . . . "

"What about . . . others."

"He's . . . danger. . . must . . . leave first."

"Minato . . . don't . . . stupid!"

Another explosion shook the ground beneath them, but they continued to run. The blonde took a chance to look over the woman's shoulder and saw a small red headed child being herded into a truck a good 500 meters away. The child resisted, but it didn't take him long to be knocked unconscious and practically thrown into the back of the vehicle. The boy shivered and buried his face into the woman's large chest, seeking comfort.

+

The child sat in the snow, not even thinking of the cold seeping into his thin clothes. All he could feel was the warm blood that was splashed across his face and clothes. Another explosion could be heard in the background, but the child didn't even flinch. People were laid out around him. Two of the people laid breathing heavily. One began to violently cough blood. The boy glanced at the injured man, but the sight of the man didn't even concern him. His eyes was locked onto another man. This man had long, messy, black hair covering the majority of his face.

The man had fangs lodged into a young man's neck. Soft whimpers and gasps escaped his lips. The young man grew paler by the second as he struggled futilely. When his movements ceased, he dropped a sharpened wooden stick. The dark haired man waited a little more before releasing the body. Blood dripped from his long fangs. He licked his lips. A red eye was visible through his matted hair, locked on the child. His lips curved into a crooked smile. He approached the boy; though, his steps made no sound. The boy scampered towards the wooden stick and picked it up and swung it wildly.

The raven haired man looked amused as he easily avoided him. The blond saw the man mouth something, but the words were garbled. The raven retreated, and the boy's attention moved to the unconscious man the vampire was feeding off of. The boy approached, tears running down his face as he plunged the stake into the man's chest.

+

Naruto shot up from his bed, covered in cold sweat, panting. He glanced at the clock at his bedside. "Three-thirty." He muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Can't you keep it down, Dobe. Some of us are trying to sleep." Sasuke leaned against the doorway. Naruto had not even heard the other teens presence until he had spoken. He wore no shirt with his black silk pajama pants, so his arms were crossed against his naked chest and sadly Naruto did even get to enjoy the view.

"Shove it Teme," Naruto replied half heartedly. He didn't even glance at the other teen. He put his hand over his face and let out a heavy sigh.

Sasuke stood up straight and stared intently at Naruto. He walked over casually and stopped at the edge of Naruto's bed.

Naruto was taking deep breaths and trying to ignore the raven. All of a sudden Naruto felt a sharp tug on his arm. Naruto tripped over the blankets that ended up on the floor, but Sasuke kept him from falling. "What are you doing Teme."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response. He proceeded to drag Naruto through the house. Sasuke finally released him in the kitchen where two mugs of hot chocolate sat innocently on the counter. In the corner of the grand kitchen, next to the window, there was two large, soft arm chairs and a table with a small bowl of ramen. Sasuke grabbed the two mugs and handed one to Naruto. "I asked Tobi to prepare it while I went to check on you."

Naruto took it, eying him suspiciously. "I thought you didn't eat human food."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't prefer it, but I can still eat it."

Sasuke sat in one of the chairs. "So want to talk about it?"

Naruto gave a small grin and sat down. "Can't remember it, but I doubt you actually want to hear about it anyway."

"You're right. I don't." Sasuke smirked. "It was probably about me anyway."

"You are one vain bastard."

"And you're one stupid moron."

Naruto watched Sasuke take a sip from his mug and sipped some from his own mug. "So, Teme, I heard that your photographer is thinking of giving your job to me."

Sasuke gave a small laugh which made Naruto smile. "You wish. You're going to have to get rid of that fat if you wish to take my spotlight."

"It's baby fat . . . I'm still growing out of it . . . Shut up!"

Sasuke took a small bottle full of red liquid and poured a few drops into his cup.

"So, when did you turn into a vampire?" Naruto picked up the small bottle after Sasuke placed it down and looked at, confirming its contents.

"You really want to know?" The blonde nodded eagerly. "I'm afraid that's a story for another time, but I can tell you all the advantages of being a vampire."

"Oh?" The boy's curiosity peaked.

"Remember when we first met, and it seemed as if I was behind you but you couldn't see me?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Ever think about doing the same thing but in the girls hot spring."

Naruto's grin widened. "Tell me more."

+

Kiba rocked back and forth on the hind legs of his chair, apparently not learning his lesson the last time he did it. The next thing he knew the legs of the chair was swept out from under him. Giggles filled the classroom as Kiba sat up to carefully hold his injured head. "Dammit Gaara!"

Gaara sat in the desk next the the shaggy brunette, looking as indifferent but angry as ever. He turned his head casually towards the door and a few seconds later Sasuke walk into the classroom. Naruto followed a moments later a little annoyed but overall pretty happy.

"Naruto! How's it been."

"All right. Been better but overall I'm pretty good." Naruto grinned and gave his best friend a low five.

The duo walked to their seats and began to chat. Sasuke stayed silent but it was obvious he was listening by the way he would smirk occasionally. Gaara kept his eyes pointed down looking bored and annoyed.

Without warning, Gaara's head snapped up towards the door. After waiting a second, he stood up abruptly and headed out of the classroom, ignoring the questions of his friends.

He walked down the hallway quickly, not looking at the few people who still crowed the hallway. He took a sharp left around the corner just in time to see Neji walk into a, "Broom closet," Gaara muttered silently.

He walked to the closet slowly. He opened the door quickly only to have to dodge a wooden stake immediately after. He pushed Neji farther into the closet and closed the door, locking it.

Neji held the stake tightly in his hand, glaring at the smaller boy in front of him. "What do you want, Gaara?" He said the words laced with hate and fear.

Gaara approached him slowly, not answering his question.

"Stay away from me." Neji held up a cross and Gaara stopped his approach.

"I'm not here to harm you Neji." Gaara resisted a sigh and took a step backas a peace offering. "I have to clear up this misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? There is no misunderstanding. You are a vampire. What is there to misunderstand?"

"Neji," Gaara tried to take a step forward.

"Stay back. I have a cross, and I ate garlic earlier too."

Gaara felt irritation rise within him. This human really believed in such stupid fairy tails? "You really believe that is what is keeping me back?" Gaara walked forward as Neji walked back until he trapped himself against a wall. "Do you not think that I would have killed you already if I wanted to drink from you." He knocked the cross from his hand and sent the cross flying into one of the shelves. He pinned Neji against the wall with his arm and forced a kiss onto him.

The boy started to respond, that was until he realized what he was doing and pushed Gaara off. "You are afraid of me."

"How can I not be after what I saw?"

_Gaara stumble and grabbed onto a nearby railing. He panted lightly, trying to stand up straight. The thirst was killing him. He had to get something to drink. He glanced at his surroundings quickly. He did not see anyone around besides one drunk office worker. A little drink was all he needed, and by the looks of it he was about to commit suicide. He held a rope in his hands and was looking at nearby trees, so killing him would only ensure that he succeeded in dieing. Yes, only one victim. His mind embraced the thought before his thoughts resided and instinct to over._

_He moved quickly, staying in the shadows of the night and quickly moving on his prey. When the moment was right, he approached the man from behind, wrapped his arms tightly around the older man's body and sank his teeth into the man's neck._

_He relished the relaxed feeling that washed over him. He could feel the cramping of his stomach seize and his energy being restored._

_"So is this what you do at night? Going behind your lover's back and making out with some old guy," a familiar voice sounded behind him._

_Gaara didn't think about his situation, surprised by the sudden presence and turned to face him, unaware of the blood that dripped from his lips until he saw the frightened expression on Neji's face._

_Gaara dropped his food and turned to say something, but Neji was already running. He was about to chase after him, but he turned to the body. He had to take care of that before he could worry about Neji. Sighing he lifted up the body and trudged off to find a place to hide it._

"It's alright. . . people are always afraid of me . . . even my parents were . . ." Gaara looked at Neji with a blank expression. "If you wish me to, I will not come before you again just . . . promise me one thing."

Neji looked at him skeptically and answered, "What?"

"Don't tell Naruto about me. Not yet."

"Why not? Shouldn't her know one of his best friends is a vampire." Neji gripped his stake tightly again, ready to strike.

"Naruto is my best friend, and I do not want to hurt him" Gaara replied picking up the cross he threw earlier. Plus I don't want him to remember just yet. The red head threw the cross back to Neji who caught it with ease. "You should take care of that. Never know if God really exists." Gaara walked out the room without sparing Neji another look.

+

"God, another boring day at school. Why the hell do I even bother?" Naruto kicked a random rock and accidentally hit a police officer walking by. "And now it's time to run."

"Naruto, you ungrateful little demon brat!" The officer yelled, charging towards them.

"Is it possible for you to stay out of trouble, Dobe." Naruto immediately began to run away from the police officer and somehow Sasuke and Kiba ended up running with him. "And why is he chasing me?"

"The luck of the draw my friend. You hang out with us, the authorities will chase you like you did it." Kiba smiled as he dodge another civilian.

"Great," Sasuke muttered. He spotted a nearby electronics store and pulled the two inside.

The officer ran past them still ranting and raving over nothing. Sasuke sighed at the stupidity of it all. "Hey, Dobe, he's gone let's go before he comes ba-" When Sasuke faced towards Naruto he stopped. Naruto's eyes were glued to the TV. Sasuke walked over to see what held Naruto's attention.

"The head of the metropolitan police Sarutobi, Asuma was found dead today by a hiker in the Konoha forest. According to our resources the officer was tortured for several hours before being murdered by having his heart ripped out. Several other body organs were missing as well. We will keep you informed about this mysterious case as more information is given to us. In other new-"

Naruto barely moved. It didn't even seem that he was breathing.

"Naruto, man, are you okay?" Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder who shrugged it off weakly.

"I-I think I'll just head home for today. I'm suddenly not feeling very well." Kiba didn't stop Naruto. He let him walk out the store with an stoic face.

Sasuke watched after him, feeling helpless. All he could do was watch him go.


	11. Truths and Deceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again being lazy with the editing. Sorry. Working on other stories at the moment.

A man with silver hair sat on a crate in an abandoned warehouse. Fog drifted through the open door, and the sound of waves echoed against the walls. He watched with amusement as the pale man walked around the dead body and blood on the floor. He folded the blood stained cloth in his hand so the cleaner side showed then continued to wipe the scarlet liquid from his scythe. "So, Orochimaru, you've finally come. What took you so fucking long?"

"Is that a way to treat your old friend, Hidan?" Orochimaru jumped over a pile of bones, ripping his pant leg in the process.

"More like a fucking gnat that won't leave me the fuck alone." He held his scythe away from him. He angled it in the candle light to get a better glance at it. Satisfied, he swung it near a wall, adding a mark to the hundreds that already plagued it.

"Even so, I give you good business don't I? Speaking of which," Orochimaru bent down and swiped a badge of the floor. "It seems as if you have been busy."

"Fuck yeah, 150,000 for a cop."

"I thought you didn't take such simple jobs."

Hidan sneered. "Damn brat didn't leave me much fucking choice." He untied a small leather bag around his neck, grasping it tightly.

"I see, he took your trophy bag."

Hidan glared, but a smile was plastered on his face almost immediately after. "It was worth it. You should have seen how stubborn the fucker was. He tried not to scream in agony as I cut him open slowly and pulled out his organs one by one, but I could feel his agony. The pleasure that filled me at the time was pure ecstasy. He actually lasted 6 minutes without his lungs. Six fucking minutes! I think he even out lasted my vampire victims, and to top it off, he had a jewel." Hidan rolled a green pea sized gem between his fingers.

The pale man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He had a soul gem. I thought only-"

"Vampires had them? Humans who are descendants of your kind tend to have them; though, the location of it is in the brain instead of the heart."

"Is that why he approached you?"

"Like hell I know why! They pay me, I do the job. As long as I get to enjoy myself, I don't ask questions."

"I guess you are correct. I should have known you would not. You're not very inquisitive" Orochimaru sighed disappointingly.

"You know," Hidan said almost thoughtfully. "There was another man who came to ask me about the brat Uchiha."

"Really?" Curiosity filled his voice. "Who?"

"I don't know nor do I care, but I will say that he was an old and powerful mother fucker."

"Some one from the counsel maybe?"

"Like I said before, I don't give a fuck." Hidan inspected his scythe one more time before pointing it at Orochimaru. "Now get out of my warehouse before I disembowel you."

+

Naruto grabbed the heavy, black laptop and threw it, crashing into the old mahogany door of his room, leaving a large dent in the handcrafted wood. Growling, he swung his arm wildly, trying to hit whatever was closest to him, which just so happened to be a bookself, knocking it over and kicking any books that landed near his feet. Naruto red eyes searched for something else to destroy, but his attention quickly turned to the intruder who opened his bedroom door.

"Dobe," Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper. Sasuke was taken back when Naruto growled at him. He could see a fang peak out from under his upper lip, and his red eyes seemed to belong more to a demon than to the blond. "I know you're upset, but throwing things around and breaking my property won't bring him back."

"What do you know!" Naruto's voice had an unnatural deepness mixed into it as if another voice was trying to overcome his. "It's always like this!" He threw a nearby picture at Sasuke, who easily dodged the attack. "My mom! My Dad! Asuma! Everyone I care about always dies!" A thin red aura emerged from Naruto's body, wrapping itself around the blonde teen.

"Naruto," Sasuke voice barely registered in the blond's ears. He was paying more attention to another voice.

**That's right, kit. Get angrier.**

_Shut up! This doesn't involve you._

**Of course it does. If you're upset, I'm upset. You should be mad that someone did that to Asuma. You should want revenge. In fact, if you let me take control now, I can find the killer for you.**

Naruto's unusual features became more pronounce. The scars on his cheeks became deeper and his fangs became longer.

"Dobe, you need to calm do-" the raven did not have a chance to finish his sentence before Naruto launched himself at him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands that were aimed at his throat and stopped them from slicing his neck. The force of the lunge knocked Sasuke to the floor. Naruto continued to try out his new found "claws" by trying to rip out Sasuke's throat. Sasuke held on firmly to Naruto's wrists, trying to push them away from him, but to Sasuke's disbelief he was overpowering him. Sasuke looked around him frantically, trying to find anything to help him escape. For the love of –then an idea came to him. He let the blond's wrists go, causing him to fall forward. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and forced his lips on his.

Naruto froze. The part of him that was still conscious realized that he was kissing the Uchiha and his mind completely shut down. The angry aura that surrounded him slowly started fading. As his mind finally started to reboot, he realized he was kissing the Uchiha _. . . . He's kissing me. Oh my fucking God he's kissing me . . . again dammit!_ Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Sasuke slipped his tongue into his mouth before he could. Naruto was really considering biting off his tongue until he felt Sasuke tongue touch his. Sasuke's wet muscle circled Naruto's, provoking it to come and play, and without thinking Naruto complied.

Sasuke gave a mental sigh of relief. It seemed that Naruto had returned to his right mind. Sasuke was about to break the kiss when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing Sasuke closer to him. Naruto began kissing more aggressively which Sasuke did not mind. What he did mind was that he was still underneath Naruto, and Sasuke Uchiha was no uke. He flipped them over quickly, moving any books that might have been in the way without breaking their kiss. He straddled Naruto's waist, allowing himself to get comfortable. He closed his eyes in content. Naruto's lips were surprisingly soft, and his scent was sweet. _Just like his blood,_ he could not help but think. He did not open his eyes until he felt something warm and wet against his face. He opened his eyes to see Naruto crying. It was not heavy sobbing or small whimpers; it was silent and soft. Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto into his lap, allowing him to cry against him.

+

Sasuke took one last look at the sleeping blond before closing the door softly behind him. A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips. Brushing the hair out of his face, he walked down the hall almost bumping into Tobi.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama. I didn't see you there." Tobi bowed.

Sasuke muttered something and continued walking.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-sama?" Tobi ran up next to him pacing himself with Sasuke's quick steps.

"It's nothing Tobi."

"Is Sasuke-sama sad because Naruto-san is not returning Sasuke-sama's affections?" Tobi had big sad eyes as if he understood everything.

"That's not the proble- wait, where did you get that idea from?" Sasuke raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well, Sasuke-sama seems to be happiest when he is with Naruto-san. Now that he is living with us, I assume you liked him."

A light blush crossed his cheeks. "Hn, like I could ever like the dobe."

"Awe, you even have a pet name for him."

"Tobi," the raven teen's fist clenched at his sides, trying not to hit him.

"Okay, okay, my mouth is shut," he made a zipper motion across his mouth.

Sasuke began to continue his way down the hall until Tobi once again decided to speak. "Did Naruto-san finish his temper tantrum?"

"Yes he di-, wait, how did you know about his fit?"

Tobi looked down guiltily. "I kind of went into his private files at the school. He was known for his bad fits."

"And why did you do this?" Sasuke was glaring at the poor man, who was becoming more and more squeamish under the Uchiha's gaze.

"Well I promised your parents that I would take care of you, so I wanted to make sure he wasn't some homicidal psycopath."

"And do you think he is?" Sasuke had his own opinion about Naruto of course, but he wanted to hear Tobi's opinion.

"Naruto-san seems very nice; though, his record is pretty bad, but I'll believe what I see with my own eyes as your father use to say."

Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips. "For once Tobi, I agree with you."

+

"Yo, Kiba! Catch this!" Naruto threw his frisbee to Kiba kind of low over Sakura, Hinata, and Ino's heads.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as a side thought, more focused on the game of frisbee.

Kiba kicked the desk out of the way, so he could jump up and catch the Frisbee. He landed on top of another desk, sliding it a few feet. "Nice throw Naruto!" He threw the Frisbee back with twice the speed and way too low.

Naruto caught the Frisbee before it could hit Iruka, who just walked through the door, in the face.

"It seems that dogs should stick to catching Frisbee's instead of throwing them."

"Shut up Uchiha!"

Iruka gave Naruto a disapproving look. "Naruto."

"Hehehe, sorry Iruka-sensei." The blonde scratched the back of his head.

"I'm glad you have so much energy, Naruto, but please save it for my class."

"Yes, Sensei." Naruto hurried to his seat. He really did not like classical Japanese Literature, but he liked Iruka-sensei, so he tried not to get on Iruka's nerves.

It was not even ten minutes before Naruto started to drift off in class. The sound of crumpling paper startled him out of his drossiness. A crumpled up piece of paper landed on his desk. Naruto looked in Kiba's direction. The brunette next to him waved.

Naruto smiled back and uncrumpled the paper. _Hey, man you okay now?_

Naruto scribbled a reply and threw it back. >em>I'm alright. Thanks for asking.

_That's good. I was worried because you have become really pale lately._

_It's nothing. Just haven't been outside lately. By the way, have you seen Gaara?_

Naruto watched as Kiba read his reply. By the way that Kiba was looking around, he didn't even notice that Gaara wasn't even there.

Chalk flew across the room, hitting Naruto right between the eyes. "Now that I've got your attention Naruto, why don't you read the next section and stay focused in my class."

+

Iruka wouldn't let up on Naruto throughout the class until the bell finally sounded at which Naruto took the oppertunity to get out of Iruka's clutches by running out the door as quickly as possible. He didn't stop running until he reached the lunch room, Kiba not too far behind. "Finally freedom!"

"Finally, lunch!" Kiba didn't waste anytime running to the lunch line. "I'll get yours too while I'm there!"

"Wow, not only does he get the paper, he gets your food too. He's trained really well."

"Lay off him, Teme." Naruto avoided looking at Sasuke. Spotting an open table, he headed towards it.

"I can't help it. He makes it so easy." He got to the table first and sat with a smirk. "But your not easy, right, dobe."

A light blush crossed Naruto's agitated face. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything wrong, that is, unless you took my words the wrong way." Naruto could swear he saw Sasuke's ego get bigger.

Naruto sat across from him, focusing on trying to keep his blush down. "I'm going to pretend you don't exist right now."

"Good luck with that."

"What you two talking about?" Kiba sat next to Naruto, sliding a plate of curry and rice towards him.

"Food at last!" Naruto did not even hesitate to start inhaling his food.

"Geez dobe, you act as if I don't feed you." Sasuke watched with horror as Naruto stuffed his face.

"You two live together! Since when?!" Kiba stared between the two.

Before either of them could speak, Naruto abruptly lept from his seat and ran to the trash can, vomitting violenty.

Sasuke was behind him in less than a second, rubbing his back in a soothing way, but it looked like Sasuke felt awkward doing it.

"What the fuck," he panted out before vomiting again.

"Hey, Naruto man, are you alright."

"I'll be fine. Just need to go to the nurse's office to lie down for a bit." He didn't even glance at Kiba, and Sasuke accompianed him, noting that Kiba was glaring at him.

The walk to the nurses office was silent, and luckily for them, the nurse was absent. The blonde sat on one of the white beds. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is the eighth day isn't it."

Sasuke sat in the nurse's chair and nodded. "It is."

"I guess the change is right on schedule huh." Naruto allowed himself fall back onto the bed.

"Yup." Sasuke stood up and shrugged. "But that's why I'm helping you right."

"You better be helping me. You're the one who did this to me bastard." Naruto lifted his hand, so Sasuke could help him up.

"Well I have to go to work now, so-," Sasuke pulled Naruto up with ease. "Why don't we just skip the rest of the day."

"Now you are speaking my language. Let's go."

"You go on ahead. Tobi is waiting out front. I need to do something first."

"Suit yourself. I'm, not staying another minute in this hell hole." Naruto dashed out of the room.

Sasuke however, took his time walking down the hall. The yelling of the students in the cafeteria was distant to him. His mind focused on a single thing. He opened the classroom door and bowed. "May I speak to you, Iruka-sensei?"

+

"Naruto-kun! How are you doing, un!" Deidara put his camera down, leaving the model he was working with. "Have you finally come to work for me, un!"

"Not exactly." Naruto backed away slowly.

"Actually, I was wondering if he could try it out today with me. A few pictures, nothing huge." Sasuke intervened between the two blonds before Deidara could do anything to the teen.

"So he is becoming one of us?" Sasuke could swear that Deidara's eyes lit up with the news. "That's great, un! He would be the perfect model! I have an outfit picked out for the two of you and everything. This is going to be a blast, un!" Deidara was practically jumping up and down with joy. "I even have the perfect background." Deidara practically skipped to his assistants.

"He is one scary photographer." Naruto muttered.

"But unfortunately one of the best." Sasuke answered. Sasuke glanced around and turned to Zabuza. "Have you seen Kakuzu, Zabuza?"

Zabuza shook his head then flipped to the next page of his magazine. Sasuke frowned. That's odd.

A loud slam filled the room, gaining the attention of its occupants. A short red head walked through the abused doors. Everyone in the room tensed, moving out of the way for the red head. Even Sasuke had gone unnaturally still.

"Hey, Teme, who's the pipsqueak." Naruto whispered when the man walked past him.

"That's Sasori no Akasuna. He's the head of the immortal morgue." Sasuke whispered back. "He rarely leaves the morgue. When he does, it is never good."

"Immortals can die?"

"Not even immortals live forever, they are just a pain in the ass to kill." Sasuke felt a shiver go up his spine. Naruto could sense the awkwardness so he let the subject drop.

Sasori continued across the room. He didn't stop until he was in front of Deidara, and without warning, they kissed.

"He is also Deidara's lover." Sasuke informed after Naruto's jaw dropped at the red head's sudden show of affection.

Sasori broke apart the kiss and whispered something into Deidara's ear. The blond nodded. Both of them were headed out the room when Sasori's eyes landed on Naruto. He changed directions unexpectedly and made a direct path to him.

Naruto looked around him to make sure that the man was looking at him. He gulped. The man's brown eyes looked empty, like a puppets, and it was seriously creeping him out.

"Are you related to Minato Namikaze," was the first words that came out of Sasori's mouth. It was short, rude, and to the point.

Naruto felt the tension thicken after he thought that was impossible. "Yeah, what of it."

Whispers left everyone's mouth as soon as Naruto finished his response. For a first time in years, Naruto felt self-conscious about what everyone else was saying.

"It's nothing. It just answered a few questions." He glanced at the young Uchiha. "It was nice meeting you." Sasori left with Deidara, leaving the whispers in his wake.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who still seemed confused and uncomfortable. Naruto seemed to be involved in something big, and he didn't even know it. Question is, what exatly is he involved in.


	12. Photoshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for asking so long to update. I created a Christmas chapter on fanfiction if you all want to take a look.

"May I speak to you, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke's voice startled Iruka, causing him to jump in his seat.

"Oh, Uchiha-kun, what can I help you with?" Iruka stood up from his desk. "I was just grading papers."

Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door behind him quietly as if to make sure he wouldn't be disturbed. He faced Iruka with one of his fake business smiles. "I've just been selected by my company to go on a tour in England, so I wanted to tell you that I will not be in school starting next week," he said, but his voice lacked the enthusiasm.

"Well congratulations! It's nice see our students do well in their careers." Iruka smile brightly. "It's a nice change of pace. Uzumaki-kun can learn quite a bit from you."

"That's another thing I wanted to speak to you about. Uzumaki-san is going with me."

"Is he now?" Iruka's smile lessened just a tad. "It's that internship job that Shizune-san was talking about, right."

"Hai," Sasuke nodded. "The agency is really considering the possibility of having him join our group."

"Really now," Iruka continued to smile. "I'm happy for him. Just let me get my cell phone, so I can remind myself to write out an assignment sheet for you two before you leave." Iruka opened his top drawer and shuffled through its contents.

Sasuke watched absent mindedly, that was until a flash of silver in the drawer caught his attention. It was a hitai-ate with a leaf carved into the center of it. Sasuke mentally cursed. He instinctively grabbed the closest object in his reach and held it in front of him just in time to stop a kunai from plunging through his chest. Sasuke threw the textbook he had grabbed back at Iruka and moved out of the way of Iruka's next assault of shuriken. Sasuke kicked a nearby desk up in the air so that it blocked the shuriken. He caught the desk before it could crash into anything and cause unwanted attention.

Iruka cursed and backed away quickly from the Uchiha.

"Well I think it's safe to say that you know what I am." Sasuke glared. "I didn't appreciate the attack though. I won't die from such attacks, but it still hurts." He motioned to the scratch he received on his hand from one of the shuriken. "When did you find out?"

"Everyone who is a part of the hidden leaf would know that the Akatsuki is run by a bunch of blood suckers." Iruka glared right back.

To Iruka surprise, Sasuke laughed. "Your right about that. They are all insane. Even I'm a bit afraid of them sometimes." Sasuke's face dropped to its usual stoic features. "That's still no reason to attack me though."

"Of course there is. You're turning Naruto into one of your kind," Iruka struggled not to yell, but his fists clenched at his sides.

Sasuke did not reply. He was right and there was no point in arguing the truth. Sasuke turned to leave.

"Where are you going Uchiha."

"After a person delivers a message, most of the time they leave to continue on with their own business. I don't believe I am an exception to that."

"I'm not done with you yet," Iruka drew two more kunai from his pocket, preparing to throw them.

Sasuke didn't bother to slow his steps to the door until he reached for the door handle. "Would you risk a confrontation with Pein and the rest of the Counsel by continuing with an assault against me?"

"Your side is weak. After we sealed the nine away, most of your side was destroyed."

"I do believe that your side lost just as many if not more than we did during the war. We are on equal footing." The bell rang. Sasuke opened the door and walked out, leaving a pissed off Iruka behind.

+

"Yo, Sasuke, earth to Sasuke you there?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts to see Naruto two inches away from his face.

"You know, if you want to kiss me, all you have to do is ask." Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto retreated faster than what he thought was humanly possible.

Naruto's face held a dark blush but tried to hide it. "Like hell I would kiss you. First off, you're a guy. Second, who would kiss you?"

Sasuke looked at him almost lazily. "You didn't seems to have a problem with it yesterday."

"That was . . . er . . . I wasn't . . . Shut up!"

"What did you need, Dobe?"

"Deidara came back and told me to get you, so he can inform us on the shoot we're going to do." He muttered bitterly.

"Well let's get today's shoot over with." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand. "So hurry up."

"That's okay. I don't really want to do this picture with you." Naruto attempted to pull his hand out of his grasp, but quickly gave that idea up, realizing it was a futile attempt. "Sure, how bad can it be."

*Two minutes Later*

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that!" Naruto yelled out in anger, clutching a knife from the buffet table in his hand.

"Calm down, idiot." Sasuke was holding him back effortlessly, but still a little bit annoyed. "It's just a picture, and it won't even be in the magazine. It's just for fun."

"What if it does get out somehow? I wouldn't be able to show my face!"

Sasuke took the knife from him and handed it to Deidara. "Deidara-san, will you promise not to release this picture to the public."

"Yeah, sure. I just want to see what I'm going to be working with Naruto-kun. I swear." Deidara was practically jumping up and down.

"You see, Dobe, he gave you his word. Now will you stop acting stupid." He let Naruto go. Naruto stumbled forward a bit and glared.

"Fine," he grumbled and pouted like a little kid, his bottom lip sticking out a bit. Sasuke felt his cheeks warm and looked at Deidara. "Bring out the outfits."

The shoot went surprisingly well even if there was a reluctant participant. As for the pictures, Naruto tried not to look at the outcomes. In his mind, Naruto was hoping they would vanish if he pretended they didn't exist.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead."Who knew being a model was so hard." He took a swing from his water bottle that was spiked with three drops of blood, courtesy of Sasuke. In the corner of his eye, he saw one of the employees' cold eyes glaring at him. Naruto watched the employee curiously. Glancing around, he noticed there was several other employees giving him cold hard looks. Why would the employees be angry at him? Was his modeling really that bad? All of a sudden, the employees stiffened and went back to work. The teen turned around to see the blonde photographer with a huge smile.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Deidara handed him a manila folder marked 'photos'.

Naruto took the folder with a bit of hesitation and replied, "Nothing at all."

+

Naruto walked into class the next morning in a fairly good mood. Sasuke was not there to tease him that morning. It was cloudy, and there was a light autumn breeze that made outside quite enjoyable, and Tobi gave Naruto a legitimate shinobi's katana. Naruto was a bit worried because Tobi said he should keep it with him at all times, but he was too ecstatic to really care.

"Oh my God! It's him! Naruto-kun!" Sakura squealed. Naruto winced at the loudness and the next thing he knew he was being hugged by Sakura and surrounded by a lot of girls.

"It's so not fair. I can't believe you're dating him." Ino sighed dramatically and flipped her pale blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I know. It must be because I am the only one who deserves him." She sighed dreamily.

Yeah, that's completely it."What got you girls so excited?"

"We saw the magazine." Ino and Sakura said together followed by squealing, waving the magazine everywhere.

Kiba snatched the magazine from their hands and stared in open mouth shock. "Naruto, man . . . I had no idea . . . I mean you could have told me. We still would have been friends even if you go that way."

"Wait, let me see that." Naruto grabbed the magazine away from him. He stared at the magazine with a blank stare, but his hands shook in anger. "He is so fucking dead." On the front of 'Timeless' magazine was one of the pictures from yesterday's shoot. The background consisted of black and red silk draped from the ceiling over a bed surrounded by candles. Sasuke was lying on his back in a pair of tight black jeans low on his hips and the zipper undone with no shirt. His hands were tied with hand cuffs above his head. His eyes stared at the camera. His face looked emotionless, but his eyes looked glazed over like he was debating if he was scared or in ecstasy. Naruto was acting the part of a vampire. He was wearing a black, Italian silk shirt that was half way unbuttoned with matching black slacks. He had a hand on either side of Sasuke's body, his mouth next to Sasuke's neck holding a satisfied smirk and a fang peeking out from under his lip. A trail of blood was on the corner of his lips that dripped onto Sasuke's pale skin. Naruto's blue eyes held lust in them as they looked into the camera. They held a sense of possession over his prey. "And I spent all last night burning the photos."

"Well that would explain why you two are living together." Kiba smirked. "So, Naruto, did you finally get laid."

Naruto glared at Kiba. "No," he grounded through his teeth.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Kiba snickered and dodged a book thrown by the angry blonde. "Now, now, denial isn't good for you."

"Kiba do you really want to be neutered so badly."

"Down, Dobe," Sasuke walked between the two teens gracefully and took his seat and a millisecond later, he was surrounded by girls and one fanboy.

Naruto fought through the crowd, shoving them, mostly Sakura, out of the way. "Teme! What the hell did you do?! I thought you said this was just for fun." Naruto slammed the magazine on Sasuke's desk.

"That's why I went to see Deidara today when I saw the magazine. Technically the magazine was finalized by the time we took the picture for this month's issue; however, Deidara said our picture was too good to pass up on, so he pulled some strings and changed it.

"He does realize that when I find him, I'm going to kill his immortal ass." Naruto's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"He said to just try it and that he'll kick your newborn ass any day."

"Well tell him that-"

"Good morning class, everyone in their seats." Kakashi walked in quickly and right as the bell rang. Everyone stared. Kakashi walked in as the bell rang. He was on time. This didn't compute with the rest of the students for they didn't move. They just stared blankly at their teacher and wondered who replaced him.

"I said everyone in their seats. Unless that is you rather read Icha Icha Tactics." Kakashi eyes curved into upside down U's.

Students hurried to their desk, tripping over one another in the process. They all got to their seats in pretty much less than 5 seconds except Kabuto who laid trampled in the back. "A little help here guys."

"Now that everyone is in their seats," Kakashi said cheerfully, ignoring the soft cries of Kabuto. "I have some sad news to share with all of you. Gaara no Suna will not be joining us for the rest of the year."

Of course most of the class did not really care or knew who he was. He was silent , violent, and tended to 'accidentally' stab people with things: pencils, plastic knives, erasers, etc. One blonde however was not as accepting.

"What do you mean Gaara's gone!" The blonde had stood up so quickly the desk fell over.

"I would appreciate it if you would please sit down and be quiet, Uzumaki." Kakashi's face might have looked happy but the bite in his tone and the use of Naruto's last name made shivers run up his spine. He quietly picked up his desk and sat down.

Naruto felt Kakashi's gaze on him, and he couldn't help but squirm. It wasn't even the eye that was visible that he was worried about. It was the eye that was covered by his silver hair that was creeping him out. Granted, he couldn't see the eye, but none the less, he felt its gaze.

Class went by excruciatingly slow. Naruto felt like he was being watched by Kakashi the whole class, and when he wasn't being watched, he watched Kakashi glare at Sasuke for brief seconds before looking away. Naruto jumped up when the bell rang and ran to catch up with Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a slightly, but barely noticeable, shocked expression.

"What?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"You want something don't you." Sasuke shook his head and cleared away the expression.

"Now why would you say that," Naruto asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"You've never called me by my name before." Sasuke stopped at his locker and began switching out his books.

"Sure I have." Naruto said defensively, pouting.

Cute. "Name one time."

"Well," Naruto started but trailed off quickly frowning. "Fine I haven't, but it doesn't mean that I want something."

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about then, Dobe?" Sasuke dropped his bag and folded his arms expectantly.

Naruto shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Can you take me to Suna to see Gaara?"

"And this is not wanting something?" he said sarcastically, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Well can you do it or not."

"I can, but why should I?" Sasuke picked up his bag and began down the hall.

"Because I'm worried about one of my best friends. I don't see him in 2 days and then randomly he moves back home. It's not like him."

Sasuke looked at him dead in the face. "If I take you, will you please stop whining over that stupid toad I threw out."

"He was a family pet!" Naruto glared. "You had no right throwing him out."

"It's my house. I'm not going to sit around while a toad the size of my big screen TV occupies my bathtub 24/7." Sasuke retorted.

Naruto and Sasuke went into a glaring contest. After two minutes, Naruto finally sighed. "Okay, I'll give up on letting him in the house as long as he stays in the pond out back."

"Deal." Sasuke agreed quite satisfied. "We'll leave for Suna tonight."

"Oi," the voice drew the attention of the two boys to its owner, Neji. Neji walked up to them, his face in its usual scowl when approaching Naruto. This time however, his scowl was lacking. Bags were under his eyes and his eyes were tainted pink. His hair wasn't in its usual ponytail and it was uncombed. He looked like he had just crawled out of hell. "I want to go with you guys."

"Why the hell would we let you go?! You don't even like Gaara. Plus, what type of request is that. You didn't even say please. You don't go asking people to do stuff for you without being at least somewhat polite. And another thing -"

"Okay," Sasuke cut off Naruto's rant with his one word. "Be at the airport at 6 pm tonight." Sasuke turned heel on that note, leaving a gaping Naruto behind.

+

Yelling. That is what one does not want to wake up to. Unfortunately for a certain red head, that was the case. He pulled his big red comforter and silk sheets over his head to try to block out the sound. When the yelling didn't stop he glared at the first thing he could see which just so happened to be his clock. Two fucking o'clock in the afternoon. Gaara glared harder at the clock and threw it across the room. It was way too earlier. He wasn't planning to get up for another 3 to 4 hours. Whoever it was making all that noise was going to die slowly and painfully. He sat up slowly and forced himself out of bed. He avoided tripping over a random puppet that his brother left in his room; however, he ended up running into the edge of the half opened door. Gaara no Suna was not a morning or afternoon person or whenever he woke up person which was why no one ever caught him sleeping because he was quite violent when he was half asleep. He made it outside his room and into the hallway. Now that Gaara was somewhat awake he could pick out the two voices arguing. One was his brother, Kankuro. It was no surprise since his brother liked to pick fights with people, but the other voice he picked out made him smile a bit. He looked over the balcony that overlooked the large foyer and grand marble staircase on either side of him and called out just loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Naruto."

"Yo, Gaara!" Naruto grinned up at him, momentarily forgetting the argument he was in.

Gaara jumped off the balcony landing gracefully in front of his company. Naruto's eyes looked like they were about to pop out in amazement and he could swear he heard Sasuke mutter, "show off."

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

"We were worried about you." Naruto answered as if there was no more obvious reason.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine." He pointed to his house and staff. "Quite well provided for."

"Yeah, so you guys can just go home." Kankuro jumped in, still glaring at his supposed 'guests'.

"But I wanted to wreak havoc, I mean play with Gaara-kun." Naruto whined acting cute. On the inside he grinned evilly. No one can resist this face. Not even 'baa-chan.

"I guess you can stay for a cup of ramen." Gaara turned to show them the way to the kitchen. He stopped when a breeze from a nearby open window stopped him. He spun around quickly and saw Neji standing quietly behind Naruto and Sasuke. He glared at Sasuke who just stood there with a smug look across his face.

Neji caught Gaara's gaze and waved but tried to avoid looking straight at him.

Gaara was about to say something to Sasuke when something crashed loudly in the background. All occupants in the room turned towards the noise. A giant vase laid broken into many pieces with a guilty looking Naruto standing next to it. "What?"

They all just stared at him in silence. They glanced at the house around them and cursed. Everything around them was expensive and all in the grasp of a certain Uzumaki, Naruto.


	13. Kisame vs. Kyuubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so fanfiction is on like chapter 31 (or 32 I really can't remember) for those who can't wait.

"Gaara . . . Gaara . . . Gaara . . . Helloooo! . . . . Mr. Red Head! Anyone in there! Calling Mr. homicidal!"

"What?" Gaara snapped at the brunette sitting beside him. Kiba only smiled though he squirmed under Gaara's glare.

"I have something very important I have to tell you."

"Tell Naruto," Gaara replied.

"But he already knows, and it involves Naruto."

Gaara turned his head, watching the activities outside the window. Kiba took that as the hint to go ahead and talk. Making sure no one was paying attention to them; he leaned over closer to Gaara. "Two nights ago, me and Naruto went into that abandoned mansion on the opposite side of town. You remember that dare Neji wanted us to do. Well, we went inside and well," Kiba glance around one more time to make sure no one was listening. "I think we met a real vampire."

Gaara stiffened slightly, but went unnoticed by the brunette.

"That's not even the scary part. When we tried to escape, he bit Naruto."

Gaara turned to look at Kiba. "Figment of your imagination." His eyes watched the raven transfer student walk into the room. Of course Gaara knew that the new student was a vampire. He could sense it the moment he walked through the door. What he did not know was that Naruto had been bitten. Gaara figured that Sasuke's presence in the school had distracted him enough to not think about the slight change in Naruto's scent, or maybe he thought that Naruto had been in contact with the guy earlier that day and some of the vampire's scent had rubbed off on him. Either way, he didn't think much of it, which is until now.

"Yeah right, do you really think I could make something like that up?" Kiba threw his hands up into the air, trying to get his point across.

Gaara glared at Kiba but stopped himself. He let a small smirk cross his features to scare Kiba. Needless to say, Kiba was wide eyed and almost shaking at the darkness that crossed Gaara's face with that smirk. "Your right. You're not smart enough. Now sit down and shut the hell up."

Kiba nodded fiercely and sat down without another word.

* * *

Everyone stared in horror and slight disgust as Naruto inhaled his ramen and drank the broth inside. When he finished, he slammed the bowl on the table, knocking over table condiments in the process. "So that's how you found out. Figures, he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Just like another person I know." Sasuke ignored the blond's glares and took another sip of tea. He frowned a bit and took out a small vile from his pocket and added a few drops of its contents.

Neji hadn't said anything during the whole exchange nor did he show any reaction to the fact that Sasuke was a vampire. He did however seem to try to get as far away from Sasuke without it looking that way.

"It's amazing you can still eat that stuff due to your situation." Sasuke watched as Naruto began on his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Ramen is not food. It is the source of all life and the essence of all being."

The three other occupants in the room stared at him with a blank expression. Sasuke shook his head in amusement and let a chuckle slip through his lips. "Dobe, you are something else."

Naruto grinned and continued downing another helping of ramen with no signs of slowing. As Naruto was about to attack his sixth bowl of ramen, he paused. "Hey, what's that?"

The three other teens turned to the direction he was staring but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Naruto got up from his seat and crossed the room, oblivious to the odd glances he was receiving. He approached closet door that was ajar slightly. A small tuft of fur stuck out as well as clothes and other materials. He pulled on the tuft of fur and attached to it was an old beat up teddy bear. The seams were loose, stuffing was leaking out of its stomach and shoulder, and it was also missing an eye. Naruto stared at it long and hard. "Hey, Gaara, how long have we known each other?"

"Two years. We met in 9th grade." Gaara stared at the bear as well, tensing but only slight.

Sasuke noticed this as did Neji. "It's just a stuffed bear, Dobe. Come sit back down."

"No, I know I've seen this bear before." He didn't let his eyes off it. He concentrated a bit more before turning to face Gaara. "Are you sure we didn't know each other before that?" Naruto said this with all the seriousness he could muster.

* * *

"Hey, brat, stop right there!" A small boy no older than 5 or 6 with makeup on his face chased after a young blonde child.

"Only if you can catch me, Kankuro." The blonde's azure eyes shone with defiance. He clutched a small marionette puppet to his chest as he slid down the banister. He jumped off and continued running towards the kitchen.

"Please, stop." A small red hair child teared up as he watched his brother chase after the blond. "Naruto-kun, give it back."

"Not until he says sorry." Naruto yelled.

Kankuro ran after him, accidentally pushing Gaara to the floor.

Naruto saw what happened and glared at Kankuro when Gaara began to cry. Kankuro glared back and snatched his puppet from Naruto and rushed off.

Naruto walked to the crying red head and squatted next to him. He picked up the teddy bear that lay at his feet and smiled. "Don't cry Gaara-kun. Everything is good. See." He handed the bear to Gaara who hugged it tightly.

Gaara smiled and wiped away at his tears. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Naruto grinned and took Gaara's hand. "Come on. Lunch is done. Jaraiya made us ramen." He pulled on Gaara's hand, pulling him to the kitchen behind him.

* * *

"No, I don't think so," Gaara lied. Gaara wasn't good at that. Lying. He usually didn't speak, so he never needed to lie. Neji and Sasuke had already caught onto the lie. He knew that, but Naruto just smiled. He trusted him. That idiot was so blind sometimes.

"Just wanted to make sure. I probably just saw something like it in the store." Naruto sat down again and continued with his ramen.

Gaara stole glances at Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. He could understand why. Sasuke had lived long enough to know when to leave things alone. Neji on the other hand was trying not to get caught looking at him. He was jealous. He could tell. His brow was creased in anger slightly. He knew that Gaara was lying, and it was obvious to what conclusion he had come up with. He thought Gaara was in love with Naruto, but he didn't think it would work out between them, so he erased Naruto's mind. At least, it was probably something along those lines. The thought was kind of cute to Gaara, but he was worried. He didn't want Neji to question Naruto and bring up memories. That would come soon enough and Naruto wasn't prepared for the truth quite yet.

"Slow down Dobe before you choke yourself." Sasuke broke through Gaara's thoughts.

Naruto finished off the bowl and shoved it out of the way and patted his stomach. "That was good."

"It's a wonder how your still that thin when you eat that much." Sasuke gestured to the 7 bowls that were stacked on the table.

"Running from cops is very good excercise," Naruto said in a very bad Chinese accent.

Sasuke resisted a chuckle. "You really are an idiot." He scooted out of the way, so the maid could reach the bowls.

Naruto brushed her hand away. "I can do it," he pulled off a smile that made her blush. She bowed and left but not before feeling a glare pointed her way from a certain Uchiha. "And I'm not an idiot, Teme. It's okay to joke around once in a while. You would know that too if you didn't have a stick shoved up your ass."

Sasuke snorted and turned to look at the surroundings a bit more.

Naruto grabbed the dishes off the table and proceeded to put them in the sink or tried to. He tripped over a rug, dropping and breaking most of the bowls.

"Way to go, Dobe."

Naruto glared. "Shove it, asshole."

* * *

"Is the first step done?" A soft velvet voice asked in the dim lighting of candles. The raven hair man sat in a chair with a book in his hand. His cold coal eyes watched the tall blue man sit across from him.

"Yeah, it's done." Kisame gave a shark tooth filled grin. "And you know what else?" Itachi looked back down to his book and turned the page. "I got a bit of information too. Turns out Hidan had been talking to Orochimaru recently. He's beginning to figure out that we don't trust him."

"He knows we don't trust him. Just like he is trying to use us, we're using him. Everyone knows this." He didn't bother to look up as he said this and turned the page in his book.

Kisame shrugged Itachi's comment off. "The other thing is that it turns out that the one we're after is living with your brother." Kisame smirked. He grabbed the Uchiha's attention.

"Is he now?" It didn't sound like a question. It sounded as if he could care less, but he was no longer reading. He stared at the book, but his eyes did not follow the words on the page.

"He's turning and is constantly under watch. The situation is definitely in his favor." He watched Itachi get up from his seat and blew out the candle, his hair curtaining his face as he bent down to do so. It was out of its usual ponytail, so it moved freely. His every move accented greatly by his flowing hair. Kisame wasn't gay as far as he knew, but even knowing this he could still fall in love with the Uchiha's features. He looked delicate like a girl, but he could strike a kill without remorse or thought. Kisame doubt the man could feel anything, but Itachi's acting skills would make one think twice about that. He could fake any emotion and be anyone. He had to have been a shinobi in a past life if not an actor.

Itachi flipped the light switch, and the lights came on in the room. "Then we'll just have to turn it back into our favor."

"You know; you could of just turned the lights on in the first place instead of lighting those damn candles, not that you need them in the first place."

"Habits are hard to break." Itachi replied.

"I can see that." Kisame pointed to Itachi's 19th century clothes. He wore a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the middle forearm. He had a black silk vest and matching black pants.

Itachi ignored him. "Does Orochimaru know about the boy?"

"Not as far as I know. Kabuto goes to the same school as both of them. I'm sure he'll get suspicious if he doesn't know it. He looks just like Minato. He is kind of hard to miss." Kisame grabbed some dangos off the table. "It's only a matter of time before they pull a move."

"Then we'll have to make it first. Get me a meeting with Sasori no Akasuna."

"Problem with that, doesn't Deidara hate you? And I'm sure Sasori won't be happy if you interrupt them at this time of day."

"Minor details." Itachi walked over to the coffee table and ate a dango. "We must expose him and take care of Naruto before it's out of our hands."

* * *

"I'm warning you; don't move from this spot, Dobe. If you piss some one off-"

"They could disembowel me. I got it the first 10 times you said it." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Get on with your date already."

"It's not a date. I'm meeting a member from the counsel to begin your registration. It's an annoying thing I have to do in order to keep other vampires away from you."

"I'm still calling it a date. Why else would you meet in a vampire club?" Naruto leaned back in his seat. "And why did I have to come?"

"Just in case he or she wants to meet you," Sasuke said impatiently, looking at the clock on the wall. "I'm serious, stay-"

"Put." Naruto finished for him. "Yeah, yeah." He watched Sasuke disappear into a door in the back.

Loud music blared in the background, deafening any and all noise from other people. Naruto sat still for a grand total of 5 minutes before he couldn't stand being in one spot. He stood up and headed to the door, pulling out a cigarette and lighter in the process. The place was pretty empty, though it was midday so just like any normal club; he figured it would be busier later that night. He had no problems getting out. He recieved a few looks as he passed, but no one bothered him. Outside, he lit his cigarette and took a drag. It had been awhile since he had a smoke. He hadn't light up once since he met Sasuke. He felt the tension role of his shoulders, and he relaxed.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki, Naruto are you?" A tall man had walked up to him. He wore a high collar jacket on that covered over half of his face.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto felt his hair stand on end. He had a bad feeling about this.

**You better run, kit.**

_What are you talking about you-_

The next thing the blond knew, he was doubled over in pain. He clutched his stomach and gasped for air. The man grabbed Naruto by his shirt and forced him to stand again.

"You don't seem like much for someone so special. You seem so . . . human." The man's voice sounded amused.

"Maybe because I am you asshole," Naruto panted out, but he glared anyway.

"Sure you are." He laughed.

"Let go of me." Naruto broke the man's grip and backed away.

"But you got some guts; I'll give you that much, kid. Let's see what you got." The man unbuttoned his black jacket to reveal his pale blue face and sharp teeth. He raised his fist and grounded his feet.

"I thought you would never ask." Naruto charged his right fist pulled back ready for a punch. He threw a jab toward the man's face, but the man dogged it with ease. He returned the assault with a punch of his own. The punch connected with Naruto's collar bone. Naruto flew back into the wall, bracing himself on impact to protect his head. He tried to stand up, but pain radiated from his shoulder. He clenched his teeth in pain.

"I'm kind of disappointed. I expected more from Kyuubi's container." Another kick was delivered to Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed forcibly, blood trailing from the corner of his lips. "But it can't be helped." The man reached into the front of his jacket, his eyes trained on the boy with a twisted grin. He pulled out a broadsword covered in white bandages. Naruto couldn't fathom how he could hide such a large sword without it being noticeable but then again, the man was blue . . .

He lifted the sword above the teen's head. "Nothing personal, kid. Just following orders."

Fear enveloped Naruto's entire being. He was going to die. Just like that, by a man he never even met. He knew he had done a lot of shit to people, but he was sure nothing was bad enough to get himself killed. He shut his eyes tightly. Awaiting the blow. _I'm not ready to die._

 **Who said you had to die, kit?** A vague image of a man appeared in Naruto's mind. He was behind bars with a seal covering the lock. He sat in his cell with his fiery red hair covering most of his face. He held a smug smile on his face causing a fang to peek out from under his upper lip. **I can save us.**

 _Why would you save me?_ He gave the man a doubtful look. _You never offered to help me before._

The man gave a chilling laugh. **Simple, kit. If you die, so do I.**

_Do you think I'm stupid? If I give you control, you'll do ever thing you can to keep it._

**That was true once upon a time, but who would want your body when now I can have my own?**

_Excuse me?_ Alarm crossed Naruto's face.

 **Never mind that now. Yes or No. He's about to swing.** An all knowing smirk was glued to his face. Both fangs now clearly visible.

The sword came down hard and fast, but it was more like slow motion to the blonde. His eyes changed red and his scars became more pronounced. The blue man's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto caught the swinging blade with one hand.

Naruto pushed the blade back. The man stumbled, but regained his footing quickly, readying for another attack. The blonde stood with malevolence written on his crooked smile that covered his face. He tilted his head to both sides, cracking his neck then he rolled his left shoulder and flexed his hand. " **That was some punch. You actually broke my collar bone.** " He licked the blood off his lips and his smirk widened. " **Now let's have a real fight shall we.** " The moment Kisame blinked, Naruto had disappeared from his view.

A soft splash was heard behind him. He moved his sword to cover his back just in time to block the attack. A loud crack was heard as his fist connected. Kisame dropped the sword and turned to face him. He knew the sword would break if it took another hit; however, Naruto's hand had also taken heavy damage. Naruto's knuckles were dripping blood. They were shattered, but the boy did not even seem to notice. The blonde raised his fists again, daring for Kisame to come at him.

Kisame grinned in return. He ran at him and threw a serious of punches and kicks. Naruto evaded them all easily. Right, left, jump back, parry, duck. It was almost effortless for Naruto. Kisame's grin grew as his assault continued. He didn't think he would have so much fun with the brat.

Naruto caught one of the kicks and countered with his own, connecting with Kisame's jaw. Kisame fell to the ground, but he stood up quick enough, wiping the blood from his lips. Kisame and Naruto engaged in a stare down, seeing who would make the next move.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stood at the entrance of the club. His face was stoic and his eyes were shifting from Kisame and Naruto constantly. Worry was in his eyes, but it was masked pretty well. He could tell that Kisame was another vampire. He figured Naruto would pick a fight with someone the moment he wasn't looking. What really concerned him were Naruto's features. He was in that state again. No one had to tell him that that wasn't Naruto, but he couldn't decipher what it was exactly.

Kisame and Naruto now took notice of their location. They stood in the middle of the street. Cars stopped up both ways, honking at them to get out of the street. They hadn't even noticed the yells of profanity at them and the loud noise. They had also gathered a crowd of spectators, wondering if they were shooting a movie. However, neither of them could care less. As they were getting ready to resume their fight, another interference occurred.

"Kisame, that's enough." A raven hair man walked into the street. His voice wasn't that loud, but it could be heard over all the noise.

Naruto's red eyes watched the man. He looked like Sasuke, but he was darker, more mysterious, and held more power than Sasuke. A brief image of the painting Naruto saw a few days ago flashed though his head. He was sure about the man's identity. Kyuubi wasn't as slow as the blond. Normally, he wouldn't care less, but curiosity was bugging him. Sasuke had said his family was dead, yet, here this man stood. Sasuke's shocked and hateful expression towards the man did not help him stop his curiosity either.

The raven picked up the sword and looked at Naruto silently. He barely took notice of the other raven running towards him until he stood in front of Naruto protectively. "Itachi," he muttered with so much malice that if the man he were speaking to were human, he would most likely drop dead. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he wasn't.

"Little brother," he nodded to him. His face was stoic, but nothing like Sasuke's stoic face. It truly had no expression. The perfect face of a doll. A beautiful face, but completely dead.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with me." Sasuke said carefully, trying not to let his anger run him. He couldn't help but think of things he would like to do to his brother. He would personally love to rip out his intestines and strangle him with them or maybe rip off his gentiles and stuff it down his throat until it came out the other end, but that would have to wait. Naruto's safety came first.

"Who said he did?" was Itachi's cold reply. "Not everything is about you, Otouto." Itachi ignored the boy who was in a state of confusion. "Kisame, we are done here for today. Let us leave before unwanted attention shows up."

Kisame huffed and grabbed his blade from him. "You do know how to ruin a guy's fun." Itachi ignored him and began walking out of the street. The people on the side moving out of his way to let him pass. Kisame followed, but he didn't get the same special treatment as Itachi. He had to shove people out of his way.

Sasuke was thinking about going after him, but the smell of Naruto's blood stole his attention. Naruto's eyes faded back to blue, but a hint of red stayed. His breathing turned to short pants and he could no longer hold his own body weight. Sasuke caught him before he could completely collapse. He looked at his brother's retreat route and then at Naruto's semi-conscious form and growled in frustration. He threw Naruto on his back and walked to his car. He slid the teen into the passenger seat and hurried to the other side. He could hear sirens on the next street over. He cursed under his breath and drove of as fast as he could.

When he felt they were far away enough from the scene he took a glance at Naruto. He did another look to confirm what he just saw. He was healing, at an accelerated pace. Even if Naruto was turning, it would be impossible to heal that fast until he was about to complete his turn.

Naruto groaned in pain when he tried to move his arm. "Damn, asshole." Naruto muttered under his breath. _You're doing that on purpose._

**It's fun watching you in pain. I said I'd help you out, but I didn't say I'd heal the really painful stuff. You let it happen, so you can deal with it.**

_When I get my hands on you-_

**Get real, kit. Do you really think you can beat me?** Kyuubi was silent for a moment, but when he began to speak again his voice was full of amusement. **I'll tell you what. I'll stop making fun of you for a short while if you do one thing.**

 _And what would that be?_ Naruto asked suspiciously.

**I want you to figure out your feelings towards the Uchiha before you completely turn.**

_What?_ Naruto asked with confusion. _What do you mean by that? The only feelings I have towards him is annoyance. Ever since I met him, he's caused me nothing but trouble._

 **You find trouble with or without him. And if that what you think, I feel sorry for him.** Kyuubi's laugh filled his mind and Naruto became more irritated by the second. If he ever did find a way to lay his hands on Kyuubi, he'd be sure to make him suffer.

"Are you okay, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He was beginning to worry when Naruto started to look angry then puzzled then back to irritated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blond murmured. His eyes felt heavy. As time went by, they drifted shut.

Sasuke watched him fall asleep, granted he probably should have been watching the road so they wouldn't crash and possibly kill Naruto, but the blond looked cute as he struggled to stay away. By the time he had fallen asleep, his eyes finally turned back to normal and the accelerated healing had slowed. Sasuke frowned at this. His brother had not come back for him. he came back for Naruto. Why? He had meant to ask Naruto if he had met the man before, but now that he thought about it, it would have been a stupid question. Naruto smelled like smoke. When he was searching for Naruto, he asked the doorman if he had seen him. The doorman said he had seen him going outside with a lighter and cigarette in his hand. If he was smoking, he doubt that he would pick a fight until he finished, and he didn't smell of smoke strong enough to have finished. The blue man must have approached him. The blue man worked for his brother or at least with his brother. His brother wouldn't have anyone start a fight without a purpose. This attacked was planned, but Naruto didn't know about vampires before he met him, and he definitely didn't know his brother. So why would his brother go after Naruto? There was nothing special about him yet, people knew of him. Sasori, Itachi, and apparently the counsel. The counsel was busy today and Sasuke ended up meeting with an assistant. When he told the assistant Naruto's name, the assistant said that Naruto's family was already registered. It wouldn't make sense though unless his parents were involved with vampires, but again in that case, Naruto would have known about vampires.

"Then what else is there?" Sasuke mumbled. Then it hit him. Naruto's other self. That had to be involved in all this.

Sasuke parked his Mercedes behind the mansion before leaning on the steering wheel. He sat there thinking of how that could be related to anything, but nothing sensible came to mind. He looked at the sleeping idiot and smiled. "You are definitely more trouble than you're worth aren't you?"

Naruto's head fell forward, making it look like a nod.

Sasuke chuckled. "You are such a dobe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	14. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now finished on Fanfiction website.

Tobi walked down the halls of the Uchiha manor whistling "Go" by Flow and holding a silver tray with whiskey and ice. It was a quiet day at the Uchiha household. At least, it was until he got closer to Naruto's room.

"Dammit, Teme! It's too big. You are not sticking that into me!" Naruto's voice could be heard clearly down the hall.

"Dobe, you're the one who asked for this. Just sit still and take it." Sasuke's voice could now be heard as well as he approached the door.

"Ah, it hurts," the blonde whined. "Take it out."

"Stay still, and it won't hurt so much." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto groaned.

Tobi opened the door. Sasuke was leaning over Naruto with a needle in his hand, draining the contents into Naruto's arm. "Teme," Naruto said weakly.

"It will take some time for your body to get used to it. You'll feel weak for the next couple of days." Sasuke removed the large needle quickly and put it on the tray Tobi had brought in. He took the bottle of whiskey and ice and put it on Naruto's bed side. "Give me your hand."

Naruto obeyed, too tired to argue with the prick. Sasuke took a cloth that was lying in a basin of hot water and cleaned off the dirt and blood off his knuckles. It took a while to get the dried blood of his hand and reopened some of the wound. Sasuke held his breath as he took the bottle of alcohol and poured it over the wound. Naruto hissed, trying to pull his hand away, but the raven kept him from moving. "Keep it still."

"Do you enjoy tormenting me?" Naruto asked, glaring at the raven.

"Of course, why else would I tell you to get into a fight with another vampire? Oh wait, I didn't." Sasuke retorted, not even bothering to look at the blond. Sasuke put the bottle on the bedside again and started wrapping his hand.

Naruto laid back against his pillows weakly. "What the hell did you give me again?"

"It's something that will increase your blood count since you refuse to drink blood. It will help you heal a bit faster and starve off the hunger you will be feeling soon from loss of blood. Unfortunately, it has a weakening side effect."

"Great," Naruto muttered bitterly.

Sasuke laid Naruto's hand on the bed and put some ice over it. "Keep that there for 10 minutes. Try not to do anything stupid for that long."

"Ha ha very funny."

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed the water basin and other supplies he had used. "Feel free to drink some whiskey if you're up to it."

Sasuke was about to close the door as he left when he heard a soft thank you come from behind him. Sasuke smiled to himself and closed the door.

"Shall I dispose of this Sasuke-sama?" Tobi picked up the needle.

"Yes, and make sure to do it properly."

"Of course." Tobi bowed and trotted off.

**Figure anything out kit?**

Naruto found himself standing in front of that iron cage once again. Those dangerous pair of red eyes staring at him. For some reason, he wasn't afraid of them as he used to be. _No. Why can't you just tell me?_

**Because watching you struggle is fun for one.**

_Asshole._

**And proud of it. The second thing is that unless you figure it out on your own, it won't get through that thick, idiotic skull of yours.**

_Can you tell me why I am bothering to listen to you again?_

**Because I'm bored and you have no choice.**

Naruto rolled his eyes. Maybe he should see a shrink about this annoying problem.

**Listen brat, things are about to get rough.**

_You mean the fish man who attacked me wasn't rough?_ He said sarcastically, but when Kyuubi looked at him seriously he had to say it. _Shit._

**You need to toughen up kit. It won't be long before you find yourself in a similar situation with a tougher opponent.**

_You know this sounds strangely like a manga plot line right now._

**It's good that your joking, so when your head flies off your body from an attack you didn't see come, it will still be laughing.**

_You are just a bucket full of cheer._ Naruto sat in front of the gate. _I'm doing my best here. I can't help but kid some._

 **Doing your best isn't enough. This will be life and death. Just be prepared when the time comes. If you die, so will I.** The cage started fading away, and Naruto awoke to reality. He looked at the clock, struggling slightly. He had been out of it for an hour. He took the ice bag off his hand. It definitely felt a lot better. The only thing that still hurt was his shoulder, but the pain was significantly less there too. "I guess I owe the bastard one."

* * *

"Well, is it there?"

Sasori glared at the silver haired man. If he asked that one more time, he didn't care what the consequences were, he was going to kill the man. "I know you are impatient," Sasori tried to say it as calmly as he could. "But unless you want his corpse more mangled than it already is, I suggest you wait."

The man tapped his foot impatiently.

Sasori pulled apart the opening in the skull he made and cut through the two hemispheres. He paused for a moment, and removed his hands wiping the blood on his apron. "It's not there."

"So it was Hidan."

"Jiraiya-san. I'm sure you are relieved to find out you're right and angry that you're right at the same time; however, I did what you asked, so if you would kindly have these two remove their weapons from my back, I would be very grateful."

Jiraiya waved Iruka and Kakashi off. The men lowered their blades, but not their guard. They still kept a very sharp eye on Sasori's movements.

"Is there anything else you want from me." Sasori grabbed his autopsy utensils and put them in the sink.

"Yes, we want to know about Orochimaru." Jiraiya answered. He stared at Asuma then he took the blanket and pulled it over his pale face.

"I don't know anything about Orochimaru. He was banned from the council and is a fugitive. He is wanted dead."

"Don't lie. We know you made a deal with him. We want to know what you gave him."

"I gave him a couple of corpses. No one important." Sasori lied looking right into Jiraiya's eyes.

"What is he doing with them?"

"I don't know. I don't ask. Most people who use the corpses when I finish with them use them for experimental purposes. Usually UV radiation research. I didn't ask. He had the paper work in order. By law I am required to give it to him, no questions asked."

"What are the names of the corpses?"

"I can't tell you that."

Jiraiya looked down at the smaller man. "I think you'll make an exception for us."

"Why should I? You humans think you know everything. You live for what? A hundred years if you're lucky? There is so much you don't know yet you think you are better than us. You call us monsters, but you're no better than we a-," Jiraiya cut Sasori of with a punch across his cheek. Sasori just smirked. "Was that suppose to hurt?"

"Not at all. It was to make me feel better." Jiraiya shook his hand to bring back feeling into it. "You're going to tell us because if you don't, a certain photographer is going to be killed."

Sasori visibly tensed. "Why do you want to start a war so badly?"

"You started it first when you're people attacked Minato's son."

Sasori smiled a bit. So that's what was going on. "Then you should know it wasn't us. The counsel would never allow it."

"Bullshit."

"I'll tell you what you need to know, but it's too late." Sasori chuckled.

"Kakashi, Iruka, give him some dead man's blood and send him to Ibiki. Release the blond once Ibiki is sure that he has gotten everything he can." The two men nodded, putting their blood soaked knives to Sasori's forearms. "The funny thing about you working in a morgue." Jiraiya said as both men cut into his arms. "Is that you are surrounded by your own poison."

Sasori writhed in pain, but refused to give them the satisfaction of letting them hear him scream. Kakashi and Iruka dragged him out. Jiraiya kicked a chair across the room hitting several beakers and test tubes, spilling their contents everywhere. He didn't care. Naruto was joining them, meaning they would have to kill him.

* * *

"Why am I up so early, Teme?" Naruto yawned. He was still in his sweats and t-shirt that he had slept in last night. He was standing in a dojo type room with wooden floor and rice paper walls. He was so tired when he was taken to the room that he didn't even remember walking to the room in the first place.

"Training. If my brother is after you, he will come again soon. You need to be ready." Sasuke stood in front of him in a normal t-shirt and jeans.

"And you couldn't wait for me to get dressed? Forget it, I'm going back to bed." Naruto turned around, but instinct told him to jump back just in time for shuriken to whiz passed him.

Off to his right, Tobi stood with shuriken in his hands. "Good job, Naruto-kun!"

"What the hell Tobi!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled to dodge another shuriken, falling in the process.

"Tobi is an expert on human weapons of this area. Before you can learn to fight a high level vampire, you have to know how to fight human hunters."

"And these hunters use shuriken?" Sasuke could hear the disbelief in Naruto's voice.

"It's true that shinobi used these, and it's true that they served the shogunate. What people don't know is that the original purpose of shinobi were to hunt our kind down." Sasuke picked up one of the thrown shuriken. "They used weapons like these with ancient spells etched into them to do more damage to us. It could weaken us and slow down our healing. It made capturing us easier." Sasuke threw one at Naruto. Naruto didn't even see it and didn't even feel it graze his left cheek, leaving a long scratch. "These humans still live among us, and they can throw that," Sasuke pointed at the weapon now stuck into the wall. "Faster than what I just showed you. For humans, they are very strong and fast and can even keep par with us in a fight, but it takes a lot of them to bring down someone like my brother if they are lucky. If you can't even fight these humans, you have no chance."

Naruto gulped.

"Now, let's begin that training shall we," Naruto felt nervous when he saw the evil smirk on Tobi and Sasuke's faces.

"Shit."

* * *

"Wake up."

Gaara could feel someone shaking him, but he refused to open his eyes. He had gone to bed late last night, talking to Neji which lead to other things which lead to a very good end to a very good night. He would be damned to wake up from a peaceful sleep unless the person trying to wake him was wishing for a death wish.

"Wake up Gaara! Neji is dying!"

Gaara shot up from his bed, worry written on his face. He was greeted by the smirking face of his brother. "Finally you're up."

Gaara's eyebrow twitched. A dark aura surrounded him. "Kankuro do you want to know what death feels like because you won't actually die, but it will feel like it."

Kankuro backed away as Gaara got out of bed. "Shouldn't you at least hear the reason why I got you up?"

"You have 5 seconds."

"You have a call from the Uchiha. He says it's about a leaf and Neji."

Upon hearing Neji's name, he forced himself to get dressed, letting Kankuro have a chance to run away. It was a long process. He had trouble getting his pants on and finding the right hole in his shirt to put his head through, and for the second time that week, he ran into the door. This is why he didn't let Neji sleep in his room. As much as he loved him, he didn't want to him to see how much of a klutz he was when he first woke up. He'd call him cute, and he hated being called that.

He made his way down the stairs safely, taking his time not to fall down them and eventually got to the phone. He picked it up. "What do you want Uchiha? It's too early."

"You're as bad as Naruto, and it's three in the afternoon." Sasuke's voice sounded irritated. Gaara guessed it was because he had kept him waiting for some time. In which put Gaara into a considerately better mood.

"I'm on vacation. I can sleep in as much as I want to. What's this about the hidden leaf?"

"One attacked me during school the other day. The Japanese Literature teacher, Iruka."

"Is that so," Gaara acted disinterested.

"You don't seem surprised." Sasuke commented.

"Because I know them. They raised me."

Sasuke was silent on the other line for a long time. "Run that past me again."

"They know I'm a vampire. They raised me since I was a child."

"That was a fact I would have liked to know a bit earlier. If that is the case, then why spare you and try to kill me."

Gaara leaned against the table and rubbed his eyes. It was too early. "There are a lot of things that contributed to this development."

"Does Naruto's retrograde amnesia have anything to do about it?"

Gaara back became a little straighter. "How do you know about that?"

"The bad dreams, your horrible lying, vampires who know Naruto's name and heritage. They seem to know more about him than he does himself. The only way to explain it is if he was acquainted with this world at a very young age where he can't remember, or he was old enough, but something happened so he can't or won't remember. Whichever it is, the memories are coming back. The question is whether it will be from him or someone else."

"How long has he been having these dreams?"

"Not long. At least the passed 5 days." There was silence on Sasuke's end of the phone for a second. "Five seems right."

"I will fly back tomorrow with Neji that way I'll be there if it gets worse."

"What's going on Suna? I know I shouldn't ask, but some dangerous people are starting to go after Naruto. I need to know what the hell is going on."

Gaara stared blankly ahead of him.

 **Not yet.** A voice told him.

"If I tell you, then you will have to worry about the leaf's movements. It's best not to say yet." Gaara answered.

"Fine, but just so you know, I have received word that the leaf is looking into something. Neji might get involved if things happened the way it did 17 years ago."

"I was just a baby back then Sasuke. Please try to remember I'm not as old as you."

"Just watch your back." Gaara heard the dial tone in his ear. He placed the phone back in its cradle and head through the door to the kitchen. Neji sat at the table looking up from the newspaper. "Who was that?"

Gaara gave a grunt and sat next to Neji. "Just an annoying raven."

* * *

Sasuke had hung up more than dissatisfied. It seemed everyone knew something except him, and it pissed him off.

"Teme!" Naruto called from the other room. "Come and take care of this!"

"Learn to take care of it yourself." Sasuke called back. He wouldn't lower himself to yelling. That wasn't Uchiha like.

"You're the one who did this to me!"

Sasuke smiled. That was true. Sasuke walked into the room where a shirtless Naruto was trying to treat his new cuts and bruises thanks to two ravens who refused to go easy on him for his first time. "Well if you learned to dodge, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well maybe if you didn't throw those shuriken at me like you were trying to kill me, I would have learned."

"Brainless animals don't learn until they are in a life or death situation." Sasuke replied.

"Bastard! I know where you live!"

"Really? So do I."

Naruto didn't know exactly how to respond to that, so he went for a completely random approach. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sasuke responded without the slightest hesitation.

"You're doing it all wrong. You're suppose to say, 'But I'm a guy.'"

"Is that your final answer." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's frustration grew.

Naruto sat down sulking. He knew when to quit when he was ahead.

"Are you done complaining?" Sasuke asked grabbing the bandages off the table.

"I'll stop complaining when you stop being an ass."

"We both know that is never going to happen."

Though Naruto really wanted to be angry at Sasuke he couldn't help but grin. "It wouldn't be you otherwise, Teme."


	15. Sealed

"It's weird isn't it?" Kisame looked through the curtains of the dim room. "That damn council hasn't responded to anything that's been going on the past two weeks. Normally they would have acted when Minato's body disappeared or at least when I attacked the boy in the street and drew attention to myself."

Itachi sat in his chair, book in hand. "Indeed."

Kisame shook his head. "You're as apathetic as ever." Itachi didn't reply.

A raven was perched on the side table making soft caws and head movements, staring at Itachi the whole time with its beady, black eyes. When the bird finally became quiet, the other raven closed his book. "It seems my little brother is starting to train the boy."

"Is he now?" The man smirked, letting the curtain fall back into place. "Things are finally becoming interesting."

"We must act soon." Itachi held out his hand and the bird jumped onto it. "Things are moving quicker than we planned. Orochimaru will be heading towards Iga tonight."

"It's about time we made a move." Kisame grinned, grabbing his sword off the wall.

"We already have." Itachi opened the window and let the raven fly off. "We'll await the news that Orochimaru has crossed the border before we go."

"And your brother?" Itachi looked at Kisame from the corner of his eye. Though he showed no emotion, Kisame could feel the intensity from his gaze. "What are we going to do with him?"

Itachi held his gaze for another moment then shut his eyes and looked back out the window. "Leave him alone . . . for now."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Come on, Teme, give me a break." The blonde was currently sprawled out on the wooden floor of the dojo, sweat dripping down his face and panting, gasping for air, his eyes closed. "This is only the third day." His eyes snapped open and managed to spring onto his hands and back on his feet away from a shiriken that had landed where his head would have been.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but paused. "Sure. Take an hour off." The moment the words left Sasuke's lips, the blonde was back on the floor, half dead. "Tobi, get him something to eat. He probably thinks he's dying so to speak."

"Yes sir!" Tobi saluted. Sasuke ignored him and left the room.

"You're a day late," the raven set his gear down on a small table right outside the door.

"Some things came up." Gaara was leaning against the wall. "He seems to be doing well."

"He learns quickly. I've never seen anyone pick up techniques as quickly as him nor have I seen anyone adapt so easily to their change. In another three days or so, he won't be able to train. Not when he's writhing in pain from the change."

"He'll need body guards during the change. Strong ones. He has been changing quickly. It took five days for him to start to repulse human food and he is heartbeat is weaker than it should be at this stage. If we are lucky, the change will only take 5 days as well."

Sasuke walked into the next room. Gaara followed. They both sat in one of the available couches, opposite of each other. "5 days is still a long time to protect someone. He will be almost impossible to move or hide if need be, and he will be completely defenseless."

"Does he still refuse to drink blood?"

"Yes." Sasuke gave a very weary sigh. "It will make the change all that much more painful."

"We will have to teach him how to hunt before the change begins."

"No point. He's a delinquent, but he refuses to harm anyone."

Gaara stared into his tea cup. "There is a way to hunt without killing the host or turning them."

Sasuke's eyes flickered up to look at Gaara. "How? I've never heard of this."

"It's an old way before the council had power before the war. It takes lots of concentration and power though."

"Then I doubt the Dobe can do it then."

"He can." Gaara said sternly, his voice louder than usual.

"What do you know that I don't Suna?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"I don't have to answer to you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "We can't do anything to help Uzumaki if you don't give out information."

Gaara decided not to respond and Sasuke almost threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine, keep it to yourself for now, but as for guards, do you have any ideas?"

"There are not many people we can trust. The council might help, but recently they haven't responded to any of my calls."

"As young as you are to our people do you not think it weird that they should respond to 'your' calls? What connections would you have that I do not?" Sasuke started slipping into an old English accent.

"Careful, Uchiha. Your true age is starting to show." Sasuke glared at the small amusement on Gaara's face. "As for my connections, it's none of your business."

"If it weren't for the fact that I could trust you, I would have killed you for the constant lack of information."

"If all else fails, I will help you guard him and see if I can get Kankuro to help. He may not be a vampire, but the idiot is useful at times. I'll also ask Temari if we really need the help."

"Thanks. I'll call when the change starts."

Gaara stood, nodding in acknowledgement of the gratitude. "I wish you luck with him." He started out of the room when he came to a stop. "I have a question for you."

"Why should I answer since you seem to keep everything to yourself?" Sasuke replied, smirking a bit.

"Why do you think your brother attacked Naruto?"

Sasuke's smirk dropped and instead looked irritated. "I don't know. The bastard has always been out to ruin my life."

"He could have killed Naruto. It would have been easy for someone with his skill and power. Instead he walked away." Gaara slowly turned around to look at the black haired boy. "I think he's up to something."

"I think so too." He said quietly. "He called me to tell me he was near town, before this whole mess started. I still can't figure out why."

"Something to think about I guess. See you in a few days." Sasuke watched the red head leave and waited to hear the front door close before he moved from the couch. Why had his brother done those things? Nothing was making sense.

"Yo, bastard! Where's the ramen?"

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about his insane brother. He had to prepare for Naruto's change. His brother could wait.

* * *

"Two weeks. Two weeks of that Teme putting me through that hellish training and never letting me out of his sight. I'm going crazy." Naruto was currently sitting in Kiba's living room, watching the brunette wrestle with Akamaru.

"If you aren't allowed out of his sight then how did you get here?" Kiba asked.

"I snuck out when he was on the phone." Naruto flopped back into the couch.

"Well if I remember right, aren't you supposed to be changing now right?"

"What do you mean? I've been changing for almost 4 weeks now."

"Yeah, but isn't the last part supposed to be really painful or something. He's probably afraid you're going to suddenly collapse to the ground and start writhing in pain, screaming for your mom."

Naruto sent him a death glare. "Not cool."

"Sorry," he gave an apologetic smile and grabbed another slice of pizza off the coffee table. As he was about to take a bite of his pizza, Naruto stole it and took a bite. The blonde grimaced, but forced himself to swallow. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah. It literally tastes like dirt." He threw the pizza back onto the table.

"I feel for you dude. I can't imagine not being able to eat pizza or sweets anymore." Akamaru stuck his nose in the box of pocky, spilling the contents on the floor. "I would kill myself if I couldn't eat my sweets."

Naruto propped his feet up onto the table. "As long as I can eat ramen, I'll live."

"Hey, good for nothing! Tell me you didn't take my god dammed pocky!"

"Oh shit!" Kiba scrambled to pick up the pocky off the floor.

"You asshole." The next thing Naruto knew Kiba was flying into the wall and his older sister was standing on his take off zone. "I told you to stay out of my room."

"You're such a baby Hana. It's one box of the thousands you have stashed up in what you call a room. Besides, I thought you were trying to lose weight, not gain it."

"That's it you punk. I'm going to kill you." Right as Hana was about to mangle her younger brother. Naruto jumped in. "Hi, Hana."

"Oh, hey there Naru-chan. Long time no see." She stopped mid charge to hug Naruto instead.

"Yeah it's been awhile." He resisted the urge to push her away. She always had an annoyingly soft spot for him. "Shouldn't you be going to work now?"

"I was about to, but they told me they were sending someone over to look at some of the puppies. They were thinking of adopting soon. Since the government funding is lower this year, they're pushing for me to get them adopted."

"They're not funding for the police dog training anymore."

She shook her head. "Not that many police dogs these days. The program is on the edge of being cut." Ding dong. The doorbell could be heard throughout the house. "And that should be him. I'll give you 20 bucks if you help me out."

Naruto could see Kiba still recovering from his earlier flight. "Sure, I'm not doing anything."

Naruto followed Hana up the rickety wooden stairs. Kiba's house consisted of a main floor and the basement. The walls had old wooden paneling and a grey carpet throughout most of the house and all of the furniture was old and worn, but all of it gave off homey feeling. Considering most of the Inuzuka's, spent time outside with all the dogs they own or at the vet clinics or shelters, Naruto was surprised they bothered with furniture sometimes.

Hana quickly skirted between a pair of retrievers to reach the door. "Hi, you must be mister Uchiha. Please come in."

Naruto cursed. It seemed that Sasuke had found him faster than he hoped.

"Thank you for letting me come over on such short notice." Naruto stopped breathing. He could feel the blood drain from his face. That voice didn't belong to Sasuke. The blonde slowly looked up at the man who had entered the house, praying that his ears were playing tricks on him. His blue eyes met with cold black ones.

"Itachi," Naruto breathed quietly.

The man looked at Naruto, and smiled. "Uzumaki-san. I didn't expect to meet you here." Naruto could barely swallow as the man spoke and stared at him. He could feel the raven's gaze watching his every movement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hana said blushing at the beauty in front of her. Like most humans, she was immediately drawn into his delicate yet sharp look and his smooth voice, and when he smiled, she swooned. Naruto knew better. The smile was just for show. "The pups a-are in the back. If you would f-follow me." Hanna continued to stumble over herself when the man's attention was pulled away from Naruto.

"Lead the way," he said coolly. He flashed a smile the moment Hana turned her back so Naruto could see his fangs. It was a threat to make sure Naruto would not leave him alone with Hana. Naruto moved his feet though they felt like lead. He wasn't nearly as terrified as when he was alone with the blue faced creep. He could easily bluff his confidence and act like he wasn't just a little bit scared, but this man gave off a different vibe. The way he had taken control of the situation without raising his voice and using only one sentence showed how much power he had. His emotionless face made Naruto feel that he was capable of doing anything without remorse no matter how terrible it was. The thing that scared Naruto the most was how he moved. He was always efficient. No waste in energy and perfectly smooth. It made the man show how much he calculated everything. He was predicting everything that could happen as he walked. Kyuubi made a note to the blonde that he walked with no opening at anytime. If the raven decided to kill Hana and then come after him, Naruto would barely blink and find himself on the floor dead, never seeing the weapon until he slipped into permanent darkness. Naruto muttered a dry remark to demon and looked back to the raven. His smile widened. He had heard hm.

Hana led them to the backyard where there were 3 large pens. On the far right was where Hana kept the potential police dogs. In the middle was where she kept the adult dogs, and on the left was where she kept the puppies. "These are the puppies ready to be adopted. Was there was a type you were looking for?" Hana slipped into her business mode. She did not let anything take her out of that mode. Not even a cute face or pocky could turn her accept for an injured dog in the middle of the street.

"I was looking for something resembling a fox." Naruto stiffened at the comment.

"A fox?" Hana frowned. "I don't think we own a dog like that."

"Really? That's a shame. My wife was really looking forward to finding a dog like that."

Hana's frown increased. "It was an easy way to let her down," Naruto thought dryly.

"Well, thank you for your time. I am sorry for making such an odd request, but my wife is very picky at times." He gave an English bow.

"You're wel-welcome." Since he wasn't looking to adopt after all, she slipped out of her business mode.

He turned to Naruto. "It has been a while Uzumaki-san. If you are not busy right now, would you like to go out for some ramen and catch up?"

Naruto wanted to refuse, but he saw the raven's hand slip into his pocket. "Sure. Why not."

"Again, I thank you." He turned back to Hana, this time his eyes red.

Hana swayed and Itachi caught her before she could fall.

"Hey what the hell did you-" Naruto yelled until he was quietly interrupted.

"Do you want to bring your friend up here as well? I simply erased her mind of our encounter and replaced it of a memory telling her that you went out with a friend from school. She will wake with a small head ache but nothing permanent." He placed her on the worn out couch that sunk in the moment she was placed on it. "Shall we get going?" He dropped his polite face and replaced it with an emotionless one. Naruto followed him silently, not wanting to get Kiba involved as well.

They walked quietly side by side until the raven stopped at a ramen stand and waited patiently for Naruto to sit down. "Go ahead. I did say I was taking you to eat ramen."

"And why should I trust you? And how do you know I like ramen?" Naruto wouldn't let his eyes wander from the raven.

"I have my ways." Itachi said. A caw was heard above them as a raven flew over head and landed on a building across the street. "It is the polite thing to treat a guest to refreshments before talking business."

Naruto ordered his ramen, but kept a close eye on Itachi. Itachi did not even seem to notice the unwanted attention as he sat next to Naruto and ordered tea.

Naruto ate in silence. He didn't feel hungry, not even for ramen. He was too nervous to eat.

 **Grow a backbone kit. He's got you pissing your pants, and he hasn't even lifted a finger.** Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

 _Easy for you to say._ Naruto shifted uncomfortably. _He isn't after you._

"You shouldn't talk to him." Itachi said suddenly.

"What?" Naruto almost jumped out of his skin.

"Kyuubi, you shouldn't speak to him." Naruto could hear Kyuubi growling. "He will be the death of you."

"Is that a threat?" Naruto's voice came out stronger than he hoped to his relief, but quickly figured out why when he felt his finger nails sharpen.

"A threat is a bluff. I do not bluff." Itachi answered, calmly sipping his tea.

"Stop the crap and tell me what you came to me for." Naruto growled his eyes bleeding red.

Itachi took out his wallet and placed the money for their meals on the table. "Let us walk and talk." He stood, expecting Naruto to automatically follow.

"Tell me what you want from me you insignificant fool." Naruto's eyes were completely red now, but he still got up from the stand and followed after him.

"I'm not here to talk to you Kyuubi. I came for Naruto." Itachi said patiently.

"How did you know I possess the boy?" Kyuubi growled.

"I was alive during your reign my lord, so I do remember your fall. How I found you is a story you will never hear unfortunately."

"I always hated Uchihas. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Strange." Itachi pinned Naruto to the wall of a building in an alleyway. "That was what I should say."

Kyuubi gasped. His hands trailed to the blade that pinned Naruto's body to the brick wall through his stomach, his eyes flickering between blue and red. Itachi leaned over and whispered into the blonde's ear, "I seal thee."

"Damn . . . Uchiha," He gasped, his eyes finally fading to a bright blue then to a dull blue as the blonde close his eyes, falling unconscious.

As the raven removed his katana from the boy's stomach. He watched the body fall to the ground. He wiped the blade clean on Naruto's shirt when he heard a rustle in from above him. He lifted his sword to cross the path of another blade above him. Red eyes met black ones as a body followed the sword's path and landing gracefully in front of Itachi, keeping their blades locked. "Tobi," Itachi said his eyebrows furrowed. "You are a nuisance as ever. "

"My master will be very upset to find the boy in your hands. As a servant, it is my duty to retrieve him."

Itachi scoffed. "My brother is nothing but a simple fool as are you." Tobi took a kunai with his free left hand from a pouch located on his hip. He stabbing motion towards Itachi's chest, but Itachi freed his right hand to block the attack. Because a katana is a two handed weapon, Tobi took advantage of the weakened stance and pivoted on his left foot to kick with his right. Itachi pushed back against Tobi's short sword and jumped out of the way in time, Tobi's kick missing by a mere centimeter. Tobi charged forward, drawing shuriken this time. Itachi easily jumped on top of a chain fence and looked down at the other man. "I do not have time to fight you now." Tobi followed, easily jumping onto the fence as well and taking another swipe. Itachi jumped over him to land on the other side of Tobi on the fence. Tobi expected the attack and was already ready for him with another kick already on the way. Itachi blocked it but not as easily as he liked. Tobi was fast as well as strong.

"That is so cool!" Tobi's attention was drawn to a human boy, no older than 10 years old, standing at the entrance of the alleyway. Itachi took the advantage to break the man's contact and jumped onto an apartment balcony railing then onto the top of the building.

"Next time, let's not play around and fight for real." Itachi said, disappearing.

Tobi decided not to follow and take in Naruto's state. He was breathing and because of his stage in the change, he didn't bleed as much as he would have normally with his slowed heartbeat. Tobi lifted Naruto's shirt. The wound was closing but slowly compared to his usual healing speed.

The blonde groaned. _Kyuubi, what's taking you so long? I can't move. Heal me already._ He waited for the smart reply that usually came when he demanded something. When it didn't come, he called out again. _Kyuubi?_ Again there was no reply. The blonde's eyes snapped open in panic.

"Naruto-san. Can you hear me?"

"Tobi?" Naruto tried to sit up, but yelled out in pain. The pain made Naruto start seeing black spots.

Tobi bit his lower lip. "Stay right here." He said quickly, getting up and exiting the ally.

"Not like I can move if I wanted to." He thought bitterly. He took very slow deep breathes. He didn't see the elder Uchiha brother around. Tobi must have found him before he could finish him off.

Tobi came back with a burly guy in tow. Naruto looked groggily at Tobi. His vision was getting blurry again. "Naruto-san. I need you to drink his blood."

"N-no," he said weekly, turning his head. "I'm not going to kill him."

"You're not fully changed. You won't turn him yet. You need blood, Naruto-san. Please make this one exception." Tobi took a kunai and slit the man's wrist so a steady stream of blood flowed. "I am begging you Naruto-san."

Naruto was going to say no again, but the smell of blood drifted to him. It smelled inviting, and the gnawing in his stomach grew with eat passing second. He felt his canines shift into fangs. Though his mind, as tired as it was, kept telling him no, his mouth moved to the blood.

"That's it Naruto. It will make you feel better," the man encouraged, bringing the wrist closer.

As much as he tried to resist, the more the hunger grew. Finally, he latched his teeth into the tender flesh, drinking greedily. He had expected to hear his host cry out in pain, but he didn't even flinch. On closer inspection, the man's mind didn't even seem to be present. He just looked forward, never moving, never blinking. The man's odd state quickly faded from the forefront of Naruto's mind as his attention drew to the blood he was sucking down. He moaned in pleasure as the pain started to slip away from his mind. Only the taste of the warm, thick liquid trickling down his throat was occupying his mind.

Tobi watched the host carefully. When the hosts knees gave out under him, Tobi stabled him before his wrist was accidentally ripped from Naruto's mouth. Tobi grabbed Naruto's jaw bone and forced him to open his mouth. He growled as he tied to bite down back on the wrist but Tobi stopped him. "Stay put." Tobi said sternly and laid the host on his back and wrapped up his wrist tightly. Tobi disappeared back onto the street and brought back another man to feed off of. They repeated this process three times. After the third host, Naruto was almost able to stand on his feet without support. Tobi called an ambulance after they finished up and helped him into Sasuke's Mercedes.

"How'd you find me?" the blonde asked after he was settled into his seat. After feeding off his hosts, his wound had almost closed completely, but it left him feeling drained himself.

"I've been looking for you since you left the mansion. I just so happen to see Itachi turn into the alleyway with you. Sasuke-sama was not happy that you snuck out."

"I'm just glad you found me," Naruto whispered falling asleep in the car.

* * *

"What should we do?" Iruka asked, sitting at the large round table with the other members of the leaf.

"We need to kill him before he changes completely obviously," Ibiki looked very irritated as he said this. "If we don't then he'll just become too dangerous for us to stop him."

"We don't know that for sure," Iruka said quietly.

"Damn you Iruka! You are being spineless and weak. You're letting your soft spot for the boy get in the way of your judgment."

"You act like you haven't also been watching over the boy for so many years. How can you just make this decision so easily?"

"Because it has to be done. We can't risk the 9th lord being freed. Kushina and Minato gave their lives to seal it and I will not let their deaths go to waste. The only reason we let that brat live for so long was because he was their son."

"You pompous bastard!"

"That is enough!" Tsunade yelled, stopping the two men from killing each other on the spot. "Iruka, we have thought about this for a long time, knowing something like this could happen. Now that it has, we have to take the safest route."

Iruka looked hurt as she spoke. He knew it, but he still could not bring himself to believe it.

"All we have left is to decide the team to go on this mission. Do we have any volunteers?" Everyone around the table was silent. "If no one will step forward, then I will choose for you."

"I will do it." Iruka said. He gripped his hands so tightly that they were void of color.

"Are you sure Iruka?" Tsunade asked.

Iruka nodded. "I will go too." Tsunade turned wide eyed at the man by her side. "Jiraiya, you too?"

"It was my fault to begin with. It is my duty to end it."

Tsunade nodded with understanding. "Then it's settled. Iruka and Jiraiya will go to the Uchiha manor and kill Naruto. I leave the details to you two." The two men gave a long stare at each other, knowing what the other was going through. "Kakashi, I want you to track down Orochimaru. I have a feeling that when we find him, a lot of our questions will be answered."

"Of course my lady," Kakashi answered in acknowledgement.

"Know that all of you have your assignments, I expect some good results. You are all dismissed."


	16. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually finished on Fanfiction and the sequel is actually already being posted. Just so you all know

Black eyes bore into the blonde. Naruto couldn't help, but squirm under his gaze. He had expected to be scolded, but what Sasuke did when he came back was far worse. He didn't say a single thing, but his eyes said everything. He was pissed. Naruto could deal with lectures. He got them almost every day growing up, but he couldn't deal with silence. He should have known it wasn't in Sasuke's character to yell, but he was sure as hell would have preferred it. The blonde could not stop trying to figure out what the raven's silence meant, and it was driving him crazy.

This was the first time in Sasuke's study since the tour Tobi gave him the first day here. Naruto was sitting opposite of Sasuke who was behind his desk, hands folded and staring right back at the blonde. They had been sitting like this for the past two hours in this uncomfortable silence. Just when Naruto was about to break, Sasuke stood up and calmly made his way to Naruto's side. The look on Sasuke's face scared the blonde shitless. For an instant, the Uchiha looked just like his brother. The raven stopped just short of the blonde and punched him. The punch wasn't hard enough to break his jaw, but it was hard enough to have him and the chair fall over. Sasuke just shook his head and left the room, slamming it behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto rubbed his jaw, trying to soothe the throbbing pain now coursing through it.

"You'll have to excuse the young master. When you disappeared, he was worried that you were taken by his brother. He was in a panic trying to find you." Tobi had been standing in the back corner of the room after he had lead Naruto to Sasuke's study. He almost felt bad for the man, since he had to stand still for two hours until his master left.

Naruto felt a bit of guilt pulling at his heart. "I guess I should apologize." The reluctance in his voice wasn't hard to pick out.

"You're going to have to wait until the master returns. I heard the front door slam a few seconds after Sasuke-sama left the room."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "So what am I supposed to do until he gets back?"

"You should probably get some more rest. You still are not fully healed."

After a moment of thinking about it, he finally agreed. Apologizing seemed like too much trouble anyway. He climbed up the stairs, down the regal hallway to his room and collapsed. He still could not hear Kyuubi. Had he really been sealed away? He couldn't tell if he was happy or frightened. He had to deal with him his whole life, but now . . .

As he was thinking, he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naruto didn't wake when a warm wind seemed to blow the double window open softly and silently, the curtains billowing out away from them. The moonlight lit the room enough to make out shadows and pale colors. Someone stepped into the room, wearing a traditional shinobi wardrobe. A mask covered the lower part of his face and he wore a hitai ate on his forehead. He made his way to the sleeping blonde, his footsteps light. The blonde turned over on the bed and the man stopped. "Iruka-sensei, give me back my ramen," he murmured, gnawing on his pillow afterwards. The man seemed to relax a bit and continued forward. Pulling out a kunai, he raised it over the blonde. As the man swung down, aiming at his chest, the blonde's eyes snapped open and rolled off the bed. The kunai dug into the mattress ripping it open. "What the hell?"

The man jumped back, drawing another kunai. Naruto could barely make out brown eyes on the attacker. "Who the hell are you?"

The man just threw his kunai at him, forcing Naruto to move, the metal grazing his arm just a bit. Naruto cursed and dodged three shuriken, ducking and weaving to avoid them. While Naruto was distracted with that, the man moved in. Naruto had run out of room to escape and was forced out the window.

Naruto landed perfectly on his feet thanks to Sasuke's relentless training, but so did his attacker. "Who the hell are you?" he repeated.

The man charged. He was fast. Without the confinements of the room, his attacker was swifter and stronger. Naruto could barely dodge them, slowly taking on damage and had no room for a counter attack.

Naruto, having practiced in the courtyard multiple times, made sure to evade a hole hidden in the grass without thinking about it, but his attacker wasn't as lucky. He tripped during one of his attacks, leaving him open. Naruto took the chance to strike back, but his opponent quickly recovered, and the blonde's attack missed. He did however, managed to get a hold of his mask. Naruto's eyes widened, and his jaw went slack. No, it couldn't be. "I-Iruka-sensei."

The brunette's eyes hardened and didn't respond. Naruto was the enemy now.

"I-Iruka-sensei, what are you –" Naruto didn't finish. Iruka just kept attacking. Naruto started to falter, his movements sluggish as he tried to speak. Iruka would not let him.

Naruto was finally knocked off balance, and Iruka went in for the killing strike, when his hand was grabbed. Iruka turned to see who had done it and fear crossed his face. "Y-y-you." Suddenly he went flying across the courtyard into a tree. The blonde could hear bones cracking.

"Iruka-sensei!" The blonde scrambled up to go to him, but Tobi stopped him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you Naruto-kun. He has attacked you."

"Let me go bastard! He's not moving." He tried to rip his arm from Tobi, but the man's grip tightened.

Tobi smiled. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Naruto-kun." Tobi punched Naruto's stomach, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Sasori's missing?" Sasuke looked intensely at the man before him.

Deidara nodded. "That's right, un. His lab was a mess when I got there. According to his assistant, some files were missing."

"Do you know what files?" Sasuke asked, his mind working overtime. Sasori was in charge of the morgue. What use could he have to anyone?

"Um I think he said the files were on some humans. Four dangerous ones to be exact."

"Dangerous humans?"

"The four leaders of the Konoha shinobi clan and also the file on the recently killed human, un." Deidara gave a heavy sigh. "He was supposed to make dinner tonight too. Always getting out of chores, un." Deidara continued to grumbled, but Sasuke could tell the photographer was worried.

The raven closed his eyes. The four Kages of Konoha. He could remember the second kage of Konoha. He was 4 years old when he saw the man. At the time, Konoha only had a kage when the war between vampires and humans was active, battles at every turn. The very first kage's reign was almost 300 years before he was born when the wars just started. They only recently started actively having a kage even during peacetime.

The morgue was a neutral ground though. In 1751, both vampires and humans agreed that the world didn't need to know about the war. Majority of the human race had started turning to science and deemed vampires as a myth. The vampires liked not having the attention and made hiding and blending in with humans easier, and the humans who were still aware of the vampires' existence found that the vampires tend to stay out of trouble more often when they could blend in. So in that year, they agreed to set up a morgue where all dead vampires and humans killed by vampires could go to continue hiding the secret. With humans quickly advancing in technology, the morgue started becoming a necessity. Humans tended to over react.

For humans to invade the immortal morgue made no sense. Neither side dared to ever cross that silent pact. So why? He continued to rack his mind, but came up blank. That was really starting to annoy him. "Maybe another war is brewing." He muttered to himself.

Deidara continue to complain, and Sasuke tuned him out. After awhile, the blonde's rants started getting to be a bit much, so without a word, he got up to leave, leaving the money on the table. He had to get home and research some more.

* * *

Gaara looked at the silver haired man in front of him. He had sent Neji out to pick up some groceries with his brother. He didn't want him over hearing this.

He looked at Jiraiya threw narrowed green eyes. "Why are you here?"

"You know why." Jiraiya looked at another photo of Gaara and his "siblings". "The seal is weakening."

"I am well aware."

"Then you know what we have to do." Though Gaara could not see the man's face, he could hear its grave tone.

"He's not changing. It's been over the required time limit."

"We can't take that chance. The seal is weak. He might get free."

"I won't sit by and watch you kill Naruto. " _Not after everything we went through._

"You are protected by the leaf shinobi. We raised both of you. It's hard for us too."

"Then why do it. If you were so concerned about them getting free, then you should have killed us when we were young. I am more of a threat than Naruto has since the beginning."

"You know why." Jiraiya sighed.

"Then why start this war? It's ruining everything Minato-san has worked for." Gaara was trying to glare daggers threw the man's back.

"The Uchiha is trying to rise to power again, and Orochimaru is causing trouble."

"I've seen the Uchiha. He's doing nothing except taking care of Uzumaki."

"The other Uchiha."

Gaara widened his eyes a bit. This could be a problem.

"I'm sorry Gaara, but Naruto must be taken care of. Warn him and you will go back to that place." For a moment, fear flashed across his eyes before becoming stoic again.

Jiraiya walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Gaara intensified his glare until Jiraiya let his hand drop and left through the front door.

Gaara tried to mentally compose himself. He couldn't let them kill Naruto, but he couldn't go back to that place.

He heard the front door open and bags shuffling. Gaara was relieved to see Neji and his brother come in. Hiding a small smile, he started going towards the front door when an explosion went off, covering the entire hall in flames.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto had his hand reach out in front of him. He looked around frantically and realized he was in his room. Nothing looked out of place even the window was closed. "A dream?" He sighed, but he smiled as relief ran through him. "It was only a dream." He got out of bed. As soon as his feet hit the ground, his stomach rumbled loudly. "Man it must be past dinner." He stretched, his bones realigning. He scratched his stomach absent mindedly, going to the kitchen. To his surprise, Tobi was not in the kitchen preparing dinner, but the TV was on. He decided to wait too lazy to cook himself food like any self respecting teenager.

He yawned. What time was it? He folded his arms and laid his head on them. He was still tired.

"We're sorry to interrupt this program for this breaking news. At 7:15 this evening, an explosion went off at the Akatsuki Company. It seemed like a terrorist attack until a man came out of the rubble. This unbelievable footage followed." Naruto watched as a man indeed came out of the destroyed rubble of the building. Police had him surrounded telling him to get down on the ground, all guns pointed at him. Suddenly out of nowhere, trees sprouted from beneath the street curling themselves around the cars, crushing them and everything in its way. Naruto continued to watch as people were getting killed left and right by the homicidal trees. The man from the building just walked away, the trees parting his way through the wreckage.

"S-Sasuke," he whispered weakly. "Sasuke! Teme!" He ran through the mansion screaming for the raven.

"What is it dobe? Why are you being so loud?" Sasuke emerged at the top of the stairs, looking over the railing and glaring.

Naruto felt relief spread through him. He was alive and safe. "You should answer on the first call teme."

"Why should I? Last time I checked you weren't my keeper."

"Well when there's a tree wielding maniac on the loose, it's nice to know if someone's alive right away rather than later."

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?"

"It's on the news." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and made his way downstairs quickly, almost faster than what Naruto could see. He turned on the TV in the living room and turned up the volume. They were replying the same footage.

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction. He had seen pictures of the man, but . . . it was impossible. He was dead. His body had been in the immortal morgue for hundreds of years. "Hashirama Senju. The first Hokage."


	17. War

"I hereby call this meeting to order." Tsunade's voice carried over the uproar in the room. She didn't bother to try and stop it. She called an emergency meeting after seeing their predecessor destroy downtown Konoha on national TV. Most of the other shinobi had seen the news as well, so she expected the commotion when she called everyone here.

"I believe the Godaime is speaking." One of the ANBU spoke up in a gruff voice and the others quieted down.

Tsunade's eyes scanned the room quickly taking note of who was there. "Where is the perv?"

Kakashi looked up grimly. "He has not returned and neither has Iruka."

Tsunade folded her hands and rested her forehead against them. So Jiraiya was either dead or failed and was waiting to escape. Worry clenched in her chest. She would never admit aloud that she cared for the pervert, but it did not stop the wave of worry she felt for the man. "I understand, but first onto business. We must take care of Hashirama-dono immediately."

"That is ridiculous! You want us to fight in broad daylight in front of civilians? Ruin our ancestors' struggles to keep our presence hidden, and the public in the dark about the monsters that roam so close to them?" An elder spoke up furiously.

"Is it better to let him continue to destroying downtown and innocent lives? Hashirama-dono would rather die than go on like this. As his granddaughter, I will not let my grandfather's memory be destroyed by some fucking bloodsucker using his corpse."

"I will not permit this." Danzo spoke up this time, standing slowly. "I will not watch you destroy this clan. I will be taking my leave first, Godaime." He gave the big breasted woman a mock bow and left the room.

"My decision stands. Because of the situation, I want the ANBU to split up in four groups of three and take Gaara with you. He may prove helpful to the fight, with his speed and strength."

"Yes Godaime," the room chorused together. Tsunade dismissed the meeting with reluctance before anyone could fight against her orders. She continued to sit in her chair and pour herself some drinks. Just two months ago, everything was fine. Nothing bad was happening and she saw Jiraiya and Naruto for dinner every other night. Even though they worked on her nerves, she would give anything to have those days back.

She was getting ready to leave when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The blonde shinobi pulled out a kunai, ready to throw it at the intruder. Relief spread through her when she saw an ugly red toad with a scroll in its mouth. "About damn time, perv." She took the scroll and quickly read it over. Her jaw went slack and she sat back in her chair and reread the note again.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_By the time you get this, I will already be in hiding. Last night, I failed my mission. As you feared, when the time came, I couldn't do it. All day I watched him, waiting for my chance to kill him. I watched him laugh, argue with authority like an idiot, and eat ramen without a care in the world. I kept telling myself he was a monster, that he would soon kill innocents, but . . . you should have seen him. I was in his room as he slept and it felt like he was a kid again. It felt as though I was just peeking in to check up on him, like I always used to. He was snoring and sprawled out with the sheet half off the bed. I lost my nerve. I can't bring myself to kill him. Not when there is a chance that he might not change from our idiot that we raised. I realize this letter is sappy and my old age is making me soft, but I am willing to go against the clan to watch over him and see for myself whether or not he will change._

_The clan will find out soon that I denied the order and they will come for me, but I trust that you won't give away what I'm doing. Even a big breasted old hag like you has a soft spot for the boy. Iruka went in first, but when he didn't come report back to me I figured he did the same thing I am doing and went into hiding. Don't worry about us and don't drink too much. If you get lonely without me, there's a mountain of my books that I stashed in the floor of your bedroom. Take care._

_~Jiraiya_

Tsunade felt hot tears run down her cheeks and angrily brushed them away. "You're such a fucking idiot, you old perv."

* * *

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service, if you believe this to be a mistake . . . " Sasuke slammed the receiver back into its cradle. "Not even the council is answering. What the hell is going on?"

"Sir?" Tobi entered the foyer with a tray of ramen noodles in an effort to keep Naruto occupied from watching TV.

"Stay right there." Sasuke took a steady breath and picked up the phone again.

"Hello?" A board voice answered on the other line.

"Kankuro, get Gaara on the phone." Sasuke fought the urge to rap his fingers on the table. He refused to show any signs of anxiety.

"He's not here." Kankuro answered flatly. Sasuke waited for him to continue, but it seemed that the boy wasn't going to offer anything else.

"Then where is he?" Sasuke pressed.

"Dunno. All I know is, he left without telling anyone where he is."

This was less than helpful. "Tell him I called and call back when he can." He didn't wait for an answer and hung up. The gears in his mind were grinding, trying to grasp what was going on around him. He knew Gaara knew something. Something that would help put all these events together, and now he was missing. "Tobi, get Naruto's friend, the one who smells like a dog."

"Kiba-san, sir?"

"Yes. Make it clear he doesn't have a choice in the matter."

"Of course." Tobi managed to bow with the unseemingly large amount of ramen.

Sasuke's pale hand reached out to grab his leather jacket lying on the banister. Someone had to stop the chaos plaguing the streets since the council was missing in action. "And keep the imbecile away from the television until I get back." He left without waiting for confirmation, closing the door behind him softly so Naruto wouldn't realize he left. He didn't want the blonde to worry. He paused. Why did he care if the dobe worried or not? Why was he putting so much effort into helping this idiot? Was it because his brother had targeted him? Because he was responsible for seeing the blonde into becoming a proper vampire? Or was it something else? He shook his head and let the thoughts get pushed back into the recesses of his mind. He would have to ponder about his choices after everything was done with. Tobi had prepared his Ferrari for him, but he decided to run instead. This matter was best done without attracting attention because of his car. He dashed off into a sprint down the road, keeping to the shadows as much as he could to avoid attention.

* * *

A malicious smile crossed Orochimru's lips as another wave of gunshots reverberated throughout the city closely followed by the sound of crushing metal and cries of pain. The citizens in the nearby area had already cleared out thanks to the SRT that arrived fairly quickly. The old Hokage wiped them out fairly quickly but he had been impressed the humans lasted so long. A whole eight minutes. Six minutes longer than he had predicted. They were much more organized than he had expected, still the next wave of humans should be coming soon. "Kabuto, what is the ETA for the military."

"Thirty minutes."

"Good good. This is going well. I think we can count this experiment as a success don't you?"

"Yes, sire. It is going quite well."

"When will he join the fight?"

"Thirty minutes."

Orochimaru made a sound of delight, clasping his pale white hands together. "What fun. They will arrive together then. Today has been most amusing."

"Then I must put your amusement to an end, Orochimaru." Orochimaru didn't have to turn around to know who had spoken. He knew the voice well though the red head would probably try to rip out his throat if he said that.

"Gaara-chan, what a pleasant surprise. I did not think you would move without the approval of your new caretakers."

"You think I would let you continue this. This stunt had your stamp all over it."

"It does, doesn't. I was aiming for that." He turned around, his body relaxed and smirk plastered to his face. "My Gaara-chan, look how've you grown."

"Do not call me that." A low growl escaped and Gaara's usual stoic expression turned murderous.

"I'm sorry, should I call you Gaara-kun? You are all grown up now and no longer look like a little girl."

"I will kill you for what you did to me."

"I treated you well Gaara. Your own father would have killed you if I had not taken you and your friend in."

"You did not take me in!"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I did. You remember." He put his hand to his chin in thought. "You and Minato's son, what was his name? I can no longer remember." He did not spend long in contemplation. He was forced to block a dagger a few inches from his face. "Ah, you're father's dagger. I can't believe you still have it after what he did to you."

"I will kill you." Orochimaru wasn't allowed to remember Naruto. He had to protect his friend. His only friend.

"You have gotten stronger Gaara. This must be what a proud father feels like." His smirk turned into a malicious grin. "Or a mad scientist."

"I'll make sure to kill you in the most painful way possible." Gaara grabbed another dagger from his belt and made a wide arched swipe, forcing the snake to disengage their blades and move back.

Orochimaru laughed gleefully. "I can't wait to see you try Gaara-kun. Let me see how your abilities have grown."

"For once, I agree with you." Gaara moved back into Orochimaru's reach, blades drawn. He prayed that his shinobi training did not fail him now.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the Akatsuki Inc headquarters. The building was severally damaged, standing on its last legs threatening to collapse. Dead bodies surrounded the area, civilians and police alike. Sasuke even recognized a few vampires from the Akatsuki Inc. among them. No one he really knew, but disconcerting still to know that this . . . thing could take out so many vampires. He saw at least 7 of them. Very thorough work if he said so himself. Each one of them had their spinal cords near the brain completely detached, or in other words beheaded without the head rolling away from the bodies. He examined the other corpses. Fatal wounds but quick and merciful. It was obvious that whatever this thing really was knew the difference between vampires and humans.

A scream pierced the air. Sasuke straightened himself and ran. He arrived in time to see an anchorman die. He tree was protruding through his chest, most likely piercing his heart and lungs. "A quick death." The rave thought. He looked behind the anchorman and saw the cameraman, still filming, but trembling in fear. The camera was shaking and threatening to fall from his weak grip. He was filming the approaching hokage.

The hokage himself was emotionless and not in the normal sense. He looked incapable of emotion, like something wasn't there. His eyes were focused, but he looked dead like the body itself lacked a soul. Considering he's been dead for almost 50 years, it was most likely possible he was missing a soul. Assuming that was really the hokage. It could have been a clone for all he knew. Human did strange things sometimes.

Hashirama brought his hands up, forming signs the raven knew too much. A silent curse left his lips before moving. As the last symbol was forming, Sasuke grabbed the camera man, moving him to the roof of a convenience store, just as another tree shot out of the ground that would have shoved its way through the man's chest had he not been moved.

"Wha-what j-j-j-just happened?" The man in Sasuke's arms stammered. The raven dropped him on the ground disgusted as the human tried to continue filming.

"Stay here," Sasuke snapped. Humans were so noisy.

The man nodded numbly and Sasuke let him be. Hashirama's attention was on him now, dark eyes bore into him, his eyes narrowed.

Sasuke jumped to a neighboring building. Senju's eyes followed him. Obviously he was the new target.

Sasuke heard groaning. The type of groaning you hear when a tree was bending close to snapping in two. He turned around and saw strong thick branches winding themselves around the Akatsuki Inc, taking out the rest of the supports. The building swayed dangerously, starting to tilt in his direction. The hairs on his neck stood on end. He took a step back, making Senju just graze his neck. A trail of blood ran down his throat. Senju apparently didn't appreciate Sasuke moving. Before Sasuke realized it, Senju was back in close, making it hard for Sasuke to do anything but defend against the punches that were being sent his way. Senju thrusted his kunai forward and Sasuke could do nothing but deflect the attack to the side and leave himself open to a counter. Senju did take advantage to the opening, striking the raven hard in the stomach.

Sasuke had to suppress a wince. He was no stranger to pain, but that punch was stronger than a normal human punch, shinobi or not. The hokage didn't hesitate to strike again, aiming to decapitate him. Sasuke barely dodged it adding a deeper cut to the scratch on his neck. He prided himself on reading his opponents. Everyone had a tell, but this man had none. No expression to betray his movements. Sasuke aimed to put some distance between them. The building was still collapsing to where they were currently engaged in battle. Sasuke used that to his advantage. Hashirama seemed to match his steps. He stayed in the shadow of the building, dodging debris and the hokage's attacks. He had to remember to thank the blond. He was forced to train, so he could teach the dobe and it seemed that training was keeping him alive if just barely.

A particularly large piece of debris fell, the piece heading straight for the dueling pair. Both men jumped back in opposite direction, the piece falling in between them and separating them. Sasuke smirked and got out of the way as the building finally crashed, landing on top of the hokage, who attempted to dodge the debris by moving farther under the crippling building. Relief spread through him. Even a strong vampire would have trouble keeping himself alive under a building. Especially sharp glass, metal, and concrete threatening to make one into a pin cushion and either causing a massive amount of blood loss, or piercing the heart or brain.

At least it was over. As soon as the thought crossed the raven's mind, the debris from the building began to shift. Branches peeked through; shifting the material aside to reveal a dome of tightly weaved branches. Once the area was clear was clear, the dome unwrapped itself, showing the hokage perfectly intact with not a scratch on him.

Sasuke watched with disbelief. He was starting to see why his people feared the shinobi so much. Who knew humans could have such powers to match one of a seasoned vampire, maybe even the council members. Senju's eyes locked onto him again, clearly not pleased that Sasuke had evaded him for so long.

Sasuke's eyes searched for a weapon. It was impossible to attack without a longer reach, and he was at a disadvantage. Harashima had did damage to his body, a broken rib was threatening to poke through his skin. Though it would heal if given time and blood, he had neither, and it was causing him discomfort. He saw nothing that would make a decent weapon. All he had were his hands and teeth, meaning he was going to take another beating if he went offensive.

Hashirama finished digging himself out of the building quickly and calmly walked out of the ruins. He stared at Sasuke as if seeing him in a new light. "I must say, you are much harder to kill than the others. Judging from your skill you are at least 300 years old."

"121 actually, I was turned in 1888." Sasuke hid his surprise that the thing talked. It definitely wasn't a vampire. It had a heartbeat. He could hear it. And though he was in pain and craving blood to fix his injuries and satisfy his hunger that was slowly forming, he did not desire that things blood. It couldn't have been human either.

The hokage raised an eyebrow as if surprised, but emotion was still absent from his face. The action reminded Sasuke of that old 60s TV show. What was the name of it . . .

"You have great experience then for a vampire barely reaching adulthood. You haven't yet matured enough to use your abilities yet. It will be interesting if I let you live long enough to see what that ability is, but you would have to be closer to 200 to 300 years old and that is too far into the future."

"I already know what ability will manifest in my blood. Every one of my family members had received it in the past."

"Is that so? I guess you are old enough to have been part of the noble families to make sure certain . . . traits stayed within the family if just barely old enough. What family are you with?"

Sasuke watched him with great caution. From what he had seen he was sure this thing was kill first ask questions later, yet here it was, asking him questions as if they were not trying to kill each other a few minutes ago. He would take advantage of the break however if it meant giving time to let his rib heal and possibly stall long enough for another vampire to possibly aid him, though he found that the latter was not very likely. "Uchiha, I am Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Uchiha," the hokage repeated. For a moment, Sasuke saw sadness flash across his face before signs of any emotion disappeared. Maybe the thing did have a soul. "Like Uchiha, Madara?"

Sasuke had no idea who Madara was, but if an old hokage knew him, it was most likely not one of his family. Shinobi's didn't befriend vampires. Still, if it stalled for time he would play long. "Yes, like Uchiha, Madara."

The thing managed to chuckle still without emotion still which stumped Sasuke how he managed to do it. "Fitting, a descendant of his should put me out of my misery. I am not one to fight with children."

"As you pointed out, I am almost at adulthood."

"Child, I do not belong in this realm. Until now my mind has been clouded with nothing but the instinct to destroy and obey. I was a peaceful man, and it causes me pain to cause the deaths of so many vampire or not."

Sasuke had the urge to snap at the man for calling him a child. He was turned at 19. He was not a child though he played the part often through his many years. "Then why stop now?"

"I am not stopping, but merely holding back the instinct which will consume me again any moment now. Though if you attacked me now, I will probably regress back to the way I was previously to this conversation to block it. I hoped you were older so that your blood ability would be of use to stop me."

"You mean the kekkei genkai?"

"Yes child. The sharingan would have been an excellent ability to use to stop me."

Sasuke felt his body become stiff at the name. This man did know the Uchiha family if he knew of their kekkei genkai. "Were you close to the Uchiha family?"

"I was close to Madara. He was a dear friend of mine. He helped me strive for peace at one time however it was not meant to last." Hashirama closed his eyes. "The control is starting to slip."

Sasuke wanted to ask more questions, his curiosity peaked that at one time vampire and a hokage were friends. The first hokage at that. It was unfathomable to him. Since he was a child, all he could remember were wars between the two species.

"It is a painful thing." The hokage spoke again, his eyes still closed as he fought for control. "To have your soul forced back into a body that should be long gone from this world. Your soul becomes trapped and strained, and eventually damaged to the point where it is no longer a soul but a battery to power a puppet. I wish to be killed before I become like my brothers."

"Brothers?"

"There are three of us; the two hokage's after me and of course myself. The second and third hokage have already been damaged beyond repair, and I am losing the battle." He opened his eyes again pain in the corner of his dark eyes and . . . emotion, Sasuke realized. It held loneliness, fear, anger, joy? He could understand the first three emotions, but the third?

"Believe it not, young Uchiha, I do not hate vampires. I realize that your kind have come to fear shinobi, but that is not what I and Madara had intended when creating Konoha's shinobi. It was supposed to be a balance, not a war. I can only say that I am happy that it is an Uchiha who will finish me off. It is fitting." Hashirama's body stated to tense, becoming more defensive as he spoke. "Forgive my brothers and seek the new hokage, my great granddaughter. Try to do what I have failed at and make peace and not a faux peace full of fear on both sides."

"Wait, what was your real intention for the shinobi?" Sasuke knew vital information had been said and that the man before him would become a thing once again. He was also still trying to stall as his rib slowly went back into place. "If it wasn't to war against us, then what?"

"I'm sorry child, but my time is up."

"What about the Uchiha clan? Why do you make it sound like we had hand in creating the shinobi? Who brought you back?" Sasuke knew he was failing at keeping the hokage with him. The small emotion that only his eyes had conveyed slipped away and a defensive stance resumed. He was lost and under control once again.

Sasuke refused to blink this time and was rewarded by seeing the man move this time and effectively blocking the attack with his left arm. Wood penetrated his forearm, but the raven had planned for it. He moved into the path of the trees threatening to impale him. It took the hokage off guard expecting him to move out of the way and being too far over to lay an attack with his kunai as planned; however, it gave Sasuke an opening. Sasuke somersaulted over the roots coming out of the ground connecting a kick to the hokage's face. It didn't have the desired effect however. Hashirama grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him through the window of the convenience store across the street. Sasuke stood up breathing hard. Not that he needed to breath hard, but it was a habit picked up from when he was human and overexerted himself. He had a particularly large piece of class sticking though his leg and abdomen. He couldn't remove them. He would lose too much blood that way and the more blood he lost the more hungry he would become and rational thinking would not be an option anymore. He was already feeling the effects and his fangs ached, begging to show and sink themselves into warm flesh.

Hashirama stepped over the hole where the window had been. Sasuke picked up a large piece of glass, readying to defend himself. He didn't have a chance to. Roots had wrapped themselves round his legs while he had been standing there, so when he noticed the piece of wood, sharpened at the end like a spear, hurling itself at him, he couldn't move. It went right through his heart. Sasuke cried out in pain. He wasn't dead yet, but if the man heading for him as so much move the spear he would be.

The raven couldn't believe it. He was going to die by being staked through the heart. How cliché and boring. He thought he would have at least been beheaded and not die so easily. It was an insult to his pride. No, he wasn't allowed to die yet. He had so much he had to do. He had to kill his brother. He had to find out what the fuck was going on. He had to protect Naruto.

Hashirama grabbed his hair and roughly pulled on it, making Sasuke expose his neck. So maybe he wouldn't die from being staked but he still couldn't die. He felt power surge through him. A power he was not familiar with. It raced through his veins and time seemed to slow for him. He could feel the metal touch his skin. He would not die her. He refused to. Sasuke muttered a word. He didn't know where the word had come from or what it was after he said it, but the roots released him and the spear like object removed itself from his chest cleanly without further damaging his heart. He stabbed the man's arm with the piece of glass he had clutched in his hand which allowed him a second to retreat. The man calmly removed the glass as if it was nothing but a small thorn and stared at him curiously. Sasuke took the time to recompose himself. He didn't question where the power came from or why everything seemed clearer to him. He welcomed it.

"Sharingan." The thing muttered. His voice was different from when he last spoke; rough, breathless, and cold.

Sasuke risked looking at his reflection behind the man and sure enough his irises were red with the familiar black commas surrounding the pupil. His kekkei genkai had come early and for once, the gods seemed to be on his side for a change.

* * *

Gaara wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staining it red. His green eyes locked with Orochimaru's.

"Gaara-kun, this is pointless. If you continue, you will die." Orochimaru kept his sadistic grin while he stood perfectly unharmed. Gaara on the other hand was covered in wounds over his entire body. His blood flowed into a growing puddle at his feet. The battle ground that Gaara had chosen was covered in his blood. He didn't know how long he was going to last. He craved the red liquid so badly, he was in pain, and it showed in his eyes. Orochimaru knew how weakened he was, and he knew the red head would be too weak to move if he left him alone. "I'll give you a chance." He closed the difference between them in a few steps. "Come with me. Join me and we can get unlimited power together. I will make you better. I'll make you like your old childhood friend, whatever his name was." Orochimaru's response was Gaara spitting the blood in his mouth at his face.

The snake wiped it off, displeased but not angry. "Very well. If that's how it is."

Gaara actually smirked, though his vision was blurred. "I think you are forgetting something." Gaara pulled at the power that was lying inside of him. "My blood has been absorbed by the earth." The earth moved forming a dome around them, cutting off escape for Orochimaru and himself. "It is not the sands of Suna, so my control is weak." The earth around them hardened and started to close in on them as spikes formed on the inside of the dome.

"Fool, you'll kill us both."

It was Gaara's turn to return the look of malice. "That was the plan."

* * *

It was even. Hashirama and Sasuke were both critically injured and going nowhere fast. Sasuke had managed to land some severe blows to the hokage while he was fueled by his new power that allowed him to copy his techniques and deflect the onslaught of wood trying to kill him and even sometimes using it against him. However, he was still injured and the high of power that kept him moving was fading. He was feeling the hunger more than ever, his body in pain, warning him that he needed blood as soon as possible as it worked to continue fixing up his heart, his other wounds forgotten. His arm was still pretty useless as well as his leg. Hashirama was also in poor shape. His left arm was completely gone, his right shoulder sliced open, and his jaw looked dislocated. There were also large bruises under his clothing showing internal bleeding. The next blow was going to determine everything. He had managed to get two kunai and a few shuriken from his attacker. He was glad he did. It gave him something to fight with. He lowered his stance, ignoring the protest his body was making. He just had to survive one more attack. Senju did the same, lowering into an offensive stance.

The cameraman on the roof was still recording it live for everyone to see. He no longer kept the camera on his shoulder, but had it positioned so everyone could watch, and he could watch through his own eyes instead of the lens. The standoff reminded him of two samurai blades drawn. And just like the samurai, they both charged at each other. No techniques. No defense. Just the clash of the two blades; the kunai, and the dagger. The cameraman missed the clash itself because it was too fast for his human eyes, but he heard the metal clang then saw the two opponents, now passed each other. Neither warrior turned around, both still in their final stance. The first one to fall was Sasuke. His body hit the ground hard, eyes closed and arm twisted and mangled. The hokage did not move however, though victory looked certain.

The cameraman used his camera to zoom in on him and saw a thin red line appear on its neck. The man had to look away to vomit as the head slid off its body to the ground. The body followed suit, its form shriveling up and crumbling like dirt. It was the form of a body after over 120 years of decomposition.

Gaara laid on the ground, no longer breathing and in the pool of his own blood. Orochimaru scowled at him as he clutched his arm. Blood from his head wound flowed into his eyes constantly and it was getting on his nerves. "Damn child was always trouble." His silver haired assistant helped him up, no longer able to use his legs. "I will be needing a new body. He ruined this one."

"I already have one ready for you." Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "Do you wish for me to monitor the other three? Hashirama has failed."

"Yes. He wasn't the one I wanted to watch anyway."

"Once I have returned you to headquarters, I will get you the results."

"Make sure you do." Kabuto managed to get Orochimaru on his back.

"And Gaara's body?"

"Just leave it for the crows to pick at." Kabuto nodded to acknowledge the order and left for their headquarters.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto had watched the fight on TV. Halfway through, he couldn't take it anymore. He had Kiba attempt an escape to distract Tobi while he made his own escape, taking Sasuke's Ferrari to the scene. Half way there he got stuck in police blockade. Citizens were evacuating and the military was on standby getting ready to go in. Abandoning the car, he went in on foot. Now, he stood in wreckage of the battlefield Sasuke was in, looking for him. He could smell the Uchiha's blood. It made him worry, for both Sasuke's wellbeing and his own mental state when he recalled the last time he smelt another's blood. Thankfully, he didn't lose control this time.

The Uchiha was still lying face down, still bleeding out. The blonde ran to his side and rolled him over. He wasn't breathing. Naruto felt his blood run cold and his own breath stopped for a moment. He couldn't be dead. He was too much of a bastard to die. Soon panic settled in and he was shaking the raven. "Wake up! Wake up, TEME! I swear to fucking god, I'll bring you back and kill you if you die on me! I need you alive dammit-!"

"You are too loud Dobe." Sasuke's voice was low and rough and kept his eyes closed.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize that the still figure in his arms had spoken. His chest was still not rising and falling and for a moment he was sure he had not heard anything. Dark eyes opened to meet azure ones. "Y-you aren't breathing. How is that-"

"I don't need to breathe. I breathe out of old habit." He closed his eyes again and took in some air into his chest. "Better?"

"Dammit Teme! If you were alive then why didn't you move?!"

"I was saving energy."

Naruto was about to make another accusation, but he heard the pain that laced his words and stained his expression. Worry clouded his expression instead. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out a weak snort. "Don't be nice to me now, Dobe. You'll make me think I am dying." When the comment didn't erase the uncertainty from the blondes face, he told him the truth. "I need blood. A lot of it and it has to be fresh." He stopped breathing again. The action was adding more to the pain.

He felt Naruto's hesitation. He knew the blonde hated taking life, but with the amount he lost there was no other choice. He would either go bloodlust crazy or actually die from his wounds.

"Would anyone work? Can we go to a blood drive or something and get the fresh blood there?"

"Theoretically, but do you think there'd be a blood drive right this moment?" It was getting harder to speak. Too much energy was being used, he needed to save it.

"Huge accident with injured people, yeah there'll be one. If not we'll go to the hospital and use a terminally ill patient or something." He didn't have time to search for a blood drive. Naruto must have realized it too because his bright expression got darker. "I'll get you to the hospital. It is nearby."

Sasuke just nodded, closing his eyes again. Naruto's worry increased when he stopped responding. He carefully lifted Sasuke onto his back, minding his wounds as much as possible. It was two blocks to the hospital. It would be easy to get him there.

"Don't move and put your hands in the air!" Naruto had been too preoccupied to notice the army had moved in. Tanks and rifles alike were trained on him and Sasuke. Carefully, Naruto raised his hands in the air trying not to let Sasuke fall of his back. He was in some deep shit.

* * *

"You fucking bitch! I am going to sacrifice you to my blade the moment I get my head reattached!" Hidan's curses were muffled as his head was shoved into a sack. His body was lying peacefully in a corner, bleeding out in a nice steady stream.

The woman flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and made her way to the body, picking up the bag Hidan held so dear to him. She opened it and sorted through the soul gems until she found the one she was looking for. It pulsed between her fingers and she closed her eyes at the familiarity.

With Hidan's head still in the sack, she took out her phone and dialed for Tsunade. "It's Kurenai. I have retrieved Hidan's head and the soul gems he has collected. I will bring them back immediately."

"Good work. Join the rest in stopping the Nidaime and Sandaime after you drop of your cargo."

"Will do." She hung up first and tucked the sleek black phone into her bra. As she walked out, she stopped and made sure to hit Hidan's head against the door as hard as possible. Hidan gave a colorful dialogue for her trouble. "For my husband, you son of a bitch."


	18. Aftermath

Naruto bit his lip until it bled. This was not good. Not good at all. His hands were still in the air, starting to feel numb from lack of blood circulating through them. They have been up for 5 minutes now. He was fairly certain the upper officers of the military were trying to figure out how to proceed. To them, there were two high schools boys, one who apparently defeated a mad man with nothing but an old shinobi weapon, and the other who had somehow got passed their perimeter.

The blonde shifted Sasuke's weight slightly, trying not to make any sudden moves. They were already seen as a threat. There was no need to add to their suspicions. Sasuke shifted and a small moan left his lips. "Just hang on Teme. We'll get out of this soon," he whispered, his blue eyes shifting anxiously for a way for them to bolt. Though he had some vampire advantages now, he still couldn't leap a building in a single bound or run fast enough to dodge speeding bullets. He chuckled at the comparison he made. He was definitely losing it, he thought to himself.

"I smell blood." The raven whispered against his ear, causing Naruto to stand just a bit straighter. He used his tongue to clean up the blood that had dripped down his chin. "I hear it." Sasuke continued, his voice lower, huskier, and sent chills down Naruto's spine. "There's a lot of it." The pain that had been in his voice was replaced with an animalistic hunger. Naruto found himself wanting to be on the receiving end of that hunger. He closed his eyes trying to block that disturbing thought out. They had to get out of here or else Sasuke would murder them. He didn't think the military would like finding out exactly how many cartridges of bullets it would take to take down a vampire, especially one as hungry as the one on his back.

"Try to suppress it, Teme. We'll get you some blood. This meat is a bit too tough."

Naruto didn't hear anything for a long while from the raven and assumed he had been too focused on his prey to care. He was relieved when he heard that soft and familiar chuckle. "That was a horrible joke."

"That's what I'm here for, bad comedy relief." Sasuke had gone quiet again, but Naruto knew this time it was because he was trying to put himself into a trance and keep himself restrained.

Another few minutes passed by agonizingly slow. Naruto was seriously thinking about making a run for it when an officer emerged from behind the line of gunmen. Naruto watched the man carefully, ready to run if necessary if he was seen as a threat. The man kept his face blank as he approached with his short brown hair flying in all directions in to wind. He had a glock on his waist, but he made no moves to grab it. He stopped in front of the blonde. "Seems like you're in a mess kid."

The blonde continued to stare at him trying to figure him out. His mind was reeling with fear and anger. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. He could hardly protect himself let alone with the teme on his back. "Yeah so." If all else fails his lack of respect for authority would always kick in.

"Well you got two options. You can come with me and answer some questions while your friend there gets some medical attention, or you can be taken to prison until we figure out what's going on. If you try to escape, they will fire and kill you."

Naruto was back to biting his lip. He didn't seem to have much choice. If he told him them the truth, he just might get the insanity plea. He saw a bit of movements on the rooftops and relaxed. It would be okay. "I will go with you. But you have to trust me on a few things."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What type of things?"

"Like the teme on my back needs to be tied down before being loaded into the ambulance."

"Alright, I think we can arrange that." The man's dark black eyes bore into Naruto, causing the blond to shift uncomfortably. "My name is Yamato. What's your name kid?"

"Naruto."

"Alright Naruto-kun, let's get your friend to a hospital." Yamato waved for a few medics to come forward with a stretcher. The rest happened so fast for Naruto. The next thing he knew, Sasuke was on the stretcher, tied down, and being taken away. "You'll be riding with me Naruto, if that's alright."

Not that he really had a choice. "No problem." Yamato led him to a car. He opened the passenger door and waited for Naruto to get it. He closed the door after the blonde teen and got into the car himself. Naruto watched the ambulance pull out before Yamato pulled out of the crime scene.

Yamato drove him to the police station downtown. He hadn't been so nervous to see the place since his first arrest. Was he going to jail for good? "Chill out kid. You look like you're about to get an aneurism."

The teen laughed nervously. "Given the situation, would you be able to relax?"

"That is true" The man named Yamato scratched his head. "Don't worry. You're not going to prison just yet. I just want to ask some questions." Yamato got out of the car and opened the passenger door for him before Naruto could do it for himself. "Come on. I'll even get you some food while we're inside." Naruto hesitantly got out of the car. Something wasn't right about the police station, it felt dangerous. "You act like you've never to the station before."

"I . . . it's nothing. You promised food right?"

"Yeah this way." Yamato turned his back to the blonde and walked ahead not waiting to see if he followed.

It was a trick right? It had to be. With Naruto's inhuman speed, he could run away before reinforcements could arrive. He was a suspect, so why didn't he keep an eye on him. Was he seeing if he would run? He would look guilty if he did no doubt, and they would have no problem looking up his usual hideouts and locate his friends. They would find out about his stay with Sasuke. On the other hand . . .

"You coming kid?"

"Yeah," he hurried to catch up with the officer.

* * *

It was dark. And there was pain. Lots of pain. Where was he? Why couldn't he move? He was scared. Why was he scared?

"I think he's waking up." He heard a voice say from somewhere nearby. It sounded familiar. A feminine voice.

"He should be. He took in almost 3 gallons of blood since they picked him up." That voice was familiar too.

"Shut up, he's waking."

Green eyes slowly opened and took in the sight of white walls and the familiar sound of a heart monitor. He felt fear clutch his chest and heard the spike in his own heart beat.

"Whoa, Gaara, calm down. You're safe." Gaara's eyes shifted quickly to the side to see his siblings, both hovering over his bed with concern etched into their features. No, he wasn't back in Orochimaru's lab. He was safe.

"What happened?" He could hardly recognize his own voice. It was raspy, and his throat felt like it was on fire. His words sounded like something between a croak with some squeaks every now and then. He hated it.

"The shinobi arrived and took you out of there. You were barely alive. They had to give you 24 pints of blood to heal the major damages. They transported you to their privately owned hospital and called us to bring your things. Said you'll be staying here for a few days to recover if you were lucky. Otherwise, you'll be heading out to fight again without being fully healed." Temari filled him in.

"You should have seen your boy toy. He was furious." Kankuro laughed as he recalled the recent memory. "He was yelling at the big boobed blonde chick to let you rest instead of going off to fight when you almost died. I have never seen Tsunade look so irritated."

Gaara stared at the ceiling. If he concentrated enough, he could feel his broken bones rapidly healing themselves and his wounds closing, but he still needed time for it to heal properly. The fight with Orochimaru had done more than tire him physically. Dare he say it? He was still afraid. Just like he was afraid when he awoke and thought he was in that man's clutches again.

"On a side note." His sister spoke up again glaring at Kankuro in hopes that he would quiet down. "Tsunade wants you up and about to go to a conference with the Uchiha."

"The Uchiha is here?" It took Gaara a few tries to get the words out.

"Yeah. They intercepted the ambulance that was transporting him. Since he stopped the First from causing more harm than he could have, they treated him as a temporary guest until they could figure out what the fuck is going on."

The Uchiha was here. That was interesting, but if he was here, than where was Naruto?

A knock on the door and the nurse let herself in. He recognized the girl. The one Naruto was seeing before the whole incident. What was her name? "Excuse me. Lady Tsunade would like to talk to the patient." A polite way to ask his siblings to leave. He glanced at the pink haired girl. He was surprised by her professionalism. What was her name?

The nurse escorted his siblings out with that fake surgery smile most nurses had. Wasn't she too young to be a nurse anyway? He'd have to ask about that.

Once his siblings were ushered out, Tsunade entered the room. Her clothes were a mess and her cheeks held that flush she always had when she was intoxicated, but her eyes remained sharp even with the darkness underneath them indicating how tired and stressed she was. Sasuke followed after her. He was pale, more so than he usually was. His clothes were too big and baggy for him. His normally perfect hair was askew and pain was still present in the corners of his face. Otherwise, he looked like he hadn't had a dozen broken bones and bleeding out all over the place only hours before. Sometimes Garra wished he was a full vampire.

Sasuke took a seat in a corner of the room waiting for Tsunade to begin. Gaara wondered if the reason he kept his eyes off her was because he was hungry.

"Good to see you're awake Suna." The blonde woman started awkwardly, obviously still trying to work out what to say in her head. "It was foolish thing you did." Gaara stared at the woman. Her voice lacked the usual bite she had when scolding him or Naruto, mostly Naruto.

"Orochimaru."

"He got away." Green eyes narrowed at her. "Don't look at me like that. We were stretched thin as it was. Half the city is in shambles." She took another swing from the bottle that was tied to her hip. "We did manage to stop the other two hokages however and recovered the bodies. I will make sure they are properly disposed off this time."

"I hear a but in there." Sasuke spoke up for the first time. Despite his appearance, his voice held the same authoritative, or just bossy depending on who you were asking, tone he always had.

"This incident is all over news. We couldn't cover it up like we usually do. The damage was too extensive and there were just too many nosey people. I curse the day cell phones were invented." She looked at Sasuke with distaste. "And you should have chosen a different career path." Tsunade turned on the TV hanging in the room from the ceiling, flipping to channel 8. The volume was off but it was no secret what was being talked about to the occupants in the room. Following the footage of Sasuke's battle, Sasuke's picture from one of his magazine covers appeared. The one with him and Naruto. Everyone knew who he was, and no one could mistake him for anyone else in that footage. That stupid human was actually good at his job and got a clear view of his face. There was an APB out for him.

"I don't think I need to tell you that you need to stay out of the public eye for a while."

"Obviously." He glanced at the blonde with a crucial eye. "What aren't you telling us?"

Tsunade looked hesitant and unsure. Gaara had never seen her like that. Whatever it was, it was big, and it wasn't good news. The woman took a long drink from her bottle this time before looking at either of them. "The vampire council is dead. Every single member."

This time, the raven had no reservations of keeping his eyes averted. "Their dead? Pein? Konan? Deidara? Suigetsu?"

"All 10 of them are dead. The higher ups had been dead for weeks. The ones that worked at your modeling agency died a few days ago. The only one who survived was Sasori because we had him in our custody which makes him in charge of the council now."

"And I will hurry to find a new leader." Gaara hadn't noticed when the other red head had stepped in, but he looked in worse condition than him. For a vampire to look so sickly would involve a lot of torture without much recovery time. "I prefer to be in my morgue." He gave an accusing look to Tsunade. "I have the autopsy results of the bodies. The higher ups were tortured for months. Slow loss of blood, dead man's blood was mixed in the wounds, and for how fast the body decomposed, they hadn't had any fresh blood since their torture began. They were poisoned to death."

Gaara shivered involuntarily. He remembered what it was like to be subjected to dead blood. Even for a half breed like him, it was painful and the only way to truly remove it from one's system was to drink fresh blood. He could only imagine what it would have felt like for full vampires. Older vampires, like the ones in the council, grew more tolerant to the poison to where it didn't bother them in small doses. They could shrug it off. They probably cursed that tolerance during their torture though. It meant their death was that much slower.

"That explained why the council was not answering or why attacks were not punished." Sasuke hid his anger well. He had known about half the council. Pein had changed him when he had turned 19. He worked with Deidara and Zetsu from years. Seigetsu and him had caused mischief in their younger years. Konan would let him stay with her and Pein when he had no where to stay for a night. Now they were all gone, and the killer didn't even have the decency to kill them quickly.

"Once the rest of the vampire community hears this there will be chaos." Tsunade muttered. Sasori and Sasuke glared at her.

"Just because we need blood to survive doesn't mean we are uncivilized creatures. Better than humans who run around in a panic anytime something threatens their tiny existence." Sasori retorted.

"You trying to pick a fight with me?" The blonde rolled up her sleeves.

"Enough!" Sasuke stood between the two of them. "We both know that there are some vampires who will take a chance to do whatever they want without the council to stop them, and we know some shinobi would go after our kind knowing that the council is gone. Both groups have black sheep we don't want to recognize." He looked at Sasori. "Wasn't there a time when Shinobi and Vampires got along?"

Sasori looked at him strangely. "If there ever was an era, it was before my time, and I have lived twice as long as you." Sasuke faltered for a slight moment. "But I was also the youngest member on the council. If there ever was a time, they would have known about it." He looked at Tsunade with distaste and distrust. "The child is right of course. This is not the time to be arguing. Until things are sorted out, we must work together. I don't trust you and you don't trust me, but the public won't turn a blind eye to this. We must collect Minato's son from custody."

Tsunade smirked. "For once I agree with a bloodsucker. I knew it was the end of the world when I woke up yesterday morning." She untied the bottle of sake from her hip and put it on the table. "Alright, a temporary truce. As for the brat, I have sent Kakashi to retrieve him." When Sasori frowned, Tsunade laughed. "Don't worry. He's a familiar face to the kid. He won't treat him as badly as he did to you."

Gaara closed his eyes realizing the conversation was coming to an end. He was still tired and wanted more sleep. He heard Tsunade and Sasori leave, still talking loudly (mostly on Tsuanade's part) and occasionally trying to pick a fight. Sasuke was the only one left in the room with him, and they were both content to stay in silence. They both had a mutual understanding that Naruto was still safe and would be joining them soon to liven things up.

* * *

Naruto retold the story the best he could for the hundredth time. He didn't think he was exaggerating about the number either. He told them about Sasuke being a vampire and how he left to try to stop the destruction of downtown. He explained that everything that was on TV was real. He didn't know who the men who were destroying the city were. He was sure they weren't terrorists. No, he wasn't a terrorist himself. There were no bombs of any type being used, and he was starving.

Yamato sat across from him the entire time with that blank face of his. Naruto glanced at his watch and with dismay saw he had been questioned for nearly 8 hours. He wasn't even in school for that long. "Naruto, I know you have a criminal record, but in every record it says that you never once lied to an officer. You realize how much trouble you're in right? If you just tell us the truth we can help you."

"I AM TELLNG YOU THE FUCKING TRUTH!" Naruto slammed his fist on the metal table, denting it. He winced and muttered an apology. "I'm just tired and hungry."

Glancing at his watch, Yamato agreed that it was indeed quite late, and he would get them some food. Yamato left the interrogation room and was greeted with the sight of a woman with short black hair and a very low cut shirt that showed all her curves complimented with very short shorts and a leather jacket. "Got the lab results." She waved them papers in her hand.

Yamato took the results from her. "Anko." He greeted. "What were the results?"

"He is not on any type of drugs, he's not intoxicated, and he seems to be in perfect mental health. The only weird thing was that he had a very slow heart beat. I mean really slow like 35 beats per minute slow. Other than that he seemed fine though they want to do an ECG to see if there is a problem with his heart." She glanced at the window where Naruto sat on the other side. "He has to be lying."

"I don't think he is though. He shows no signs of a lying, and he is known for being truthful. He's not a habitual liar. He wouldn't be able to hide the truth that well if he was lying, and he doesn't seem like a lunatic."

"So what? We're supposed to believe in vampires and ninjas? You sound as crazy as he is."

"You weren't with him for 8 hours. When he lost his temper, I could see his canines' lengthen and his eyes change. "

Anko shrugged. "All I know is, we have a high death count and a lot of bodies missing. Like the people in that Akatsuki building. There were reports of dead bodies spotted there, but we couldn't find a single body."

That was strange. He had seen some of those bodies picked up in an ambulance before he left. "What about the Uchiha?"

"You know that ambulance that took him away? It was hijacked. He got away. Chief told me to put out an APB for him for mass murder. We won't be able to get anything from him. We did find some of the paramedics. They were dead with their necks pretty much ripped out. Autopsy showed it was done with teeth and all blood was gone from the body so maybe this vampire thing holds water after all."

"Or a cult." Yamato added deep in thought.

"Fuck yeah. I love investigations like this. They're so much fun."

"I'm going to get the kid some food. He looks extremely pale."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on him." She took a seat.

With one more look at the teen, he grabbed his keys and went to get some fast food.

* * *

Naruto had put his head down on the table. He wondered if the teme was okay. He had the image of him beaten up and bleeding out still ingrained into his mind. "Damn teme getting himself that injured."

When the door to the room opened, he didn't bother to look up. He figured it was Yamato with the food, but he recognized the smell that reached his nose, and his entire body froze. "Hello Uzumaki-san. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

He had to get over his fear. Slowly, he lifted his head from the table to look at the man before him. He was dressed as the officer who had questioned him about his whereabouts when he ran away. "Itachi."

"It's nice to know your sense of smell has improved. We have to leave quickly before your officer friend returns."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't be stubborn. I know everyone who is important to you. Do you really wish to endanger them?"

"Why do you always threaten me?" It was getting annoying actually.

"If you would cooperate with me, then there would be no need for threats." The officer replied calmly. "Will you be coming or do I have to drag you out."

Naruto could imagine Itachi dragging him out quite easily. He really didn't feel like having a sword threw his stomach again. It just finished healing. "Alright. I'll cooperate, but don't think I'll stay quiet."

"I would not dream on trying to silence you. It is not in your nature." Itachi opened the door for him. "If you would?" Naruto eyed him, cautiously and walked ahead. He barely had time to see the woman who was seated in front of the window with a far off look in her eyes. He had no reason to doubt that the Uchiha had put everyone in the building into a trance. His theory was left unchecked however since the elder Uchiha led him through the back door where a car was waiting for them. The shark man was in the driver seat. Itachi opened the back door for the teen and waited for Naruto to get in before he slid in next to him. Without a word, Itachi blindfolded him and told Kisame to head home.

The drive itself felt short, or maybe it was because Naruto's nerves were fried from fear of the Uchiha. The car came to a stop and he was guided inside before they took off his blindfold. Itachi had taken off his wig and contacts and looked, dare he say it, relaxed. "I would ask you not to leave the house. We have a lot to discuss. Until then please take advantage of my hospitality." He gave a slight bow. For a moment Naruto could see him in Europe during the 1800s. He had that gentleman like quality to him when the bastard wasn't trying to kill him.

"Come brat. Your ramen's almost done."Kisame, as Naruto finally recalled, picked the blonde up by his shirt collar and carried him into the kitchen.

"Put me down. I will not be manhandled!" He struggled.

"Pipe down twerp. I hate kids, and I hate teenagers more. Glad I never was one."

"Riiiight." Kisame roughly dropped him into a seat at a small breakfast table big enough for two people. He took a chance to look around. The house was old and decorated in a Victorian style. The kitchen even had a wooden stove along with an electric one. Kisame went to the wooden stove and took the pot, dumping the contents into a large bowl.

"Here clean the bowl when you're done." He put the bowl in front of him and left, muttering to himself about being a babysitter for a snot nosed kid.

The ramen sat there untouched. He didn't trust the food even if it did smell like the best thing in the world, but he continued to sit there for about ten minutes until Itachi entered the room. He sat in the seat opposite of Naruto and placed a small red vile in front of the blonde. "You need blood. Use the entire vial." When Naruto didn't take it, Itachi added, "Don't worry, we don't plan on poisoning you." It wasn't reassuring, but his stomach was starting to gnaw on itself. Once he took a sip of the broth, any concerns he had went out the window. It was the best tasting ramen he ever had.

Itachi watched him silently with those cold inhuman eyes. Naruto was grateful for the distraction of food, so he didn't have to look at him.

"Thank you." Naruto almost missed the words and for the longest time he wasn't sure that he actually heard right, but there was something about the man's face. It was just a bit softer than usual. He didn't say anything else though. He silently stood up and left the room.

"He's so damn weird." What did he mean by thank you? He hadn't done anything. Why did he kidnap him anyway? He slowed down and finished his ramen.

Deciding he really hated shark face and wanted to annoy him, he left his bowl unclean and on the table. The house was eerily quiet as he trekked through it. It took him three tries to find the raven again. He was in the library browsing the shelves with a candle in his hand. He had spotted the book he was looking for and his long slender fingers picked it off the shelf. Naruto's heart fell. He could remember Sasuke's fingers on his skin. "You really love my brother don't you?" Itachi's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto quickly denied it, his face turning red.

"If you were not staring at me with a longing that I know can't possibly be for me, I might be inclined to believe you."

Naruto couldn't respond to that.

"I know we are related, but I would please ask that you do not confuse us. We are nothing alike."

"No shit." He did miss Sasuke though. He couldn't deny that. "Hey, why did you thank me earlier?"

Itachi sat down in his armchair and placed the candle on the table, cracking open his book.

It was hopeless. This jerk wasn't going to tell him anything. He probably didn't even say thank you in the first place.

"I said thank you," he said so quietly that Naruto had to strain to hear. "Because you went back to save my brother." Before Naruto could question him, Itachi put his book under his arm and showed him to his room. He wished him a good night and left.

Naruto checked out his room. It had a full size bed, a Victorian bed frame of course, a large window, and matching dresser and desk. He checked the window. As he expected it was locked and the window was painted over with black paint, but he didn't think there were bars over it. If he wanted to escape he could. They weren't trying too hard to keep him here, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. There was something about the Uchiha. He didn't fear him as he did an hour ago. "Tomorrow. I'll leave tomorrow." He would find out what his master plan was and tell Sasuke. Satisfied, he climbed into bed falling into a restless sleep.


	19. Just Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters on fanfiction

Naruto had to say, he was not expecting to see what he saw. Itachi, a vampire who had scared him since he had met the man, was wearing an apron, listening to classical music, and making a large western style breakfast. Black eyes met his blue ones. He didn't know that his eyes could be that color. "Go ahead and sit, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, too shocked to speak. He clumsily fell into his chair unable to believe the sight before him. It was like he had walked into some weird parallel dimension.

"I don't know why you make such a lavish breakfast every morning. It's not like either of us has eaten since the nineteenth century." Naruto hadn't even noticed that Kisame was in the room and sitting across from him. He really should be more aware of his surroundings.

"Naruto-kun still eats, and he will continue to do so." The raven set a large plate full of pancakes, bacon, eggs, ham, hash browns, biscuits, toast, sausage, and a bowl of oatmeal.

Naruto laughed nervously as he looked at all the food. "Actually, I don't eat normal food. It makes me nauseous."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "If that were true, you would be nauseous from the smell."

He was right. He wasn't nauseous. In fact it smelt great. "Itachi mixed fresh blood into the food. You won't taste it, he's good that way." Kisame was busy building a tower out of old salt shakers.

Naruto's stomach rumbled, so he took a bite. As soon as the food entered his mouth, he could swear he was flying in heaven. It was so good that he almost cried over it. He hadn't even realized how much he missed real food.

Nodding with approval, the raven took off the apron and hung it on a hook by the back door. Picking up a violin that had been resting on the back stairs, he started to play a symphony from memory.

Kisame rolled his eyes and covered his ears. "Stupid little rich boy," he muttered darkly before leaving through the back door.

Naruto didn't mind. For some reason, the song put him at ease. It was old and familiar. He recalled something, a woman with beautiful red hair playing the violin. Her face was so unclear to him, like it was shadowed over in his memories. He could see her lips move as if saying "Naru-chan."

"Naruto-kun." Itachi's voice brought him out of it. The blonde wasn't sure why Itachi had called out to him until he notice Itachi was staring at his food. Following his gaze, he noticed he had practically dumped an entire container of syrup on his pancakes. Turning red, he tried to scrap off the excess in the sink, but failed as the entire plate was soaked. As Naruto returned to his seat, Itachi took his plate and replaced it with a new one.

"Thanks." Naruto paid closer attention to the syrup this time and stopped once only his pancakes were doused. Soon Itachi began to play again.

After what seemed to be about half an hour, Kisame came back into the kitchen the moment Itachi had stopped to put the violin away. Kisame started to put the dishes away without a word.

"So . . . are you two gay or something." Naruto couldn't help but ask. They seemed so in synch with one another.

Kisame's face filled with horror, then as he thought about it, he laughed. "Me with him? That is probably the most disturbing thing someone has ever asked me. I mean, even if I could get past his little rich boy routine, the cold heartless prick thing would bother the shit out of me."

"But don't you live together?"

Kisame laughed again. "Hell no. I'm just here to help keep an eye on you, and if I don't help out, he stares at me with those creepy red eyes until I do it."

"So why are you friends with him."

"He's not my friend. I'm only here 'cause it's in my best interest."

Naruto considered what he said. Was Itachi threatening him? Or was it more of a business partner type relationship.

"Take Naruto to the study. We will have tea there and discuss what we will do with him."

"Yeah yeah. Come on brat." Kisame left the room without even checking to make sure Naruto was following. Naruto finished off the rest of his food and quickly chased after him. Naruto sat in the study for approximately 3 minutes before he was itching to move and look around. He couldn't help himself.

Itachi arrived with a tray of tea and poured himself a cup and for Naruto. He took his cup and sat down and waited for Naruto to take his. Was it just him or was Itachi always feeding him?

"For the foreseeable future, you will be training with Kisame. While what my brother has done with you is adequate, it will not keep you alive against real vampires or A and S rank shinobi."

"Why do you care if I live or die?" A low growl emanated from Naruto.

"Because you're useful to me."

Anger grabbed a hold on Naruto. He didn't like being fucked with, and he was not going to play Itachi's game, whatever it was. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're the first to ever say I am useful. Most people call me a waste of space and say a punk like me should go to hell."

"You and I both know that what you show in front of people is nothing more than a pretense. " A chill went up Naruto's spine. "You pretend that what others think of you does not bother you. That you don't care about what they think, but it hurts deep down, and you do not know why."

"Shut up!"

"You feel alone. You only feel close to Gaara, but sometimes you feel that he is distant from you and other times you feel like he's lying to you, but you don't ask him why that is. You are afraid of the answer."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me."

"I know quite a bit actually. You see, I have been watching you for some time now. "

Naruto felt like his anger was about to boil over. He tried so hard to hide that part of him even from himself. Bury it under all the fake smiles and laughter. No, he didn't want to be alone again. He was afraid to be alone. He had been afraid of being alone as long as he could remember, but again, the reason why was drawing a blank. His lack of memory from his child hood was getting to him a lot recently.

"But now is not the time to discuss this. What makes you useful is that you are at the halfway point. Half human and half vampire. You have the ability to use both to your advantage. A vampire's speed and strength, a human's non reliance on blood and access to certain ninjutsu's that the undead cannot use."

"Immortal." Kisame corrected. "No one has used that term for fifty years." He muttered as he used a survival knife to clean under his nails with the tip.

"If you think that I will join your side, you're stupider than you look." Concentrating on calming his anger was proving to be difficult, but it didn't feel right without another presence. That stupid demon had always been a part of him along with the fear, but now . . . he didn't know what to make of it.

"I don't think you realize what you are up against Uzumaki-san. Do you even know what the sides are?"

"Of course. Vampires versus shinobi."

The room grew silent, and Naruto shifted in his chair. The two vampires' eyes met before Kisame left the room. "You are very naïve, but you will learn soon enough." Itachi chose his book and took a seat in front of the fireplace. "Proceed to the basement. Kisame will be waiting for you to begin your training."

"And if I refuse?"

Red eyes looked up at teen. "You fear me do you not?"

Truthfully, he no longer did. Seeing him in this setting, he was more like a creepy relative than anything else.

"Of course you no longer fear me. I fear I still have the habit of being a host from the times when balls at aristocratic homes was a very common thing. My hospitality may have confused you, but keep in mind that I am still very dangerous." He returned to his book. "You may leave."

"You may leave." The blonde mocked under his breath. Red eyes looked up at him, and it was enough to make Naruto shut up and hurry to the basement to begin his training.

* * *

"What do you mean my brother kidnapped him?!" Sasuke's eyes flickered red for a moment. He had been having difficulty controlling the sharingan. Anytime he got worked up, it would start to slip, and the ability made him exhausted. He was still tired from the last time he used it.

"Yes, we manage to hack into the cameras in the police station. We are very certain it was him." Sakura informed him. She was still wearing her nurse's uniform, but she had a bag with her school clothes beside her. "We are certain that he took him west of the station for a few blocks, but then the CCTVs were wiped after that. They went completely off the map."

"Couldn't you follow the CCTVs where they had memory wiped from them?" He asked impatiently.

"We tried that, but then we realized all the CCTVs were wiped at one point or another. You couldn't tell where they stopped or where they went."

Glancing at Tsunade, Sasuke knew something was wrong. She was too quiet and as long as he had known the woman, she was never quiet. "What are you not telling me Godaime?"

"Nothing you need to know brat." The woman sat up and folded her arms on her desk. It turned out Tsunade was the head doctor of the hospital before she had taken the position of Hokage and the hospital had kept her office for her in case she retired and returned to work. "We will search for Naruto, but I wouldn't worry too much. He has an annoying habit of surviving every situation he gets into."

"I doubt he's met a 'situation' like my brother."

"No, he's met worse."

That caught the raven's attention as he whipped his head around to see Gaara standing at the entrance way. Pain was still evident in his passive face, but out of respect he said nothing about it. "What do you mean worse?"

Gaara looked at him, and as expected, the teen didn't answer. Sasuke was close to being fed up with all the secrets. What could he do but swallow it?

"I suggest you go back to school Gaara. Absent students might give our enemy a narrow list of who might be involved."

Gaara and Sasuke stared at her in silence then at each other. There was nothing either of them could do. Neither had anything to offer to help with the investigations, and the rebuilding was going smoothly. "I'll start tomorrow then."

They watched the blonde woman take a swing of water from a large jug meant to hold sake. Sakura looked worried but bowed to the older woman and left quietly. Sasuke and Gaara followed her out. "As long as I have known Lady Tsunade, I have never seen her drink water before." Her light green eyes looked back at Sasuke. "Thank you for stopping Hashirama-sama. It means a lot to us."

He met her gaze with much more venom then before. Previously he always looked at her with annoyance, now it was pure hate. "How did a tramp like you become a shinobi?"

Sakura's pleasant smile became very forced and a vein throbbed on her forehead. "That is a rumor I purposely spread around. People tend to talk a lot more when they think they're going to get some." She took a deep breath letting her anger out with it. "I've been with Konoha for 8 years now. My parents were killed and turned to ghouls by vampires when I was 9. They took me in. I am now Lady Tsunade's apprentice, medical shinobi."

"So you're interest in Naruto as your boyfriend?"

"To keep an eye on him and protect him." She answered automatically as if she suspected the question.

He had to admit that he felt a bit happier hearing that if not a bit peeved that she was lying to the blonde. "And why did you have to keep an eye on him?" He could understand why now since he was in the middle of the changing process, but he couldn't fathom why before the start of the change.

She stopped just in front of the automatic doors of the hospital. "You really don't know do you?"

"If everyone stopped speaking in riddle's about Naruto, I might have a clue."

"It is not my place to say really. It was the Fourth's law that no one is allowed to speak of it. Naruto was never suppose to find out about Shinobi and Vamps. He's a knucklehead and overly optimistic, but he's a good guy. He's lucky to have someone like you watching over him." Before he could retort, she walked out the doors.

He spotted Sai waiting for her. So he was one of them too. It seemed almost everyone close to Naruto, friend or advisory, was a part of the shinobi world. How much was his life being controlled? It seemed like everything was planned. Who he talked to, what he did with his life, and the dobe had no idea. Sasuke's appearance had ruined all that. He had no idea if that was a good or a bad thing. Since he had entered his life, everything had been chaotic and life threatening.

He watched Sai and Sakura get into an old mustang and drive off. He briefly wondered if they were seeing each other. That would throw Naruto for a loop. He was so convinced Sai was gay.

"When we were children, Naruto and I were held in a medical facility." Sasuke didn't look at Gaara as the red head spoke. "There is something inside us that was put there when we were babies. Something that the shinobi considered demonic."

Sasuke of course had seen what that something was a few times already. He let him continue.

"We were sent there to . . . in a way get better. Learn to control it to our advantage, get stronger, not become demons ourselves, and for the longest time it was all we ever knew. It was okay in the beginning. I met Naruto when I was four, and we became friends quickly. Once every few months, Naruto's dad would take us both out of there and we'd spend a week being normal kids." Gaara's features darkened. "Then the head of the facility changed. He used us as experiments. We became a number, and they kept it a secret from Konoha. Naruto's dad found out and came to save us. Naruto got out. I did not."

"Naruto doesn't remember this?"

"Bad things happened the night he was rescued. His mind blocked it all out."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Naruto is about to be confronted with his past full force. There is no easing his way into things. He's dead center of a full on battle, and he has no clue. "

"He will be ready. He's strong. He's loyal. He's -"

"Because of you." Gaara interrupted him. "He's a perfect match isn't he?"

"Match for what? Are you trying to say he's my mate?"

"You said it, not me."

For the second time that day, someone left him before he could get a word in. It was actually starting to become a bit annoying. What was Gaara thinking? Naruto being his mate was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Sure he wanted to kiss the daylight out of him sometimes to get him to shut his mouth and couldn't help but stare at his ass when he walked by or imagine his lips wrapped around his . . .

"Shit."


	20. One Step Farther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finished on fanfiction

It hurt. Everything hurt. He was trying to kill him. He had to be. His arm had to be broken in three places and his ribs felt like they were on fire. He was sure one was poking through his skin, but was too afraid to look down to check. He was covered in blood, his clothes were held together by mere threads, making the deep lacerations beneath them visible, and he had bruises in places that should never have bruises.

"Get up." Kisame smirked. "Where's all that fire you had before or can you only rely on your demon's power."

Shaking arms struggled to get underneath him, but the moment he put just the slightest bit of weight on them, he collapsed once again to the hard cement floor. He tried not to whimper. He really did, but he had never been in so much pain before.

"I said get up brat." Kisame reached down in one swift motion, pulling the blond up by his hair forcing him to his feet. He wasn't standing long however because the shark bastard kicked out his knee. Naruto cried out in pain and curled up again on the floor, trying to nurse his shattered knee.

"Pathetic." Kisame spat out irritably. "Do you think your opponents will be quick with you or give you mercy?!" A strong kick to the blond’s stomach caused him to go flying into the nearest wall. "They will take your time with you. Play with you. Make you suffer." He grabbed Naruto's blood soaked t-shirt and forced his blue eyes to meet his black beady ones. "War isn't a little tea party that you have with your little pussy friends. You must be ready for anything. Stand through the pain. Show no weakness."

"Kisame that is enough. He is done for today." Naruto could feel the Uchiha's cold eyes take in his pathetic sight. "Pick him up."

Nausea swept over the teen when Kisame roughly threw him onto his shoulder. The room spun as Kisame walked, and Naruto did everything in his power to keep his breakfast down. The passing scenery was a blur as his vision spun and the room tilted, making it hard to distinguish up from down or if the man carrying him was moving or standing still.

Next thing he knew, Naruto was shoved into am uncomfortable wooden chair. It took a moment to clear the spots from his vision and settle his stomach. The room he was shoved into was dark with only a few torches to illuminate the inky blackness. It was a picture perfect version of what a dungeon would look like: cold stone walls, rusted metal cuffs hanging from the ceiling, and a musty scent to complete the setting.

Across the room was a naked man who was in worse shape than he was. His skin the color of ivory, his long dark hair matted with blood, his skin covered his ribs as if someone had taken a skeleton and stretched rubber over it, and his face was hollow and empty. He looked like he was barely breathing.

The man looked up at Naruto. The fledgling couldn't tell if the man was a vampire or human, but the blank stare in the man's eyes sent shivers down his spine.

The man shifted his eyes to Itachi. "Please," his voice was weak, dry, and void of any inflection. He was a broken man. No fight left in his voice. No will. "Kill me, Itachi-dono. I’m begging you."

Even with the small amount of lighting, the acoustics of the stone walls, and Naruto's improved senses, he could barely tell where Itachi stood in the room. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't standing, but circling the man like a vulture about to devour its latest find. "This man," Itachi's aristocratic voice made him sound sinister in that instant, "was caught feeding off humans and not properly taking care of his dinner. He let new vampires and ghouls run all over the city, threatening the secrecy of our existence while doing so, using them to collect information to blackmail me with or sell to the highest bidder." Naruto wasn't sure where the sword in Itachi's hands had come from, but he knew where it ended up. The man cried out as the sword penetrated his chest and pinned him to the wall behind him. "Naruto-kun, I want you to kill him."

A skipped heart beat, then wide eyes. "Y-you want me to k-kill him?" his voice cracked.

"You will need to learn how to take a life. You will come across many enemies, and you will need to have the mind to kill them when needed. "

"N-no. I won't do it." The blond averted his eyes to the floor. "I can't."

A raise of an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly. What was Itachi going to do to him? He couldn't imagine him taking no for an answer. Since meeting the man, it seemed everyone did everything he asked. Even Kisame, seemed to hold some fear for the man along with some begrudging respect.

"Alright. Then he will live,” Itachi said simply.

Shock ran through Naruto as he digested what he had said. There was no way it would be that easy. The teen glanced at the man who looked horrified. "No, please Itachi-dono. Kill me. Let me die." He begged.

"You will live until Naruto-kun comes and kills you himself. Until that time, Kisame, get Naruto-kun cleaned up and to his room to rest, so he may be ready for his next spar tomorrow morning."

Naruto had forgotten Kisame had been in the room until Itachi had spoken to the burly man. Once again, he was picked up and thrown over the shoulder like luggage and carried out of the room.

The next hour had to be one of the most humiliating hours in his life. Kisame had stripped him down to nothing, helped him bathe and addressed his wounds. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, the blue/gray man couldn't stop laughing and making penis jokes about him. He never really compared penis sizes in the boy's locker room. He wasn't that type of guy, but he didn't think he was small either. God, now he was self conscious about his size. Damn, that jerk.

Deciding he should put all the day's events and pain behind him, he closed his eyes ready to doze off into dream land in his nice plush bed when a shriek had him sitting up way too quickly, his wounds aching in fiery protest. What was that? Another moment and another scream filled the house. He could recognize the voice of course. It was the man from the basement.

"It's okay, they're just trying to pressure you," he whispered, shaken by the revelation of what that bastard intended to do. He squeezed his eyes shut and put the pillow over his head. He wouldn't give in. He just couldn't.

The week passed slowly and Naruto was at his breaking point. Every day he sparred (which he considered more like beaten to an inch of his life) until he was too scared and broken to move. At night, he listened to that man scream in agony and beg for his death then he would get up, and it would start all over again. He was going crazy. Was this his plan? To make him go crazy then send him back to Sasuke all fucked up or set him loose on unsuspecting humans?

Itachi acted indifferent to everything as he usually did. Anytime he saw the raven, he was doing his normal everyday activities and didn't look the slightest bit tired. When Naruto asked him to stop, all the raven did was sip his tea and continued reading his book and this game of his kept dragging on.

Itachi was calmly reading the newspaper by candle light when Naruto barged into the room. Curiously, he watched the blonde take in the sight in front of him. He was a bit surprised when Naruto had come in with a steely expression and that it did not change when he saw the sight of the prisoner. The man Naruto had seen before was pinned to the wall like an insect in a display case. Large metal stakes were through the man's wrists and ankles and a silver knife with the blade two inches deep in the middle of the man's neck. Below, was a pail collecting the man's blood. By how slow the blood drained, Naruto knew this man was almost bled dry.

"So this is how you keep him quiet during the day." Two loud steps into the otherwise silent room. "So he is a vampire after all. I guess he'd be dead by now if he wasn't. "

"I guess he would be." Itachi agreed. He watched the blond walk over to the man. The prisoner's eyes met with Naruto's and a sincere smile graced the man's cracked and bloody lips.

Naruto picked up the sword that was lying at the man's feet. "I'm sorry." With swift flick of his wrist, Naruto beheaded the man with an almost scary ease. The boy was talented with a sword.

The head rolled off the prisoner's shoulders to Naruto's feet. He couldn't help but stare at that soft expression permanently engraved onto the face looking up at him.

"The first kill is always the hardest. It will become easier."

"No."

"No?" Question was in the raven's voice and even surprise.

"I won't play you're games anymore." Itachi moved his head just enough so that the sword could fly past him without a scratch. "This will be the last life I ever take."

"As kind as that is, you cannot fight a war without casualties."

"You call this a casualty! You tortured him until you broke him and then you didn't even have the decency to put him out of his misery. Did you even think about that man's family? His friends? How much they would suffer if they knew what he went through?"

"You are upset."

"Damn right I'm upset. You forced me to kill a guy for your own sick satisfaction. So I could become this fucking soldier."

"You need to learn and get stronger."

"I will get stronger, but not your way. I'll get strong enough, so I won't need to kill anyone to help them, so that no one needs to fight to protect me. I will be the one protecting everyone from now on. And if you don't like it, too fucking bad." Naruto barely felt the energy suddenly coursing through his veins, but Itachi did. The raven watched the young man storm out and soon sounds of sparring continued from the room two doors down.

A small smile graced Itachi's features. "That was just what I wanted to hear."

Kiba was bored out of his mind. When Naruto went out to fetch the Uchiha, he had expected to see him come home with the Uchiha. When questioning the young (-ish) raven, all he received was a threat to have his throat ripped out unless he stopped talking. Soon after that, Sasuke disappeared, and Tobi had sent him home. Imagine his surprise when he saw both Sasuke and Naruto were wanted for questioning and considered possibly armed and dangerous. Like Naruto could ever be a terrorist. The only terror he could instill on people is when he ate a shit ton of ramen in one breath. Still, it had the brunette worried. The moment he walked onto school grounds the next day, he was bombarded with questions. Sure, the popularity was cool for about 10 minutes, but saying the phrases: "I don't know where he is" and "He isn't dangerous" and not to forget "No I will not help set you up with them!" got really boring really fast.

He envied Gaara. No one ever approached him. He scared them off with a glance. The warning bell rang which managed to disperse the crowd enough for him to get into class. The atmosphere in the classroom was much different than outside. No one approached him about Naruto or Sasuke. It was like everything was normal. Which in turn made him uncomfortable. It was just too weird.

Gaara didn't come for the first few days after the incident, but when he did he was as indifferent as ever. Neji came three days afterwards and those two had been sneaking off which pissed Kiba off even more.

So here he was, alone with not even the creepy, and probably psychopathic, friend to keep him company. He was so useless. For the second time, his best friend was in trouble while he sat around safe and sound. "Goddamn it! Why am I so useless?!" His fists pounded against his desk in frustration. Everyone in the class looked at him with undivided attention, but he didn’t notice. "What type of friend am I if I can't even protect my friends?" His eyes stung with tears threatening to fall. Did he have to watch Naruto save him again and again? When would his luck run out? Would he have to watch him die then? "I want to protect him."

He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Gaara standing before him. "Do you really want the strength to protect Naruto?"

"What do you think?! I'd sell my soul to protect that dumbass." He growled.

His classmates smiled and one by one they stood up. Sakura, Ino, Choji, Sai, Rock Lee, everyone. "You don't need to sell your soul." Shikamaru walked forward and extended his hand. "But welcome to Konohagakure."

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, you should rest. You have been training nonstop." Tobi fidgeted with the silver tray that had a towel and a large bag of blood.

Sasuke sat in the middle of his room; drapes and eyes closed, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. "I must master the sharingan if I want any chance to defeat my brother." Slowly he opened his eyes, his red irises being slowly revealed.

"Yes, master. However, the sharingan is a powerful kekkei genkai. It becomes possible to even ruin a vampire's sight."

"You seem to know a lot about it Tobi."

"I have lived a long life."

"Yes, you have." Sasuke stood up slowly, forcing the black dots and dizziness from his vision. "Leave the tray and go."

"Of course." The masked man bowed and disappeared in a flash.

Tobi was right. He had over done it. He collapsed on his bed the moment he fully got to his feet. He still hadn't replenished all the blood he had lost almost two weeks ago. It was hard too when you had shinobi watching your every move. Part of their truce was that he wouldn't hide from them, so he hadn't disappeared off their radar. At least for now. Tobi had collected fresh blood for him discretely, so he was thankful to have Tobi by his side. It allowed him time to train and occupy his mind, so he didn't have to think about what Gaara had said to him.

Now he didn't have the luxury. His body was tired but his mind was still buzzing with activity. Buzzing with thoughts of Naruto. It was too quiet with the dobe gone. A long sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't be in love with Naruto. He didn't have time for love. He had to kill his brother. He had sworn revenge. What about after though? If he succeeded, what would he do then?

Carefully he rolled over unto his stomach. Being with Naruto had been the most fun he ever had since his parents were alive and for a while, he had forgotten about getting revenge. If his brother hadn't entered the picture, what would have happened?

A low groan and he sat up. He hadn't had sex in 40 years. It was just sexual frustration. Naruto just so happened to be living with him and was convenient. That was all. He had been taken his frustrations out on the blonde because he was there. That and it seemed to calm Naruto's inner demon which seemed to crave sex and destruction. So the bathroom and the floor of Naruto's room was nothing special. It was healthy. Just like masturbating was healthy once in a while. When was the last time he even touched himself anyway?

Sasuke leaned against his pillows and closed his eyes. He just needed to pleasure himself and get it out of his system. His slender hand slipped under the hem of his pants. He was already starting to get stiff. This was just another chore, he thought to himself. He grasped his hardening member and started a slow fisting motion. He could picture Naruto beneath him. That dumb virgin idiot. He blushed like a girl anytime something sexual came up. "Teme, don't look at me like that." A soft blush over his tan cheeks and averted blue eyes made him look like prey. It made Sasuke excited. He knew what Naruto would taste like. His blood was the best he ever tasted. It was sweet with a hint of spice that drove him crazy. He could imagine his fangs, nipping at the soft flesh of the blonde's neck. "Bastard, don't tease me like that," the blonde would say through a moan.

Sasuke moved his hips with his thrusts. How should he take this imaginary Naruto? He could take him however he pleased without the blonde protesting. On his knees. Yes, he wanted to imagine that dobe submit to him. "Dammit Teme! I'm no uke." He could imagine the bright red blush as Naruto got on his hands and knees. "J-just be gentle with me." He would look away. "But I get top next time." He almost choked at the image. There was no way Naruto would give in so easily, but he couldn't help but like the thought. "Are you going to take me or not Sasuke? I'm not going to wait forever." The blonde shifted making his ass move in an irresistible way. Fuck it. Sasuke imagined taking his ass fast and hard. Naruto would cry out in pleasure, gripping the sheets below him. "Dammit Teme! Not so hard!" He would say that, but Sasuke knew he would like it rough. He would go faster gripping Naruto's hips that would surely leave light bruises on him.

Yes he was so close. So close. The blonde would tighten as he reached his climax. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" Tobi's voice broke him out of it. The raven blushed, removing his hand quickly though the damage to his pants had already been done. "Are you okay? It sounded like you were groaning. Are you still in pain?"

"Hn, I'm fine. Go away." He was already discarding his sweats into the laundry basket.

"As you wish." He listened to Tobi's humming until he was sure the man was far away from his room.

It was like he was a teenager again. Sneaking about, trying not to be caught masturbating. Cumming in his pants was also something he hadn't done since he was in his teens. Naruto just made him lose himself whether he was there or not. "I guess there's no point in trying to convince myself I'm not at least attracted to him." As he went to grab another pair of sweats and a wash cloth, he mind wandered to Naruto licking up his mess. He had another hard on in seconds. Yes, there was no way he could deny his attraction to the blond even if he tried.

 


	21. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED ON FANFICTION

Two weeks of training had passed since that incident down in Itachi's basement. Needless to say things hadn't been the same. Naruto wouldn't look at Itachi unless he had to, which was around every meal since the man seemed to enjoy sitting across from him while he ate. In response, Naruto tried to eat his food in his room, but that failed as well. According to Kisame, the man was a neat freak and refused to have food leave the kitchen or dining room. So it was either tolerate the evil emotionless jackass or not eat. Naruto tried to go without eating, but surprisingly, he found he was hungry for solid food after the second day. So putting up with the bastard seemed to be the only way to go.

"You are getting better. You can almost dodge my attacks now." Kisame laughed as Naruto struggled to get up to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. " He muttered, wiping the blood off his chin. He was still conscious after 12 hours of straight sparring, so it was an improvement. He used to only stay conscious for about 3 hours. After 45 to 90 minutes, he would awaken to resume his beating. Reflecting on that, Naruto had to say that it sounded pathetic even to himself. "Just you wait. One day I'll pay you back for every bruise and broken bone."

Kisame gave a hearty laugh. "I'd like to see you try." When the blonde glared at him, he laughed harder. "Let's call it a day brat. The old man upstairs probably has your dinner ready."

Naruto had to smile at that. "Aren't you older?"

"If you noticed the man is stuck in the 1800s."

"Yeah I noticed. He walks around in a 19th century suit around the house for crying out loud."

"That's nothing. You should see him during holidays. He's so fucking depressing. He just sits in front of the fire with his pipe, book, and glass of wine the entire month of December every year. He makes me wish I had picked up some random chick and had a family with her. Then I remember that I'm a crazy son of a bitch and would kill them if someone offered me enough money or made a good enough argument." Kisame laughed again.

Naruto had no doubts about Kisame's statement. The man was a bit . . . out there. But he had kind of taken a liking to him even if the man enjoyed beating the crap out of him for 12 straight hours. As for Itachi, he felt no sympathy for him whatsoever. "Let's eat."

Kisame put all their equipment away in a large old wooden chest then locked the basement door behind them after climbing the stairs to the kitchen. Itachi already had food on the table, still hot off the stove, but he wasn't in sight much to Naruto's happiness.

Kisame took his leave as soon as Naruto sat down. It had been a while since he had been left alone. A couple of bites and the silence started to get to him. He had been so busy he hadn't had time to think. Now he seemed to have too much time. Why was he still here? He had planned to stay to find out what Itachi was up to, but he hadn't tried to investigate once. Truthfully, he missed Sasuke. He missed seeing his smug face and arguing with him early in the morning. He didn't feel lonely when he was around. So why hasn't he gone back yet? He didn't want to let him down. That was the only explanation. Sasuke had done so much for him, taking him in, protecting him, what had he done in return? He put down his fork. Itachi wasn't in the house and Kisame had just left. He could do a quick search of the office and escape. He should be fine. If one of them came home early, he could feign ignorance. Nodding to himself, Naruto got up from the table and hurried to the office.

* * *

"You know I thought he would try to escape much sooner." Kisame and Itachi watched Naruto escape through the back door into the alley, clutching a small red folder to his chest as he ran.

"He was preoccupied."

Kisame laughed. "Beating him up was a good stress reliever." He looked at the Uchiha. "So what do you want to do about him? Bring him back?"

"No, he has done what I needed him to do."

"And your brother?"

"He's gone to stay with Shukaku's holder."

"Still spying on him I see."

"We need to change hideouts. Get ready to move."

"You sure know how to give orders. " A brief glare from those red eyes had him moving toward the house without another comment.

"It's your turn now little brother."

* * *

Living with Gaara was . . . trying at best. He heard a bit too much of Neji and Gaara since he had started staying here. He had to move to a guest room on the ground floor to be able to sleep at night. Truthfully, he felt a bit jealous, not that he would admit that aloud. He was still having a hard time believing he was in love with Naruto. He had decided to settle for a like. He could handle like. He didn't dislike Naruto, and he was lusting after him. Simple and easy to digest with no long term commitments. He could figure out the details at a later date. At the moment, he was more focused on finding his brother. He wanted nothing more than to tear Itachi to shreds and stuff his insides down his throat. In the process, he could save Naruto, rip his clothes off, and . . . Sasuke stopped in mid thought. "And I was told I only had to go through puberty once."

A glance at the clock confirmed that it was still mid afternoon. Neji would be in training now. Neji's uncle was involved with the Hidden Leaf shinobi. After talking to him, Gaara managed to convince the main branch of the Hyuuga clan to let Neji, a branch member of the family, be involved in the secrets of the Gentle Fists. Turned out, Neji was more talented in the art then his cousin Hinata. He had been training non-stop to catch up to her as quickly as possible. Since Neji had trained in his uncle's dojo at a young age, he already had the skill of a martial artist. Gentle Fist seemed to come naturally to him. Sasuke closed his eyes. Neji would be a good opponent if they ever became enemies.

Tonight, Sasuke would continue to search for Naruto and his brother through a bit of hacking into the city's CCTVs and Interpol computers, but he knew it would probably be a pointless search. There was only so much searching he could do while 1,000 miles away from Konoha, but it wasn't as if he could go back to Konoha and work underground until the cops gave up on him either even though he really wanted to try. It took about 3 hours of being yelled at by the Godaime of the Hidden Lead and being forcibly dragged to the middle of Suna before Sasuke conceded and decided to stay put; however, it didn't mean he was happy about it.

Sasuke knew Gaara was at his door before the red head even knocked. "What do you want?"

The door opened and Gaara came inside without waiting for permission. "We found Naruto." Gaara watched the raven try to act like the news didn't matter to him, but he could see the slight tensing of his muscles. "He is on a plane to Suna. He seems alright. A few bruises but nothing major."

"When will he arrive?" Onyx eyes watched the teen move to the dresser in the room and started pulling out Sasuke's clothes.

"In one hour. You two will be sharing an apartment down the road. It's safer in case someone comes to search my home and close enough that I can come to help you if you need it."

Onyx eyes continued to stare. "Why do I feel like you are setting me up?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not." Sasuke sat up. "I can pack my own clothes."

"We'll be leaving in 5 minutes." He left without another word.

Gaara showed him the apartment. Though calling it an apartment seemed to be stretching it. It was almost 2000 square feet, and it had almost every luxury appliance he could think off. It was an open floor plan where the kitchen was open up to the living room and dining room area and the large window in the living room over looked the entire city. There was a workout room with a treadmill and weights and enough extra space for close sparing with complementary mats. The bedroom had a king size bed in the center with silk sheets and a large white balcony attached. The bathroom had a large Jacuzzi tub and a two person rain shower.

Sasuke put his suitcase on the bed. Was Gaara trying to prove something with such a nice apartment? "Where's the other bedroom? I didn't see it."

"There is no other bedroom." Gaara's eyes shone with a bit of humor. Before Sasuke could say anything, Gaara quickly left, closing and locking the front door behind him.

"That son of a bitch." He was playing match maker. He was being set up, but he wasn't going to be that easily manipulated. This wasn't some cheesy romance novel where the man and woman lose themselves in the romantic setting of being alone in a house together and jump each other. First off because Naruto wasn't a woman. He knew that very well. Second, this was no time for romance. They needed to focus on the matters in front of them. Anything else could wait. They had plenty of time.

Sasuke was deep into his thoughts when Naruto entered the apartment. Sasuke put his irritation behind him when he saw those familiar blue eyes looking back at him. "Oi, Teme, I'm back." A cocky grin was enough to make Sasuke's heart flutter for just a moment. He was really okay. He was standing in front of him, unharmed, breathing, and unchanged.

He wasn't sure what to say. All he could do was look at the blonde and reassure himself that his brother hadn't taken away another person he cared about.

"Sasuke-teme, you okay?"

At hearing his name, he snapped out of it. He liked Naruto saying his name, he decided. "Just dumbfounded that you could actually find your way home. Who knew you were so smart."

Naruto glared. "I'm going to take a shower." He muttered and threw the red folder he stole at Sasuke. "I got that for you. Don't say I never did anything for you in return."

Sasuke caught the folder with ease, and Naruto took his chance to escape into the bathroom, with a small backpack slung over his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at the folder and flipped through the contents. Figures his brother would write in Latin. He was fluent in the dead language. Sasuke had never found use in learning a dead language, so he never studied it. After the massacre, he detested the language even more. Now he wished he had learned it. It would have saved him time decoding his brother's accounts.

Sasuke heard the shower running. The kitchen was fully stocked. He could make the dobe some ramen. He had no doubt that his brother did something to torment Naruto. He just needed to find out what.

He got the ingredients and started chopping up the vegetables and pork before making the broth. The idiot would probably thank him a hundred times for the ramen.

"That looks good." Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, his whole body tensing, ready to attack. He hadn't heard or sensed Naruto's approach. He turned his head slightly to see the blonde looking over his shoulder, completely oblivious to how close he was.

"Hn." Sasuke added the noodles to the broth followed by the other ingredients. "Figured my brother starved you while you were there."

"Why would you assume that?"

"You're telling me he didn't?" He turned to face Naruto and his mouth went dry. All Naruto wore was his blue boxers and a towel around his neck. His hair was matted and water trailed down the curves of his muscles. Sasuke's watched as one droplet made its way past his tone abs and disappeared under the hem of his boxers. A part of him wished Naruto wore briefs.

"No, he fed me three times a day."

"He did?" Sasuke didn't know how many more surprises he could take in a day.

"Yeah, he's a great cook. Best food I'd ever had."

"He is?"

Naruto nodded, but his facial expression soured. "But he's as much as an asshole as you've said. I'm glad to be back."

Wanting to see a smile on the younger man's face again, Sasuke set the bowl of ramen on the table. At the sight of ramen being set in front of him, Naruto's dopey grin came back and he dug in. Sasuke smiled, just for a split second. It seemed his dobe hadn't changed much after all.

"So is there another room? I couldn't find it."

"No. It's a one bedroom apartment." Sasuke had to say, it was quite funny to watched Naruto's face turn into one of horror even if it kind of hurt his pride that Naruto didn't want to share a room with him. "It's fine dobe. You can have the room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Like a pretty boy like you could survive sleeping on a couch."

Funny how Naruto didn't know he was just as good looking in a different way. "I've slept in trenches during both great wars. Nothing is worse than that."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Naruto insisted again.

"I'll do it."

"No, I will." A growl this time.

Sasuke smirked. "How about a wrestling match? The gym in the apartment has just enough room. Winner gets to decide sleeping arrangements."

"Alright. I've been waiting to beat that smug look off your face." The chair slid back across the wood floor as Naruto got up from the table. "Let me put some pants on first."

"I'll meet you in the gym."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved him off then left the kitchen to go to the bedroom. Sasuke put the empty bowl and pot in the sink to be cleaned later. This was going to be an easy match. He couldn't believe Naruto would be so gullible. There was no way a fledgling could beat a vampire. Maybe he hit Naruto's head one too many times during their sparring sessions. Then again he always had that theory Naruto was dropped on his head as a baby.

Sasuke was the first to arrive in the gym. He took a seat on the blue mat as he waited. Naruto showed up in orange sweats that hung low on his hips. Sasuke didn't know orange could be sexy. He was sure only Naruto could pull it off with that perfect tanned skin that he had. Naruto crossed his left arm over his chest and hugged it to his body with the right; stretching then did the same thing to the right arm. "You ready?"

"It won't last long. Let's get this over with."

Naruto laughed. "That's my line." Naruto took his time getting to the mat area. "I'll let you attack first."

"It seems staying with my brother has made you even more stupid."

"Just attack, Teme." Naruto lowered his body and grounded his feet.

"So you are the uke."

Naruto flushed. "Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Uke. It means to receive one's attack. Were you thinking of the perverted definition?" He sure as hell was.

"N-no! Shut up. Just attack already." Naruto's face was still red. He made it so easy for Sasuke sometimes.

"Fine. I'll indulge you. First person to pin wins." This would be an easy win for Sasuke. All he had to do was take out Naruto's legs and pin the slightly smaller man underneath him. Sasuke moved at half the speed he would in a normal fight. The last time they sparred, Naruto could barely keep up with that speed. He didn't want to humiliate the blonde as much as win the match quickly. Just as he moved to take out Naruto's leg, the blond slipped behind him took out his leg and had the raven on his knees in a full nelson. He had barely seen the attack.

"You were saying?" The blonde was grinning from ear to ear. How and when did he become so fast and so strong? He was distracted when he felt Naruto move above him, his naked chest, rubbing against the raven's back, still slightly wet from his shower. "Come on, say it, Teme. You give up." Naruto whispered, his warm breath caressing his ear. Sasuke froze, unable to move, praying that Naruto didn't notice his growing problem.

"I give up, now get off of me."

"You're no fun. You could have broken out of that if you wanted to." He let him go and sat on his heels.

"Could have, but then I would have won too easily. " Sasuke kept his back to Naruto.

"Smug bastard as always. Fine I win, so I say we both share the bed. It's big enough. Just stay on your side."

"Whatever."

"Hey, face me when I'm talking to you!"

There was no way in hell he was facing the dobe with a bulge in his pants. As the thought crossed his mind, he found himself falling backwards.

Naruto had grabbed his hair and pulled him back. Sasuke retaliated, swinging his legs back into the air towards Naruto and pushed himself off the ground with his hands, kicking Naruto to the ground and landing on his knees in the process, straddling Naruto. Sasuke didn't miss the look of realization on the teen's face, and he felt his face heat up immensely. Faster than lighting, Sasuke was on the other side of the room, looking anywhere and anything that wasn't Naruto.

He expected Naruto to yell at him, to call him disgusting or a pervert. Laughing was the last thing he expected. "Why are you so embarrassed? You're acting like a virgin." He teased. "Don't take it so seriously. I mean a cold prick like you probably hasn't had sex in centuries. Of course rubbing up on someone else would cause you to react. "

Leave it to Naruto to do the unexpected. Even so, Sasuke couldn't look at him. He quietly excused himself, and he got as far away from Naruto as he could. Suddenly, the apartment didn't seem big enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, I will edit this entire story.


	22. What Just Happened?

A warm amber glow filtered through the bedroom drapes, filling the room with early morning light. Blonde hair was barely visible from under the thick blankets. When the alarm blared, a hand emerged, flailing around in attempt to hit the off button. It took a few attempts, with a few muttered curses when the appendage missed and hit the dresser instead, before it finally turned off. "Sasuke-teme?" mumbled the sleep filled voice. No response. With a low groan, the blankets shifted and the teen emerged. His crystal blue eyes drifted to the spot next to him. Empty and his spot on the bed wasn't even warm. The raven had been missing for a while then.

Disappointed and a bit angry, Naruto hauled himself out of bed which was hard to do. It was the nicest bed he'd ever laid on. Despite his desire to stay where he was, he managed to get up.

The apartment was quiet and Naruto almost thought the raven wasn't there, but he found him at the dining room table typing away on his computer. "You didn't come to bed Teme. What, are you afraid of me now that you know I can kick your ass?" He smirked, waiting for Sasuke's retort.

"That's right," was Sasuke's lame reply. The blond frowned.

"What's wrong teme?"

"Nothing." Well the short replies were definitely Sasuke's trademark, but the lack of emotion was certainly not. The chair moved back as Sasuke stood up, closing his laptop. "I've got some chores to take care of. I'll be back by night fall."

"You're leaving?"

"I have to find my brother and everything you gave me is written in Latin. I have to find an expert in the language. "

"I can come with you and hel-"

"No." Sasuke interrupted him. There was a look in his eyes that Naruto just couldn't translate. All he could say for certain was that he didn't like it. "I have to go." The raven left Naruto standing alone in the kitchen who was trying to figure out what happened. This new Sasuke was unsettling to him. He was too cold, too impersonal. Was that incident in the gym really such a big deal? It was the first time Sasuke had him pinned and showed interest. Well, interest was a nice way of putting it. The vampire tended to treat him like a toy. Sure it annoyed him that he was thought of in such a way, but it was Sasuke's personality. He was an egotistical bastard after all. He wouldn't have Sasuke any other way. He could only hope that whatever was causing the bastard to act like this would stop soon.

* * *

"Gaaraaaaaaaaaaa, I'm bored. Do something interesting." Naruto had his feet propped up against the wall and his head hung off the edge of the couch.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's attitude did not improve. In response to Sasuke's constant absence, Naruto paid his favorite red headed friend a visit almost every day which was driving the poor red head crazy. As much as he loved his friend and would do anything for him, a bored Naruto was too much to deal with for multiple days. And it had almost been a week.

"Gaara are you ignoring me?" He really wished he could ignore him. He said nothing and tried to focus on his work. He had a significant role in Suna's government though he kept his appearance at a minimum. Adults didn't like children telling them what to do.

Silence filled the room; much to Gaara's relief, for about 15 minutes then a large crash came from Naruto's direction. Fuck. "Naruto, why aren't you with the Uchiha? Isn't he suppose to entertain you?" A few grumbled replies reached his ears. "Well?"

"The bastard is avoiding me." The teen righted himself, swinging his legs down to the floor. He grimaced at the mess he made and bent down to pick up the broken glass from the large picture frame he accidentally kicked down.

That was strange. Why was Sasuke avoiding Naruto? Gaara was certain that the Uchiha had discovered Naruto would be his perfect mate. "Tell me what happened."

The words about the incident tumbled out quickly and clumsily, but Gaara managed to decode what the blonde was saying. He couldn't hide his amusement. It looked like the Uchiha didn't know how to handle his feelings. "Wait it out. He'll be back to his arrogant self in no time."

"If you say so." Giving up his attempt to clean up the glass, Naruto plopped back down onto the couch.

Green eyes stared at the blond with curiosity. "How do you feel about the Uchiha?"

Silence filled the room. Gaara had gone back to work by the time he got back his answer. "I don't hate him." It was a faint reply, but it was clear enough for him to hear. Enough was said.

* * *

The room was dark and smelled of old blood. Sasori lit a match and used it to light the torches in the room. A part of him wished he stayed in the dark. It was better than to look at the carnage that filled the council chamber. It was more than enough to have looked at the bloodbath the first time he entered the council chamber and discovered the bodies. He didn't have time to clean up the corpses back then. All he had time for was to determine what had happened to a few of them prior to death and who could have had the power to have done this. Now it was time to put these poor souls to rest in his morgue.

Bodies of dead vampires shriveled up to their true age, looking almost mummified by the time old vampires reach their true age in death, and the bodies were just as fragile. He would need some tools to move them.

"This is so creepy." Sasori barely glanced at the annoying humans that had "escorted" him to the sight. The Godaime was playing it safe and keeping an eye on him. She did not call it that though. She called them bodyguards. Since her argument for them was that he didn't know who or what killed the previous council members and that he should have some back up protection, he couldn't argue with her. All he did know was that whatever killed some of the most powerful vampires in the same place was either smart, strong, or both. It had to have known where the council chamber was, how to get past the guards, and disappear without being seen. It was no simple feat. The creatures that guard the chamber loved hunting vampires and were difficult to kill. Without proper clearance they wouldn't hesitate to rip any intruder to shreds. Imagine their shock to find that they had failed their job. It was a damaging blow to their pride that was for sure.

"It's so unnatural for bodies to just shrivel up like that." Sakura muttered, a shiver going up her spine as she accidentally stepped on something that crunched underneath her boot.

"On the contrary, it is very natural. The agent that keeps vampires looking the age of when they were turned dies with us. The body then rapidly ages to match its true age. It is just restoring natural order to the world. Besides, a human having the ability to manipulate chakra isn't normal either."

"Of course it is." The pink haired woman defended.

"If that was the case, then all humans could. You are either born with the ability or you aren't and there are few that can now days, isn't that right?"

"If you're so smart, then why don't you tell us why that is?"

Sasori didn't answer at first, looking among the corpses then frowned. "I can't find Deidara's body."

* * *

Yamato cursed, dropping his gun onto his desk and propping his feet up. It has been almost three weeks since that incident, and the police were nowhere near getting any clues. Their only two witnesses had up and disappeared. The evidence at the crime seemed to have walked away and the higher ups didn't seem to care. Even worse, they told him to stop the investigations and leave it to the FBI. Being forced to hand over his case and subject to the FBI's will was bad enough, but even worse than that was that the FBI didn't seem to be putting out much effort into discovering the truth. Something was off, he just knew it.

"Hey, I got the tapes from the interrogation room. The official ones. I also got something you'll also find interesting." Anko took a seat on Yamato's desk, her mini skirt riding up. Yamato let himself stare at her legs for a brief moment before taking the tapes from her. Anko was an attractive woman and he couldn't help himself. However he had a stern policy to not date his coworkers.

Anko reached over and inserted the first disk into his computer. The video was of Naruto's interrogation. Yamato watched himself leave from the room and waited. Naruto looked upset, but it didn't look like he was making any attempts to escape. Then he watched a blonde man, someone he didn't recognize dressed in police attire, enter the room.

"Hello Uzumaki-san. I didn't expect to see you so soon." The man's smooth voice cackled over the speakers.

"Itachi." The kid looked scared, he noticed.

"It's nice to know your sense of smell has improved. We have to leave quickly before your officer friend returns."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't be stubborn. I know everyone who is important to you. Do you really wish to endanger them?"

"Why do you always threaten me?"

"If you would cooperate with me, then there would be no need for threats." The officer replied calmly. "Will you be coming or do I have to drag you out." The tape ended there due to reaching maximum storage capacity.

"So the kid was forced to leave," Yamato muttered.

"Yeah. It was hard finding this tape. All the other tapes in the department were erased during this time period. This tape was from an old camera that was supposed to have been removed 3 months ago, but was forgotten."

"What's on the other tape?" the detective motioned to the tape with a small head jerk.

"I went around asking about this strange cop. Strangely enough, when I asked everyone about the cop, I showed a picture of him from the tape. No one remembered him. Even stranger I found a video of him talking to several cops in the background at the departments New Year's party." She set a photo in front of him of the cop. "I had my hacker friend dig into our data bases and found several files recently deleted. My friend said there was barely any evidence that those files existed at all, but he did manage to pull up one file. It was of this guy. He dug deeper and found that the file of the cop just appeared one day. No one questioned his sudden appearance."

"And now he's disappeared and no one questioned that either because they can't remember him."

"Bingo." Anko popped a dango into her mouth. "Whoever put the files into the database and deleted them is a pro. Can't be traced back. Don't even have a name."

"We do have a name." Yamato rewound the video and played it again. "Itachi." The blonde teen had said.

"Itachi is the only name we have to go on, but we should get something with the picture too. Let's get everything we can out of it."

"Things are starting to get fun," the woman smirked. She got off his desk and hurried to put the picture into the facial recognition program.

Yamato leaned forward and replayed the video again. How had he managed to sneak into the building? How had he made everyone who had seen him forget who he was?

"It's nice to know your sense of smell has improved." What did that mean? It bothered him.

 _Vampires are real._ Naruto had said to him. He hadn't believed him, but something was definitely going on that was out of the ordinary. He just hoped he wasn't getting himself into something that was too far over his head.

* * *

Why did everything have to be white? He hated that color. It was the only thing he saw day after day. He missed his daddy. He missed his grandpa. Why didn't they come visit anymore? Was he really a bad boy like that man said?

The small child held his breath, forcing down the nausea that kept forcing its way up his throat every few minutes. He didn't like whatever the mean man gave him. Whenever they gave him shots, it made him sick or hurt. Small thin arms pulled his legs closer, trying to offer himself just a bit more comfort. Daddy would come pick him up soon. He promised.

A feral cry broke through the otherwise silent room. The child shivered at the sound and slowly looked through the glass wall to the clear plastic cage across the hall. His friend, a small red headed child, cried, writhing in pain. The child looked away, rocking himself back and forth in his corner. Taking a deep breath, he spoke loud enough for the other child to hear him in between his screams. "It's okay. My daddy will pick us up soon. We'll be out of here in no time." He was proud his voice came out more soothing than he felt. He was terrified.

"I'm scared," the small red headed child said before pain ripped through him, causing him to scream out again.

That was when two of those men came in with their white coats one holding a gun. Quickly, the screams turned into deep vicious growls. Suddenly a loud dull _thunk_ echoed through the room. Then again.

"He's breaking through the bars." The man with the gun said. The child could see the panic on his face.

"Put him down before he breaks out." The others man voice made the child shake in fear. He didn't like the man with the long black hair. He was creepy with his yellow eyes and his voice rubbed the child the wrong way.

The man with the gun aimed toward the cage where the red head was and took a single shot. The shot was quiet and not loud like a real gunshot. It must have put his friend to sleep; unlike the other kids who used to be here with him.

"Gaara." The child whispered not wanting to draw attention to himself.

The growls died down and quiet once again fell in the room. "The experiment seems to have been successful in this one." The long haired man turned around to look at the other child, who quickly scurried to the back of his cage trying to get as far away from the door as possible. "It seems he is resisting Kurama's power. Give him another dose."

"Sir, he's already maxed out on the dosage. If we give him another one, he could die."

"Are you questioning me?" the man hissed.

"N-no sir!" The man with the tranquilizer gun stuttered, hurrying to change the dart.

"The boy will be fine. He is a strong one to be able to resist Kurama's power. He's an Uzumaki after all."

The man with the gun came to the glass door, opening it but not entering any further, aiming the gun at the child.

The child buried his face into his arms. He felt the slight sting of the dart in his shoulder, but didn't bother to remove it. The contents spread like wild fire, running through his veins and spreading to his organs and intensifying in his stomach. He was going to die. He was going to die here. _It hurts. It hurts!_ He was unable to say the words aloud as his screams kept his lungs occupied.

* * *

Naruto was shaken awake vaguely aware of an inhuman scream piercing his ears. Who was screaming? It took a moment to recognize Gaara and Sasuke standing over him in concern and holding down his body to make him realize it was him screaming, him making that frightful noise.

His screams died quickly, but Sasuke and Gaara didn't release him until they knew he wasn't about to hurt himself. Gaara didn't bother asking the blonde if he was okay which Naruto was grateful for. He wouldn't have been able to lie and say he was. He wanted to hug Gaara close. He wasn't sure why. Instead the red head asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

Naruto managed to sit up, but remembering what he was dreaming about was proving difficult. "I remember white . . . and I think you were in it." His tan hand ran through his hair. "That's all I can remember." His voice was rough from the harsh screaming, and he was thankful that Gaara didn't push him for anything else. He didn't want to remember.

Gaara shared a meaningful glance at Sasuke before announcing he was going to bring him something warm to drink to help his throat, leaving the blonde and raven alone in the room.

The silence between them stretched before Sasuke made the first move. Hesitantly, his pale hand touched Naruto's tanned face softly, wiping away his tears.

Sasuke almost smiled when the blonde widened his beautiful blue eyes. He wasn't sure if it was because he was surprised at Sasuke's actions or the fact he had been crying and didn't realize it. Either way, the reaction was cute. To the raven's surprise, Naruto leaned against the raven's shoulder. "I thought you hated me," he whispered.

"Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked quietly, putting an arm around the blonde. He was so warm, just like sunlight.

"You've been avoiding me." Naruto relaxed with the arm around him. It felt safe. He was safe. Nothing could hurt him.

"Dobe," he muttered into the blonde's ear. "Go back to sleep. " _I'll be right there._ It was left unsaid, but the message still got across. The Uchiha watched the teen's eyes grow heavy. This was how it was suppose to be. The two of them, together.


	23. Demon Delinquent Uzumaki

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Naruto thought as he brought the cup of green tea to his lips. After finding out that Sasuke had thrown out his favorite orange jumpsuits, saying they were hideously bright and obnoxious, the raven proceeded to drag him from the apartment to the University of Suna. He hadn't had time to mourn the loss of his beloved jumpsuits nor have time to attempt revenge on Sasuke. He'd have to think of something creative. He took another sip of tea and smiled a bit to himself. Who knew tea had such a calming effect?

Naruto was so deep into his thoughts of revenge that he hadn't noticed a group of first year university students standing in the corner talking amongst themselves, taking weary glances at the blonde. Their dress suggested they were delinquents or at least used to be by the piercings, tattoos, and strange hairstyles ranging from bald, to Mohawk, to long shoulder length hair. "It has to be him. I remember those scars clearly." A shorter than average brunette muttered.

"Can't be. He doesn't look crazy and insane as I remember." Another tall and lanky teen said. "Hell he looks docile like some harmless pet. Plus I clearly remember he had red eyes."

"Nah they were blue at first. I remember. The girls used to be all over him for his blue eyes until they found out he was all awkward." Another teen spoke this one with dirty blonde with shoulder length hair, built fairly well, and looked to be the leader of the gang.

The three men looked at Naruto again who was currently staring at the ceiling with a dazed off look. "There is no way I was beaten by a blonde idiot drinking tea like some pussy." The leader growled. The large group of men watched in horror and interest as their leader went toward the legendary demon delinquent Uzumaki.

Naruto was completely oblivious to the other person's presence even as the man's form put him in his shadow. "You're Uzumaki right?"

Naruto took another sip of his tea, his thoughts of revenge more mild then what they had started as. He felt gorging out the raven's insides with a spoon was much tamer. In fact, he was quite proud of himself.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Naruto looked up at the gang leader lazily. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mizuki you ass. We fought over the Konoha campus territory three years ago."

Naruto vaguely remembered his first day of high school. Something about a third year picking on first years. Accidentally opening a door too fast. Knocking out said third year. Since he appeared to be breathing, he walked over the body and went to lunch. He also vaguely remembered something getting in his way multiple times that day. At least he thought it was a thing apparently it was a human. Hn, go figure. Maybe that's why he was called the top delinquent at the school since. "Nope don't remember you." He took another sip of tea. Damn that stuff was addicting. Why hadn't he tried tea before now?

Angry now, the university student knocked the tea out of Naruto's hands causing the tea cup to go flying across the room. Naruto looked mournfully at the tea. "You're nothing more than a pussy now aren't you." The man motioned for his gang of delinquent to approach, all itching to get revenge on Uzumaki, some even going as far as pulling out their knives.

Naruto looked back at them, his eyes murderous and his lips pulled back into a cruel smile. "I'm surprised you dumb fucks managed to get into university." His eyes bled red. "I'm about to remind you all why you transferred schools."

* * *

"I managed to get a hold of him. Shikaku Naru is waiting in the office with the professor." The secretary told Sasuke the moment he had gotten to the linguist department of the university.

Sasuke started heading to the office door throwing in a thank you as an afterthought. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised that Shikaku looked liked his son with the exception of the scar on his face. It gave him a more gruff appearance, but otherwise he had a good idea how  
Shikamaru was going to age in the future. "Gentlemen," he greeted.

The two men gave a nod of acknowledgement to the raven, Nara being more on edge than the professor. He couldn't blame him. He was apart of the Shinobi force and had quietly snuck out at Sasuke's request, promising he would withhold telling anyone anything until he saw what Sasuke had to offer. Then he would make the decision whether to tell the higher ups. It was one reason he liked the Nara's. They were the wait and see types. They thought things through and proceeded with the best plan. They had been like that for generations. He had a feeling Shikaku would be the same when he contacted him.

The old professor, Sasuke tended to forget his name, spoke. "I hope the building isn't too crowded. I managed to convince the faculty that the local military were doing some drills on campus. It's been a few years since that has happened, but it didn't raise any alarm."

Since Naruto's and Sasuke's face was plastered on national news, Sasuke was glad that the professor suggested a plan to clear the campus for a few hours. The professor was quite powerful on campus and was the reason why the university had grown so large in the past 20 years. Sasuke had taken a few classes at the university when it was still small 30 years ago from this professor just to pick up some new information about the world and its advances. Internet made doing that so much easier now.

He had taken this professor to catch up in modern Japanese. Help him blend in since Japan had decided to change rapidly the past 100 years. He hardly recognized it when he returned after 70 years after traveling abroad. The language had changed as well, and he stood out badly. The professor found his speech odd and kept asking him questions. Things he said were inconsistent with some history books or seemed too personal for someone who got the information from a book. Eventually, Sasuke still wasn't sure quite how, the professor managed to get uncover the truth about him. What he was.

"As I informed Nara-san, I was able to translate the Latin parts, but the message seems to be encoded itself with other languages as well."

Shikaku pulled out the manila envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. "I managed to translate it but I still don't have a clue to what it means. I have a feeling it's directed at you."

Sasuke looked over the page and immediately recognized the code words. "Do you have a Bible?" Both men raised an eye brow.

"A Bible?" The professor asked.

"My brother and I moved to Europe when we were young. It was the first time we had been introduced to Christianity. We thought it was silly of course. We knew about the 9 vampire lords and about demons and gods and stuff, but we were amused by the idea and to fit in we had to read and understand it." The professor handed him a bible. "Itachi was always a genius when it came to books. Can remember any book he ever read at any time and recite them without a single mistake." Of course the bastard was a genius at everything but they didn't need to know that. "I always had a bit of trouble learning English. Damn language has so many acceptations and rules, so I used to keep one with me to practice. Since we were Japanese Nobles as far as the Europeans were concerned we had to speak English or French. We were never allowed to speak in Japanese when others were around and others always seemed to be around. The tutors, the housemaids, the nannies, aristocrats, etc. So we would speak in code. We would speak using Bible verses. We would use key words to direct us to a specific verse tell each other to pay attention to a specific sequence. If I needed to look up the verse it wouldn't be strange. I was studying the Bible to other people." Sasuke flipped to Revelations.

"I thought you said you memorized it." Nara commented. Whether it was a jab at the raven or not, Sasuke tried not to dwell on it.

"I did almost 200 years ago. Haven't looked at the damn book since." He had burned his copy actually. That definitely raised hell back then, but he didn't like the reminder of his brother. He made a few more notes and put the pencil down. His eyes widened with panic.

"What is it?" Nara and the professor leaned in.

"I think he wants to start a war." He pulled out a sheet that had 9 faces and information beside them that had yet to be translated. "And I think he wants to use the Demon Lords' hosts to do it."

Sasuke spent most of the afternoon trying to translate the rest of the papers. The papers Naruto had brought back were some of Orochimaru's research notes. Documentations of some results and accounts of what he had supplied Orochimaru with. But something about all this bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shikaku informed him about the little he knew about what happened with Orochimaru eleven years ago, but none of it was anything new that Gaara hadn't already told him. Apparently, besides the people directly involved, Konoha had kept most of the incident under wraps even from their own people.

Shikaku told him he would keep it a secret for a few days before talking to Tsunade if he received a copy of the documents. With a bit of hesitation, Sasuke gave in and made him a copy.

Shikaku left quite satisfied with the new information, though it was hard to tell with the man. Sasuke was ready to go back to the apartment by the time the meeting was over, but at the same time, he was reluctant. He still didn't know how Naruto felt about him, and he wasn't about to ask like some girl.

He got to the cafeteria/lounge area, and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry out in frustration. How did he know Naruto couldn't stay out of trouble? The cafeteria was completely trashed. Tables and chairs were overturned and a few laid broken near several men who were unconscious and bleeding. The few men who weren't unconscious were on their knees, bowing and swearing loyalty to Naruto who was sitting in a chair with a new cup of tea and his foot resting on Mizuki's face. He didn't have a single hair out of place. Which was good, Sasuke finally decided. He would kill whoever harmed Naruto even if the moron asked for it half the time.

"Oh Sasuke-teme, glad you can join us." Naruto looked at him with those big innocent eyes and wide grin. Something occurred to the Uchiha. Naruto was the perfect evil villain. He looked so damn innocent even in all the chaos around him that he clearly caused, and he was merciless if you pissed him off. The obvious broken bones that the university students had suffered around him were proof of that and that was when his enemies weren't a real threat.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing?"

"Is this guy bothering Uzumaki-sama?" the brunette and lanky students from before stood between Sasuke and Naruto, glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

"Nah, he's cool. He's with me." The two men stepped aside and let the raven approach. It reminded the raven the last time he stood before royalty.

"Some things happened and well, they decided to swear their loyalty to me or something." He shrugged. "Hey teme, when we go home can we stop and get some tea. This stuff is awesome."

Sasuke decided not to tell him what was actually in the tea that made him so calm. That was a story to tell him when he was no longer pissed about the jump suits. "Sure Dobe."

Naruto happily got up, stepping on Mizuki again in the process without realizing or caring, and followed Sasuke out.

* * *

Orochimaru hummed as he looked over the test results. Everything seemed to be going as planned and the results were beyond expectations. "How are you feeling today Minato?"

The blonde sitting at the table looked up at Orochimaru with blank blue eyes. "I am well Orochimaru-sama." He replied with a slight smile.

"It amazes me you're the only one who managed to speak. The others were no able to." He flipped though a few pages of his research. "I wonder what you had that the others didn't." He murmured to himself.

"Orochimaru-sama, the promise?"

"I haven't forgotten, but it takes time."

"Of course." Still it was interesting. He had somehow come back with one motive. He had no emotion, but he always seem to bring it up, and it seemed to be the only way to keep him progressing forward instead of relapsing like the others.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto knelt before his master. "The reports have come in."

"Good, good, and the Uzumaki brat?"

"Still in Suna."

"A perfect time to observe the young Konoha brats then. Get as much information as you can."

"As you wish." Kabuto disappeared and Orochimaru felt giddy for the first time in weeks. Soon he could set his plan into full motion.


	24. Memories

Yamato stared at his boss, struggling to keep his mouth from falling open in shock. "May I ask why I am fired?"

"For abetting the terrorist Naruto Uzumaki. You let him escape."

"Sir, with all due respect, you know I was in here talking with you when he escaped."

"I told you to leave the case alone. I know you're innocent, but your persistence on this case has caught the attention of someone troublesome. Be happy I managed to get you fired and not prison time."

"And Anko?"

"She managed to stay under the radar."

That's all he needed to know. He could still work the case and have an inside source. His boss requested him to turn in his badge and weapon which Yamato did without complaint or hesitation. "Be careful Yamato. Strange shit is going down and you're trying to jump right in the middle of it."

"I've been in worse situations."

"None of those situations have gotten you fired. None of those situations have destroyed half of downtown. This is bigger than you're thinking or willing to admit to yourself."

"Perhaps, but if the end of the world is coming, I want to see it firsthand." Yamato left the office. Surprisingly, he wasn't too angry about the events that had just transpired. In fact, he felt a weight off his shoulders. He didn't need to worry about being found out by his superiors anymore, he didn't have to follow the rules, and he could breathe. This was the best possible outcome. He wasn't in jail, and he had saved enough money to survive without a job for about 4 months.

Anko walked by, barely stopping to notice him. Yamato, for a brief moment, thought she hadn't noticed him until she whispered, "Meet me out back," as she walked past.

He waited a few minutes before going to his desk and cleaning it out. He didn't have much. No pictures, a few belongings that could easily be replaced. He could fit his belongings in his briefcase with room to spare. Enough time had passed for him to go meet Anko without suspicion. She was waiting for him in the alleyway, leaning against the wall. She was fidgeting and anxious though she did her best to hide it. "I managed to get some information."

"You okay?" He asked.

She gave a curt nod and handed him a file. "Our suspect has been snooping around in dangerous places."

"How dangerous?"

"Remember that really creepy case, years ago where we found over a hundred child corpses in different locations? He's been visiting the old laboratories."

"The White Snake case? Orochimaru was his name wasn't it?"

Anko nodded again.

"He was the reason you joined the force. To get back at him."

She nodded again. "I don't think I can go there with you. I don't trust myself enough. The folder lists the locations though."

"How did you find this information?"

"Stayed up looking at CCTV's around the cities looking for lost time. "

Yamato was quite impressed that she had done such thorough work in such a short time and the amount of sleep she undoubtedly had to have given up in order to do it. "I'll send you a report of what I find out." He opened the folder and glanced at the list. It was a decent size. Orochimaru had been on the news for several months 11 years ago when it was discovered he had been conducting experiments on children for over 30 years. Anko had been one of those children. She had managed to escape and gave police details to catch him. Unfortunately, the police never got a hold of him. They had found his body and a research facility completely destroyed. The best the police could come up with was that an angry parent had found him and took his life into their hands. The amount of skeletons they had found at the different research facilities made even seasoned cops queasy. Anko never really got closure however. She was sure that bastard was still alive. Somewhere.

"Get some rest then. I'll handle the rest." He put the file into his briefcase.

"Will do." She mock saluted him and headed inside.

Yamato looked at his watch. He had enough time to go check out the first few labs. If he was quick, maybe he and Kakashi could go out for sushi to unwind.

* * *

Gaara frowned as he looked over the documents Sasuke had shown him. "I remember them," he said barely above a whisper.

"So they are-"

"Yes," the red head cut off the raven. "They were other hosts like me. I remember seeing a few of them at Orochimaru's lab.

"How did Orochimaru get his hands on them? I thought hosts were typically related to the leaders of the Shinobi villages."

"They are, but they are seldom paid attention too. Most are abused by the other shinobi and often times family members themselves. Many are also orphans. The host tends to develop mental instabilities or hatred toward their village from the abuse and neglect. If the aggression or instability shows, I wouldn't be surprised if they handed them over to a person who promises to help them control their beasts or help "fix" them." Gaara scratched his hand unconsciously, he was having trouble controlling his emotions concerning the subject.

"You were one of those children." It wasn't a question, but Gaara nodded anyway.

"Naruto was put there because he seemed to talk to Kyuubi often. Most of us can hear their whispers, but they are dim voices. Like when your conscience tells you something. Easy to ignore if you wanted to. Naruto, it's a different story. He could always hear him clearly and he often talked back and forth with him. Outsiders thought he was schizophrenic, so he was generally kept within the Shinobi community. He was a nice enough kid and his parents loved him. They were just concerned about the conversations and genuinely wanted to get him some help. "

"Then whatever Orochimaru did worked. He doesn't speak to the 9th Lord anymore."

Again Gaara shook his head. "He still does. Just not out loud anymore."

"If that was so, he would know about what's going on." Sasuke flipped through some pages.

"He talks to him, but I think he believes he's schizophrenic or is trying to believe it. He's tight lipped about it."

"Then how do you know that he's talking to him."

"He'll get this dazed look in his eyes like he's not there. His chakra also rises, just a bit. Hard to even sense it if you're not looking for it. Then his face will go through a series of emotion, reacting to whatever Kyuubi is saying to him. He's gotten better at hiding it, but I've known him since he talked to Kyuubi out loud all the time. I watched the changes."

"Naruto needs to remember. We can't keep it from him."

"He will remember on his own eventually. " Gaara looked up. "It's not polite to eavesdrop Uzumaki."

Sasuke looked back at the door as the blonde entered. He hadn't felt his presence. How had Gaara?

Naruto looked guilty as he came in, but he also had the face of someone determined. "What do I not remember?"

Sasuke looked back at Gaara who looked back at Naruto. "The events that happened when we were children."

Naruto looked grim. "Those nightmares that I've been having lately. It has something to do with it right?" When Gaara gave a nod, Naruto forced a smile. "Help me remember. I'm tired of everyone tiptoeing around me. Everyone knows more about me than me. It's annoying. "

"Once you remember, you won't be able to go back to the way things were before. Are you ready for that?"

"Come on Gaara. You know me. Have I ever been known to back down?"

Gaara stared at him for a long time before standing from his seat. "Maybe you should this time," he whispered. Louder he said, "Alright, get ready to leave."

"I'll be waiting at the front door."

The blonde left, and Sasuke gave Gaara a skeptical look. "You will take him to Orichimaru's lab," Gaara didn't even look at Sasuke when he said it.

"I see how you force all the responsibility to me."

"I thought I was doing you a favor. I thought you enjoyed Uzumaki hanging onto you the other night."

Sasuke flushed slightly. "Hn. I guess it would be bothersome if all three of us went."

Gaara smiled, just slightly. "Of course." Gaara wrote down the instructions to the research facility located in Suna. I seemed to be about an hour drive away from the house. It was just slight, but there was a tremor in the red head's hands as he wrote. It made Sasuke curious, what had happened to make a man like Gaara, a man who tended to cause fear in others and demand respect, to be afraid.

Sasuke took the piece of paper from Gaara, scanning over the contents briefly. The directions were straightforward and very detailed. He would have no problems getting there.

Naruto stood in the foyer moving back and forth on his feet. Naruto wore a sleeveless orange hoodie with a blue t-shirt underneath and green cargo pants. Sasuke did wonder if the blonde was color blind sometimes, but he had to admit, the outfit looked hot on him. His dark eyes moved to the person who the blonde was talking too. Neji and Naruto seemed almost civilized to one another now. Part of the reason was the countless hours of sparring they have recently done together. The majority was that Gaara was an important person to both of their lives, and it would hurt him if his best friend and his lover didn't get along.

Neji had his arms folded across his chest. He had a slight smirk, and his eyes seemed amused at something the blonde had said. A rise of jealousy made itself known in Sasuke's chest. He tried hard to push it down. Naruto was not his . . . yet, and Neji was taken.

"Are you ready to go?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with those big blue eyes. "Where's Gaara?"

"Not coming." Sasuke casually maneuvered his way in between the blonde and brunette, facing the blonde and effectively blocking Neji from Naruto's view. "He had work to do here. He gave me instructions."

Neji lift an eyebrow at the behavior.

"Alright then." The blonde leaned forward. Sasuke's eyes flickered to the blonde's lips. They were so close, only a few inches away. He felt warm fingers brush against his hand. Then the blonde leaned away heading towards the door with Sasuke's keys. "I'll get in the car first."

Neji waited until Naruto left before saying it. "So you chose him as your ma-"

"You got a problem with that?" he growled.

"No, it's just funny that he has no clue and is torturing you like this. You can take down a psychopath destroying downtown, but you're helpless against him."

"Keep talking and not even Gaara will save you." Sasuke turned and left.

Naruto was waiting in the passenger seat with a slight daze in his eyes. Was this what Gaara was talking about? "Naruto?" The blonde didn't respond, but a slight look of disappointment slipped into his expression with a hint of frustration. The raven kept an eye on him as he walked around and got into the car. "Hey, Dobe."

"What do you want Teme?" His eyes were still partially glazed over and out of focus, but at least he was responding.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to him."

Naruto chuckled. "You're not the first to say that to me."

That caught the raven's curiosity. "Who was the first?"

"Your brother." Who said curiosity didn't burn? Sasuke looked forward and started the car. He'd rather avoid the subject of his brother for now. "Hey, Teme . . . why do you and everyone else act like I'm actually talking to someone else." Sasuke didn't say anything; not quite sure what to say. "I've always known I was schizophrenic. I thought I kept that hidden fairly well. I remember people telling me not to talk back to it when I was a kid. I stop talking to it, but he kept talking. I always hated it."

"If you're telling me this, something happened."

The blonde smiled sadly. "After I got stabbed by your brother, I stopped hearing him. Just cut off. Now . . . I'm the one reaching out to him, trying to get him to say anything. It's too quiet in my head." Sasuke felt the gaze of blue eyes on him. "I'm not schizophrenic am I?" It wasn't a question. Naruto sounded resigned to the fact as if just waiting for confirmation for the truth.

"No . . . you're not."

Silence filled the car. A good half an hour passed before the blonde spoke again. "Then what is in my head?"

"What does he call himself?" Sasuke took a moment to look at the blonde.

"He told me a long time ago, but I can't remember. I always called him Kyuubi."

"Then that's what he is."

"You're really no help Teme." Sasuke caught a slight smile on his lips and the tension somewhat eased from his shoulders. "No point worrying I guess. I'm about to get some answers."

Sasuke could only hope it was answers the blonde was really looking for. He didn't think Naruto really knew what he was looking for.

The drive continued in silence. Naruto put on some music to help break the tension. As they neared their destination, the buildings around them slowly became run down and the neighborhood changed from the beautiful down town of Suna to a very sketchy neighborhood to what looked like a ghost town. There was no movement of any kind. No humans. No animals larger than a mouse and there seemed to be very few mice. He couldn't blame them. The place was making his hair stand on end and put his senses on alert. So much so that it was distracting him from driving.

"You feel that right?" Naruto turned down the music. "It almost feels like the place is cursed." A shiver went up the blonde's spine.

"There's no such things as curses."

"Says the vampire with the talking snake."

"I told you how summoning works."

"It's still creepy. And why a snake? Couldn't you have picked something cooler like a tiger or a bird?"

"I can also summon hawks." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's eye rolling. "We are almost there. It's that building up ahead."

Across the bridge was a building that looked like an old car factory. The windows were clouded and the exterior was falling apart, the paint peeling and bricks crumbling. Strangely enough there was no graffiti anywhere on the perimeter. Not even signs of property damage.

"This place." Naruto leaned forward in his seat stopped only by his seatbelt. "I've seen it before."

The car came to a stop in front of the building. The passenger door was opened before the wheels even stopped moving. Naruto's chest felt tight as he looked back at the bridge they had just crossed. He felt a sense of dread spread through him, weakening his legs and sent his head spinning.

" _Get moving you little monster."_ Naruto whipped his head around to the entrance. Two men stood in white lab coats. One had long black hair, a pale face, and a smile that would make paint peel. He was tall and his posture straight, trying to contain his glee. The other one held a clipboard, scribbling notes furiously. He paused and looked up at Naruto. He had silver hair and wore familiar round rim glasses. _"Be careful with the subject."_ This man was young. Calling him a man might have been too much of a jump. A young teen perhaps. He stepped forward and glared at the security guard who had spoken before. _"A subject like him is irreplaceable."_

The guard looked annoyed, but he didn't say anything, but a simple yes sir. In front of the guard was a small blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He had a large purple bruise on the side of his face, yet he radiated defiance even as the guard ushered him inside.

A light touch on his shoulder had him ready to attack. His hands reacted, grabbing the wrist and ready to put the offender into a hold. "Dobe," the voice was soft and non-threatening. That was right. He was with Sasuke. He was safe. He moved his hand to Sasuke's and gripped it tightly. "I'm okay. Let's go inside." Sasuke gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Naruto appreciated the sentiment. They walked through the metal doors that barely seemed attached to the hinges. The inside looked like a factory. The floor plan was open and machinery and car parts still lingered. He could see the place as operational. He could hear the machines roaring, the floor rumbling, and people working swiftly and efficiently, not looking up from their jobs.

" _This way._ " The two men in lab coats walked through the working assembly line to the back. The young scientists with round rim glasses kept glancing back at the older Naruto. _"We can't express how glad we are to have you Naruto-kun."_ The man pushed up his glasses and the fluorescent lighting reflected off them. _"It is rare to have a specimen with your background. Not many in your position was loved like you._ " They entered a back office.

"This way Teme." He pushed the old parts littering the floor and leaving footprints in the dust. The door that used to keep the office separated from the rest of floor had long ago been missing. Cautiously, they entered. Papers were everywhere and some of the furniture was turned over as if there had been a struggle. What caught the two teens' eye was the elevator that was partially hidden behind the overturned middle bookcase.

" _I hope you make a friend here Naruto. We tend to get better results when the subjects make a bond. The Ichibi subject has yet to make a friend. Perhaps you can be the first."_

Sasuke had gone ahead and moved the bookcase out of the way with ease. With a bit of trouble he also managed to open the elevator door. "It looks like the power still works, and I'm sure we could survive if the cable snaps. _"_ Sasuke smirked. Naruto didn't return the humor by over reacting as he usually would have, so Sasuke's smirk fell off his face.

Naruto looked at the 16 buttons set up in 4 by 4 fashion where the floor selection should have been. They were all unlabeled.

_The two men in lab coats entered the elevator first then the blonde with the two armed guards. The long haired man reached for the pad with his long pale bony fingers. First row second button, last row last button, last row first button, second row first button, last row last button, first row third button._

Naruto copied the sequence. The elevator jerked then shuttered before the clamps let go and they started to descend.

"How did you know the sequence?" Sasuke asked. He kept his eyes forward at the elevator doors, but hesitation was there.

"It's like a movie."Sasuke waited for him to elaborate. "I see people, people similar to my nightmares I've been having. I guess it's like a hallucination, but their made up from memories. Just snips of it though. Not continuous."

The doors opened to a lighted hallway. Sasuke walked ahead to make sure no one was still occupying the floor.

 _ **Don't be afraid kit.**_ Naruto felt his heart jump. _Kyuubi? Kyuubi?_

" _Of course I'm not afraid."_ The voice Naruto heard was younger, much younger and familiar. _"These stupid adults won't do anything. My daddy will beat them up if they try."_

" _Are you talking to him Naruto-kun?"_ This time it was the pale man who spoke and his yellow eyes bore into him. _"Tell me, what is he saying? What are you feeling right now?"_

With a violent shake, Naruto cleared away that vision from his sight. He didn't like that man. Not hearing Sasuke anywhere nearby, he continued down the corridor opening doors, looking for anything he recognized. The first half of the floor seemed to be offices, nothing spectacular about any of them. Towards the back half the room numbers labeled the doors. He was drawn to number 9. He didn't bother looking at the other rooms. He paused at the door as if he knew that if he opened the door he couldn't go back to whatever ignorant bliss he was in before all this. Still, he had to know. Slowly, he pushed open the door. Violent images and clips rushed into his mind as if a flood of memories had been unleashed. It was so fast and sudden that he fell to his knees, his body shaking uncontrollably, and his breath stolen from him just from glancing at the white hospital bed. Voices accompanied the images along with his own screams from the past, many voices jumbled together and mostly a mess, but some stood out more than others. _Monster. Kyuubi. Help me daddy. Don't cry. I have to escape. Monster. No one loves you. Good results Naruto-kun. Monster. It's your birthday little demon. Uzumaki, forget me, leave me. I'm here son._ There was so much. His hands clamped over his ears trying to drown it out but to no avail. So much happened in this room. The pain. The sorrow and anger. The loss of hope.

Then suddenly it all stopped. The blonde was too afraid to open his eyes worried that it would trigger more memories. It took him a long time to realize he was on the floor. It took him longer to realize he was in a warm embrace and being rocked. He forced himself to breath and recognized the Uchiha's scent. His eyes opened sluggishly and managed to look up at Sasuke who had his sharingan activated. "What's wrong with your eyes?" His asked groggily. He felt drugged and tired.

"I put you in a genjutsu to slow down your brain functions. It was trying to accumulate and assimilate too much information at once." The red eyes faded back to black. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he settled for laying in Sasuke's arms. "Just give me a moment." Naruto closed his eyes again. "I seem to get myself into this situation too often."

"What situation is that?" Sasuke inquired.

"In your arms." Naruto let out a soft groan. "I so need to drink after this."

Truthfully, Sasuke really didn't mind having the blonde in his arms so often. He didn't think the blonde really minded either. "Do you remember now?"

"Mostly." The raven couldn't quite pick up what emotion Naruto was feeling. "There is one more place I want to go in here."

"I can carry you there." Sasuke offered.

A snort was an answer to his proposal, and the blonde slowly pushed himself up. "I got it. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Do you know at least where you need to go?"

"Yeah," Naruto gave a small smile and lead the way. Down a few hallways and a few set of stairs, Naruto had led them to a room with cells. 9 cells to be specific. Each cell had a bed and a mini bathroom in the corner with a simple shower and toilet. Everything was see through so there was no privacy even in the bathroom.

" _This is your new home Naruto-kun._ " The silver haired man led him to the cell and locked him inside. " _We'll be back with your dinner."_ The teen walked away and left the young boy to become acclimated to the new room. It was certainly nicer than his last cell he had transferred from. Across from him was another cell where a red head was curled up on his bed. It was the first time he had ever seen another kid.

" _Hey kid?"_ The red head looked up and snarled at him. He seemed feral. Every time the blonde spoke to him, he would receive a growl or snarl in return. One night, when the child returned bleeding and scared, Naruto comforted the boy by telling him of the world outside of the cell. Then of the things his family would do when he got to visit them. The boy didn't seem interested at first, but by the end he was sitting up and paying rapt attention. When he wasn't snarling, the child seemed timid and kind of adorable. _"What's your name?"_

The child didn't answer. Several days went by. When the blonde was the one who returned to his cell injured and afraid, the child finally responded. _"Subject Ichibi."_

" _Not that name. I mean your real name, you dope. Mine is Uzumaki, Naruto."_

The child seemed confused, but finally he answered. _"G-gaara."_

" _That's so cool_ _. When my daddy comes back, maybe he'll let you come too."_

 **Making friends already kit? I'm so touched.** Kyuubi said sarcastically. **You are annoying cheerful.**

" _Well you could be nicer. It's your fault they do this to me." Naruto spoke aloud._

**And they call us demons. Humans are much worse.**

" _Stop talking to me. I'm not suppose to talk to you."_

**You are the most entertaining host I've had. No one has spoken to me since I was free to roam.**

" _Not my fault. You do bad things, and you get locked up."_

 **Like you right.** The little blonde boy said nothing and despair washed over him. **You could be friends with me.**

" _If I'm a good boy, I won't get locked up anymore. I don't want to be friends with you Kyuubi. "_

**Kurama. My name is Kurama.**

The elder Naruto smiled at the memory. "Kurama." Saying the name, he felt something stir inside him. A familiar presence.

"Did you remember something important?" Sasuke asked, still standing close to Naruto in case he had to put him in another genjutsu.

"Yeah, his name is Kurama." There was something similar to pride in his voice.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a gun being cocked back stopped him as well as the feel of a muzzle pressing against his skull. "Don't move."


	25. Military Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my favorite chapter in the entire story. Don't know why. I'm slowly (very slowly) rewriting this entire story. Hopefully, it will be better.

Sasuke let out an audible sigh. Obviously the intruder was human if he was aiming the gun at his head and not a shinobi either. Slowly, Sasuke started to turn around.

"Don't move! You are under arrest!"

Naruto did turn around and almost gaped. "It's you!" He pointed accusingly at the man holding the gun. "What was your name . . . Yamaki . . . Yukari . . ." The blonde frowned as he tried to remember, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Detective Yamato. I see you are perfectly alright Uzumaki-san." Yamato spared a quick glanced at the blonde who, in return, gave a guilty smile.

"Yeah, sorry about the whole disappearing act. I didn't want to leave. I swear."

"Shut up, Dobe. You don't need to answer to him." Sasuke was trying to figure out what he should do. No one was here. He could kill the detective. He obviously had no backup. However, that would upset his blonde, so he should at least try to keep the bloodshed at minimum. "How did you find this place?"

"Like I would tell you. What did you want with the boy?" Sasuke started to turn. "Do not move, or I will shoot."

"I must admit, I'm surprised you had the guts to come here. The locals won't come near the place."

"Be quiet!"

Naruto watched Yamato curiously. The man seemed on edge. Kind of how Sasuke was when they first arrived. He was sweating, and his hand trembled just slightly. Even someone without any awareness could tell this place had a bad feeling. "Why don't you put down the gun and we can talk, preferably outside the creepy laboratory?" He put his hands up in a non-threatening manner as he approached the man.

Yamato swung his gun to face Naruto. "Stay back." Sasuke shared a glance with Naruto. The atmosphere was making the man start to panic, and he would undoubtedly become dangerous if this continued. Sasuke took the chance to turn around, ready to disarm Yamato without harming him. Surprised, Yamato turned his gun to Sasuke and shot him, square between in the eyes.

"Oh shit, Teme!" Blue eyes watched as Sasuke's form fell in horror. "Teme!" Naruto had grabbed him, cradling his head before it could smash against the cement flooring. Panic started to set in the blonde's chest.

"I-I didn't mean it." Yamato dropped the gun, his hand shaking, his eyes glued on Sasuke's form. "I don't know why I shot. I just wanted you to come to the station."

Naruto wasn't paying any attention to the man as he shook Sasuke. "Come on, Teme. Wake up."

When Sasuke didn't move, Naruto felt his eyes sting and his vision blur. "DAMMIT SASUKE! WAKE UP!"

"Don't be so loud idiot. You're making my headache worse." Sasuke opened his eyes, slightly dazed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.

Sasuke's dark eyes studied him for a moment. "Were you crying?" He couldn't help but be amused when his mate's blue eyes widened even more and a soft red blush tainted his cheeks.

"Like hell I'd be crying over you." Naruto dropped the raven's head, letting him hit the ground. It gave the blonde some satisfaction when he heard the raven grunt in pain.

"H-how is that- I don't under . . ." Both teens looked over at Yamato who was currently staring at the hole in Sasuke's head where the bullet had gone through. Sasuke watched in amusement as Yamato passed out. Naruto was still glaring daggers at Sasuke to even notice Yamato at first.

"What the hell Teme! Why did you scare me like that?!"

"I told you the two ways vampires can die, destroying the heart and decapitation. Doesn't mean a headshot doesn't cause me to black out for a moment. It's quite painful." Sasuke went over to examine the cop. "He should be fine by the way." He added since the blonde seemed to have forgotten that there was an unconscious cop just a few feet away.

The blonde fumed for a few more seconds, clenching his fists a few times, then let it go. It was no good to stay mad right now. Not when everything seems to be going on a downward spiral very quickly. "So what should we do with him? Leave him here?"

"No, something about this place is affecting him. If we leave him here it will get worse." Naruto relaxed when Sasuke didn't agree to leave him here. He couldn't leave anyone behind even an enemy. "We should kill him."

"WHAT?!"

The raven winced at the blonde's outburst. "I was kidding . . . mostly."

"You have one twisted sense of humor." A smirk pulled at the raven's lips. "So what then?"

"We can't just let him go. He knows you're here, and he's seen too much." Sasuke picked up the man, easily throwing him over his shoulder despite the difference in size. "Let's go home, and we'll deal with him then."

"Is it safe to take him home?" Naruto picked up the gun. He never held one before, but he knew there was a safety somewhere.

"It will be fine. If not, I'll put him in a genjutsu."

Slowly, Sasuke and Naruto made their way back up and out of the laboratory. Naruto was still trying to glare daggers at Sasuke for the scare he gave him. Sasuke was quite pleased to hear Naruto call his name and even more pleased to see him shed tears over him, even if they hadn't fallen yet.

Once outside, Sasuke's shoulders relaxed and promptly threw Yamato into the back of the car, not particularly caring that the man hit his head in the process.

"Was that really necessary?" The only response to Naruto's question was a shrug. Sometimes Naruto just wanted to strangle the son of a –

"Let's hurry before he wakes up. I'm confident I can get us home in 25 minutes."

"How? It took us an hour to get here."

Never before had Naruto wished he could take that question back. He was sure he lost his stomach three times, vomited twice, and blacked out once. He was never so afraid for his life which was saying something giving the last couple months of his life. Never the less, Sasuke made it home in 23 minutes without causing a single accident surprisingly. Though in retrospect, he swore he saw Sasuke smiling a bit at his terror. Damn sadistic bastard.

It was another mystery how Sasuke managed to get an unconscious man into the apartment building without a single person noticing. He stopped asking at that point for the sake of his own sanity. They made it back just in time though. Yamato started to awake as soon as they had him sitting on their couch.

Naruto jumped onto the couch opposite of Yamato, still trying to calm his stomach. Damn that bastard.

He was surprised to see Sasuke place a cup of tea in front of him. The aroma reached his nose and he smiled happily. Sasuke had bought him the tea that he enjoyed at the university as an apology gift for throwing out his jumpsuits.

"I thought you could use it considering your day." The raven spoke so softly that Naruto strained to hear it.

"Thanks Teme." Naruto leaned forward to pick up the cup.

"You can call me Sasuke you know."

A smile played on Naruto's lips that made it hard not to smile back. "But Teme fits you so much better."

An embarrassed cough broke their attention drawing their glances to Yamato who looked slightly embarrassed for some reason. "Sorry for interrupting your moment."

"You weren't interrupting anything." Naruto reassured him, leaning back in his chair.

Silence enveloped the room with Yamato staring at Sasuke like he had two heads. Couldn't say either teen could blame him however.

"Soooooo, I guess we owe you an explanation," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"An . . . explanation would be nice," Yamato said slowly.

"Well I told you most of what I know from the station. Only thing I can really add to what I said before is that after you left I got kidnapped by a crazy vamp, and he kept me captive for a while. I took the chance to escape after about two weeks and went into hiding. Been hiding out here ever since."

"Do you know where the man held you or his name?"

"Business with that man is strictly out of your jurisdiction. His actions will be taken care of by the action of the council or next of kin as is customary in our culture," Sasuke said darkly, standing behind Naruto's chair. Naruto gave a hesitant look toward the raven, his expression betraying some worry.

Yamato's dark eyes took in Sasuke's rigid stance and the blonde's worried glances. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. "I suppose you are the next of kin."

"I am, and my brother's actions are not of human concerns."

"When he is kidnapping my suspects, infiltrating police headquarters, and sabotaging recorded evidence, it becomes my concern."

Sasuke snorted. "It's almost a requirement to learn how to infiltrate and sabotage records now days. How do you think we kept the secret of our existence for so long?"

"Not much of a people person are you?"

Naruto laughed before he had a chance to stifle it with his hand. He hadn't meant to laugh, but it was true, and the growing look of annoyance on Sasuke's made it that much more comical. "Don't get so upset, Teme. You know it's true."

"I'm just saying that this human should know his place. I have been tracking down my brother for years. He never leaves any evidence behind. The folder you confiscated before you left was more evidence than I have ever collected."

"What folder of evidence?" Yamato chimed in. He seemed more relaxed than he had been, getting back into the rhythm of questioning and into familiar territory. It seemed playing the role of detective was helping him past the vampire load that was dropped on him earlier.

"I grabbed it off his desk." Naruto replied.

"And how did you escape?"

Confusion crossed Naruto's features as he tried to follow Yamato's thinking. "I . . . just walked out . . . the back door." His answer was slowly, starting to see where this was going. "It was too easy."

"He wanted you to escape."

The raven scoffed. "I knew that the moment he told me what happened. I also thought maybe the information was fake too, but I came to the conclusion that it wasn't."

"Want to enlighten the rest of the class?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you." The raven was glaring daggers into the detective before him.

"Be nice teme, maybe he can help us."

"And what exactly can this human do for us besides get in our way."

Naruto looked at Yamato, his goofy grin in place. "You can help us out right? If you believe everything that I told you about the vampires and the shinobi and stuff, you can help somehow, right."

"Uh," the captain scratched the back of his head. "I can't really do anything for you. It'd be illegal."

"Oh . . . okay." The blonde shrugged. "Well, Sasuke guess you have to get rid of him after all. Oh well."

A mischievous smile crossed his pale face. "Gladly."

Yamato paled. All it took was one step forward from Sasuke to make the man cave. "Hold on." He said, holding up his hands in front of him to signal the raven to stop. "There's no need to be hasty."

Naruto laughed, doubling over. "God, you should see your face. I was just kidding."

"Mostly," the raven muttered. Yamato had no doubt that the vampire had meant it.

"So what should we do with him?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Nothing we can do except let him go and change locations since you won't let me take care of him."

The blonde only rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just hurry up. Reliving the past makes me hungry."

Naruto waited for the retort but none came. Frowning, he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking out into space, focusing on something. Soon, Naruto heard it too. The distinctive sound of a helicopter. Wasn't this a restricted air zone? Commercial flights weren't allowed in the area because they were in the heart of Suna where the government officials resided. Not even news choppers were allowed nearby.

"Isn't that a helicopter?" Yamato asked also being able to hear it as it got closer. Naruto had barely seen it. Sasuke moved quickly, throwing the blonde and Yamato to the floor, using his own body as a shield as the southeast windows exploded. Glass flew everywhere, cutting both human and fledgling even though the vampire took most of the brunt of the debris. The sound of the helicopter was deafening. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was in front of what used to be the balcony.

"Run to the door. I'll lead the attack away from you." Sasuke was off them in an instant. Soon the sound of a large machine gun followed. Large holes, appearing in the wall as it trailed behind Sasuke. The raven dived into the kitchen, hiding behind the counters for cover.

Naruto glanced worriedly at the direction Sasuke went, watching as the cabinets were quickly being turned to nothing but splinters of wood. "Let's go," he yelled over the loud roar of the machine gun. He brought the detective to his feet, pushing the man towards the door. They could hear the gun turning their direction as they made a break for it.

That was until the couch went flying through the window, causing the helicopter to move to try to avoid the flying object. "I'll distract them. Go!" Sasuke yelled over the loud noise.

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you. Move." Sasuke was looking for something else heavy to throw.

Naruto noticed that he was bleeding from his shoulder, but there was nothing he could do. He shoved Yamato out the door and went with him. "Are those your people?" Naruto asked running towards the emergency stairs.

"No, I left the force. That was a military grade helicopter and machine gun. I wouldn't be able to call in something that big anyway." Yamato headed down the stairs first. Naruto followed closely behind. "What I wouldn't give to have my gun right now."

"We need to get out of here. This is the only staircase from the top floor. They'll be waiting for us right?"

"Most likely." The brunette agreed.

"Then we're getting off on the second floor. The blonde kicked the door open just as the door a flight below them opened. "Hurry."

"What about your boyfriend?" Yamato hurried through the door.

"He'll be fine. Just move!" Bullets sprayed at them from below, hitting the railing and the sides of the doorway.

Slamming the door closed behind him, Naruto ran, directing the detective to the end of the hallway.

"It's a dead end that way!"

"No it's not." The blonde was heading right to the window.

"Are you crazy? The window's locked."

But it was still a window. Naruto quickly sized up Yamato. Just a few inches taller than him. The older man should be light enough. Wrapping his arm around the man's waist, Naruto lifted him up just barely off the ground, picking up speed towards the window. The attackers had just opened the door when Naruto's shoulder connected with the glass.

Bullets grazed him as well as the shards of glass cutting up his arms and legs as they fell through the air towards the concrete ground. Twisting in the air, he positioned himself between the ground and the brunette, praying that no particularly large pieces of glass impaled him when he landed.

The landing was less than perfect. He felt his shoulder dislocate, but the pain was nothing compared to Kisame's brutal training. "You alright, Detective?"

"I should be asking you that kid." Yamato rolled off him and thankfully helped him up with his good arm. "Where to?"

"You're coming with us?"

"Well those guys were shooting at me too. If they are on my side, then they don't care what happens to me."

"Fair enough," his blue eyes glanced at the window, sure enough, there were guns aiming at them. "Worst day ever," he mumbled. Grabbing, Yamato's hand, they headed into the alley. If Sasuke was alive, he'd find him. He always did.

They ran through the narrow alley, only one being able to fit at a time, blocking the enemy's view of them. Instinct told the blonde to turn right the moment they emerged onto Main Street. It was a good thing too. There was a truck with a Gatling gun mounted on the back to the left. "You have got to be shitting me!" Naruto pulled Yamato into another alleyway, just as the machine started shooting, barely missing them.

"Seems whoever is out to kill you is going all out."

"No shit!" Naruto cursed as they were heading to a dead end. They were trying to corner them.

" Naruto-sama! Over here." A metal door to the left was open just slightly, but Naruto could recognize the man behind the door. It was one of the gang members he met at the university.

Yamato was already moving towards the door and so was the blonde. Once inside, the door closed and the locks slid in place.

"This way," it was the lanky brunette from before. Naruto didn't bother asking where he was taking them. It wouldn't take long for their pursuers to figure out where they went, and just a bit more time to break down the door. The interior of the building looked like it had been a restaurant before it was abandoned, judging by the tiled floor and old broken down kitchen appliances. The college student obviously knew where he was going, leading them to the back where the walk in freezer was located.

The freezer was normal room temperature and for the most part empty with the exception of a bunch of crates piled in the center, most likely forgotten. In front of the crates was a square hatch in the concrete floor, leading into what looked like a tunnel beneath the building. "In there." The young man handed both Yamato and Naruto a flashlight. "Use the black lights to find out which way to go at each intersection. It will be located above the red arrows. You'll meet the others at the exit."

"Hey, I never did get your name?" The blonde turned to the brunette. He hadn't really cared when they all declared him their leader only a day ago.

The young brunette huffed. "Idate. Better get it memorized. If you get caught, we'll be a laughing stock."

Naruto just grinned. "I'll remember. Thanks for the help." He waited for Yamato to go first than followed closely behind him.

The tunnel was surprisingly well lit enough to see where they were going. Idate had closed the hatch behind them and covered the entrance with the crates, planning to act like a bunch of delinquents hanging out in a place they shouldn't. Which in truth they were a bunch of delinquents hanging out in a place they shouldn't be, so that wasn't much of a stretch really.

The tunnel itself was full of twists and turns. Every few feet there was an intersection it seemed. Written on the walls, just in the center of the intersections were the red spray painted arrows that they were told about. Without the black light flashlights, it would have been impossible to find their way. They continued at a fast pace, barely stopping to check the directions they were supposed to go. They reached an opening after fifteen minutes. It let out into what looked like an abandoned subway system. More of the delinquents from the university were there. One was waiting with a medkit on hand while a few were shoving some food their way.

"What's all this." Yamato asked. Naruto could tell the cop part in him wanted to bust them for at least 4 different laws, but restrained the impulse due to the situation. No doubt that if he got out of this alive, he'd come back.

"It's our hangout." The short bald one from yesterday answered, approaching Naruto to tend to his injuries. "For now anyway. Who knows how long it will take those soldiers to get here."

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto let the man pop his shoulder back into place, and refused any additional treatment. He'd heal soon enough. The injuries were minor.

"We all saw the footage from Konoha yesterday sometime after our scuffle in the café. It finally reached Suna last night. Obviously, we all recognized you since you're our new gang leader." The blonde was vaguely aware that Yamato had turned a disapproving eye towards him. "We had a meeting and decided that you are the most badass leader anyone could ask for. I mean you hang out with a guy who can get thrown a wall and impaled. That's pretty fucking awesome." The short man stood, turning to fix up Yamato instead.

"We all realized that the news was shit. It was obvious that the pretty boy was trying to stop whatever terrorist attack was going on. He even saved the camera man dude. It was bullshit claiming you were both terrorists. I mean it's obvious the one guy isn't even human. I've been on LSD and that shit ain't strong enough to not go into shock over a missing arm and still move like that with a clear head. And the guy didn't nearly bleed as much as he should have. It was all bullshit."

"Doesn't explain why you're helping me." Naruto watched in amusement at Yamato's stiff posture at all the insults and broken laws that the bald young man had admitted too.

"You're our leader and nothing is more badass than claiming that your leader has not only helped stop a terrorist attack, but also evaded capture from the military. It's all about the reputation."

Well he couldn't argue with that logic. "Got any supplies we can use?"

"Yeah, we scrapped what money we could and got some bags ready for you. Has food, clothes, some basic necessities. We weren't expecting a third party member so we're putting together a bag for him too." Glancing around, the bald man noted, "I don't see the pretty boy."

"He'll find us." Naruto assured him, looking around for that mentioned food. He was quite hungry.

The food was TV dinner quality, but he didn't complain. Food was food, and he didn't feel like drinking blood. Yamato didn't touch it. He couldn't bring himself to trust it, not that the blonde could blame him. He was probably wondering if it all was a bad nightmare. Sadly, Naruto was growing use to this lifestyle. Though a part of him did miss Itachi's home cooking.

The hideout was buzzing with activity from people scurrying around. Some were listening to the police scanner; one was trying to pick up the military frequency, others were scouting, the rest were cleaning up any incriminating evidence that could implicate them. It was pretty well organized especially since they were common street thugs.

It was approaching the half an hour mark when there was a yelp from the opposite entrance of where he had come in.. Naruto was on his feet, ready to fight anything that was making its way inside. Seeing the intruder, Naruto could understand why the guard couldn't decide to scream in fright or yell for backup. Sasuke was riddled with bullet holes. His clothes were in tatters and now the color of dried blood instead of the navy blue it was before.

Still, Sasuke was alive, and he felt that tight feeling in his chest relax. "Teme, you've been better."

"Stupid helicopter chased me down the block," he muttered, taking a quick look around his surroundings. He must have pictured enough together on his own to figure out what happened since he didn't ask any questions. Instead he moved to a corner with the least amount of activity and sat himself down.

Sure, Naruto knew Sasuke was trying to be alone if the hungry looks he was giving every passing human was any indicator, but it still didn't mean Naruto didn't worry about his injuries.

"How hungry are you?" Naruto asked, sitting beside him. He could feel the raven tense beside him.

"I can handle it until we get out of here. We don't have long. They'll eventually find us and they will be in trouble."

"Teme, I can practically see through you with all the bullet holes you got. I can only imagine how bad it was before you got here." Naruto glanced at him. "Maybe you can feed off me. I'm still technically human."

Sasuke hid his surprise very well, turning to stare at his blonde, yes his blonde, with amusement. "Technically speaking you are, but with your slowed heart rate you won't be able to recover quickly without drinking blood yourself."

The response Sasuke received was a shrug. "I'll be fine. I got a vampire lord housed in me. I'll be okay, plus its better me than you attacking some poor human right? When you're crazed with bloodlust?"

The raven tilted his head in agreement reluctantly. His fangs ached to sink into warm flesh, specifically Naruto's. He could already taste his sweet blood on his tongue, the feel of his pulse beneath his lips, and the smell of the slight spice in his scent.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to push down the feelings of arousal. However, the proposal was too hard to pass up. "Alright, if you want to be my lunch, why not."

Naruto flushed a bit, standing up. "Well let's do this over there." He pointed to a darker and more secluded corner. "Don't want to give everyone a heart attack."

Amusement played in Sasuke's dark eyes. "Sure, dobe. Whatever you want." The hunger in his eyes now directed towards the blonde.

An involuntary shiver went up the teen's spine.

The vampire followed Naruto to the corner. He looked nervous as soon as he turned around to face the raven, his back to the wall. "So will it hurt like the first time?"

A smirk crossed his lips, a fang peeking out. "Not this time." Sasuke had a hand on each side of Naruto, trapping the slightly smaller teen against the wall. "In fact, it should feel pretty good." His dark eyes seemed to glow for a moment. "Just relax."

A pale hand stroked blonde locks before gently tilting his head to the side. Even now, he could hear Naruto's heart rate rise. His lips grazed the faint scar where he had last bit him. Naruto inhaled sharply, a slight spike of arousal in his scent. Sasuke relished it. He wanted more. This time his fangs grazed the same spot. He was rewarded with a stronger spike, lasting longer this time. Sasuke didn't care about the blood anymore, but more about awakening his mate's arousal in turn influencing his own.

Inhaling his scent one more time, he bit down into the soft flesh, letting the blood flow into his awaiting mouth. It was warm, sweet, and addicting. When his teeth had sunk in, Sasuke had heard a soft moan escape the man beneath him. The sound was music to his ears. He pressed himself closer, feeling Naruto's growing erection against his thigh, rubbing against it intentionally.

Naruto had been nervous. He had remembered the last time Sasuke had used him as food. His neck had a crick just thinking about it. But this, when Sasuke had touched the faint, almost invisible, scar on his neck he felt electricity course through him. It had been quick and brief, but took him by surprised, so he couldn't stop the soft gasp that escaped him. It had been stronger the second time, but he expected it. He controlled it. Chalked it up to his inexperience to anything sexual and suppressed the urge.

He couldn't have begun to guess the pleasure he felt when Sasuke bit him. He couldn't stop the moan that had left his lips if he tried, and a part of him didn't want to. His blood felt like it was fire coursing through his veins. A pleasurable fire that jumped to life wherever Sasuke touched him, and Sasuke was currently pressed against him, rubbing against him just slightly. From that one bite, Naruto swore he was ready to cum. It was difficult finding a reason why this whole situation was bad. Why they needed to finish doing . . . what were they doing? Why were they in this state? His brain was cloudy with lust. He found his hands burying in dark locks, encouraging him, wanting him to drink more. Sasuke was glad to oblige, drinking deeply from him. Each gulp satisfying his thirst, healing his injuries, and pulling him into a drugged state where his mind only saw Naruto.

Sasuke barely remembered to stop when he had his fill. He healed the two small punctured wounds quickly. He should have pulled away, but he didn't. He settled on sucking and kissing his neck, scraping his fangs against his skin again, teasing him as if he was going to bite him again.

Someone cleared their throat, pulling Sasuke away reluctantly to glare at whoever interrupted him. Yamato looked a bit exasperated. "We should get going soon."

Naruto turned his blue eyes to Yamato, staring blankly, trying to make his brain work. Slowly he noticed that others were staring as well. Blushing, Naruto tried to will his erection away before Sasuke was forced to move off him.

"Give us a minute. I'm eating." The raven licked the blood off his lips as if to prove a point that they were not doing anything inappropriate what so ever. The pissed off look in his eyes dared anyone to question him. It was enough to make everyone go back to whatever they were supposed to be doing. The blonde couldn't thank him enough for sparing him from the worst of the humiliation.

"Thanks," the teen looked away, still blushing. "Sorry about. I didn't mean to. . ." His blue eyes glanced down then away again.

A smirk crossed his lips. "It was nothing. I didn't mind at all." His tongue dashed out, licking the last droplets of blood from his neck. "I much enjoyed it." The darkened flush on Naruto's cheeks was worth the hit to the back of the head when the blonde shoved him away.

"I-I need to um, go do something." The stutter was cute even as the teen hurried away; avoiding making eye contact with anyone he passed. Sasuke followed at his own pace. He had an idea where the military force came from. He had to go confirm it though. That would be their next stop. That would be tricky.

"I got us a car to get us out of the city," he announced, sitting next to the blonde who seemed to be trying to pretend he didn't exist.

"Great, we should get going." The backpacks they were given were large and somewhat heavy, bun not a problem. They would still be able to move quicker and easier than an average human . . . well except for Yamato. Sasuke would carry him if push came to shove. "Thanks for the help guys."

"No problem boss," another subordinate spoke up. This one was younger, not as old as the rest of the gang members. He seemed to still be in middle school. "Make sure you stay alive, I'm going to take your title from you one day."

Naruto grinned. "What's your name brat?"

The kid puffed out his chest. "I'm Konohamaru. I aspire to be the leader of all yakuza members in the region."

"Not before me brat." He laughed, messing up the kid's hair.

Everyone was there to see them leave. He learned the names of every single member, burning it all to his memory. He might not see them again, but they did a lot and risked everything for him. If he survived this, he owed them one.

"So where are we going?" Yamato asked, adjusting his bag.

Sasuke had changed into a fresh pair of clothes right before they left. The leather jacket was slightly too big for him yet didn't subtract from his appearance. "We need to head into the mountains."

"What for?" Yamato looked skeptical. They were nothing more than children in his eyes still even if they had managed to evade military forces.

"To find out who tried to kill us. Whoever it is used the detective here as a pawn."

"I was thinking the same thing," the blonde admitted. "It's too coincidental to have suddenly been found after all this time right after picking him up."

"Don't you two think you're being unreasonable? How were they able to put together a force that large and coordinated so quickly? Even if they were following me that would only be about 40 minutes to prepare from when you knocked me out to when they attacked."

"Unless they knew you would find us somewhere in Suna and were already ready stationed here."

"Who would know we were here?" the blonde asked, pointing to the correct tunnel they were supposed to go down with his flashlight absentmindedly.

"My brother comes to mind. He did let you go easily. We already established that."

Yamato stepped between the two teens. They seemed to be drifting close to each other again. "I have an idea how the military blockade in the city will be set up. I was in the SDF until last year. We worked with the American military a lot. As the SDF do not have access to such weapons I think it's safe to say that they came from the attackers were American, not Japanese."

"I agree." The stopped near a light and Sasuke pulled out a map. "I haven't dealt with the American military since World War II, so my information on them is outdated. Think you can direct us out of the city without being seen?"

It took a moment for the detective to take in the fact that Sasuke was at least 85 years old. Then with a smile, he took the map. "Leave everything to me."


	26. Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one told me that this chapter wasn't properly updated. (Glares). So here's the real chapter 26.

Yamato was fucking brilliant. That was what Naruto decided as the brunette lead them to the designated vehicle Sasuke had procured for them. If the blonde wasn't sure before, he knew now that the man had been in the military at some point and not just the self defense force either. He was leaning more toward the equivalent of the marines or special operatives from another country. He had accurately predicted how their assailants' patrol route was set up and quickly maneuvered them through the gaps before the gaps were filled in.

Once they were in the car, Sasuke high tailed it out of the city while using his superior hearing to monitor how close the helicopter was and watching out for any military vehicles. They got through the blockade placed at the city exits by taking an abandoned road that lead into the surrounding desert. Sasuke must have anticipated that they would have to take the road as the vehicle Sasuke secured them was an off road vehicle. It was a gamble since the road not only left them out into the open until they were able to hide under the cover of the forests once again, but exposed both Naruto and Sasuke to a lot of sun and heat, making it uncomfortable for both parties.

Naruto didn't ask where they were heading. Strangely neither did Yamato. For once though, Naruto didn't mind the silence. His brain was still trying to figure out why he reacted the way he did when Sasuke had bitten him. It was a stark contrast to the first time. How had pain suddenly become mind numbing pleasure? Probably something Sasuke did when he looked at him. Vampires did trances right? Or at the very least, Sasuke had genjutsu. That was probably it. Sasuke put him in a genjutsu. He'd have to ask the raven not to make it so sexual next time.

But that wasn't right was it. If he was put into a genjutsu, then Sasuke would have done something to bring him out of it. Sasuke hadn't. Yamato had come up and distracted them, bringing them out of it, and Sasuke had seemed just as affected as him. He really should talk to Sasuke about that as soon as possible. It unnerved him a bit.

"You okay dobe?" his eyes didn't leave the road, but the blonde could still hear the slight worry in his voice causing him to frown. When did Sasuke start showing worry toward him like that? It definitely wasn't there in the beginning of this relationship. Sasuke could have cared less about what had happened to him as long as it didn't affect him directly.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Was his reply after staying silent for too long.

Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't believe it and was grateful when he wasn't pushed to say more. Taking comfort in the surrounding silence, his thoughts focused on Sasuke himself. As his eyes drooped close, his thoughts turning into memories, memories of Sasuke in the bathroom, in the hall, on the floor of his bedroom, in the underground base. Each moment more intense than the last. Each moment lasting longer. Each moment feeling more and more like it wasn't enough.

Sasuke smelled the sudden spike in arousal coming from Naruto. Curious, he glanced over, confirming that the blonde had indeed fallen asleep. He must have been dreaming about something perverted. For a brief moment Sasuke wished that some of those sappy vampire romance novels that humans have come up with over the centuries had some truth to them, specifically the one where mates shared and influenced sexual dreams. The things he could do to that blonde if that were possible.

Sasuke's train of thought became increasingly influenced by the growing tent in his jeans as he imagined different scenarios. One scenario being what would have happened if they continued wrestling in the gym the other day. He glanced into the rearview mirror, spotting the detective staring back at him. Now wasn't the time to daydream. He pushed his fantasies aside and focused on the road.

The drive went on for several hours until the sun went down and well into the night. While Naruto had slept most of the way through it, occasionally muttering in his sleep about ramen and dark eyes, Yamato was up the entire time alert to their surroundings. It took them 8 hours to reach their destination.

When Naruto opened his eyes, his cheeks were flushed, trying not to remember his dreams and eagerly seeking for a distraction. His gaze landed out the window, first taking in the large forest surrounding them. Then his gaze finally settled onto a very traditional Japanese style house. It was old, but well kept and there was a red swirl above the door. It seemed very familiar to Naruto for some reason.

"A friend should be able to give us information. We should head inside."

The moment Sasuke's foot touched the soft forest floor; he was assaulted by a woman with bright red hair, almost knocking him to the ground. "Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in so long."

"Karin, I see you are faring well." The raven remarked, trying to hide his annoyance.

His demeanor changed when he heard a soft growl coming from Naruto's direction. With a small smirk of satisfaction, he suggested that Karin should take them inside.

"Anything for you Sasuke-kun. This way." The woman looked at Sasuke dreamily.

Sasuke would normally push the girl off him any chance he got, but the dark look Naruto was sending her was quite attractive, so he decided to put up with it for now to keep that expression just a little while longer.

"Quite an impressive house." Yamato commented. "What clan does it belong too?"

Karin looked impressed. "You're smarter than you look. How can you tell it's a clan household?"

Yamato pointed to the red swirl above the door. "I've seen that symbol in Konoha. I always thought it was just a meaningless symbol, but it makes sense if it was the symbol of a clan who started the town."

She smirked. "He's smart. Where'd you pick this guy up, Sasuke-kun?"

"Karin is from the clan who is a distant blood relative of the clan who created Konoha. As a gesture of good will, an alliance was formed between that founding clan and her clan."

"Really? What is the name of the clan?" Yamato was curious. He was a bit of a history buff.

"I am the last surviving member of the Uzumaki clan. Not like it's any of your business."

Naruto finally stopped glaring at that little piece of information.

"Calm down dobe. I'll explain more inside." Karin watched Sasuke curiously. He was staring at the blonde boy with an expression she had never seen on him before. She put on a pleasant face escorting him inside and ignoring everyone else.

"Who does she think she is?" the blonde grumbled, following the two inside and gaining Yamato's attention. "Hanging all over the bastard like that. Doesn't she know he hates people doing that?" He continued to mutter to himself, and Yamato only sighed.

Karin was all over the raven and truthfully, it made Naruto sick and gave him a strong urge to tear the red head apart. He watched as she had him sit down and offered him blood.

Sasuke brushed her off. "The Uzumaki clan was a clan of humans with special gifts. They were known for their famous red hair and long life. They had amazing regenerative powers and were prodigies in ninjitsu." His dark eyes bore into Naruto's, looking hungry. "Your last name did startle me at first, but you don't have the red hair and Karin informed me she is indeed the last Uzumaki."

"How would she know?"

"I am the keeper of all the records of the Uzumaki clan." She huffed. "Of course someone as stupid as you wouldn't understand what type of duty that entails."

"Hey I'm not stupid!"

"Could have fooled me. Tell me are you really that blonde or did you die it that color to match your personality."

"Karin enough." The dark tone in the raven's voice caused the girl to quiet down, looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," she whispered. Taking a deep breath she pulled back her emotions. "The Uzumaki clan has been around as long as vampires have known to have existed. Though most information of them was lost when the village they had lived in was destroyed. We've been dying out since. The few things we do know is that in the ancient texts we were called the balance keepers and the bridge between two worlds. I don't know why though."

Sasuke relaxed some during her explanation. Though he liked Naruto being jealous, he did not like that Karin had insulted his mate. When Karin came over and hesitantly reached out to touch him, a low deadly growl emanated from him, much more threatening than what Naruto had done earlier.

The red headed woman jumped back in surprise, retracting her hand. She had no doubt in her mind that Sasuke would have no qualms about ripping it off when he was like this, but the question was why? He always put up with her antics before.

"Maybe we should leave teme. She obviously doesn't want us here." Naruto sat down across from Sasuke, putting his feet on the coffee table just to annoy the red headed woman.

Karin turned to yell at the blonde when his scent reached her nose. Her jaw dropped in horror as she recognized Sasuke's scent all over him. "H-him?!" Her voice caught in her throat. "You chose-"

The glare Sasuke threw at her made shut up and remain silent.

That was too close. Vampires would have been more subtle about talking to him about that. It was up to the vampire to tell his human about mates. To do otherwise would be violating ancient laws. Therefore, it was never spoken about unless alone with the vampire. Luckily the blonde seemed to be in his own world and not paying attention. Thank god.

With a quick hand, he grabbed Karin's wrist. "Dobe, come drink."

Scrunching his nose, Naruto shook his head. "No thanks. I'm fine."

"You still haven't recovered from your injuries. Drink."

Naruto once again shook his head. "I'm good. Just need to eat and get hydrated and I'll be fine."

Sasuke gave him a hungry look. "Guess I'll just feed instead," he said, hoping that the teen caught his drift.

From the look of jealousy and a small blush on his cheeks, the blonde understood. "Fine."

When Naruto got to his knees, Sasuke cut the wrist in his hand with ease with his nails. Naruto was hesitant, but he did drink from her. He had better control over his urges since Kurama was sealed away, but he was still reluctant about it. He felt his body regaining strength rapidly and the damage to his shoulder quickly disappear. When he pulled back, he was amazed to see Karin's wound heal on its own.

"Karin has a special ability in her blood. Drinking from her, human or vampire, can restore chakra levels and heal a lot of damage almost instantaneously."

"That is . . . useful," the blonde said wearily, stepping away. Rubbing the back of his head, he was ready to get some sleep. Despite sleeping in the car, it wasn't the same as sleeping in an actual bed.

Sasuke notice the tired look, so he went straight to the point of the visit. "Karin, do you still work for Konoha once in a while?"

"Yeah. The pay sucks, but they help protect this place if I ask in exchange."

"Do you know if there is a Konoha member who has access to the military or at least has strong influence over them? One that specifically that hates vampires?"

She huffed. "Don't they all hate vampires?" With another dark glare from Sasuke, she lost her haughty tone. "There is one who would stand out. He is one of the elders. Actively hates anything or anyone who even associates with immortals. His name is Danzo."

"Danzo?" Yamato leaned forward in his seat.

"You know of him?"

Yamato looked at Sasuke then gave a short quick nod. "Danzo is my boss at the police station. He was also my boss from . . . my previous job. I never knew he was involved with anything like this."

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Later. We'll take care of it in the morning. Karin, we'll be taking three rooms and intruding for the night." The vampire left no room for argument.

"You don't get to order me around." Unconsciously, she pulled down her sleeve. "Follow me."

Karin put Naruto as far away from Sasuke's room as she could. And Yamato somewhere in the middle. As much as it annoyed Sasuke, who had been sharing his mate's bed the past few days, he didn't protest the arrangements. It was probably for the best. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his hands to himself after everything that had happened in the subway. Just closing his eyes he could remember his blonde's soft moans underneath him.

He let out a slow breath. He needed to get his head together. He could not be thinking about a romantic relationship with the blonde until after all this was over. Then he could lock himself in a room with his mate until the blonde was begging and crying to be taken.

The door opening pulled Sasuke out of his fantasy, turning his lustful gaze to the teen who had entered his room. "What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked, his voice deeper than usual.

He watched as Naruto's pupils dilated at his stare. Coughing, Naruto turned his gaze away. "I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier."

"What about it?" the way Sasuke approached him, made him feel like prey.

"I wanted to know wh-why . . . back in the hideout, why did it feel like the way it did."

"What do you mean?" the raven backed Naruto against the wall. "What did it feel like dobe?"

"Uh, uh," his blue eyes cast downwards. "N-nothing. You still look pale Teme. Do you need another bite? Now that I'm all better."

Sasuke leaned forward, brushing his lips against tan skin. "You don't mind?"

The Uchiha felt the blonde lean into his touch, arching his back just slight and eager to feel Sasuke drink from him again, and he had no idea he was doing it.

Closing his eyes, the raven forced himself, with much difficulty, to lean away. "You should go."

Disappointment flashed across his bright blue eyes. "Yeah, sure. Sorry to bother you. If you change your mind, you know where to find me." An awkward laughed escaped him.

When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto took the chance to slip out of the room. He knew he chickened out with his question but lately being around Sasuke was making him strange.

The hall was quiet. Yamato was scouting out the area around the complex, so he understood why he didn't hear Yamato moving around in the house as he passed the detective's room. He wasn't prepared however to see Karin standing in his room with a murderous look directed at him when he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He didn't bother being polite. Instead, he walked passed her and flopped down onto the bed. It wasn't as soft as the bed he shared with Sasuke, but it would do.

"I want to know what your intentions are with Sasuke." The red head turned to face him, pushing her glasses up.

He didn't answer her at first, snuggling into a pillow instead and groaning appreciatively. "My intentions with the teme are me and him not killing each other and hopefully getting through this shit storm alive."

A snort escaped her as her lips pulled back into a sneer. "Yeah right. And him being all over you is part of that?"

Thankfully the blonde has his face hidden in the pillow to hide his blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie. You're not good at it."

Sighing, he sat up. "Look, the teme drank from me to heal some of his wounds. Nothing else." Though it was the truth, Naruto couldn't deny there was a heavy feeling in his chest when he said those words.

The woman opened her mouth to say something. She must have thought better of it however since she closed her mouth. Her eyes were calculating, contemplating what she wanted to say. "I feel bad for Sasuke-kun, having to deal with someone like you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His blue eyes turned cold, flashing dangerously.

"Well, look at you. You dragged him into whatever mess is going on 'cause I know Sasuke-kun wouldn't get himself into this situation on his own. Yet, even though you dragged him into this, he's doing all the heavy lifting. You don't even have the decency to at least become a full vampire. From what I can tell you're stuck in a vulnerable state of a fledgling. Weaknesses of both vampire and human. Leaving Sasuke-kun to not only do all the work, but vulnerable because he has to protect you too."

Naruto faltered on his comeback. Though he didn't know exactly what was going on or how this mess started, Sasuke had been sheltering and protecting him since he began his turn.

His silence was the only thing the woman needed to replace her scowl with a smug grin. "Face it; you're going to get him killed one of these days."

"Sasuke wouldn't die for me. He's only helping me because," he felt his throat constrict. "Because it's in his own self interest." Sasuke wanted revenge. That much was obvious. The blonde didn't even need to ask after the fight in the street with Kisame and after the kidnapping. Naruto had drawn his brother's attention twice, keeping him around made Itachi come to the raven. It was most likely the only reason Sasuke kept him around these days. Still he had some hope that there was more to them than him being bait. "And . . . He's my friend."

"Sasuke-kun doesn't have friends or haven't you noticed. You are either useful to him or you're not."

Begrudgingly, the teen had noticed. Sasuke lived alone and everyone who the raven spoke to was either someone who worked for or with him. Was he really only bait for Sasuke? Or was he just some responsibility Sasuke felt had to be done. The raven had mentioned that it was the sire's duty to educate and train the fledglings. The thought was making it harder to breath. "I'm different," his voice cracked, making the statement not convincing even to his own ears.

"Don't kid yourself. You know what the truth is."

"Then what about you! Hanging all over him. He won't return your feelings." His tone was starting to sound desperate. He hated himself for it. It shouldn't bother him. What did he care if Sasuke was just using him?

"I'm happy just being beside him and being used by him." Naruto casted his eyes downward, unable to look at her. Content with the sight, Karin smirked before adding one more thing. "I wonder if you can say the same." With that, she left.

Naruto didn't hear the sliding door close behind the woman. His thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. He couldn't bring himself to believe that he meant little to Sasuke. It wasn't possible. He was there to soothe him from his nightmares. He was there when Kurama's anger threaten to control him. Despite the evidence that said otherwise, he couldn't shake the doubt. Karin was right to a certain extent. Sasuke was doing a lot of work with little reward for him. The raven had to be getting something out of it. What was he to Sasuke?

Sleep was out of the question now. Not with his current thoughts occupying his mind. Quietly, he slipped out the window, not wanting to risk bumping into Sasuke by going out the front door.

The forest was damp from rain earlier that day. The dirt beneath him was soft, his feet sinking into the earth as he walked. The air was clear though, the type of clean air only available away from the city. Maybe even more so since the land was sacred ground. He would not be able to tell anyone why he knew that or why he would call it sacred but not holy. The land seemed to call out to him, resonate with his being somehow. It sent a wave of calm over him. His eyelids grew heavy. He let the feeling wash over him and abate his fears and anxieties while he walked aimlessly through the forest.

Time appeared to fly by. He wasn't aware of when he had sat underneath a particularly large tree with a shimenawa wrapped around it, yet he could remember the results. He swore he could feel the life around him, the energy and flow of the stream nearby, and the natural shifting of the earth. It was surreal, like he wasn't in his own body.

"Dobe, where did you learn how to do that?"

Naruto's blue eyes snapped open, twisting his body to see Sasuke standing off to the side. How he missed the raven's approach was beyond him.

"Do what Teme?"

Sasuke's dark eyes focused on the teen intensely, walking around him in a wide arch as they regarded each other. Finally, he sat before the blond. "You were channeling the energies around you. I've only seen sages and monks do it."

"What, you can't do it?" A mischievous grin graced his lips. The strain of the action was visible just at the corner of his eyes, making the gesture not quite sincere. "So that's what I was doing."

"You didn't know?"

The blonde shook his head. "I came out here to think, and it just sort of happened." A cool breeze blew through, ruffling his golden locks. "The land here . . . it makes me feel at peace." Returning the dark gaze on him, Naruto stretched. "So is there any significance in what I just did? You make it sound really important."

"It is difficult to explain. What you were doing was channeling nature energy. Most vampires and humans channel spirit and body energy. It is natural as the energy is housed within the user. Combining the two energies together, you get chakra. Nature energy is significantly more potent than either of those energies. So much so that it can kill you if you are not trained to handle it." Sasuke paused, almost as if he was letting it sink in that Naruto was able to do something so complicated without training and to give Naruto a chance to realize how dangerous the energy he was channeling was. "Nature energy can allow you to sense any life and spirit around you for a specific amount of distance. As I said, I've only seen monks and sages have this ability. Theoretically, further training can enhance taijutsu and unlock ninjutsu only available to those who have mastered the technique."

"So why can't you do it? Or others?"

"The concentration needed to be able to enter the state you were in alone is enough to deter most people from ever being capable of channeling the energy. The training needed to enhance that concentration and utilize it often takes many years, sometimes more than a human's life time. I have trained once to try to utilize it to find my brother in the past. The monk I was training with said I did not have the predisposition for the art nor did I have the mind set capable of reaching the meditative state needed to channel safely."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked out of pure curiosity, though the admittance that Sasuke was unable to do something was making the raven uncomfortable.

"He said that I would not be able to achieve the calm needed to feel nature. To feel nature energy, you must be able to calm yourself and let yourself fall into the rhythm of the energies around you. I can't do that because I instinctively resist letting myself flow with the energies. I am unwilling to let go of the control I have to follow the flow of another." Sasuke had expected the blonde to say something. To gloat mostly. The teen didn't say a word, seeming to contemplate the new information. Naruto never ceased to amaze him. His strength and abilities were growing exponentially. And despite everything that has happened to him, Naruto still remained bright and pure, never allowing his darker emotions to stain his soul, unlike him. Maybe that was why he was drawn to him. He was metaphorically reaching for the light that he couldn't have. Not yet.

"So why are you out here, Teme? I thought you were going to sleep."

The sudden speech brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. "I heard you leave. When you didn't immediately return, I went to search for you."

"Sorry," Naruto murmured. "Like I said, just needed to think."

"That in itself is reason to worry. You might hurt yourself if you think for too long." A smirk pulled at the corner of the raven's lips. "What did you need to think about?"

The question made his blue eyes look elsewhere and his body tensed. "I . . . Well. . . Sasuke, why do you hang around me?" The query took the Uchiha off guard, not expecting it in the slightest. The shock must have shown. Naruto hurried to clarify. "What I mean is, you're doing all this stuff for me, but what do you get out of it? I mean I understand why you first starting helping me, but with all this weird shit going on, why now? If it's just to lure your brother here, I get it. I even understand if it's just a sense of duty. It doesn't matter or anything, but I-"

Sasuke reached out, placing his slender hand on Naruto's scarred cheek, effectively stopping the excessive babbling. "We're friends aren't we? Or was that just me?" But the blonde was so much more than that to him. The genuine smile that crossed the teen's face however was worth everything pain he had suffered since he bit the young man in his mansion months ago and more. His blue eyes softened its gaze and his body relaxed under his touch.

"Sorry. I just needed to hear it from you. Strange huh" Naruto scratched the back of his head, his cheeks blushing slightly in embarrassment.

The raven let his hand drop. "You said it, not me."

The blonde's smile dimmed a bit and there was a question in his eyes. He wanted to ask something, the vampire could tell, but for some reason, he was hesitating. "What is it Dobe?"

"I was just wondering. Why did Itachi kill your family? Why didn't he kill you?" The eldest Uchiha was indeed cold enough to do it. Naruto had no doubts about that, but he was curious to the reason. Why was Sasuke kept alive? Some of the things Itachi just didn't add up.

Sasuke drew away from him emotionally, his expression darkening, and his posture became apprehensive.

Naruto knew it was a long shot. He didn't expect the vampire to open up to him. It was not any of his business after all. It was a pleasant surprise when he did speak up. "It was a summer evening when it happened. I was still young then. I had not turned yet. I always knew I was going to. The Uchiha clan was a clan of vampires. Once a clan member was old enough and had a few kids, we changed and waited for our children to grow up and do the same. It started a rumor for a while that vampire's could still have children the old fashioned way before my time for a while, but that wasn't true.

" I was still human when it happened. So was my brother. It didn't make us weak though. As humans, we trained in ninjutsu and taijutsu. My brother was a genius at it. The stronger we are as humans, the stronger we would be as vampires. That was the idea anyway.

"Itachi had been away training for the past 6 months previously. When he returned, he wasn't the same. He always seemed too busy to pay attention to me and my father and him fought often. It was during this time that I saw my father lay a hand on his child for the first time. He struck Itachi across the face hard enough to send him to the floor. I don't know what they were talking about, but it made my parents worried. They wanted to help him, and they didn't know how. He became more withdrawn from the family and talking about things that were forbidden topics amongst our people.

"Itachi before all this was . . . I looked up to him. He was the perfect older brother. He looked out for me, protected me, and tutored me. I envied him because he had my father's praise, but I admired him too. I wanted to be just as amazing as him. It hurt all the more when I returned from one of my lessons to find him standing over my parent's bodies. He had decapitated them, their heads in his hands, holding them by their hair. I felt anguish over their deaths, but more than that, I felt betrayed. I trusted him more than anyone and he. . ." Itachi stopped to take a calming breath, fighting back the emotions that threaten to swallow him. His voice was still thick with emotion when he spoke again. "I ran. I was only 10 at the time. Itachi followed me, no, hunted me. We were residing in mansion in the countryside just outside of London at the time. It was a wide open area, not many places to hide. He could have found and killed me quickly enough, but he took his time, made me run until I was too exhausted to continue.

"He explained then that he killed them because he found them incompetent. He thought they were weak. That he was proven right when he killed them so easily. Vampires were meant to inspire fear. To use their strength, not hide it. He hit me then. Right in the stomach, knocking all the wind out of me. Before I lost consciousness, he told me he was going to keep me alive, so I could get stronger and provide him some sport in the future." Sasuke chuckled darkly. "I should be flattered. He believed I had a lot of potential, or at least enough to give him a good fight.

"He disappeared after that. When I turned 19, I turned. Not too young but not too old. Been looking for him since."

"Sounds like a douche bag, just like I thought. He tortured some guy just so I would be forced to kill him." Naruto waited for Sasuke to question him about that incident, but thankfully, he didn't. "I can't imagine what that would be like for you. I think I got why you're a bit obsessed with it all though." Naruto reached out tentatively, covering Sasuke's hand. "But there is one good thing about meeting your brother."

"What would that be?" The skepticism in his voice was apparent as his tone was very dry.

"He helped trigger a few of my memories. I uncovered a lot of them in the lab, but there are still some holes."

That seemed to catch the raven's interest, the anger pushed back for a moment. "Like what?"

Naruto shifted so he was no longer leaning against the tree. "When I was there, being held against my will and what not, every morning he would play the violin during breakfast. Every time he played I would remember this woman. I could never remember her face, but she had the most beautiful red hair. When she would stop playing, she would turn to me and call me Naru-chan."

"You said she had red hair?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto nodded slowly. "I think . . . I want to believe that she's my mom." He laughed sadly. "It's pathetic I don't even remember what my parents look like. For all I know she could be a friend of the family or something."

"If you believe she was your mother than chances are she's you mother."

Now it was Naruto's turn to have a look of skepticism. "How do you figure that?"

"You have an annoyingly accurate intuition, and I think there would be a reason why you would think she was your mother whether you are consciously aware of that reason or not." Sasuke replied easily.

A shy smile crossed the blonde's lips. "You think so? That could mean I'm an _Uzumaki_ after all if my mom was one."

"I agree. Since I have met you, I've lost the idea that coincidences are possible." If this red woman was an Uzumaki, it would explain why Naruto felt this land call to him, and why it was so easy to channel an energy that eluded most people while on the property. It would also explain how he was so involved with Konoha. "We can always search the records and see if we can find this woman. See if we can at least dig up a picture."

The look on Naruto's face made his heart stop. The brightness in his smile, the anticipation in his eyes, the slight glow to his skin, all at the mention of finding who and what he was. "Really? You think we might find something?"

"How should I know? We won't know until we look." The vampire stood up and extended his hand to help the blonde stand as well. Naruto took it. Sasuke yanked him up from the ground quickly with his usual grace. Though Naruto was expecting the action, he hadn't thought about the fact that his leg had fallen asleep while he was meditating. He stumbled forward, landing in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke had seen Naruto's leg not responding quite right and took a guess, stepping into position to catch the young man before he actually stumbled. He didn't move once the blonde was in his arms. Instead, he wrapped his arms around him a little tighter, treasuring the touch between them.

Predictably, Naruto misinterpreted the action. "You hungry again?"

Withholding a sigh, Sasuke muttered a no, pulling away. After all this was over, he'd have him. He just had to wait out a bit longer. "We should check out the archive room seeing as neither of us can sleep."

"Great idea teme! That way that bi- I mean Karin won't bother us." The blonde smiled innocently at his slip up.

Sasuke smirked. "True."

"Why do you let her hang on you like that? You glare at the rest of your fan girls at school." The hint of jealousy in the blonde's voice made Sasuke smile though he hid it by turning around.

"I wonder indeed. Maybe I just want to make you jealous." The mocking tone was enough to throw off the truth of the raven's words, at least to the blonde. Naruto grumbled something about sneaky bastards and girls falling for pricks. It was difficult to resist pulling the teen toward him and reassuring him that he was the only one he was interested in. Difficult but not impossible. "Come on, baka, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave in the morning."

Instantly, Naruto's mood brightened. He matched his steps with Sasuke's, walking side by side with him. "Is that a promise?"

"Sure Dobe."

A mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes was the only warning Sasuke received before the blonde sprinted ahead. "Race you there!"

Sasuke continued to walk another five seconds before he too took off towards the mansion.


	27. Kidnapped Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured out how to stop the nasty comments or at least make them show themselves. Disable anonymous commenting. So show your face if you're going to tell me to go kill myself.

Karin stretched, a soft smile on her face. She had no doubt in her mind that the blonde had run off the previous night. He certainly didn't seem like he was going to return anytime soon. At the very least, he would be keeping his distance from her Sasuke. The boy had no idea that Sasuke was interested in him as a mate, and the raven didn't seem to be in any hurry to tell him despite the obvious jealousy and fixation the blonde had when it came to him. She may still have a chance with him.

Eager to win over his heart, she left her bedroom to prepare Sasuke's favorite coffee. When she stopped by his room to see if he was awake, she was surprised to see he wasn't there. In fact, it looked like he hadn't been in the room all night if the state of the bed was taken in consideration. It hadn't been touched. She checked Naruto's room as well. The boy was also missing, but his bedding was slightly out of place due to the blonde flopping onto his bed the night before. Yamato was still in the house asleep, so it was unlikely that they had left. So where were they?

She wandered outside, unsure of where they could have gone. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, the frost still in the early morning December air. It was quiet as most animals were either hibernating or have migrated already, and the animals who were active during the winter were not yet awake.

She waited, listening for any clue that they may have been nearby or at least on the property. A loud shout of joy betrayed their location. She turned her head toward the archive building. What could they possibly be doing in there?

* * *

"That's got to be her. I'm sure of it." Naruto brushed the dust off the fragile paper scroll on a roughly made wooden table. The archive room had cubbies lining the walls filled with old fashioned scrolls with the large, wooden table in the center. They had already combed through two entire walls of scrolls. Most of the scrolls were so old that the writing was almost impossible to read. As they were only looking for a family registry, they didn't spend much time trying to interpret them and dropped the useless scrolls onto the floor.

Sasuke came over to the tables, stepping over the discarded scrolls. Naruto had indeed found a family tree registry. The scroll was heavily damaged from smoke and the edges were badly burnt causing the edges to curl and break at the lightest pressure. It only followed one family, the main branch. Karin was a part of one of the many other branches, but took over the main families duties since the main family had supposedly died out.

"My mom's name was Uzumaki Kushina. She's at the bottom here." He pointed to the bottom of the page. It was barely legible, but it was indeed there. According to the registry, she never married nor had a child.

"You sure that's her?" Sasuke asked. It was strange for Konoha to be involved with this clan only to keep Minato and Kushina's marriage and child a secret.

"Yeah. I know that's her name and if what you said was right, she had red hair too." The blonde smiled brightly. "I can't believe we actually found her."

"Found who?" Karin walked in. Taking in the state of the room, she gaped. "What the hell did you do to my archive room?!"

"Turns out that Naruto's mother is Uzumaki Kushina from the head family, making him the heir to the Uzumaki clan," the raven spoke without preamble. The shocked look on her face was enough to pull a smile onto his lips.

"Th-that's not possible."

Naruto was completely ignoring her, looking through the few pictures that were available. "Kushina, Kushina, Kushina," he mumbled looking through them.

"It would make sense why Naruto has his mother's maiden name instead of his father's last name if his mother was the last of the main branch." Sasuke continued, cleaning up their mess. "Coming here first has been quite beneficial. Not only did we discover more of Naruto's past, but we also learned he has the ability to use senjutsu if he has a bit more training."

"He can use senjutsu?!"

"Sure can. I'm just that awesome." The blonde was just above sticking his tongue out at the woman. His face was quite smug though.

"Dobe, I doubt we'll find a picture here. We'll have a better chance elsewhere. Help me clean up."

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I don't wanna."

"What are you five?" Sasuke said it harshly, but there was amusement in his eyes.

The blonde smiled easily, sharing a look with Sasuke. "Yeah, something like that."

Watching the easy banter between them, Karin felt jealousy consume her as well as the sadness. Naruto really meant a lot to Sasuke. The looks he gave the blonde, the soft easy tone, the way he let his guard down around him. She would never have that with him.

"I will prepare breakfast. Your detective friend should be up soon. You'll want to discuss everything before you leave right?"

"Yeah. We'll be right in." Sasuke didn't even look at Karin as he spoke, only at Naruto.

She nodded numbly, turning her back to the couple. Before she lost courage she muttered, "I wish you both happiness." She knew Naruto wouldn't have heard, but Sasuke would. He glanced at her direction in form of acknowledgement. She nodded her head in return, leaving them alone.

Karin was silent most of the morning, but she did prepare a delightful spread full of both western and eastern breakfast items. Yamato took a little of everything, intrigued by some of the western dishes he never had a chance to try before. Naruto dove for the pancakes at first until he discovered they weren't nearly as appetizing as Itachi's western food had been. A bit disappointed, he ended up eating mostly the eastern food available which included rice and an omelet. Sasuke didn't touch anything and drank only coffee during their meal.

"So how much of your blood did you put in here?" The blonde asked out of the blue. Yamato stopped mid chew, looking at his food, his eyes wide with alarm.

"I didn't put any blood in it. You two are both human." The relief on Yamato's face was laughable as the detective continued to eat, but Naruto didn't take the liberty to do so. He was frowning. How could he eat the food if there was no blood in it? Normal food had lost its taste hadn't it?

Sasuke picked up the train of thought as he was wondering himself. Naruto had come back from his brother's supposedly unharmed, stronger than someone like him should be at this stage in the change, and now he could eat normal food as well. Not to mention that Naruto hadn't completed the change yet though he was long overdue. What did Itachi know that he didn't?

"Why don't we talk about what we know, now that we've all eaten?" Yamato pushed his finished plates away from him and replaced them with his elbows on the table and his chin resting on his folded hands. "What exactly do you know of my old boss and how is he involved in your world?"

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee, briefly reminding Naruto of his older brother the way he did so. "Danzo is one of the elders on the Konohogakure council. He was around during the Sandaime's reign about 40 years ago. He voted to exterminate all vampires regardless of the means. I was unaware he had his fingers in the military and police."

"So it's safe to say that Danzo is the one who wants us dead. He has the power and the means to do it, but how did he find us so quickly?" Naruto ate another helping of eggs.

Yamato looked uncomfortable. "I discovered a tracking device sewn into my vest last night on the way here when I wondered the same thing. I destroyed it, but he still may have an idea of where we are if we stay too long."

"Chances are he knew we were in Suna already. Konoha has been keeping an eye on both of us after all."

"Then why use Yamato to locate us?" The blonde asked again.

"Gaara changed our location to that apartment we were staying in. He probably noticed that we weren't in his house, but had to be somewhere nearby. If he sent in an army without knowing our location, it would be pretty simple to see him coming, so he used Yamato to pinpoint us exactly. "

"So the boss wants you guys and me dead. What now?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto wondering the same thing. They could go after Danzo, but that would be suicide unless they could get him alone. He doubt the Konoha shinobi would just let them do what they wanted to one of their elders, especially if they were in on it. Plus the major issue was only three of the four missing hokages had been seen and located. The fourth was still missing. And who knew what his elder brother was up to.

"I think we should go back to Konoha."

The two other men in the room stared at Naruto like he had lost his mind. "That could be suicide if they really do want us dead."

"True, but we have nothing to work with. You have a truce with them for now. We can go to them and we can get some answers. We have no idea what is going on. My mom was an Uzumaki and you told me dad was supposedly one of their leaders last night right? Why would they keep my birth a secret? Why not tell Karin about me? If we find out more about how I am involved in all this maybe we can find out why your brother has taken an interest in me and why Danzo is trying to kill us and why dead guys are walking about. We can't afford not to go back. Plus we left Tobi and Kiba there and I like those guys. If they aren't scared of killing Yamato who was supposed to be on their side, then they probably aren't afraid of going after our friends."

"The kid has a point. We need more answers." Yamato turned his gaze to the Uchiha.

Out numbered, Sasuke really had no choice. "I guess we're flying back to Konoha then."

* * *

Danzo frowned as he reread the report. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten away along with his ex subordinate. He could not believe they had messed up so badly. He stood up, using his cane for support, and tossed the report into the fireplace. The large office in the Konohagakure headquarters was filled with many decorations, both from his military and police work. He had medals and awards hung on one wall, weapons from many different eras on another, two soft plush arm chairs in front of the fire, and a large oak desk by the window. It was his home away from home. He was a public hero to the human world and orchestrated the movements of the ANBU while they slept. He was the only person standing between the safety of humans from both crime and the monsters that went bump in the night, and he would keep that peace by any means necessary.

He had wanted to kill the boy when he was a child, but Jiraiya had strongly opposed the idea. Now that Jiraiya and Iruka were missing, two of the biggest supporters for the Namikaze's son's continued existence was limited to Kakashi and Tsunade, both wrung with worry over their missing lovers and too busy to take notice of his movements. He had no idea where the two missing shinobi were, but it was not his problem. It was a chance for him to make a move, and he had failed it. He hadn't expected the young Uchiha to be a decoy for the boy. According to reports, the vampire had been severely injured by the helicopter trying to make sure it followed him instead of their intended target.

"You really messed up didn't you? It won't take long for them to figure out it's you with your ex-subordinate with him."

Danzo jumped slightly at the voice behind him though he knew he should have expected him at this point. He turned partially, taking in the sight of a man with flowing robes and long black hair, sitting on the window sill with the window opened. "Uchiha, you should not be here so carelessly."

The vampire nodded his head slightly in agreement. "That is true, but you have messed up the plan to get rid of the child. It seems the training I have supplied him with worked very well."

"I had not expected your kinsman to get in the way. From the files I had on him, he tended to only look out for himself. I will not make the mistake again." The elder looking man glared at the intruder, his voice hard.

"That is because the boy is in love and intends to take the Uzumaki boy as a mate. He will not leave the boy's side."

Danzo took in that information and processed it. It was a rather interesting development. "The two of them together is too dangerous. We must separate them."

"I am already ahead of you. A few months ago, I made a deal with Orochimaru. I know you associate with him from time to time. Eventually, Sasuke will return to Konoha, to speak to the council about your failure. While he is speaking to them, you can have Orochimaru capture Uzumaki. Once you have him, Sasuke will fall at your feet."

"I have a question, why train him if you want to kill him?"

The man on the window sill looked out into the sky. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I needed to ensure he stayed alive until he completed his purpose. For us to have the war we want, he must live until the ninth lord awakens again."

"Fair enough. I will contact Orochimaru to have him capture the boy."

"Very well. I will count on you then. I have dinner to prepare for tonight, so I must take my leave."

Danzo looked away only for a moment to glance at his computer screen that was flashing, alerting him to a new message. When he returned his gaze to the window, the man was gone. "Who would have thought, I would have to enlist a vampire's help to make the world see how dangerous they are." Still Orochimaru was a good idea. He could deflect attention away from him and onto the rogue nin. After all, Sasuke had no proof that it was him and Orochimaru was known for creating small armies in the past. It would be perfect.

* * *

It took another nine hours to get from Karin's back to Sasuke's mansion. When Naruto had asked if it was a good idea to stay at the large conspicuous house, Sasuke only replied that no one would expect them to actually come back to mansion because no vampire actually returned to their home while on the run, plus as they had pointed out, Sasuke was supposed to have a truce with the Konoha shinobi, so there shouldn't be any reason to hide even if there were many secret escape routes from the mansion just in case they did have to run again.

Tobi had greeted them with a big smile and hurried to get dinner ready the moment they walked into the mansion. Sasuke had told Yamato to take any room he was comfortable with and went to the study to contact Tsunade about a meeting.

Naruto returned to his room, collapsing on the bed, his mind too busy racing to actually fall asleep. He wanted to contact Kiba to make sure he was alright, but immediately turned down the idea. He didn't want to drag him into this. He did call Gaara though to make sure he wasn't harmed. Gaara had informed him that both he and Neji were quite safe, though they had to move to an undisclosed location because his brother had found evidence of a break in. They hadn't taken any chances and fled.

They talked some about Naruto's memories and Gaara told his old friend some of the Konoha shinobi. When he asked who the current Hokage was, Gaara didn't answer, and Naruto was forced to stop asking. It hurt that Gaara was still keeping things from him even though he knew the red head must have a reason to keep it from him.

Eventually, Gaara was forced to hang up and left Naruto alone with his thoughts. He still couldn't feel Kurama. Now that he knew that the voice inside his head was an actual sentient being and not just a hallucination, he wanted to talk to him. Get to know him. How lonely was it to be cooped up in a prison? Worse yet, how would it feel to watch another person living their life while you had to watch? It was no wonder the creature inside him was angry and grumpy. Naruto could barely sit still in a room for 5 minutes. Being restrained in another's body for 17 years he couldn't imagine. How did one get another being trapped in another body anyway?

 _Kurama? You there?_ He heard no reply, but he felt warmth flood him. He was there. Naruto could feel him. Even so, there was still no answer.

He sighed. He should at least try to sleep. He had a long day of training tomorrow. He rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Don't leave the house, dobe. Tobi will keep you safe as long as you stay here. If something happens call me."

Naruto stood in entranceway, his hands in his pockets, trying hard not to roll his eyes at Sasuke's worry. "I'll be fine. I should be going with you though," He muttered the last part.

"You're safer here."

"And you?" He shot back.

"Believe me. I'll be safer if you stay here."

"Why will you be safer that way?" He snapped.

Sasuke just looked at him calmly. "Trust me. Just stay here. Try to focus on channeling nature energy while I'm gone. I'll see if I can find a teacher for you."

"Great, even when I'm not in school, I get homework."

Sasuke smirked. "I'll see you soon."

The teen watched Sasuke leave. He'd stay put for now, but he wasn't making any promises later in the day.

"Naruto-kun, I have prepared a place for you to meditate at."

"Thanks Tobi." The blonde followed the elder man inside to the courtyard. "I have a mat and a few scrolls on the subject prepared for you. I placed them by the pond. I figured the sound of the water would help with the meditaion."

"Thank you Tobi. I'll call if I need anything."

"Of course." The butler bowed, leaving Naruto to his meditations.

He settled onto the mat, trying to find his center as he had at the Uzumaki estate. He closed his eyes, listening to the water and the noise around him. A minute passed. Then two. By the end of the third minute he was feeling restless and agitated. He wanted to move around, stretch, change positions. Instinctively, he knew he couldn't, and tried to ignore the impulse.

The more he tried to ignore the negative feelings, the more it became present in his mind. The urge became a growing entity, threatening to consume him and soon it was the only thing he could think about, causing every part of him to tense and begin to shake. Giving in, he opened his eyes and stretched. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. While the sacred ground he had stumbled upon had put him at ease, normal everyday land did no such thing. It only seemed to heighten every little discomfort.

He laid back onto the mat looking up at the sky. He had hoped to impress Sasuke with a show of his progress today, but that seemed unlikely. He would attempt to meditate again; however, he had a feeling he would have the same problem as he had before.

"Naruto-kun, I am not interrupting am I?"

At the sound of the man's voice, Naruto shot up into a sitting postion, laughing nervously. "No, not at all. Did you need something?"

"Konoha has called. They say the young master is in need of my presence immediately, so I have to go. Can I trust you to stay out of trouble?" The man looked anxious, not that Naruto could fault him. If Sasuke was calling for him, then something bad must have really happened.

"It's no problem. I won't go looking for homicidal vampires I promise."

Tobi smiled back at him. "Thank you. I will return as soon as I can." The vampire was out of sight the next moment. The blonde's eyes couldn't follow, but he could hear the man quickly leaving the house. He had gotten better at tracking people's movements. Guess he could thank Itachi for that.

He stared absentmindedly at the bright blue sky. A small walk couldn't hurt. It helped him focus before, and he wasn't getting anywhere sitting around.

He went back inside the house, grabbing the sword Tobi had given him, strapping it to his back and ventured out.

The closest neighbor to the Uchiha manor was over a kilometer away. For once, the lack of neighbors was comforting rather than intimidating as he no longer feared what would happen to him under Sasuke's care. He felt quite safe around him these days like he finally belonged for once in his life.

A smile crossed his lips as he thought of the raven. He was a bastard, but he was honest with him, and didn't put up with his bullshit. He was quickly becoming his best friend.

He stopped at the edge of the Uchiha property about half a kilometer out. He looked beyond the property line, but he did not dare cross it. He had promised Sasuke to stay put. The blonde conveniently interpret that to mean he would stay on the property. He wasn't going to push his luck by leaving the property too.

"Naruto-kun, a pleasure seeing you again."

Blonde eyebrows drew together, recognizing the voice, but unable to recall who it belonged to.

A young adult walked out from behind a tree. His glasses gleamed in the sunlight and his maroon cloak hung loosely on his shoulder. "I'm hurt you don't remember me. We were in the same class together."

Blue eyes just stared blankly at him. "Who are you again?"

Obvious annoyance was projecting from him. "I'm Kabuto. We've been in the same class for two years."

"Kabuto, what the hell are you doing hiding over there like a creepy pervert."

The young man's brow ticked in annoyance. "It's hard to sneak up on someone if you don't hide your presence."

"Yeah, I guess . . . so are you following me to give me a love letter or something? 'Cause I'm flattered and all, but I'm already seeing someone."

"I'm not gay you ass!" Clearing his throat, Kabuto tried to regain his composure. "I've come to take you to my employer."

"Sorry, but I'll have to take a rain check." His back was turned when he felt something scaly wrap around his ankle. Curious, he looked down. A thin white snake had wrapped around his ankle, its yellow eyes staring up at him.

"I don't think you understand. You don't have a choice."

There was a hard yank on his trapped ankle, causing him to fall forward, his left hand reached out to catch himself while his right hand reached for the handle on his back. As his hand touched the ground, he drew his sword. With a swift flick of his wrist, he cut the snake in half. He used his left hand as leverage, flipping himself over to land on his feet, facing his opponent.

The bottom half of the snake retracted back towards Kabuto, disappearing into the folds of his cloak. Now that the teen focused on him, Kabuto's skin was pale and his eyes had turned yellow. The young man was smiling now, sharp fangs now clearly visible. "You're a vampire now?"

"Not quite. I am like you, part vampire, part human except I have none of the human weaknesses." A creepy stretched across his lips. "You will come with me."

"Sorry, but I refuse. Sasuke would kill me if I leave." He held the kodachi in front of him, waiting for his opponent to come to him.

"If you insist." Kabuto raised his hands holding up his index and pointer fingers. Soft blue colored chakra emitted from them, shaped like scalpels. He made the first move. He was light on his feet. One powerful burst from where he stood, and he was mere inches from the blonde, his right hand pulled back to make a strike. Naruto moved the short sword to deflect the blow from his vitals, but he wasn't quite fast enough. The chakra formed scalpel's direction was changed from his heart to his shoulder, burying into the flesh.

The blonde expected blood and pain from the contact. Instead of seeing a break in the skin from the wound, his entire arm went numb. The appendage fell limp at his side refusing to move. He jumped back, putting more distance between them, trying to recover and collect himself. His opponent had other plans.

Kabuto followed his movement, refusing to give a chance for the blonde to regain balance and control. Naruto kept a false opening in his front, holding his kodachi just a bit too high and leaving his stomach vulnerable. A normal opponent would panic at the lack of getting their feet under them. Kisame had stomped out that instinct quickly. If you can't find a chance to counter or steady yourself, get ready for the fall, but take the bastard down with you while minimizing damage to yourself. Instead of focusing on trying not to fall, he allowed Kabuto to come close. As he hoped, Kabuto went for his opening. He pivoted on his left foot last minute, forcing the man to block, leaving an opening for his blade. With the awkward angle, he swung the sword across, cutting into Kabuto's flesh. Just before he hit the ground, he saw the body he had cut into turn into snakes. The surprise was enough to cause the blonde to hesitate just enough to miss the next attack. From the ground underneath him, a giant snake emerged, wrapping itself around his body, squeezing him tightly.

Naruto struggled to breath, his chest unable to fill with air. A chuckled filled the air as the Kabuto emerged from the earth, his arm connected to the body of the large snake. "I had been warned you were trained, but it seems it was mostly human weaponry and other taijutsu, not ninjutsu."

"Bas-stard." The teen's vision swam from the lack of oxygen. There was no way in hell he was going to lose here. He had never successfully used ninjutsu as of yet, but if he was going to get it right, now was the perfect time. He just hoped he could do it with one hand when he couldn't even do it with two before. "Ka-kage bushin no jutsu." Two copies of Naruto appeared beside him. While one charged forward towards Kabuto to distract him, the other took his blade, cutting the original free with four swift strokes. He fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

He didn't have long to recover though. The attacking clone was thrown back, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"How unexpected? I was told you have yet to learn how to control and create chakra."

Naruto stood up, keeping his eyes on his opponent. He wouldn't be caught off guard again. Now that he had time to get back on his feet. He was going to turn this battle to his favor. He sent his plan to the clone and his clone nodded. His clone went forward, copying the light footwork Kabuto had displayed before, but swifter. This time Kabuto was the one caught off guard, taking his eyes off Naruto only for a moment to deal with the clone. His hands glowed blue once again, cutting through the clone and expecting the original to follow close behind, using the smoke as a screen. He dodged the sword, knocked it from his hand and wrapped his hand around Naruto's neck, squeezing. "Nice try, but I caught you."

"You wish." Kabuto had barely felt the presence behind him before he felt the sword ram through his chest and the Naruto in his hands disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kabuto turned, stumbling back, but Naruto stayed on him. His fist connected to the young man's gut, making him bend just enough for Naruto to pivot on his foot and land a blow with the back of his elbow to Kabuto's face. Naruto heard a faint crack where his elbow connected, but he wasn't done yet.

Kabuto reached out, brushing his hand across the blonde's chest. Naruto couldn't breathe as if his lungs were paralyzed, but he didn't let it stop him. He landed a roundhouse kick to the side of Kabuto's head. The silver haired man's head snapped to one side as he went flying into a rather large boulder, lying unmoving in the rubble.

Naruto fell to his knees, his arm still paralyzed and his breathing too shallow to even call it that. He had won with fairly little damage if he could just bring himself to breath properly again. Still, he wondered what Sasuke would say if he saw him. After he got passed the part where he had left the house when Sasuke had obviously wanted him to stay put in said house. Would he be impressed with his skill? He hoped so.

He was so focused on his breathing that he hadn't noticed the shadow behind him until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. His head spun and the ground came rushing towards him. His vision began to darken despite his attempts to stay awake. His last sight was of dark hair and sinister yellow eyes that sent a shiver of fear through him.


	28. Escape

Naruto groaned softly as he slowly awoke. As he regained consciousness he became painfully aware of the pounding at the base of his skull to the point it almost brought tears to his eyes from the pain. Instinctively, he moved to grab his head, but chains around his wrists stopped him short.

"Dobe, are you waking up?" That was funny, Sasuke's voice sounded strange. Struggling, Naruto opened his eyes. At first the light forced him to close them again as the brightness only made his head pound harder. It took him two more tries before he could keep his eyes open long enough to take in his surroundings.

In front of him, Sasuke arms were chained to the wall above his head, legs shackled to the cement ground below though his feet did not touch. Attached to his right arm was an IV with what looked like a bag of blood hanging a foot or so away. Sasuke's face was paler than normal, his veins visible under his pale skin colored a dark, almost black, purple.

"Teme, where are we? What happened?" Naruto's own voice sounded strained and dry. How long was he out for?

"Oh, Naruto-kun. You are awake. How fortunate." A figure entered through a metal door on the other side somewhere off to the right. Naruto was unable to bring himself to turn his head to look in fear of incapacitating himself from the pain.

"Whoever you are, you better let us the fuck go!"

"Now now, Naruto-kun. Don't yell. I brought you here because I couldn't wait any longer. You are after all my most valued specimen."

The words resonated with him. _You are after all our most valued specimen._ The color drained from the blonde's face. "You . . . you were one of those doctors back in the labs back then."

The creepy smile that crossed Orochimaru's lips made Naruto shiver involuntarily. "I'm glad you remember me, Naruto-kun. I was surprised to learn that my assistant had been in your class for two years. Luckily for you, he never told me. He had wanted to keep his observations for his own personal use. There were so many experiments I had wanted to do back then. Now, I can do it without having to worry about people looking over my shoulder for progress."

"If you just want me, why did you involve Sasuke?"

The man chuckled, walking over to the tied up vampire. "Because to my surprise, he is your mate."

"Mate?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who was currently avoiding all eye contact with him.

Orochimaru on the other hand looked delighted. "Well isn't this an interesting development." The pale older man turned to look at Sasuke. "I am surprised you haven't told him."

"Told me what?"

Orochimaru grinned. "Vampires are quite interesting creatures. You see, most believe in a concept that each vampire has a destined lover. One that sets their blood on fire with just a touch. One that they are drawn to no matter how they might resist. One whose blood tastes better to them than any other. And lastly, one who is their match in every way." Orochimaru chuckled. "A ridiculous tale really, but most vampires seem to try to seek them out. Truthfully, a mate is someone a vampire has decided to take on as a significant other for the rest of their immortal life. Even if they are not the people from legends, once a vampire chooses a mate, they will do anything for them. And Sasuke has marked you as the person he intends to mate with."

Words refused to leave the blonde's lips. He could only gape at Sasuke. "Seriously?"

Sasuke still refused to speak, but he definitely wasn't looking too good.

"Dear Naruto-kun, Sasuke placed his scent all over you. Any creature that has a heightened sense of smell knows that you are his."

"What did you do to him?" Naruto growled and his eyes flashed red.

Orochimaru watched the teen with interest. "It has been a long time since I've seen your eyes turn color like that though you lacked the power to control Kyuubi the last time." Naruto decided not to correct the man's assumption. "To answer your question, the IV contains dead man's blood. I'm sure your lover is feeling unparalleled pain. I'm impressed he's kept quiet for so long, but I guess by now all the blood in his body is contaminated and he can't feel _too_ much."

The man turned to the IV bag with a needle and injected something into the bag. "Did you know Sasuke-kun here didn't even put up a fight? I just appeared before him on his way back home with you in my arms and a knife to your neck, and he just gave up."

A soft growl escaped Naruto, his eyes desperately searching for a way out of this mess.

"I am curious though. How will you, a fledgling react when you see your supposed mate in trouble?"

Orochimaru drew a silver knife and casually dragged it across the raven's chest, drawing blood. "Leave him alone!" Naruto pulled against his restraints, the cuffs biting into his wrist. The scenario was far too familiar to him, and it was making him sick.

Ignoring the protests, Orochimaru continued his work, carving into Sasuke's skin. The blood was thick almost like paste and barely dripped. What concerned Naruto more was that the wounds were not healing. "Sasuke do something! Don't just stand there!"

"Now now Naruto-kun. I just explained why Sasuke won't fight now didn't I? You're life is much too valuable. He would never risk it."

"Dammit Sasuke, forget about me and get yourself out of there!"

"I doubt he'd be able to if he wanted to Naruto-kun. Let me demonstrate." Orochimaru took out the key to the manacles. The moment Sasuke's arms were free he fell to the ground, barely able to put his arms underneath him in time to keep his face from hitting the pavement. A soft pained sound came from his lips.

"There you are Sasuke-kun. You are free to attack me."

Sasuke just stared up at him, glaring but not moving.

"As you can see, Sasuke-kun isn't moving." The man kicked Sasuke onto his back. Pain was etched onto his face. Still Sasuke wouldn't let a noise slip from him. "To be more accurate, he can't. Dead man's blood not only weakens them, but the pain is something neither you nor I can imagine. Just a small movement," the pale man nudged Sasuke's arm just slightly and a strangled cry emerged from the vampire, "can be quite unbearable. "Older vampires can develop an immunity to the poison, but enough of it can put them in the same state."

"What did you give him just now?" The blonde, kept his voice even though a growl still threatened to leave his throat.

"Vampire's need living blood to keep themselves in peak condition. I have replaced that blood with a contamination. As I don't want him passing out on me quite yet, I gave him something to keep him awake."

"Bastard. You just want me, leave him alone." Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the foot resting on Sasuke's chest. The uncontrollable anger he felt.

"I can't do that. I made a deal after all. I wasn't supposed to even have you two in the same room, but this reaction was worth it. I can learn a lot from it." The man picked up Sasuke by his arms and put the chains around his wrists, once again hanging him from the ceiling. The raven let out a pained gasp as he was being moved; trying hard not to show how much pain he really was in.

"If you would excuse me, Naruto-kun, I have some experiments to plan out."

Naruto didn't even bother watching to see him leave, his eyes too focused on Sasuke. When the door closed behind the crazy scientist, the name of who Naruto could not remember, he spoke, "Don't worry Sasuke. Just hang in there. I'll get us out of this."

A pained chuckle escaped the vampire, his eyes shining with amusement even though the effort obviously caused him discomfort. "You get us out of here? If you stayed in the house to begin with, this wouldn't have happened."

Naruto grimaced. "That's not necessarily true. Tobi wasn't in the house, so it could have ended the same."

Alarm filled Sasuke's dark eyes. "What do you mean Tobi wasn't in the house?"

"He said Konoha called, and you asked for him to come immediately." The blonde's eyebrows drew together. "It was a trap after all. Someone called Tobi and had him leave."

"So it would seem." Sasuke's voice sounded tired, even to the blonde's ears. That wasn't a good sign.

Silence permeated between them, and Naruto let it. Sasuke obviously needed a moment to not add to his pain by speaking. For once, Naruto was perfectly content in letting the silence stay. Sasuke, surprisingly, was the one to break it. "You are not going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Naruto tilted his head, feigning ignorance. He had meant to give Sasuke a way out from explaining himself. He still believed Sasuke should be trying to rest and recover as much as he could before that psycho came back. It had the opposite effect as the raven only looked at him with a tired expression.

"Naruto," he said wearily.

The blonde let out a weary sigh himself. "What do you want me to ask, teme? Why you marked me? Why you somehow think that I am your mate? Why you didn't say something sooner? It isn't the time or place for it, and it's killing you just to speak."

"You once asked why when I bit you it felt good." A light blush covered Naruto's cheeks at the remembrance. "Normally, a genjutsu is used by a vampire on a human to take away the pain. I didn't need one with you. Just touching you makes my blood run wild with desire. Judging from your reaction to the bite, it's the same for you." A weak smile crossed his lips. "I've been drawn to you since we met. I couldn't seem to leave you alone. After living together for a while, I found myself a sense of peace I haven't had since before my family was killed. And when you were kidnapped, I found myself lost at what I should do. I couldn't focus on anything except on how to find you all the way from Suna and trying hard not to think what my brother had to be doing to you. I was wrung out from worry, thinking that when you returned, you wouldn't be the same. It was then I realized that I was in love with you. I want to believe you're my mate. That you feel the same things I do. I don't want to believe they are legends anymore. Your blood is the sweetest that I've ever tasted, you balance me by offsetting the darkness and hatred that had consumed me for centuries, and the thought of anyone coming close to you makes me see red. I am willing to let myself be captured if it means you continue to survive."

Naruto's face was a deep red. Not once in his life did he believe he would get such a love confession. Despite the circumstances and despite the weakness in Sasuke's voice, it warmed him. "N-no one has ever said things like that to me." His eyes looked down to the cement floor. "People always called me a demon or a monster."

Sasuke managed a small smirk. "Perhaps, it takes a monster to love a demon even if that demon is a dumbass."

The comment had the desired effect as a smile came to Naruto's lips. "You normally tell me to shut up by now. I would think you'd want to stop talking since it's causing you pain."

"I am finding that your voice is a pleasant distraction right now," he replied honestly.

At this point, Naruto knew Sasuke was not as well as he was trying to project. Besides the fact Sasuke would normally never say something like that as the raven often told him his voice was grating, the way he said it gave it a very old feel. Sasuke rarely let himself slip when he was speaking.

"Just rest. I'll talk enough for the both of us." Sasuke managed a very small nod.

Naruto went into the details with the fight with Kabuto. He described how he had managed to use the shadow clone technique and the acrobatics he pulled off. When he finished that tale, he recounted the training he endured from Kisame, what he had learned and some of the food he ate. As soon as that had finished, he launched into tales about his childhood.

Sasuke had closed his eyes, but occasionally he would nod just slightly or a smirk would pull on his lips, showing he was still conscious and paying attention. As the blonde spoke, he watched his raven companion. The state of his body, the small gestures he made when he could, his shallow breathing. It made him pissed that he had allowed this to happen. That he had gotten himself captured. _Believe me. I'll be safer if you stay here._ Sasuke knew that he was his weakness. That he could get himself out of a trap if he didn't have to worry about his safety, and of course, like an idiot, he blew it. Sasuke's state was his fault. That realization was more painful than it should have been.

Naruto had not realized he had stopped speaking in the middle of his tale until he started to laugh. Curious, Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at the blonde who seemed to have lost his mind. "You know, I just realized why you freaked out so bad when you got a hard on during our wrestling match." The teen was sure that if Sasuke could blush, he would have. His bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "I think it makes us even since I got a hard on falling on top of you during that tour."

"What are you trying to say, dobe?"

"I'm saying that you weren't the only one who couldn't leave an idiot alone or found themselves inexplicitly drawn to them or got a hard on thinking about them." It was Naruto's turn to blush now. "I'm trying to say that . . . I . . ."

Sasuke chuckled again, finding the pain worth it this time. "Don't hurt yourself. I understand."

Naruto shared his smile. "So as I was saying, Kiba got really drunk, and I had to go to this party to go get him."

* * *

" _Nii-san! Nii-san! Why did you did you say those things to Father?" Sasuke looked up at his older brother, distress clearly visible on his face. He resisted the urge to collapse on the soft grass beside his brother. Itachi was much faster at running than he was. Since he was older that was no surprise, but he had nearly lost him multiple times when following the young man from the main house. Luckily, Sasuke knew where Itachi was going. He always came to the river whenever he was troubled or wanted to be alone. He personally didn't know why. The Thames River was dirty compared to the rivers back home. His father said the rivers in Japan were even more beautiful before the Europeans came._

_Itachi looked up from his book, giving him a soft smile he always reserved just for him. "Sasuke, you should be studying your Latin right now. I am sure your tutor's heart will give out if you miss another session. That or Father will send you back to the church to continue your biblical lessons every Sunday."_

_The young boy simply wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I do not see why we must endure such human fantasies of a single god. These people speak of equality and justice for all, and yet they invade other countries and colonize them to 'civilize' them by forcing their own practices and beliefs onto them while treating them as second class. Did you know that they do not believe animals have souls? How barbaric to think that they do not feel as we do simply because they do not speak as we do."_

_Itachi nodded his head just slightly. "I do find their logic to be insubstantial in practicality and often changing or rationalized when a flaw in said logic is brought to the surface, but humans only have a short time in this world compared to what we will have. Humans mature through their future generations, each generation a little wiser than their predecessor. It cannot be helped. They do not live long enough to mature in their own lifetime._

" _It is true that humans have their flaws. The Europeans seem to stand out more to you because they are really all you know compared to the little time you spent in Japan, but you must remember little brother, right now, you are human. You are susceptible to their flaws, and when you grow older and your memories of this time fades, a part of you will always remain human for it is our beginning. We cannot escape it."_

_Sasuke took a seat next to his brother looking out to the river. "Those words are what make Father and Mother worry. We may be human now, but we train to become immortals. We are better than the normal humans."_

_Itachi's dark eyes went back to his book. "Tell me little brother; is what you said not what you were just criticizing about but a moment ago?"_

_The young boy faltered. "That is different. We are different from them."_

" _And now you rationalize what you were saying, making it no different from the humans that you despise so much. You consider yourself better than them. It is no different than the humans who believe they are superior to anything that isn't human."_

_Sasuke had nothing to say, conflicted by his brother's words. What he had said made sense. Glancing back at the teen, he grew curious. "What are you reading today?"_

_Dark eyes flickered back to Sasuke, and the boy could see the calculations running through them. His brother was choosing his words carefully. "Sasuke, do you ever wonder about how Shinobi and Vampires came to being?"_

_The child shook his head, wondering where his brother was going with this. "No. They try to kill us and we try to kill them, what is there to think about?"_

" _Do you not find it strange that some humans can use chakra while others cannot?"_

_The young raven frowned this time. "I have pondered on occasion, but it is a good thing is it not? If all humans had chakra, then there would be many more shinobi."_

" _I have a theory that shinobi and vampires have the same ancestor and through evolution have diverged into two separate species."_

" _Evolution?" The word felt foreign on the young boy's tongue. "Is that not that theory a crazy scientist named Darwin came up with? Father said to ignore such rubbish. And how can we come from the same ancestor? Vampires cannot reproduce like humans can."_

" _But what if they could? What if those legends were truth and vampires once could, but it became no longer needed when the traditional turning sufficed."_

" _I don't know." Sasuke watched a fish jump out of the water. "It seems too unrealistic to me. You should stop talking about things like this. You cause Mother to cry when you do. She wants to help you."_

_Disappointment, though it was brief, flashed through his brother's eyes. "Sasuke, you are a good son. Father is very proud of you; however, you are too easily stained by others perceptions."_

" _What do you mean by that?" Irritation was in Sasuke's tone, but curiosity was also evident._

" _Sasuke when the time comes, I hope you will be able to see past what people tell you and look for the truth yourself." Itachi closed his book and elegantly stood up._

" _I do not understand." The boy scrambled to get up to before his brother made his escape. As he got close, reaching out to grab his brother's sleeve, Itachi poked his head with his fore and middle fingers._

" _Patience, little brother. You will understand when the time comes. Come, supper must be prepared by now."_

" _You are going to eat with us tonight?" The boy's eyes shone with hope._

" _I am afraid I will spoil the taste of the meal if I were to join you tonight." At his brother's downtrodden look, he added, "Perhaps tomorrow's meal."_

_The young raven smiled. "Let us go before we are scolded again."_

" _You will already be scolded. You have missed your lessons again." Itachi gently reminded him. The boy had obviously forgotten as he winced at the reminder. "Do not worry. I shall take the blame and say I brought you out to train again."_

" _You would do that?"_

" _I would. Now let us get going before we are late." Sasuke smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along._

* * *

Sasuke wearily opened his eyes. That was odd. He hadn't dreamed of a time before his parents' murder before. He had forgotten how kind his brother had been to him. That memory had taken place a month before the massacre. After that conversation, the days following had been hard. His brother quickly became distant from him and the family. The fights between his father and the young adult grew in intensity, and his mother cried more and more often.

He looked around, pushing the phantom memories into the recesses of his mind. He'd wonder the significance of it later. It seemed that while he had slipped into unconsciousness, Naruto had been removed from the room. Wherever he was taken, chances are it wasn't for a good reason. All Sasuke really knew was that if Naruto was harmed, Orochimaru would wish he could have a quick death.

It seemed a few things were done to him while he was out as well. Next to him there was a small silver tray. On it, there was a bottle of iodine, wipes, gauze, scalpel, and . . . "A needle," he muttered. He could pick the lock if he could grab a hold of it.

He moved slowly, loosening the shoe on his right foot so that it barely hung on. He had one chance at this. He judged the trajectory needed and how hard he needed to throw. It needed to land hard enough on the edge of the tray for the needle to fly high enough for his hands to catch it. He held his breath and kicked the shoe into the air. The motion made him wince, but the shoe landed perfectly. The tray spilled to the floor, while the needle flew into the air. It was close, but he did manage to catch it. It took him two minutes to pick the lock. Each second had felt like an eternity though. He had no idea when they would be back to check on him. He braced himself for the fall to the ground as he knew his feet would be unable to hold him up.

His knees took most of the impact as he fell. He took deep steady breaths, pushing back the pain as he took out the IV. Without fresh blood he would be unable to cleanse the contamination completely from his system, but the effect would lessen over time. He'd have to keep the pain at bay through willpower alone until that happened or he acquired fresh blood. And oh how he craved for fresh blood right now. The pain of hunger would grow in his mind as the effects of dead man's blood lessened. If he wasn't careful, it would take over his thoughts and become his primary concern. He couldn't afford that right now. Not with Naruto in danger. He could consider ripping out that scientist's throat and draining him dry after his mate was safe, not before.

It took a moment to recenter his thoughts. His mind on the task ahead of him, he got to his feet, his body shaking in protest, and made his way to the door. He jiggled the handle, expecting it to be locked. Luckily it wasn't. Since he highly doubted they wouldn't lock the door behind them, he left the room with much caution, expecting a trap to be somewhere along his route to Naruto. If it so happened to be actual luck the door was unlocked, he needed to move quickly before they noticed he was missing. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Naruto lay strapped to a cold metal table, his body shivering with the urge to curl into himself and cry. But he was already crying, at least he thought he was. His whole body felt numb. He was sure he felt something wet on his cheek, or maybe he imagined it. He tried to think of something, but his thoughts were incoherent even to himself.

Sasuke. Yes, he had to focus on Sasuke. He needed to stay strong for him. He had to pull himself together. _Come on Naruto. Kisame's training prepared you for pain. Pull yourself together._

"Sir, his brainwaves are stabilizing and there is an increase in chakra forming. It seems the drug is working." Kabuto stood over to his right somewhere at some computer controls the blonde could not see. When he had first seen Kabuto after waking in, the man looked worse than Sasuke had. No doubt whatever had happened to him was a punishment for trying to go after Naruto himself and failing at that.

"Good. Double the limit, and he still seems to have adapted to it. Is it from his fledgling state or because of Kyuubi's power?" His malicious yellow eyes stared at him like some lab rat instead of a living being. Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to see him. It was like he was a child again, scared out of his mind, unable to do anything about it. "Give him the experimental serum x dash two nine three seven."

"Sir, that serum is not to be mixed with any nootropic drugs. The potential result was deemed too unsafe for the subject."

"He can handle it. Kyuubi's container has always exceeded our expectations in the past."

"But sir!"

"That is enough Kabuto. If you will not give it to him, I will. Go check the Uchiha and make sure he is unconscious."

Naruto tuned them out after that. He didn't want to know what could possibly happen to him. The less he knew the better. What he wouldn't give to feel something. He was sure this was what death felt like. Not feeling anything, not sure that he was really alive or if this was all some horrible nightmare.

He didn't feel Orochimaru inject him with the serum, but it was quiet for some time. He dared to open his eyes for a moment to see that the man was working with the computer that Kabuto had been working on. As he watched the man work, he felt some discomfort. It was such a relief to feel again, he felt tears rolling down the sides of his face in relief. Quickly the discomfort grew, his heart rate quickened, he felt cold but he could feel sweat covering his body. He squirmed, tugging at his restraints, but the fire inside him kept growing. His head began to pound, his ears rung, and his heart rate kept increasing. He couldn't breathe and the pain kept growing. He screamed, but he couldn't hear anything over the pounding. God, now he just wanted not to feel anything. He wanted to die. He couldn't take this. He didn't want the rest of his life to be nothing but pain and numbness. He didn't want to exist anymore. _Just make it stop. Make it stop. Please, anyone._

And then he was floating, as he wasn't in his body anymore. He heard the heart rate monitor flat line, the flurry of moments from Orochimaru, checking his vitals, and making notes. No doubt he would somehow bring him back if he did croak. He wouldn't put it passed the bastard. Was this how he was going to meet his end? Die tied to the table in the lab? He had wanted to die just a moment before didn't he? He should have been careful for what he wished for.

**Do you want to live kit?**

_Kurama . . . you're back._

**Of course I am. I can't let you die.** There was almost affection in the lord's tone, one that hadn't been there before.

_It's too late now. I'm dying. I wanted to talk to you to. To apologize._

**I'm here now, and I can save you. Do you trust me?**

_Not really, but I know I can count on you to keep us alive._ Blue eyes looked at the man behind the bars of his cage. _Just tell me what I have to do._

**Remove the seal. Release me, and I'll get us out of here.**

Naruto looked at the large cage, and the paper seal on the lock. _Just promise me one thing._

Kurama's red eyes stared at the blonde child amused. **And what would that be?**

_Find and protect the teme for me? And promise to give me back my body._

**I promise to find your lover and protect him if it comes to it.**

A small smile crossed the boy's lips. _Thank you. We should talk if we survive this._

 **Sure thing.** Naruto reached for the seal. Counting to three, he pulled off the seal and the doors to the cage swung open.

Red eyes opened, looking around and noting that the laboratory was empty. Orochimaru must have left for something more important than his research. He took a deep breath and focused his chakra at his restraints. A red film developed around the metal restraints, eating away at the metal. After a few seconds he was able to pull his hands free, followed by his legs.

Quickly, he got off the table and grabbed one of the spare lab coats lying around. He turned ready to head to the door, but a mirror caught his attention. He took a moment to take in his features. A man stood before the mirror. He had several inches on Naruto, his chest was broader, his features chiseled, and his hair was a fiery red that went all the way down to his lower back. "It's been a long time since I've been back in the flesh," he commented off handedly, taking in his appearance. When he got a chance, he would find pants that fit more comfortably than Naruto's extremely tight ones, and he'd prefer a shirt over a lab coat. What he had would have to do for now. He made his way to the door, and casually strolled down the hall in search of the raven.


	29. Two on Two

Sasuke pressed his back against a pillar, the cold cement soothing to his wounds, and tried to keep his breathing as quiet as possible. It was proving to be a difficult challenge. In the end, he opted for holding his breath all together. Hurried footsteps in the corridor grew louder, filling the otherwise silent hallway. It wasn't long before voices followed.

"How could he have escaped?" Orochimaru's voice drifted towards him, anger underlining his tone.

"I don't know. He won't leave without Uzumaki. As long as he's here, he won't be going anywhere." Kabuto was walking a step behind him.

"I know that, but the longer he's free, the stronger he'll get. We need to capture him before then."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke waited until they turned the corner before moving in the opposite direction. This hideout was bigger than he thought, full of twists and turns and many, many doors. He had no idea where to start looking for Naruto. It was too risky to follow his captors when he could barely run.

He continued down the hallway, keeping to the right whenever there was an intersection. After the third turn and still no end in sight, he heard faint talking just around the corner. Cursing, he scanned the area. Spotting a door to his immediate right, he entered, closing it quickly behind him. He listened carefully.

Whoever was in the hallway passed at a normal pace obviously having not seen him or suspecting anything. The raven couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Who are you?" Sasuke tensed. He had not noticed anyone in the room when he entered. Slowly, he turned around, ready to fight if need be.

A man with bright blonde hair and matching blue eyes was staring back at him. He was sitting calmly at a table, back straight, eyes blank like the man the raven fought downtown. Sasuke could also sense that he was neither a vampire nor human. It was safe to say he was resurrected like Hashirama. Even so, he looked very similar to a certain blonde companion.

"I am . . . looking for someone. Do you know were a blonde boy is being held?"

The man tilted his head slightly as if considering his question. "I am not sure. I am confined to this room most of this time unless the master calls for me."

"I see." Sasuke's dark eyes bore into him. "Thanks anyway." He turned to leave, but the man shot up from his seat, reaching out just slightly, unsure if he should continue to do so or retreat. "Did you need something?"

"I . . . am looking for someone too. Perhaps, we can look together?"

The raven considered the proposal. "You won't turn me in will you?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. I do not break my promises. That I do remember."

"Alright, what should I call you?" Obviously, the raven was cautious. The man had after all called Orochimaru master, so there had to be loyalty to the creepy scientist. Whether it was out of fear, blackmail, or programmed into this thing was unknown. However a guide would be useful in this maze.

"Kabuto calls me experiment number 275. Orochimaru calls me Namikaze, Minato."

Dark eyes widened in surprise. Unconsciously, he straightened, trying to look a bit more presentable. Now he knew why this man had such a resemblance to his dobe. He never thought he'd meet his potential mate's father. Definitely wasn't an ideal meeting. "We should hurry. Think you could help me find where they would take someone they wanted to experiment on."

"I believe so. . . Could I get your name?"

" . . . Call me Sasuke." Father or not, the young Uchiha was not going to chance telling a previous Hokage his last name. He did not even know if the man could tell he was a vampire or not. No need to make it a dead giveaway.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, let's go look for your missing person." Minato gave a very small smile, opening the door. "Follow me."

* * *

Orochimaru scowled, watching Kabuto work on the monitors. "What is taking so long?"

The teen frowned himself, looking back at the static filled screens. "We've been hacked sir. Doors have been unlocked, and security feed has been wiped. I can't bring the system back up."

"Impossible," the older man snapped. "How could anyone hack . . . us. . .?" If possible, the scowl deepened. "He's behind this. I knew I couldn't trust him."

"What should I do sir?" Kabuto swiveled the chair to get a better view of his employer.

"He will go for the Kyuubi test subject. As long as we stay near him, he will come to us."

"I will have guards posted next to him."

"No." Orochimaru stared at the static on all the cameras. "I will do it myself. Uchihas are strong. I will not chance loosing the Kyuubi subject again." He left the room, heading to the lab quickly. He could not let them meet. He would lose control over his test subject if they did and he was the only real success that he had. He would not let this all fall apart, no matter what.

* * *

Minato led Sasuke down a series of corridors, walking at a slow pace. The raven wondered if it was because the man was in no real hurry to get there, or if he was being considerate and going slow for him. He was leaning towards the first.

"So, Sasuke-kun, you are a vampire correct?"

The question threw Sasuke off so much, he almost tripped.

"Are you alright? Should we walk slower?" So much for his theory of not being considerate.

"I am fine. Just took me off guard," he replied reluctantly

The yondaime nodded in understanding. "I suppose it would be strange for me to ask?"

"Do you not hate vampires?"

To the young vampire's surprise, Minato shook his head. "I have no reason to hate individual vampires."

"So you do remember everything?"

Again the blonde shook his head. "My memory is faulty. It has been coming back piece by piece, and I have kept it a secret. The most I remember is my name, that I had a family, the person who I am trying to see again, and I used to be a yondaime for something. I remember vampires too. Details for everything are unfortunately still a blur."

"Who is this person?" He was curious.

"I can't say. You don't trust me, so I'm afraid I must be cautious as well."

"Fair enough. Why do you not hate vampires though? I though all your kind do."

"My wife," he hesitated. "She died young. I cannot remember from what, but she was a brilliant woman, someone who was an outsider most of her life. She saw things the way others did not. Even as a child, she saw a perspective no one wanted to see or hear. She asked me why we hate vampires because they drink blood, because they wish to add to their numbers, because they follow their instincts. Don't we do the same? Do we say it's okay to kill as long as they are not human? They want to live. They need blood to do that. What's the point of living without family? They create themselves one. They just want to live. Some go about it in peaceful ways, others do not. I only hate the ones that take joy in killing and ruining other people's lives." Sadness inched its way onto the man's face. The more time Sasuke spent with him, the more emotion that seemed to make itself known. "You seem young, but you seem old for your years even as a vampire. Have you found a mate yet?"

A soft blush made its way to Sasuke's cheeks, and Sasuke had to look away. It was good that he was able to blush. It meant that the effects were slowly wearing off. He would regain a bit more of his strength, but not too much more without the assistance of fresh blood. "I have a potential mate though my proposal has yet to be accepted given the circumstances."

"I see. I now know why you are anxious to find her."

"About that . . ." Should he tell him that his intended was actually his very male son? Though there was some tolerance in Japan, shinobi were usually traditionalist. At least the older ones were. Sasuke was also used to living in a time where he had to hide his sexuality and was hesitant to mention it openly. Flirting was one thing, most thought he was joking or didn't realize he was hitting on them. Saying it out loud was too much even for him. "You'll see."

"See what?" A deep masculine voice asked, down the hall. Both Sasuke and Minato looked at who had spoken and they both frowned for different reasons. "Minato, I thought you died," a smirk played on the red head's lips.

Sasuke took in the too small orange sweatpants that Naruto had been wearing and the obviously borrowed lab coat, but he recognized the aura. It was the same as when Naruto went on a rampage except this was much more potent and coming off in waves. If this was who he thought he was, then what happened to Naruto?

"Kyuubi? I thought you were sealed?" Sasuke could feel Minato tense as if readying to attack. Kyuubi only looked amused.

"Don't worry. I still am. Your son is safe too. I'm just borrowing his body to look for his little boy toy." Kyuubi's red eyes landed on Sasuke. "The moment you two get out of here and you are both safe in a hovel somewhere, you two better fuck. If I have to watch you two dance around each other, tease one another, or suffer through one more wet dream about you, I am going to make him jump you."

"That's right. I sealed you in Naruto . . . wait, Naruto is Sasuke-kun's intended?" Now Minato's eyes were on Sasuke.

"Why did you take over? What happened to the do— Naruto," he corrected at the last moment. He was trying not to look nervous under Minato's intense stare.

Kyuubi's expression turned somber. "The man who calls himself a scientist experimented on him. His heart was about to give out. The seal your brother placed on me to suppress my presence broke once his heart stopped."

"He was using Naruto for experimentation?" Minato interjected again. "He promised to bring Naruto to me unharmed. The master lied."

Kyuubi gave a lazy glance to Minato. "Reanimation jutsu. Toshirama's work, though improved. It looks like Orochimaru added some extra programming."

"Something to control him, you mean." Sasuke glanced at Minato as well.

"Something like that. He's fighting it though. If Minato was requesting something, it would indicate he has desires still. Orochimaru wouldn't want that if I know that bastard right."

"I want to speak to my son." Minato's eyes were filled with many emotions. Some passed so brief Sasuke wasn't sure what the man was feeling.

"We need to get out of here. Know a way out?" Kyuubi interrupted again. "I'll take care of the snake when we run into him. I've been dying to rip him in half since I met him."

"We should focus on avoiding attention." Sasuke replied with annoyance.

"Do you both mind paying attention to me?" Minato said a bit exasperated.

"After what they did to the kit, I'm not leaving here until I kick his ass." Kurama's chakra flared in reaction to his anger. "Or didn't you hear. He almost killed him for an experiment knowing that there was a high possibility of the kit dying."

"Of course I'm angry, but I'm in no condition to avenge him until I get fresh blood or have you forgotten I've been hooked to an IV feeding me dead man's blood for who knows how long." He snapped back.

"This is why I hate Uchihas. They act like they know everything." Kyuubi sneered at the younger's tone.

"Wait, you're an Uchiha?" Minato stepped in again, but neither of the other two men paid him any attention.

"We can come back and take care of the bastard once we all recovered." Sasuke and Kyuubi were engaged in a stare down.

Finally, Kyuubi growled and looked away first. "Fine, we'll leave, but only cause the kit doesn't want me to hurt you for being an idiot."

"Good," Sasuke turned his attention to Minato was looking confused and uncertain. "Do you think you can lead us out of here?"

"Kyuubi and Uchiha working together?" He asked uncertainly. "And you both like my son?"

"More like the Uchiha wants to fuck him, and I don't like anyone." Kyuubi had his back turned to them. "I just find it would be inconvenient if I was forced to change hosts. This one at least can hear me, and he's entertaining to say the least." He would never admit he was fond of the kid, but it was the closest thing to a compliment Minato recalled ever hearing from him.

"I can show the way." He looked between the two men. "I will come with you though."

"Whatever. The longer we stand here, the higher chance of being stopped." Kyuubi did a mock bow. "After you."

Minato nodded, taking the lead, picking up the pace for their escape. Sasuke kept an eye out for any possible enemies. With Naruto found (kind of), and his mate safe (at least that's what he was told), his hunger was starting to take over, clouding his mind. He really wanted to taste Naruto again too. He couldn't sense him with Kyuubi out like this. Not being able to see or hold him was making his desire to have the blonde rise. The next time he planned to drink from him was the time when he planned to mark him as his. If Naruto accepted him of course.

"It's too quiet. There should be guards or something here." Kyuubi murmured. Minato led them through a door into a dark room.

"Kyuubi, there should be a lever on the other side of the room. It will unlock the exit door." Minato said.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I can't. My feet won't move." He admitted. "The master must have programmed that too."

Growling, Kyuubi moved across the room to reach the lever. As his hand reached out to pull the handle, a cage shot up from the ground trapping him on one side of the room. "What the fuck?!"

The lights turned on in the room, revealing Orochimaru. "Thank you Minato for leading them here."

Panic was evident on Minato's face. "No, this isn't right. This was supposed to lead to the exit."

"As I wanted you to believe in case you ever helped intruders to escape. " The black haired man walked over to a seat. "You have been a great help Minato."

"I . . .I . . ." The man looked devastated. Even Sasuke couldn't think of a cruelthing to say. It wasn't his fault. Kyuubi however had no reservations however.

"Goddammit Minato! I knew I couldn't trust another one of that snakes experiments!"

"Now we can put you both back into your cells and pretend you didn't try to escape from me." The ease Orochimaru displayed toward them as if they were not a threat.

"Do you really think you can hold me in a mere cage?" Kurama extended his chakra, planning to corrode the bars as he had to his metal restraints. He frowned when it didn't give way.

"No, I don't, but it will contain you and Minato while I take care of this boy." Orochimaru turned his eyes onto Sasuke. "Minato subdue Kyuubi."

"I will not do what you say. You promised to let me see my son unharmed. Instead you experimented on him."

Orochimaru chuckled. "You are mistaken. It wasn't a request. Kabuto, control him." The others hadn't even noticed the boy in the room. Kabuto was kneeling on a mat with a strange board in front of him, and his hands formed the symbol of the tiger.

Minato went ridged and his eyes blank. Cursing, Sasuke distanced himself from Minato, trying to keep both him and Orochimaru in his sights. His options were limited with his lack of strength.

"You know you really piss me off. " Kurama growled, staring at Orochimaru. "You can't hold me." The chakra around the lord grew heavier and visible, forming into what looked like fox tails.

"As I said before, it's not meant to hold you." Orochimaru watched as the tails wrapped around the bars. The metal began to creek, and the bars began to gave way. "Just to distract you." Minato moved, faster than what Sasuke could see, a strange shaped kunai in his hand. He appeared before Kyuubi, a swirling ball of chakra in his hand. "Rasengan," he said. His voice had lost all traces of the subtle emotions that he had once had shown only a moment before. Two more tails moved to block the attack, but he was forced to let go of the bars as the rotating ball of chakra pushed him back.

"As annoying as I remember," the man smirked. "I've been itching for a fight anyway." He raised his hand, red and blue chakra combining and mixing together.

Minato retreated throwing his strange kunai at the lord. The tails easily deflected the kunai. Smirking, Kurama threw his ball of chakra at Minato. It was small, no bigger than a golf ball. As it neared Minato, it quickly expanded causing a large explosion and taking out the entire south side wall.

Kurama didn't have time to enjoy the destruction. Minato had ended up behind him with another kunai in his hand. "You and that stupid technique." Kurama dodged the strike, entering through the hole in the wall. Minato followed him without hesitation, leaving Orochimaru and Sasuke alone.

"It seems that fight will take a while. I must admit that I was surprised to see that the vampire lord has taken over Naruto-kun's body." Orochimaru circled around him. "I was certain he'd take off without you. You must really mean a lot to Naruto-kun."

"Then you know you have no chance of living if you oppose him." Sasuke kept track of every movement, his mind calculating exactly how he was going to escape.

"On the contraire. Though his power is enormous, without his own body, his power is weakened and still partially contained thanks to the seal that traps him. If Naruto-kun was to, I don't know, turn into a full vampire, a form which could contain the raw power that the ninth lord holds, well," Orochimaru chuckled. "I hear that was your intention though I suspect you did not know of the ninth's presence at the time."

He had to keep him talking. Sasuke's dark eyes glanced at his hand, feeling his chakra stirring. "Why the experiments? What's the point?"

The scientist's eyes glittered at the question. "Did you know that vampires and those who can control chakra as humans share common ancestry?"

Sasuke's dark brows drew together. "Someone has once proposed the idea to me."

"It is quite fascinating really. You see, when a vampire bites someone to turn them, they are essentially inserting a virus into the bloodstream of the victim. Depending on whether the vampire wants to turn that human or not will influence whether the virus becomes active. The active virus will slowly rewrite the DNA of the human, turning them into one of your kind. Humans who control chakra share similar DNA strands only found in other vampires while normal humans do not have the DNA at all. These strands act as essentially junk DNA and remain inactive until they are turned. These humans tend to become more powerful vampires than ones who do not have the strands before.

"I essentially want to awaken these strands, to have the powers and immortality of a vampire without the dependency of blood, to be even stronger than human or vampire."

"What does the Jinchuuriki have to do with it?" Sasuke asked concentrating on getting his chakra flowing again. He was almost there.

"Jiinchuuriki's are unique. They are mostly human, but if manipulated correctly they can have access to their beast's power. Subject Ichibi was the closest I ever got to achieving that perfect hybrid, but I was unable to curve his dependency on blood."

The raven snorted. "You're playing with fire." The sharingan activated. "And you're completely self absorbed."

"Perhaps," the scientist bowed his head just slightly in agreement. "I don't mind talking about my work, even if it gives you time to recover, but you and I both know little Uchiha that you will continue to be weak. You are not a threat."

"Perhaps." Sasuke raised his hand, focusing all his chakra into his hand. Blue light enveloped his hand, crackling like lightning. "But I won't lose to a man that is nothing but dirt under my shoe."

"Arrogant, just like your brother."

A growl escaped the vampire as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You know my brother?"

"I do, and I plan to make him one of my experiments if I get the chance. He is a thorn in my side, and you are nothing but his pawn."

"I am no one's pawn," he snapped.

A cold laugh came from the man's pale lips. "Really? Do you know how much of your life has really been controlled up until this point? Everything is to your brother's will, even you being here is to your brother's design. Even I am just a pawn to him as much as it annoys me."

"We'll see about that." Sasuke ran forward, cursing how slow his movements were. He continued focusing his chakra into his hand. "Chidori." His hand outstretched, aiming at Orochimaru's heart.

He knew that wasn't going to work. Even if his opponent was human, his speed was no match for a seasoned shinobi. Orochimaru merely grabbed his wrist. Smiling, he did his second technique. "Fireball jutsu." His chest expanded like he was taking a deep breath then released a giant ball of flames by exhaling at point blank range.

His wrist was freed. Sasuke jumped back, watching in satisfaction as the body in front of him burned. That ended up being easier than he thought. The flames went out quickly enough, leaving the charred body behind.

The raven was about to turn his back on the corpse when he was greeted with a disturbing sight. The black crumbling lips opened, the jaw unhinging like a snake.

He watched as the head emerged first, then the rest of the body, covered in a clear slime, shedding the charred body like a snake does its old skin. He cursed, aloud this time. He was still trying to recover some chakra. Those two techniques alone cost him most of what he had gathered.

In no time, Orochimaru was standing before him, good as new and smirking at him. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Kyuubi kept his tails in front of him, blocking all of Minato's attacks. It wasn't that he was buying time or hadn't attacked Minato himself. He had. He had blown Minato away several times with his little bombs he created, taking out several supporting pillars at the same time. The problem was Minato kept coming back, his blown away parts pulling itself back together for the man to continue his barrage of attacks. The yondaime was using that to his advantage too. No longer was he careful in his fighting. He went all out without worrying about any harm to his body. That made him deadlier than when he was alive.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi only had partial access to his chakra. The more he released the chakra hidden behind the seal, the more damage he did to Naruto's body. Though the body was more suitable to him than before in this half transformed state, it was still alive still human. The amount of power Kyuubi had was more than any human body could take. Even at half power. And he was needing more and more as the fight continued.

Minato wasn't called the yellow flash for nothing. He was essentially teleporting any place his kunais landed, getting behind him easily, forcing him to use chakra to move faster, to protect himself from the ball of swirling chakra that Minato was fond of using. More than once it had made contact with him. He felt Minato's chakra disrupt his own, causing his chakra and blood move chaotically inside him, threatening to tear him apart.

Kyuubi healed himself each time, but he was feeling the strain on Naruto's body. He couldn't summon more chakra. He couldn't use his more powerful techniques. Though he had access if he chose to use them, he would quickly burn out the chakra he had. What he wouldn't give to be free again and put this human in his place.

His red eyes searched for a weakness, any weakness that he could exploit. This man was truly dead. He had left this world. Though that was his original body, it would not bleed, and no matter what was destroyed, everything would regenerate. So what was the weakness? The person who casted the justu would be the only one able to undo it as killing the castor would most likely not break it. The castor was probably Orochimaru, but Kabuto was the one controlling the yondaime at the moment. If he could stop Kabuto from controlling him, then maybe . . .

Kurama easily blocked the kick aimed for his head. He took the chance to counterstrike with a kick, but Minato had already teleported across the room. "Damn you and that infuriating technique."

Minato gave no signs of understanding what he said, not that Kurama was expecting to see any change. Besides fighting, nothing would distract Minato. It would be difficult to get past him and back to the room the Uchiha was in. He just hoped Sasuke would hold off on killing the snake bastard until he got there, assuming that the Uchiha didn't get himself killed first.

* * *

Why was it that ever since he met Naruto he was the one bleeding out? Sasuke glanced at the splatters of blood on the floor. Considering how little he had to begin with, it was more than he cared to lose. His body was covered with slashes from a sword Orochimaru had pulled out soon after the battle had started. Sasuke had managed to disarm him, but with the cost of his left leg.

Orochimaru on the other hand kept using that second skin trick every time Sasuke managed to do any significant damage to him which made Orochimaru one of the most annoy people he had ever fought. The way this was going he wouldn't last much longer. He wasn't healing anymore, and his chakra just wasn't recovering. His hunger was clouding his thoughts along with causing him excruciating pain in his stomach.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Hungry?"

Sasuke growled in response, not trusting himself to speak. Or perhaps the problem was he couldn't anymore. He was aware that his movements were becoming less of a skilled fighter and more like a hungry predator. The bastard was looking more like lunch than an enemy; however, the Uchiha would never lower himself to such poor quality food. But the way things were going, he might have to settle with the junk food if push came to shove.

"I have to admit, I did not think you would be such a challenge in your state. My fault for underestimating an Uchiha. Why not stop and I will give you some fresh blood and spare your life." The smug look on the pale man's face was irritating Sasuke. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into his neck and rip his throat out.

"No?" An exaggerated sigh left him, and his disappointment showed. "Can't be helped then."

Sasuke saw the movement in the shadows. It distracted him from Orochimaru's next attack, a large snake striking him with its tail, throwing him across the room. His back hit the ground with a resounding crack. He barely felt the pain in his haze. _Hungry. Need food. Hunt. Kill. Eat._

Sasuke's eyes darkened, his teeth lengthened, a growl on his lips. He couldn't sit up though. His back must have broken. He could move his arm and head nothing else. Again a shadow caught his attention, but not for long, Orochimaru approached that same smug smile on his lips. He kneeled, a leg on each side of the vampire's broken body.

"You can't even think anymore, can you? I don't blame you, pain from the poison, hunger eating away at you. I don't even think you can remember why you escaped in the first place." His gold eyes bore into Sasuke's dark ones. "This state is the only thing keeping you going with such a broken and worn out body. The instinct to kill."

What was the man saying? Sasuke couldn't even register the outside world, only the red blood dripping from Orochimaru's wounds. The balm to the fire in him was so close, but the only thing he could move was his hands. It would not be enough to subdue his prey.

_Reach out to your left._

The command startled him awake just briefly, just enough for him to register the words but not who said them. Instinctively he did as he was told.

His fingers brushed the handle of something. The monster within him must have known what it was because he immediately grabbed it and stabbed the dagger into Orochimaru's chest. He didn't question how it got there when it wasn't there before only that it gave him a chance. The dagger wouldn't kill him. Sasuke knew, but it did startle the man on top of him giving him an opening.

Sasuke's hands grabbed Orochimaru's shirt and pulled him forward, taking advantage of his confusion. His teeth sank into the pale flesh. It was not neat or carefully placed. The bite ripped open the flesh, covering his mouth and front in blood almost instantaneously, cutting into the jugular and windpipe.

Sasuke drank greedily, not even caring that most of the blood was dripping passed his mouth. That the blood tasted strange and disgusting even to his starved body. He vaguely picked up the gargling noises that came from Orochimaru as blood filled his mouth. As soon as he could move, Sasuke flipped their positions, mouth still latched to the man's throat ripping the hole bigger to make the blood flow faster.

He needed so much more blood than this man could provide. Something was wrong with his blood. He sensed that, but he kept drinking. The man's struggles stopped quickly enough, but Sasuke's eyes were already searching for his next target. More. He needed more blood.

His eyes landed on Kabuto.

* * *

Kurama was running back to where he had parted with the raven. In the middle of an attack, Minato suddenly stopped and changed direction, heading back towards the others. Kurama could only guess Sasuke was doing more damage than they had anticipated. Minato was out of sight fairly quickly. With that lightning step of his, he stood no chance of keeping up. At least not in this form.

When he reached the room, Minato was nowhere to be seen, but he did take in the scene of the room with indifference. Orochimaru laid dead in blood soaked clothes, and his throat ripped out. Kabuto on the other hand was practically torn to shreds and barely recognizable except for the silver hair. Sasuke was leaned over him, covered in blood, his eyes wild and crazed.

The lord just sighed. "You drank the blood. Are you an idiot? Those two are full of more drugs than blood."

The response he received was Sasuke lunging at him. He easily evaded the attack, striking him hard at the back of his head. This wasn't even a predator anymore. His movements were too wild and aggressive. No doubt the cause was from what he had consumed. Orochimaru barely qualified as human with as many alterations he made to himself as well as the amount of foreign bodies he injected himself with. Things that were made specifically to interact with vampire DNA.

Sasuke fell, but it didn't stop his assault. There was no thought in his movements and all his attacks were simple and straight forward making it easy to evade and counter. Growling himself, Kurama got fed up and bashed his head in, his skull caving in, his body crashing into the ground yet again.

"Why do I bother with these kids," he muttered, picking up Sasuke and throwing him over his shoulder. He would pick up a meal for the kid on his way out to clean out some of the bad blood. He almost laughed at the notion. He was one of the nine famous vampire lords. He was feared and was the boogeyman of human nightmares. Here he was taking care of two brats, one the son of the man who sealed him, the other an Uchiha. "Where did I go fucking wrong with my life to be put in this situation?"

He kicked aside Kabuto's body, marching through the pool of blood. He made a slight detour to step on Orochimaru's face on his way out, feeling satisfaction run through him. His only regret was that he didn't kill the bastard himself.

As he left the room he noticed the dagger sticking out of Orochimaru's body. Eyebrows rose in recognition and surprise, events clicking together in his head. So that's how the young Uchiha survived. A little help though unexpected was welcome since it allowed them to escape. Sparing no more time, Kurama left the room.


	30. A little Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's almost the holidays, so I guess it's funny that I'm updating this chapter this time a year when last December I wrote this a week or so before Christmas. This chapter . . . yeah it needs to be rewritten. But so does most of this story. I'm getting it done, slowly but surely. But for now, it's copy and paste.

"So he still hasn't snapped out of it huh?" Kurama looked through the bars of the makeshift cell created in the Uchiha mansion's basement. Sasuke had shackles around his wrists, ankles, and neck, the chains attached to metal loops embedded into the concrete floor. Engraved into each shackle was a sutra to contain the vampire's strength. "Well if he hasn't snapped out of it by now, maybe he never will." Kurama's long red-orange hair was braided into one large braid, draped over his shoulder. He was dressed in a traditional, black kimono with flames licking the bottom, the front opened to where his chest was showing. He leaned against the wall perfectly content as if he was at home. His red eyes looked up in amusement at the man sitting across from him. "Any comments, Master Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya was sitting in a wooden chair, his eyes sharp and never wavering from watching the lord in front of him, not answering the question. "Why were you hiding in the Uchiha manor, Master Jiraiya? Imagine my surprise when I came back carrying the Uchiha brat to find you here waiting. You even helped me gather blood for the little pain in my ass over there. So why did you?"

Jiraiya scowled. "I should be asking you the same questions."

The lord shrugged. "Let's just say, getting my own body isn't so important right now. Seeing how events play out is far more interesting right now." He smirked. "So any ideas on how to wake sleeping beauty from his drugged trance?"

The elder man closed his eyes, breaking eye contact for the first time since Kurama had returned to the manor, considering the questions. "If the Uchiha had a mate, it would help."

A quirked eyebrow and an amused smile played on his features. "And how would a mate help?"

"You really don't know? And you call yourself a lord of vampires."

"I may have had a lot of lovers back in the day, but I never took a mate. Only three lords ever did: Matatabi, Son Goku, and Saiken. Gyuki and Shukaku were like me, Isobu was a hermit, and Cromei and Kokuo were loners. Being targeted by Shinobi so often would make having a mate troublesome. My point was proven too when Son's wife was brutally murdered, and Matatabi's husband was held captive ending in her capture and being sealed."

"As cynical as I remembered," Jiraiya muttered. Louder he answered the question. "To become mates a blood pact is formed, you know this. During the pact however, chakra is shared between the two lovers. The chakra entwines and becomes a part of one another, connecting them until one of them dies. Strength can be drawn from each other, and it is said that a mate can even break through a blood crazed vampire or even break through a genjutsu. As you are aware, starving vampire can't be reason with as they are a vampire running only on instincts. A mate however has a chance to break through as they are connected by blood and spirit."

 _Kurama, let me help him._ Naruto's voice was weak which only served to show how badly the experimentation had damaged his mind. Once again, Kurama felt anger and hatred toward the now late scientist.

**You sure kit? You aren't strong enough. Your body's fine, but your mind's still recovering.**

_I can't let him continue on like this either._

**It might not work. You aren't his mate. Him wanting you to be and actually being are two completely different things. He might kill you.**

_Still got to try._

Kurama hesitated. The kid could get himself killed either by Sasuke or by the sorry state his mind was in. **Does that mean you've accepted his offer?** The only answer he received was a brightly smiling blonde. **Alright then.**

Kurama closed his eyes. "Whatever you do, Master Jiraiya, do not interfere. Let things play out unless you absolutely need to step in." Before Jiraiya could question him, Kyuubi's chakra flared than pulled back. His hair shortened turning a bright blond, his body shrinking, and the orange chakra swirling around him turned blue.

Naruto opened his eyes, with the view of Jiraiya partially out of his seat, shock on his face from the sudden transformation. The oversized kimono hung loose on his body and felt heavy and was difficult to walk in. None of that processed though. His thoughts were jumbled and lethargic, and he felt that his head would split open with the insistent pounding against his skull. He hid it. He managed to smile weakly at his father figure, fully knowing that he looked like shit if the look of concern was anything to go on. Speaking was too difficult at the moment though; instead he turned and reached out to open the cell with the key in his hand.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You'll get yourself killed." The old man took a step forward, but Naruto raised his hand to stop him. Slowly, the key turned, and he entered the cell. His legs shook with every step, but his gaze was steady and gentle, directed at Sasuke who stared back intensely with dark black eyes, growling. The raven pulled at the chains violently, muscles straining against his restraints and his fangs fully extended, snapping his teeth at the teen as he neared.

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?" He smiled softly, getting closer. His voice was shaky and raspy. He lifted his arms, taking another step closer. He entered Sasuke's range of motion.

The vampire lurched forward, his teeth sinking into Naruto's shoulder. The blond winced but wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him there. He felt Sasuke bit harder. "It's time to come back to us, teme," he whispered gently. "Wake up for me please?"

Sasuke trembled in his arms. He recognized the taste of the blood on his tongue. He would know that taste anywhere. His mind cleared just enough for the information to sink in. "N-Naruto," he whispered, his face buried in his shoulder, reconfirming that he was really there. "You're okay."

"Welcome back, Sasuke. How you feeling?" he muttered. The only thing Naruto's mind seemed to be able to focus on despite its haze was Sasuke.

"I feel like I just got off a really bad acid trip," he kept the same soft tone, nuzzling his face against the wound in affection and silent apology since his arms were still incapable of holding the man he loved.

The quiet affection was a soothing balm to the fledgling's tattered mind. He doubted Sasuke would show such affection once his mind was set right again, so he accepted it. He moved one hand down with the key to Sasuke's shackles, releasing him from his confinements. Arms shot up, embracing him in a warm and tight embrace.

"I can trust you to always catch me, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

"That's good." Naruto's legs gave out, falling unconscious from strain. As promised, pale arms tightened around his waist and slowly lowered both of them to the ground.

Tiredly, Sasuke looked up at the apprehensive Jiraiya, who had entered the cell. "Take him to the master bedroom to rest if you could."

"Wouldn't you prefer to do it?" Jiraiya's voice was carefully neutral. A trait of a seasoned shinobi indeed.

"I do not possess the strength to," he admitted, taking a chance, showing weakness in front of a potential enemy. He didn't even realize he had switched to his old English. He looked down at the sleeping man in his lap, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Care for him?"

"Of course."

A weak smile appeared on Sasuke's lips as his body slumped against the wall. His last sight was of Jiraiya approaching them.

* * *

Warmth. Sasuke's hand was warm. That was the first thought that drifted into his consciousness. A long battle ensued with his eyes until he managed to open them. It took a moment for his vision to clear, but he was greeted with the sight of Naruto laying beside him, his hand holding his. He started to smile when he heard someone beside him.

"I see you're up." Sasuke tensed, but relaxed almost immediately afterwards. It was just the old man.

"How long have I been out," his dark eyes went back to the sleeping Naruto.

"Three days. Whatever you consumed must have caused extensive damage, though I wouldn't be able to tell you where." Again with the neutral voice, concealing his true thoughts and emotions.

"Why did you bring us both here?" Pulling his eyes away from Naruto, Sasuke turned his head, so he could watch the old man instead.

Jiraiya set a tray down on the bedside table. "You and Naruto. . . you're mated."

"Not yet. I asked him, but he hasn't respond yet."

"And he's still not fully changed though it's been almost two months," Jiraiya questioned.

"No."

The old shinobi pulled up a chair, sitting down. "Judging from the scene you two made, I can tell you that he's most likely going to accept, so don't worry."

"Why are you here?"

Jiraiya watched the blonde boy sleeping, peacefully in the large bed, dwarfed by the comforter. "I've been a shinobi all my life, and I've killed many blood suckers. Even made a name for myself when I was younger for the amount I killed. I watched many people die during my life time. Civilians, comrades, and your kind. Seeing so many mangled bodies having their throats ripped out, seeing my comrades become different after they go through the process of the change against their will, I never questioned that bloodsuckers were nothing but evil. But then Naruto got bit." For the first time, emotion slipped into his voice. "It's impossible to emotional distance yourself from a kid you raised since he was just a small child. Everyone feared him because of the lord that dwelled in him, but I didn't. He was nothing but my pupil's idiot son.

"I tried to think of him as another target of course, but when time came to kill him, I couldn't. He wasn't changing. His personality was still loud and obnoxious, and he still enjoyed ramen. He was still the same, so I let Konoha decide what I was going to do since I could not trust my own judgment. When I saw Kyuubi carrying you back here, I was ready to attack and finish both of you. I thought Kyuubi had finally taken over Naruto's body, that the thing everyone feared happened, but he just strolled up to me and said not to worry, he planned to behave until Naruto was okay and explained the situation. I watched him of course to make sure he was telling the truth. Imagine my surprise that he was." Jiraiya chuckled. "Point is, I'm here to help. Seeing you two . . . it gives me hope that maybe one day we'll find peace. "

"There is not much you can help with. A senjutsu user would be useful, but those are difficult to find."

"As for a matter of fact, I do know senjutsu. Why?"

Talk about convenient. Actually, there seemed to be a lot of coincidences. Too many really. At this point, Sasuke wasn't too keen on believing they had such good luck. "Naruto has the ability to manipulate nature energy. He needs help mastering it."

Nodding, Jiraiya responded. "His father could use it too. I'm not surprised. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that he's gay either. He never did like my novels. Any straight man would love my novels. I depicted the soft luscious female body and their long slender legs perfectly!"

Sasuke chose that moment to tune him out and chose to turn his attention back to Naruto. The blond was wearing only a pair of pants, changed out of the kimono the lord had somehow found. His eyes glanced at the nearly healed bite mark. "Does Naruto celebrate Christmas?" He asked, interrupting the pervert's rant.

"Yeah. Most of Japan does now a days though it's usually without the religious undertones. It's mostly just a party day."

"Think you could find me a Christmas tree?"

* * *

Blue eyes battered open, focusing on the ceiling. It was familiar, recognizing the accents that belonged to the ceiling of Sasuke's master bedroom. Turning his head, he checked to see if the raven was beside him. Disappointment filled him when he noticed the cold empty space. Holding Sasuke's hand must have been a dream. Was Sasuke all right or was the moment in the cell also a dream too? The last several days seemed so blurry to him.

Waiting a few more minutes before getting out of bed, he enjoyed the soft mattress and silk sheets. His bed was nice, but this one was better.

Eventually he did have to talk himself into getting up. It wasn't an easy task, but the argument that he had to check up on him won. His feet slid out from under the cover, touching down onto the cool wood floor. A shiver ran up his spine. He pulled the quilt around him. Glancing at the calendar at the desk, he inwardly groaned. It had been six days since his kidnapping. He remembered two days was spent with Kurama in control, but after that was hazy.

The mansion was quiet, but it usually was unless Tobi was whistling or making a racket. Pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders, Naruto walked through the empty halls, listening for any moment that may indicate someone was inside the house. He turned the corner leading him to the stairs to the mansion's foyer. The sight in front of him took his breath away. The foyer was decorated beautifully with gold trim and garland with occasional red bows here and there. Candles lit the foyer, casting soft amber light and reflected off the beautiful, silver snowflakes dangling from the ceiling. Stunned, he descended the stairs. What was all this? Turning to his right his jaw dropped. A Christmas tree standing 10 feet tall decorated with silver and blue with a light layer of white powder to simulated snow. A top the tree was a star with 6 points made of sparkling silver. Beneath the tree were several magnificently wrapped gifts complete with big bows made of different colored fabrics and trims. Naruto half expected a toy train at the base, but on second thought that was probably too childish for Sasuke. The fire was going strong in the antiqued fire place where several stockings were hanging.

Naruto celebrated Christmas. A Christmas tree in the house, go out with his friends and drink, a gift exchange with Jiraiya but nothing more. This, this was out of a western movie or a magazine, and it was breath taking. Sasuke seemed very traditional; he didn't expect him to celebrate Christmas.

"Do you like it?" Naruto whirled around to see Sasuke standing behind him with a mug of hot chocolate.

"What is all this?" He asked, looking back at the Christmas tree.

"I know it's still about 3 weeks until Christmas, but. . ." A soft blush crossed covered his cheeks as he shoved the mug at him. "Just think of it as an apology for attacking you."

A blink, then a slow smile. "Sit down on the couch, teme." He didn't wait for Sasuke to comply. He took a seat on the soft couch that was situated a nice distance from the fire that kept him warm but not overly hot. The moment Sasuke sat down as well, Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. Uneasiness flowed off the Uchiha.

Naruto wasn't fazed however. He took a sip and groaned in enjoyment, causing Sasuke to tense a bit. "Better than the last time I was conscious. I can actually think without it hurting, though I still feel a bit week." He laughed. "I don't know how I forgot how bad Orochimaru's experiments were. The physical stuff was always bad, but the nootropic drugs always took forever to recover from. Hard to focus on healing when you're out of your head after all."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and silence filled in between them. As usual Naruto broke the silence. "I never pictured you being able to do something like this."

Sasuke glanced at the blond teen and carefully put his arm around his shoulders. It was Naruto's turn to blush. "When my family lived in Europe, we were exposed to Christmas. We attended many Christmas parties and dinners to keep up appearances, but my family never celebrated the holiday. No Christmas trees or presents. Christmas was just another day. My father even banned talk of the holiday in the house. Despite keeping up appearances and doing what had to be done in front of the aristocrats, my father was determined for us to keep Japanese traditions." Sasuke paused in his story and Naruto waited, knowing how hard it was for him to speak of his family. Two months ago, Sasuke wouldn't have mentioned them in front of Naruto let alone tell him a story. Now, Sasuke instigated the conversation on his own and even seemed a bit at peace remembering those times.

"My brother would sneak into my room on Christmas Eve and leave a present in my room. He would address it "From Santa". He did this for as long as I could remember. When I was 5 I stayed up, and caught him red handed. My perfect elder brother had gone against my father's wishes.

"Afterwards, we agreed that we'd exchange gifts. Every Christmas Eve we would sneak out and find a tree to decorate. Afterwards, we would exchange gifts. After the destruction of my family, I hadn't really looked at the holiday since." Sasuke paused unsure what to say next.

"My dad is half American," Naruto started once Sasuke started to falter. After giving up something so personal, it seemed appropriate to Naruto to do the same. "Explains the whole blonde hair and blue eyes thing right? Well he grew up in America too and celebrated it every year with his parents. When he married my mom he brought the traditions too." He took a sip of his hot cocoa, gathering his thoughts. "I don't remember much, I was only 3 or so, but I remember my mom and dad decorating the house and cooking a big dinner, and the room was filled with presents when I awoke. We'd go to church in the evening. Though my mom wasn't Christian but she would help out with the play at the church anyway by playing the violin. When Mom died the following year, Dad did his best to give me the best Christmas he could give. He even invited Gaara to come home with me. It wasn't as fun without Mom, and Dad was really busy, but he did his best. When Dad died, I moved in with Jiraiya. He didn't celebrate Christmas. From the older generation and all that. I don't remember much of that year, but I know I was really messed up. According to Jiraiya I didn't show any emotion at all after his death, like I was locked up inside my own head. So that year, Jiraiya went out and got a Christmas tree and decorated it to surprise me. I was so happy, I cried. Really freaked the old man out. It was a small tree and one filled with lots of holes from missing branches too, but I thought it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw at the time. It really reminded me of my folks. I never celebrated the holiday like I did with my parents since Jiraiya was already out of his element caring for me."

Naruto adjusted himself to get a better look at the Christmas tree. "Seeing all this . . . I forgot how magical it all seemed to me when I was a kid. I don't have many memories of my parents, but I'm glad something like that is a part of the few memories I do have." With a slight tilt of his head, Naruto placed a kiss on his cheek; his own cheeks flushed a dark red. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Dark eyes bore into him with a hungry gaze. "I'm glad you like it."

"So why are you being so nice?"

"It's a one night thing, I assure you, but I thought that a little push couldn't hurt."

"Push for what?" Naruto asked, settling back into his comfortable spot.

"That it wouldn't be so bad to be with me," the tone of the raven's voice was soft and uncharacteristically nervous as if he wasn't convinced that anyone spending their life with him was a good idea.

Naruto sat up, setting his mug onto the side table. "Don't do that Sasuke. Look down on yourself, and don't tell me you don't. I notice when you think no one's looking." Naruto still looked a bit dazed, but he still looked determined. "You may pretend to be a stuck up prick, but I know better." Carefully, Naruto maneuvered onto the vampire's lap, straddling him. "I'm 17, and to tell you the truth never thought of getting married or doing anything long term before. I mean I still got a year until I'm even a legal adult, and we've only known each other for two months. Kind of fast to just rush into something like marriage when I've never even been in an official relationship, not even with you."

Sasuke averted his eyes, unable to hear anymore. He knew what rejection sounded like. Even if he was being gently turned down like this, his heart clenched painfully, and his expression started to close off.

Warm hands cradled his face, forcing the raven to look at the blond. "That being said," Naruto began, leaning in. "I wouldn't mind getting into a relationship with you with the prospect of being your mate in the future. Especially if it means I get to piss you off every other day."

Sasuke stopped him a few inches away from his lips. "Are you sure you want to do this? You're not exactly in your right mind yet." His breath caressed Naruto's lips. He was aching to close that distance and take him.

"If anything, I'm just more honest with myself right now. I can't focus enough to try to be a smart ass." Pressing closer, his lips brushed Sasuke's. "So you better fuck me right now bastard. I've had blue balls since we were interrupted in that subway."

That small declaration snapped any reservations he had, crashing his lips against Naruto's and switching their positions so Naruto was lying down with Sasuke above him. Sasuke ravaged the teen's mouth, his tongue exploring ever inch of Naruto's mouth, committing it all to memory. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him back.

Once Sasuke felt he had mapped out the blond's mouth to his satisfaction, he paused to suck on his tongue before trailing his kisses down his neck. His hot tongue flicked out, touching the faint bite mark. A soft gasp let Naruto's lips, lifting his lips and pressing his semi-hard erection against Sasuke's thigh. He wouldn't bite him, not yet, but he did suck on the sensitive flesh, drawing out a moan. The sound was music to his ears. Naruto's skin was so warm, and he could feel his pulse against his lips. The temptation to bite was strong, and it took all his will power to move on.

Naruto was still shirtless from before. There were faint scars from his bite from a few days ago. It consisted of more than two puncture wounds and it was a bit easier to see as this bite had caused more damage. Guilt consumed him. It was unforgivable to harm one's mate, and he jumped at Naruto with the intent to kill. He kissed the wound before trailing his kisses elsewhere, leaving small bite marks in his wake. He loved the small sounds his lover would make every time his fangs would pierce his skin as if he wanted to cry out in pleasure but had his pride in the way. Sasuke was always up to a challenge.

Naruto shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he felt Sasuke's fang grazed his nipple. The action made him arch his back just slightly in anticipation. Though it wasn't a full on bite, just enough to pierce the skin, it sent small jolts of pleasure coursing through him going straight to his cock. He was glad he was dressed in sweatpants instead of a more restricting material; however he wished that the layers between him and Sasuke would disappear. It was quickly becoming unbearable.

Sasuke agreed, ripping the offending material for quick removal. Naruto didn't have a chance to complain about the destruction as the raven had chosen to bite his nipple before sucking ruthlessly on him, drawing a small cry off pleasure before repeating the process to the other, his tongue soothing the wound.

"Da-dammit Sasuke. I-I'm not a masochist." The protest was weak as Naruto's skin was flushed and his breaths were coming out in pants and of course his raging erection. Sasuke took a moment to take in the sight of his blond sprawled out beneath him, covered in marks he had left, hard just for him. He would get to be Naruto's first time and the last. Not once had he ever thought he would get such a treasure in his life. He never thought he'd get someone, so kind hearted and loving who would bring him out of his revenge obsessed hell. Ever since meeting this fascinating yet infuriating man, he hadn't given much thought to it, and he couldn't bring himself to say that was a bad thing. He trailed back up Naruto's body, stopping at his neck. This time he did bite down.

Naruto cried out loudly this time, reaching his fist climax as pleasure filled his mind and body from Sasuke's bite. He could tell Sasuke didn't bite him to drink from him, but to give him pleasure. He rode out his first orgasm given to him by someone other than his right hand.

Sasuke watched in fascination as Naruto looked up at him in his haze, completely compliant underneath him. As the effects wore off, the vampire watched as Naruto flushed in embarrassment at climaxing so easily. "S-sorry," he muttered.

"I don't know why you're apologizing. You're inexperienced and it's a compliment toward my skills in pleasing you." The fledgling's mouth opened to protest, but a moan only came out. Sasuke's hand was wrapped around his soft cock, offering stimulation. "Just remember only I can make you cum from just a bite or pleasure you like this." He continued to pump the cock in his hand quickly, his hand sliding with ease using the come as lubricant. Naruto squirmed, already panting, grasping at Sasuke's shoulders, whimpering. His cock had never been so sensitive before and Sasuke's hand felt so hot. "You are mine, dobe. No one else is allowed to touch you like this. No one can bring you pleasure like this, and no one will ever be able to turn you on like I do." There were so many things Sasuke wanted to do to the body before him, but he didn't know he could wait too much longer himself. He wanted him badly. Removing his hand from his cock, much to Naruto's disappointment, he slipped two fingers inside his entrance. Naruto tensed at the intrusion, but made no moves to object the action.

Sasuke used the come to lubricate him as he prepared Naruto, stretching him. "It's a good thing you came early," he said huskily, staring at the blonde with hungry eyes. "I can use it to make you nice and slick."

The statement made Naruto turn an interesting shade of red. "Sh-shut up bastard. Next time, I'm toppi─aaaah!" Sasuke hit a sweet spot with his fingers,

"Yeah right, dobe." He hit the spot again and watched as Naruto squirmed. He continued to stroke the spot as he continued to stretch the blond nicely.

"Dammit Sasuke. Fuck me already. I can't take it anymore. Please!" The begging in his voice was attractive as hell. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to deny him especially when he wanted to give in already.

With a swift motion, Sasuke's cock replaced his fingers. It took everything that Sasuke had to keep from moving and let Naruto adjust to his size.

Though it did burn a little, Sasuke had did a good job preparing him, so Naruto bit out, "Move dammit." Sasuke needed no more encouragement, moving at a slow pace, groaning quietly himself at the friction. The slow pace was frustrating to both of them, but Sasuke was looking for the right spot.

He knew when he brushed against it when the blond inhaled sharply. Smirking, he lifted his lover's leg over his shoulder and hit the spot dead on. Naruto was unable to hide his reaction that time a cry escaping from him. Sasuke pounded against his prostate relentlessly, listening to the strangled cries of his lover who was trying to keep himself from making such noises. It was cute. The raven leaned forward, capturing his lips for himself. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, doing his best to move his hips in time with Sasuke's thrusts.

Sasuke made sure Naruto released first again. As he felt himself nearing, he reached down to pump Naruto's cock to stimulate him further. The teen arched his back, pressing closer to the raven, riding out his orgasm. Sasuke followed him to completion moments later.

They laid in each other's embrace, content in their position and not to eager to move from it. Sasuke was never a cuddler. He never really believed in spooning afterwards, but he was never in love with those people either. He couldn't help touching the golden locks or trace the outline of the tanned face beneath him.

Naruto was drifting off however. Slowly, Sasuke withdrew from his lover's tired body and carefully maneuvered them so the could both lay on the couch comfortably. It was a very tight fit and neither complained as Naruto was out cold a few moments later and Sasuke was too content to care about personal space. Tomorrow reality would come crashing down on them again. The vampire counsel still had to be put together, explanations and negotiations with Konoha, and his brother was still up to something. They couldn't rest yet, but for now, he wouldn't think about any of that. He curled around the body in his arms and fell asleep.

Jiraiya watched them from the doorway. He had mixed emotions about all of it. The thought of Naruto being with a vampire still unsettled him, but at least he knew that the Uchiha was not using Naruto an care for his charge greatly. Not his charge. Naruto was like a son to him. He had been for a long time. As his father figure he wanted him happy, and Sasuke had managed to do what he never could. Though Naruto would do anything for the people who mattered to him, he would always keep just a little distance just in case those people left him. The vampire had manage to get him to open up completely and banish the fear of being abandoned. From what Gaara told him, for the first time Naruto had faith in someone. Faith that wherever he ended up, Sasuke would find him. No questions asked, no hesitation, and full of confidence. No matter what he thought of Sasuke, he would support Naruto's decision to be with him.

Bowing his head, he left the two alone to have their moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I suck at Smut


	31. A Boring Human History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, don't know why I keep updating on this site. Will be rewritten eventually. If someone beats sense into my lazy ass.

"Dammit! I was watching that you bastard!"

"It was rotting your mind anyway."

"Hey, don't mock Dragonball Z! It's an anime classic!"

"What are you? An otaku?"

Jiraiya sighed as he heard things being broken in the next room. If he hadn't seen for himself what these two did only a couple nights ago, he would have never guessed that Naruto and Sasuke were lovers. In fact, he would almost be willing to say they hated each other's guts. Of course, they weren't always like this. There were never any loud declarations of love or overly sweet gestures or words, but the way they looked at each other, the way they silently accommodated for the other and knew what the other wanted without words said enough. It was probably sweeter that way anyway. Actions spoke louder than words after all. At least that's what he kept hearing.

The old shinobi put down the newspaper a few minutes later when Naruto walked in with rumbled clothes and a newly formed hickey just visible from beneath the collar of his shirt. His eyes were cast downwards with a slight flush to his cheeks. Sasuke followed closely behind, clothes in much better shape than Naruto's but not perfectly pressed as it had been earlier that morning. No doubt that whatever they were arguing about turned into an intense make out session. Jiraiya briefly wondered if arguing was some sort of foreplay for them, but quickly dropped that thought as he didn't even want to go there. "Naruto, go change. You can't look like that in front of the Konoha elders."

"Look like what? I always dress like this." The teen gestured to his jeans and t-shirt, clearly not seeing what the elder man was getting at.

"You look like you just got out of bed after fooling around with the Uchiha." The comment made Naruto turn so red that the older man feared that there was a possibility he would pass out. Needless to say, the blond left without another comment, leaving Jiraiya and Sasuke alone in the kitchen.

Jiraiya never gave the "you better treat Naruto right or else I'll kill you the most painful way possible" speech. It wasn't needed. Not if Sasuke planned to mate with him. The vampire would do whatever it took to keep him safe and happy, and Naruto currently was happy. However, old habits did die hard. Jiraiya couldn't help but be tense and ready for a fight whenever Sasuke was nearby especially when he was alone with him.

Sasuke noticed and never commented on it. They both knew that despite the way Sasuke looked and acted, Sasuke was much older than the shinobi and understood his predicament; thus why the atmosphere was only awkward and not thick with tension. It was still a relief to both parties when Naruto had returned in non-wrinkled clothes. His hair was still tousled but at least his hickey had already healed.

"When are they going to get here?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the awkward air. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Jiraiya stood up from his seat, and Sasuke left to get the door since Tobi was on a mission from Sasuke. Naruto wasn't quite sure what that mission entailed, but it was nice to do things for himself once in a while instead of having someone else do it. That and Tobi always seemed to have bad timing. He doubted that he could have been alone with Sasuke half as much over the past few days if Tobi was there.

Naruto stood towards the back near the staircase and let the raven answer the door. He had mixed feelings about the shinobi. He was surprised enough that Gaara had been affiliated with them as well as his guardian and, from what the old man told him, Tsunade. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know exactly how many people had been involved with the Konaha shinobi and had kept this part of his life a secret from him.

Naruto watched two older people, one man and one woman, he didn't recognize walk past Sasuke, not acknowledging him in the slightest. They both looked to be in their late 80s and were dressed in traditional robes. The woman's grey hair was pulled into a severe bun on top of her head while the man had his hair brushed back and wore brown framed glasses. The decorations caught their attention briefly and looks of disapproval slipped into their stern expressions. Without invitation, they entered the sitting room with the Christmas tree and fire place.

Next, Tsunade and Kakashi entered. Both looked worse for wear, dark bags under their eyes and clothes that looked like they had been worn for a couple days. Tsunade also ignored Sasuke's existence in favor of hugging Naruto then Jiraiya before going on a rant about worrying her to death and about both men better having a good explanation for it all. Kakashi nodded in Sasuke's direction, but said nothing else. Sasuke nodded back and greeted Yamato who followed. His arm was in a sling, and he was limping. Naruto felt a bit bad about it. He had kind of forgotten Yamato existed. He was curious as to how the officer had gotten into that state though. All three guests entered the sitting room as well.

Lastly, Sakura entered. Blood drained from Naruto's face so fast, he had a headache forming. He had completely forgotten about Sakura! He was still in a relationship with her! The shock that she too was a shinobi didn't even register with him. He couldn't believe he had cheated on her. Yeah, they weren't serious, but he strongly believed against cheating. She walked up to him, smiling with the softest expression he had ever seen on her. "Glad your safe, Naruto." He gaped, unsure what to say. It didn't matter because she walked away to join the other guests. Naruto turned to say something to Sasuke, that he was planning to break up with her immediately, when he noticed Sasuke glaring daggers into Sakura's back.

The vampire closed the door then quickly made it to Naruto's side, wrapping a possessive arm around him. "Cut it out, Sasuke." Naruto moved to get out of his hold, but Sasuke tightened his arm around his waist and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "You are mine, and I am yours," he whispered, his voice deep and full of lust. It sent a pleasurable shiver down the fledgling's spine, his penis stirring with interest. "So if she hits on you, I'm killing her."

"I'm breaking up with her, so don't get your panties in a twist. " Naruto pulled away in a hurry. Now was not a good time to pull Sasuke into another room and get a round or two in. It was amazing. It seemed like they could barely leave each other alone. If they weren't arguing, they were making out or trying to get the other's pants off. They hadn't slept with each other since that night, but that didn't mean they didn't get each other off. Yesterday, for example, Sasuke had decided to see which part of his body was most sensitive to his fangs. Naruto flushed at the memory. He had been completely at Sasuke's mercy.

Sasuke let him go, but his hungry gaze still lingered. Before Naruto lost his nerve, he turned and said, "Tonight I'm topping." The onyx eyes flashed in amusement, taking it as a challenge.

Sasuke entered the room first with Naruto slightly behind him more reluctant to join them. Out of everyone in the sitting room there were only two that hadn't been a part of his everyday life, and he couldn't help but wonder, how many more were lying to him?

The two elders were seated on the love seat, Tsunade and Kakashi on the couch, Yamato stood by the fire, leaning against the wall, and Sakura was standing in front of the Christmas tree looking in awe at its beauty. Naruto shifted, growing uncomfortable. For a moment he felt like his and Sasuke's sacred place was intruded upon. It made no sense for him to feel that way, but he wanted to usher all of them out of the room into the kitchen or living room instead. The tree and decorations were Sasuke's gift to him. Sasuke face was indifferent as always, yet Naruto thought he too did not like the intrusion.

"I did not see the Uchiha as one who celebrates Christmas. I was under the impression they were traditionalists who upheld the culture of Japan as it once was, yet I see a western mansion with matching antiques. I suppose I should not be surprised that the Uchiha would celebrate Western holidays as well." One of the elders, the woman named Koharu, spoke up in disdain. She did not speak directly to Sasuke, merely referring to him by his last name and speaking as if he was not present. Naruto decided right then that he hated her.

"You perceptions are misplaced as I am not as old as you believe. I was born several years after Japan was pressured to open up to the western nations. I spent most of my childhood in Europe and most of my upbringing was surrounded by European customs and beliefs outside my parents' estate. Until they returned to the earth, my parents were the only sources of the traditional beliefs that Japan once held." Sasuke had switched to the outdated speech that made him seem older and much more authoritative if not somewhat intimidating. "Therefore I was only exposed to the culture for ten very short human years."

That was only partially true. Both Jiraiya and Naruto knew that. Sasuke was more traditional than he let on, but he was covering for Naruto. If he said he did it for his lover, too much attention would be drawn to Naruto. That was something neither Sasuke nor Jiraiya wanted.

The elder was about to speak again, opening her mouth with a scowl plastered on the face, but Tsunade spoke up first. "Alright, now that we are all here, why don't you two tell us all what happened starting from the attack on down town. And don't leave anything out." She warned.

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look, silently deciding who would start first. Naruto went first, recounting the events of living with Itachi, detailing the training he endured and the ordeal he faced. Naruto hesitated when he recounted how he took the vampire's life, guilt and shame shadowing his features. He had barely told Sasuke about that night. Where Naruto faltered, Sasuke picked up, telling them about the folder and going to Orochimaru's lab to try to regain Naruto's memory.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto to see if he wanted to share anything to that. Naruto only added that he had remembered his life in the lab. He refused to elaborate on anything more, so Sasuke continued with meeting Yamato, the attack in Suna, going to the Uzumaki state, and returning home. Naruto told them Tobi had received a call and left him alone, and how he was attacked on his walk. "You should have seen me! I was so fucking awesome! Kabuto didn't know what he was up against. I even pulled off a shadow clone technique!"

"The kage bushin is a standard for any _good_ shinobi. It's nothing to be excited about," the elder man, Homura, spoke up this time with impatience.

Naruto's grin faded, making his proud moment seem shallow. Sasuke glared at the shinobi while he told them of how he got captured and what happened afterwards leaving out the heart to heart they had and more importantly meeting the fourth hokage. Naruto told them he was taken by Orochimaru to be experimented on. This part was where it got tricky. Should they explain that Kurama had taken over for a short while? From what the pair saw, the elders would completely freak out, fear him, and possibly turn against Naruto in a heartbeat. On the other hand, it would hurt relations to keep it a secret and more importantly something vital could be missed. Sasuke left the decision up to Naruto. It was his right and his life.

The teen barreled forward, trying not to think too much about it. The lord had taken over to save him. Plain and simple. The elders opened their mouths to say something, but Tsunade glared and told them both to shut up and for Naruto continue. Sasuke was glad for this because he was going to take it into his own hands if they gave Naruto shit. Naruto glanced over the whole fight thing from his point of view due to his memory being hazy at the time, though Sasuke reluctantly admitted that he fought Orochimaru. He mentioned his loss of control from the hunger. He had too because Jiraiya would be telling the last part of the tale where they both were unconscious and would be caught in a straight out lie by omission if he hadn't. Jiraiya told them what happened upon their return.

Tsunade stared at Naruto and Sasuke suspiciously. It didn't take a genius to know something was going on between them. Sasuke was very protective over Naruto. She had noticed the moment she walked in the way Sasuke strategically kept Naruto out of the elders' line of sight. Even if he kept distance between them, Sasuke would send a murderous glare whenever one of the elders tried to interrupt with a nasty comment. What really gave them away was how easily they told the story, switching back and forth as the narrator perfectly in synch, and the silent conversations they would have with a look. They were fortunate that the elders were blind to such a display, though she suspected Jiraiya knew as well as Yamato since both man barely paid much attention to it.

"Don't you think it's strange?" Tsunade asked once her mind focused on the task at hand.

"I do." Sasuke agreed. "We've had too much good luck, too many coincidences that seemed to have worked in our favor."

"Starting with Naruto's capture." Tsunade's eyes flickered to Naruto. "Why capture him to train him? What good would that serve if he escapes? In fact, why let him escape in the first place?"

"He wants to start a war using the Jinchuuriki," Sasuke responded impatiently.

"Naruto had just told us that Itachi had sealed Kyuubi and his chakra away and that seal didn't break until he almost died. If that was the case, he wouldn't have done that. He would have pushed Naruto to his limits until the lord took over his body. Plus from what I am hearing, if it wasn't for the training Naruto endured, he would not have defeated Kabuto. Kabuto was once a skilled ANBU member. Even if he had underestimated Naruto, he would not have been easy to defeat without skill. Despite the brat's limited knowledge in ninjutsu, he managed to pull off beating an ANBU ranked ninja with just taijutsu and one ninjutsu skill. Kabuto may not be skilled in taijutsu, but adequate enough with his style of fighting. What would Itachi accomplish by making Naruto a skilled fighter on his own?"

Sasuke had this thought cross his mind, but with everything that was happening, it was just easier to just assume he was evil and had his own nefarious purpose for training Naruto. Itachi always had his own agenda, and that agenda always made his life miserable. Why would now be any different?

"As for the attack in Suna, Gaara has helped resolve that problem with Yamato's help. Danzo is contained and in custody."

"Lady Tsunade, I do not think these little boys need to know of our internal affairs," Koharu spoke again. "Especially ones as dangerous as these."

"It is because of our internal affairs that any of this happened. Kyuubi would have never have taken over if Danzo hadn't made a deal with Orochimaru," she snapped.

"You are focusing on the wrong thing Godaime. The fact of the matter is our worst fears have come to reality. Kyuubi has had control of the boy. What is there to stop him from taking over again? He's a ticking time bomb, measures must be taken."

"I agree," Homura adjusted his glasses. "He must at the minimum be contained. We cannot risk a repeat of 17 years ago."

Tsunade stood, slamming her hands against the coffee table causing the wood to creak."Why you son of a─"

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP TALKING AS IF I WASN'T HERE?!" Tsunade and the elders turned wide eyed at Naruto's outburst. His cheeks were red with embarrassment and anger and his fists were clenched at his side and trembling. "What the fuck would any of you know about me? You people sent me to Orochimaru's labs to begin with. You have no idea how scary and painful it was for me. Hell, I even gave myself amnesia just, so I wouldn't remember it, forgetting the only good thing about that whole terrible experience. Meeting Gaara. And for your information, his name is Kurama, and he's done a hell lot more for me than any of you have. Yeah, he's bad tempered, violent, fucks with my head, and probably enjoys killing a bit too much, and makes psychopaths look sane, but he's the one who's kept me alive until now. None of you understand how lonely and scared I've been until now, thinking I was schizophrenic and that that was the reason why everyone seemed afraid of me, only to tell me now that pretty much everyone I know has been lying to me from the get go: my girlfriend, my principal, the old man, Kakashi-sensei, and even Gaara. Who wasn't a part of this life? Is Kiba one too? Was he only my friend to keep an eye on me? And the other teachers? What the hell do you really know about me?!" Tears were threatening to fall and his fists were so tightly, his nails drew blood.

"And what right do you have to judge Sasuke? He's the only one who's been honest to me from the get go. Hell the first time I met him he straight up told me what he was. Yeah he's an asshole who probably obsesses about his hair to an unhealthy degree and could use some work with talking to people, but he has protected me, trained me, and held me through the nightmares, the pain, and the memories. Meanwhile, you three are sitting here discussing if you should kill me. Kind of hard to trust the so called good guys don't you think?" Naruto turned on his heel about to storm out when he added one more thing. "And for your information you old bats, Sasuke doesn't celebrate Christmas. He put all this up for me." A part of Naruto wanted to add that the old bats were sitting in the spot where Sasuke and Naruto had slept together, but that would be a lie as it was Tsunade and Kakashi who was sitting on the couch, and he didn't want any more lies. Shame they weren't.

Without a word, Naruto left the room in a hurry. Sasuke moved to follow, but Sakura beat him to it. Though he felt overwhelming jealousy, he knew he wasn't finished with the shinobi in the room. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to tear apart the elders for making Naruto almost cry.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were also looking pissed at the two old floozies. "That was unnecessary and uncalled for," Jiraiya spoke up.

"We are only trying to look out for what is best for the human race. If it means the death of that boy─" The old man found a hand around his throat before he could finish his sentence.

Sasuke's sharingan was activated, his fangs extended, looking down right murderous. "If you threaten his life in front of me again, I will kill you. I have restrained until now because you are an incompetent, sniveling coward who fears anything different from yourself, but I have lost my patience. If you make Naruto cry again, I will give you a fate worse than death. I can assure you that, and if I find you actually attempt to have Naruto killed, I will not hesitate to kill every person who matters to you and them some in compensation."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked away as if they weren't seeing or hearing the threat, and did nothing as Sasuke threatened the elders even as they looked to them for help. Kakashi stayed silent as well for his own reasons.

"Was there any other points you wanted to make Godaime? I have things to do." Sasuke released the man's neck, going back to where he had stood before.

"Tsunade-sama, are you really going to let him get away with this?"

Tsunade ignored the elder's cries of protest. They had it coming when they started threatening who a vampire deemed as their lover, possibly potential mate from the looks of it. They were too blind to see Naruto's significance to the Uchiha. "There is one more thing. I agree that someone helped you escape that cell. The door being unlocked was too careless of a mistake as well as the dagger you suddenly found with your fight with Orochimaru."

"I agree," the Uchiha was still watching the elders like a hawk, but his sharingan wasn't activated anymore. "The question is who?"

"Indeed, but it all seems to be over besides dealing with your brother. The question is what he is up too."

"Where are the other Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Most are with their respectively clans. We do not keep tabs on any of them besides Naruto and Gaara." Tsunade answered.

"Then I believe our first order of business should be to determine their locations and status. If that is all," Sasuke moved to go find Naruto, but Tsunade stopped him again with more questions. He was growing impatient. He knew that, but he forced himself to relax and answer them. Naruto would be there when he finished. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 

Naruto was sitting in the courtyard when Sakura found him. He didn't acknowledge her presence and stared at the garden, taking in all the colors and shapes of the flowers. They really were beautiful and all of them were naturally grown with little help from the garden's caretaker. The kunoichi sat beside him, watching the flowers with him in silence and for the first time, Naruto really enjoyed her presence.

"I apologize for the elders. You know how some old people have a hard time with change. They really do have the best interest for us at heart. They're just going about it the wrong way."

Naruto didn't respond to Sakura's attempt to make small talk. Instead he picked up a rock, tossing it into the pond.

"And I'm sorry we kept it all from you and lied to you. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-san just wanted you to live a normal life. They put you in that class and gave you those teachers because we were the only ones who could handle you. You get really scary when you get mad you know." She smiled softly, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "We were trained to not fear vampires, so when you slipped up and Kyuubi would slip out, we wouldn't be afraid, or that was the idea anyway."

"Kurama," he corrected under his breath, tossing another rock into the water.

"Kurama," she said, trying to compromise. "Yeah, we still feared you at first despite what they told us, but you managed to change everyone's mind. Almost everyone likes you now. You did that on your own. And as a consolation, Kiba wasn't in on it. He truly became your friend on his own, and Tsunade-sama made sure he was in your class because of it. Everyone there who calls themselves your friend is telling the truth. That wasn't part of the job description I promise you that."

"Then you started dating me because you actually liked me?" Naruto watched Sakura look guilty. "You never were going to sleep with me were you?"

"Not if your life depended on it. I'm still a virgin, and I'm proud of it. I'm in no hurry, so I don't see why guys find it such a big deal."

"Then why did you start dating me?"

"Truthfully, to keep an eye on you," she admitted, contradicting herself. "Tsunade-sama thought you were getting into more trouble than usual and wanted me to find out why. I do apologize for that. And don't get made at Tsunade-sama. She had your best interest at heart. She thinks of you like her son you know."

"I know." Naruto smiled a bit. "I'm lucky to have them look out for me. Doesn't mean I'm not pissed still, but I'll get over it." His smile turned into a smirk. "So you don't mind if I say that I want to break up right?"

"Not at all. Besides, it looks like you're in love with someone else." The girl teased.

Naruto blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only if you count the big neon sign on your forehead every time you look at him as obvious," she teased, laughing when Naruto turned a darker red. "Besides, there is someone I like too, and he isn't you."

Naruto grinned. "Fine by me."

"Naruto." Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sasuke speak up from behind her with dark tone in his voice. Naruto however had sensed him, so he wasn't surprised. He was used to Sasuke doing stuff like this.

"The meeting over with?" Naruto asked, not even turning around.

"The elders want to speak to Kurama himself. See if you really have control over it. I told them to shove it, but they aren't budging."

Naruto had that far off look in his eye, consulting Kurama most likely. Sasuke waited, watching Sakura who was getting more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed.

"Perhaps I should go," Sakura rose from her spot, finally caving under the intense stare.

"Yes you should." The raven didn't even hide his dislike for her, but then again he didn't like most of the shinobi. The only one's he found that he could tolerate was Jiraiya, because he was Naruto's guardian, Tsunade, because she was actually trying to work with him, and of course Minato, for not only being Naruto's father but for also being very open minded about his kind. If the Yondaime had been around longer, perhaps this feud between their people would be closer to an end.

Sakura paused in her retreat, sensing the shifting balance of chakra around Naruto's body. "Did you at least bring me my clothes, Uchiha brat?" Naruto's voice was already deeper.

"If you are talking about my kimono that you took for yourself and modified, then yes."

"Good." Naruto stood up, his eyes red and playful. He took the kimono from Sasuke and headed inside after giving a suggestive wink to Sakura, laughing at the murderous glare Sasuke sent his way.

The Uchiha went to rejoin the "guests" in his sitting room. "Well, is he going to do it or not." The sound of the elder woman's voice was quickly becoming very grating.

"Do you ever shut up, Witch? I am here." Kurama emerge in his black kimono and long braided red hair with an addition of a sword at his hip which . . . suspiciously looked like the katana that hung over Sasuke's fireplace in his office. Wait a minute.

"Master Jiraiya, Princess Tsunade, old bats, haven't been in a room full of shinobi like this since I changed hosts. Hn, fuck my life."

"Hmm, still disrespectful and vulgar as always."

"Silence! If you think I have not changed than I would have taken your miserable life the moment the kit let me take over. If you or the elder bitch beside you there speaks again, I will kill you, and I don't think the Uchiha or the others in this room will mind too much."

The man gaped, completely affronted, but the angry glare and the intense chakra swirling around the lord and flowing throughout the room kept them quiet.

"Now," he continued, his tone going back to one of playfulness and mischief, "as you can see, I am in control of the kit, I'm not trying to kill you all, and we're having a relatively normal conversation. Anything else you want? I have things to do."

"Why are you different now?" Tsunade asked. "Why the change of heart? You never once stopped trying to escape your prison, but when you finally have the chance you're staying put. Why?"

"Who said I had a change of heart? The kit was right you know. None of you humans ever once stopped to try to see it our way. You brand us as evil and try to kill us. Now me, I understand. I have not changed. As I'm standing right here, I'm thinking of the best way to painfully kill everyone in this room, specifically, the two mummies over there that should have killed over 50 years ago, but I'm refraining." The elders tensed causing Kurama to smile at them like he was going to eat them. "I enjoy tormenting humans. They annoy me because they are superstitious, arrogant as a species, and attack first ask questions later, jumping head first into situations because of it. At first, I did want to escape the kit, hands down. Even pushed him, so he would let me control him and expedite the process, but then some things started to happen. I know what's going on. I even know who helped Sasuke and Naruto escape, but I'm not telling. None of my business. Vampires don't get involved with affairs that don't involve them. The Uchiha knows this well, but as the kit is stuck in between both worlds, the Uchiha has no choice but to get involved as well. I admit, I've grown fond of the brat. He can hear me and he's the first to reach out and call me by my name. Both things all of you looked down upon for years. If staying put means the kid can live out his life, I can wait until I find a way of getting what I want doesn't involve killing the kit too. He's an Uzumaki, he might not ever change, so I'm stuck anyway until he either breaks the seal himself or he somehow manages to finish the changing process."

"What do you mean because he's an Uzumaki, so he might not ever change?" Jiraiya asked, leaning forward in interest.

Kurama stared at the humans before he laughed loudly and full heartedly. "You mean these ding bats never told you? Or has the history of humans and vampires really been lost?" When no one spoke up, Kurama just shook his head. "No wonder humans are so arrogant if they lost their history."

"Just explain it to us already." Tsunade snapped.

Kurama raised an eyebrow as if asking her if it was wise to speak to him that way. "Uzumakis are the bridge between the two worlds. Vampires and any being that holds a soul gem, the source of where chakra is formed and visible only by those who are able to use chakra, shared a common ancestor, meaning vampires and shinobi are different branches of the same tree that grew further and further apart as time went on. In between the two branches lies another branch small and weak, as the clan has mostly died out, but contains the inbetween of these two races. The Uzumaki clan contains traits of both but is neither. It is even theorized among the lords that the Uzumakis might have been the clan both shinobi and vampires emerged from or perhaps the clan was just a group of fledglings that could never transform all the way. Then again, it could be neither theory and they are just a bunch of strange humans who have developed strange traits."

"It would make sense," Jiraiya murmured to himself. "The Uzumaki clan was known for longevity, special ninjutsu, and power."

"Congratulations, you listened to a history lesson you should have already known. Now if you excuse me, I got shit to do." Kurama turned to leave.

"Where are you going with Naruto's body?" Sasuke asked moving in front of the doorway.

"Humans may be annoying, but they come up with interesting things. I always wanted to see a movie, and I wanted to see what an amusement park as well."

Everyone in the room stared at him in disbelief. "What, just because I'm a fearsome lord doesn't mean I don't want to have some fun. The last time I was free to do what I wished was when exotic dancers traveled from town to town doing their performances in the street."

"Sounds like a good time to me." Jiraiya received a hit to the back of the head from Tsunade.

Sasuke felt a wave of irritation, but even he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the lord from doing what he wanted. "I will accompany you."

Kurama scowled. "I don't need a baby sitter."

"Don't think of us as baby sitters, think of us as tour guides." Jiraiya grabbed his red jacket, heading towards them.

"Us?" The raven asked looking skeptical.

The old man just shrugged. "Let's see the movie first, and then we can head to the amusement park for half off."

"You know money isn't an issue right?" Sasuke gestured with his head to refer to the mansion.

So the three men left, leaving the rest of the shinobi to stare at their backs. Tsunade rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on. "I'll wait here to make sure they return. The rest of you can go home."

"Are you really going to let that monster roam human streets Tsunade-sama." An elder spoke up again and she was tempted to kill them herself.

"That monster has been better behaved than our own people, or have you forgotten you are partially responsible for the Yondaime's death by listening to Danzo and supporting the Orochimaru experiments in the past." The Godaime' statement managed to shut them up for a moment.

"We were unaware of neither the cruelty nor the extent he was going to," Homura responded quietly.

"It was that you didn't care enough to find out." There had been so much promise in Minato. He was a good hunter, but he was kind and understanding as well. He had plans for the shinobi world. Plans Tsunade wished she had gotten to see him fulfill, but it was not meant to be. "I will wait for them, you can leave. Sakura, finish up my shift at the hospital will ya?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. Be careful." The young woman bowed, picking up her bag in the process and left promptly. The elders were a bit more hesitant to leave. Eventually, they too stood up to be on their way, unable to stand being in an immortal's home any longer. Yamato went to his room to rest, still tired from his own adventures the past week. Kakashi however did not move.

"Kakashi, get some sleep. Don't make me drug you again."

Kakashi looked at the Godaime but didn't move from his seat. "I haven't asked about Iruka yet." The man's voice sounded tired and drained.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya already said he didn't know where he is. He didn't even know if he actually tried to kill Naruto or not."

"We haven't asked the Uchiha yet." He responded. He had asked her if he could join the meeting and she had a suspicion that this was why he wanted to come. A shinobi was not supposed to show emotions or show weakness during a mission. At present, the man was showing both, but she was unable to say no to him. It was only a week ago when she too was worrying over someone who was important to her, not having any idea if he was okay or not.

"I will ask, go sleep in one of the spare room until Sasuke returns at least."

The idea rolled around in Kakashi's head before agreeing and finding a room he could crash in for a few hours.

Tsunade looked around the finely decorated room. It did remind her of Minato and Kushina's home. It was just as warm. Quietly, she went into the kitchen and started cooking. Might as well make a dinner to match the mood. She smiled a bit to herself. It had been a long time since they had a family dinner.

* * *

The front door opened loudly, the door slamming against the wall. Tsunade looked up from the pot of curry she was stirring. Jiraiya's boisterous laugh could be heard from the foryer along with the vulgar complaints of the ninth lord. Curious, she put the pot on simmer and left to see what was the problem.

Kyuubi was a sight to see. He was carrying all sorts of paraphernalia from the park they had gone to including a hat with fox ears attacked. "Humans are sick and wrong! And you call us monsters!"

Jiraiya was laughing so hard his face was red and steadily turning blue. Even Sasuke was smirking. "It was just a movie, my lord."

"I can't believe you humans find that entertaining. I have never seen something so disturbing in my life."

"And you find that surprising about humans?" Sasuke responded failing to hide his amusement. "The Saw movies are known for their graphic death scenes."

"I have tortured and killed before, and it was never so fucked up. And what the hell is with humans building a death contraption like that to ride for fun? I knew humans had a death wish, but isn't jumping off a building easier?"

"You . . . should have . . . seen your face . . ." The elder human said between laughing face. "You were scared out of your mind."

"Roller coasters are perfectly safe and inspected often to make sure no one dies while riding them." The young vampire explained for the millionth time.

Tsunade was trying to hide her own smile, covering it by coughing loudly and getting their attention. "Alright Kyuubi, I think we all want our brat back. "

He scoffed. "You can have him. It's safer in prison." He muttered. Sasuke was behind him the moment he let Naruto resume control, catching him as the blond stumbled back. "Didn't have to catch me, Bastard." The teen mumbled.

"Alright." Sasuke let him fall the rest of the way to the floor.

"Ouch. What the hell?"

"You said I didn't have to catch you."

A smile pulled at Naruto's lips. "You are such a bastard."

"Alright you two, save the lovey-dovey eyes for the bedroom. I made dinner, so sit your asses down and enjoy it."

"In a moment, Granny." Naruto hadn't taken his eyes away from Sasuke.

"Just let them have their moment." Jiraiya wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. "They're in the whole honeymoon stage of their relationship. It will wear off eventually."

"What do you think you're doing you old coot?" She whispered softly, a soft blush covering her cheeks.

"You look tired."

"Who's fault do you think that is?"

"I apologize. So how about did you cook us another one of your amazing dinners?"

"Hey when are you two love birds getting married?" Tsunade pushed Jiraiya away at Naruto's comment, her cheeks a fiery red.

"I would never marry this pervert. I just visit because he can't take care of himself let alone a kid, so I help out."

"What about the times you visit and I'm not there?" Naruto had a wicked glint in his eyes.

"That's none of your business twerp! Go eat before I beat some sense into you."

Naruto grinned making his way to the dining room for dinner. Sasuke followed him, taking a seat next to the blonde. Yamato came down with Kakashi, joining them at the dinner table, followed last by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Dinner was pleasant surprisingly. Naruto told Jiraiya and Tsunade about the gang he took control over in Suna and went into more details about the abilities he picked up.

Sasuke stayed silent throughout the meal listening to Naruto speak. Yamato and Kakashi spoke quietly amongst themselves. It really felt like a family dinner. It was more than Naruto ever thought was possible with Sasuke beside him. Sure he never thought he'd bring a guy home, but he was happy. When Tsunade asked if they were married, most likely to get back at the comments from earlier, he choked on his drink too embarrassed to answer. The gentle look on her face though said she accepted it and wasn't going to fight him over his decision to be with a vampire. He had been worried she would freak out, but he supposed she had enough time to wrap her mind around it with all the stuff going on since apparently his attraction to the Uchiha had been very obvious to everyone but him. Huh, sounded like a really bad romance novel if he thought of it that way.

Dinner was interrupted by the ringing of Sasuke's cell phone. The raven frowned answering his phone. If Naruto remembered correctly, most of the people who called Sasuke's work phone died during the battle with Hashirama Senju. The only people who used it now were Tobi and Gaara. Naruto picked up the conversation with his superior hearing though.

"Master Sasuke." It was Tobi, but he sounded frightened and in pain. "Whatever you do, don't listen to hi─Gah!"

"Tobi, what is happening?" Sasuke's voice was calm, but his face betrayed his anger.

"Master Sasuke, your servant isn't quite helpful, and he's very talkative as well. I do wonder how you put up with him. However, he and your brother are having quite a bonding experience here." The voice was one Naruto was not familiar with. Judging by Sasuke's stern, concentrated expression, he wasn't familiar with it either. It was deep and calm with a hint of pleasure in the situation.

"You work for my brother. Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke's voiced lowered.

"I wouldn't say work for, but he is here. He would like to see you very much."

"What does he want from me?" At this point, everyone at the table was watching him intently.

"To see you and your blond lover. Just you two, but if you bring a few others that will be fine as well. Two days from now I will send you directions to where we are all staying. Until then, enjoy your dinner." The phone on the other end hung up.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked first.

Instead of answering, Sasuke left the table. Naruto did the same following him, but the raven was on a mission, heading straight for his office. "Sasuke wait up." A tanned hand grabbed the pale one, forcing Sasuke to stop. "What's the plan? What are we going to do?"

"There is no we. I am going alone."

"Bullshit. I heard him say you and me."

Sasuke turned around, his eyes cold. "I am going alone and that's final." His tone was meant to signal the end of the conversation, but Naruto was having none of that.

"What the fuck? You're just going to keep me here? You saw what happened the last time."

"Shinobi will be with you this time. You'll be safer here." Sasuke turned away ready to walk away, but the tight hold on his hand kept him in place. He could have ripped his hand away, but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

"Like hell I will. I'm going with you."

"For god sake's dobe. I don't care what you want. You are staying here, out of danger. I am not going to risk losing you to my brother again." There was vulnerability in his voice. Just underlying his words, and it caused Naruto to hesitate just a moment. Never did Naruto see Sasuke as vulnerable before. Still, he pushed on.

"News flash Sasuke, I've been in danger the moment I met you."

"Just shut up for once in your life! You are staying here!"

Sasuke didn't dodge the punch. He had seen it coming and had come to expect it whenever he pissed off his lover. "I get it you know." Surprisingly, Naruto's voice quiet though it trembled in barely contained emotions. "You lost your family and now Tobi's in danger, so you don't want to risk me too. I get it, but if you want to make this work, you got to understand that you can't keep me in a cage. I can protect myself. I've proven that much haven't I? I'm not a damsel in distress. We're in this together."

"Naruto," the raven said wearily.

"Yes or no Sasuke. If you want us to be mates in the future, we have to stand together now." He smiled weakly. "It's only fair."

"Fine. Alright. You win." The Uchiha rubbed his eyes. Naruto was the only person he had ever known who could change his mind. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"I get to be in charge tonight."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Control freak."

A smirk pulled at Sasuke's lips.


	32. Final Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of comments sadden me. For that, you get a cliff hanger xp

A small bag lay on the bed. What did one bring to meet with a homicidal psychopath? Naruto chewed on his thumb nail as he thought. They were to leave in thirty minutes. Sasuke had received the location via text message only ten minutes ago. If the blond hadn't been in the room, Naruto was fairly certain the raven would have tried to leave without him. The chivalry was nice, but unneeded. He was no damsel in need of protecting. For the past two days, he had undergone intense training to quickly master two techniques.

Unconsciously, Naruto adjusted the bandages wrapped around his hands, and a smile pulled at his lips. His new ninjutsu wasn't perfect; after all he only had two days to learn and practice. He was only successful about 40 percent of the time, but when he managed to pull it off, it had been quite effective. A few more hours and his injuries should be finished healing. Jiraiya and Kakashi had done a number on him. That would be putting it lightly. They kicked his ass thoroughly. While, they weren't as harsh as Kisame, he worked out longer. Probably because instead of being beaten to a bloody pulp, they wanted him conscious. It lost that life and death feel to the training, but it was almost as effective.

While Kakashi was going to come with Naruto and Sasuke, Jiraiya was going to sit this one out. "Sorry kid, I have to stay here. I'm not as strong as I used to be and well, if I'm not by the old lady's side, who knows what those old bastards might try to pull while you're gone." Naruto was sure there was more to that. Essentially, this was a vampire world problem. While the older man was getting more comfortable with Sasuke, it did not mean he wanted to get involved in vampire affairs. And Naruto did agree that the elders might try to overthrow Tsunade if they had a chance.

He would be lying if the thought of leaving Jiraiya behind didn't unnerve him. Itachi was no pushover, and the vampire had much more practice using the sharingan than Sasuke. Any extra help would have been appreciated.

A wry smile escaped him. It was starting to sound like he doubted himself and Sasuke. That wouldn't do. Deciding that there wasn't anything he could bring to help him be more ready, he changed out of his workout clothes and into a pair of green cargo shorts, blue t-shirt and an orange sleeveless hoodie. Despite the color choices, he managed to make it look quite flattering on him. A brief image of Sasuke in his clothes made him laugh. Like Sasuke would ever where his clothes.

"You ready Dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's reflection. Sasuke had chosen a dark blue button up shirt left open with a black shirt underneath with white pants. Was it strange that Sasuke took careful consideration of what he wore to a possible life and death confrontation? Well might as well look good when you die. "Yeah. I'm ready." Turning away from the mirror he met his lover's eyes with his own. "Are you?" He asked seriously.

"It's a long time coming." He finally said. His dark eyes roamed over the many bandages Naruto wore, covering his hands, arms and legs. "The car they sent us is waiting. Let's go before the driver decides to leave without us."

Naruto nodded, following the raven to the outside where a simple tan 1999 Toyota Camry waited. The man behind the wheel was eerie. While half of his face seemed bleached and blotchy, almost looking pure white, the other half was discolored so badly it looked black. His hair was a dull green and his eyes were yellow. The man turned his head and smiled. His teeth were sharp. "Sasuke-sama. Naruto-sama. Shinobi-kun. Anyone else joining your party?"

Naruto stood outside the back door, staring at the man. He wasn't a vampire, and he definitely wasn't human.

"I'm a ghoul," the man answered, reading the questioning look the blond's face. "My name is Zetsu. I'll be your driver."

Kakashi took the passenger seat, and Sasuke slid into the backseat. Naruto just kept staring. He was creepy.

"Dobe, get in or go back in the house."

"Dobe, get in or go back in the house," the blond mocked under his breath. Sasuke did not look amused. Rolling his eyes, the blond slide into the backseat. Despite the air of annoyance that surrounded the teen, he still went out of his way to sit as close to Sasuke as possible. Their sides pressed against one another. He pretended he hadn't taken the extra step, looking out the window as the car began to move. If the raven noticed, he said nothing, accepting the invasion of his space.

The car smelled stale and the floor seemed to be crusted from old stains that hadn't quite come out when cleaned and the seats were worn out and had a few tears. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion the car was either stolen or taken out of the dump somewhere since there was still a faded picture of a normal looking family duck taped to the visor.

The car stopped at a stop light near the edge of the city. Naruto was content watching a bunch of children play soccer in the park. That was until he caught Zetsu licking his lips. Uneasiness churned his stomach.

"They do look delicious don't you think?" The driver said in an irritatingly happy voice.

Naruto's stomach dropped, and he felt nauseous at the statement as his gaze turned to the strange looking man. He was probably talking about the bakery across the street. There was no way he was talking about . . .

"Especially the plump one sitting on the bench." The man's eyes were definitely focused on the children.

"We have no time to stop. The master is not a patient man." Zetsu's voice deepened with annoyance lacing his tone.

"Hn, you're no fun. Surely, a little taste wouldn't hurt." At this point, Kakashi and Sasuke had both turned their attention to the driver, Sasuke with disapproval and a hint of disgust and Kakashi with veiled interest. Interest in what, Naruto hadn't a clue.

"We do not have time." The car began to move again. "We'll always have time to eat later tonight without so many prying eyes." There was slight amusement when Zetsu answered in that deep voice. In a way, it was more creepy then the overly playful and cheerful voice. It rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

"You wanted to turn me into that?!" The teen hissed to his lover momentarily forgetting that everyone in the car could technically hear them with their enhanced senses even the one human present.

"Ghouls reflect their master. As you know my brother is insane." Sasuke was pointedly ignoring the accusing glare and his lover's intent to keep the conversation quiet by speaking normally.

"They still eat people! It's worse than just drinking blood. And he's talking to himself!" Naruto had given up trying to keep the conversation quiet as well though Sasuke figured he had just forgot he was trying to in the first place.

"You're not one are you? So I don't see why you're complaining," was Sasuke's disinterested retort.

Kakashi politely ignored them and alternatively asked his own questions. "You wouldn't happen to have been diagnosed with split personality disorder?" Ah, so that was what drew the health teacher's notice. Even with the obvious dislike for the creature, the psychologist in him was curious.

Zetsu laughed full heartedly, the corners of his eyes turning up. "Haven't a clue. I don't even remember when I was turned. I think someone said something about me being possessed by a demon or something when I was human. All I remember is a bunch of attempted exorcisms and eventually pitch forks."

And so for majority of the drive, Kakashi asked questions. It was hard to tell if he was fishing for relative information to their current situation or for his own curiosity. Zetsu was more than happy to continue his strange behavior of arguing with himself and answering Kakashi's questions.

The drive was about two hours long. Naruto's mind had drifted during the journey. He was surprised that the scenery had changed around them. He could see the ocean off in the distance and the rise and fall of the land and the curve of the road down the mountain side. He wasn't even aware that Konoha was so close to the ocean. He was sure it was at least a 5 hour drive or more. Did he underestimate how much time had past?

The car came to a stop in front of a Japanese temple. Naruto chuckled at the sight of it. "This is so not original. Evil lurking in a temple? I'm surprised it isn't some warehouse or maybe a cave."

The other two men didn't seem to share his sentiment as they all stepped out of the vehicle. "This could be a problem." Kakashi commented staring at the building. His eyes were narrowed, and he was tense, his hand right hand inching towards his weapon pouch secured on his leg.

"Hn, should have expected my brother to pull something like this."

"Uh," the blond scratched his head. "Am I missing something?"

"I thought you were training the past two days. You can't even tell there's a very strong genjutsu surrounding the entire building." Sasuke raised a condescending eyebrow.

His face flushed in embarrassment which he tried to mask with anger. "I suck with genjutsu alright?! Sue me! I've barely been training for two months!"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose even higher much to Naruto's disbelief. He opened his mouth; however, Naruto beat him to it. "If you even suggest that I return home, I will thoroughly kick your ass and withhold sex from you indefinitely," the fledgling growled.

Sasuke closed his mouth, abandoning whatever he was going to say.

Satisfied that the vampire wasn't going to say anything to piss him off, he turned back to the temple. There didn't seem to be anything strange about it. The grounds seemed well kept. The building was in fairly good condition minus normal wear on the outside that a good coat of paint could easily fix. Even the torii gate was in good condition with a few talismans attached to ward off evil (which was ironic since it was the bad guy's hideout). "Soooo, can't we dispel the genjutsu around the place?"

"It's not a normal genjutsu." Sasuke spoke, taking a step forward so he was standing next to the teen. The back of his hand brushed the back of Naruto's. Most would assume the gesture was an accident, but the blond knew better, and a smile crossed his lips as he mimicked the gesture back.

"This genjutsu is made so that whoever passes under the torii enters the genjutsu. Judging from the amount of chakra involved, I believe that it will physically send your body into the genjutsu." The shinobi took a step closer to the gate. "We will be at a disadvantage once we go in."

"That bad huh." His tan hand ran through his hair. "Well, we knew it was probably a trap." At the other two's silence, Naruto rolled his eyes. "The situation isn't going to change. Tobi's in there somewhere so either way, we have to go in."

"Kid's right. Nothing will change out here." Kakashi took another step forward, placing him just shy from the entrance of the genjutsu. "I'll see you both on the other side." He took the final step stepping past the gate then disappeared.

"Our turn, Teme. Ready?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Sasuke took Naruto's hand yanking the teen towards him so he would stumble and fall into his arms. Naruto glared, but he didn't speak when Sasuke pressed his forehead against his. "If we get separated, try to find me first before running off," he whispered.

"We've been over this. I'm not a damsel. I can protect myself," the blond muttered.

Sasuke let a small snort escape him, his warm breath caressing the tan cheek. "I'm well aware of that. I'm not making the request because I'm worried you can't protect yourself. I'm asking because I will not be able to concentrate as well if I'm worrying whether you tripped and fell into a ditch somewhere."

"You're such a jerk. I'm way more coordinated than that. Give me some credit." Naruto placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I promise. So stop being mushy. I'm going to think something's wrong with you."

"I'm not being mushy. " For a moment, Naruto felt a strange warmth seep into his back where Sasuke's hands were placed and then it was gone. Sasuke pulled away and was heading towards the gate before Naruto could question. "Let's go." Sasuke walked through the gate, leaving Naruto to run after him.

* * *

"They are here Uchiha-san." A man kneeled in front of the Uchiha, his one eye cast down to the floor and his right eye closed. "All on their appropriate paths as you have ordered.

"Well done Shisui. That will be all for now." Shisui didn't move even when his boss stood up and went to a dresser across the room. "Was there something else Shisui-kun?"

There was hesitation in the man's voice when he spoke up. "You promised to let him go if I set up the genjutsu. I did what you asked, and it was successful . . ."

"I never go back on my word. He will be released once Sasuke reaches his destination. So do not worry."

"Of course." The young man bowed his head. "I apologize for questioning you. I will take my leave now."

"Be careful, Shisui-kun. Don't do anything careless." Shisui stopped, turning his head just slightly to glimpse up at his boss.

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

* * *

Naruto huffed, looking around the damp stone walls and mossy ground. A cave. Really? The old shrine wasn't enough? "You aren't creative Itachi! Just so you know that!" He yelled out into the darkness. The only response he received was his echo. With a roll of his eyes, he sat down. His pants getting soaked from the puddle he couldn't see. He grimaced as his boxers became soaked as well, but he refused to move. Closing his eyes, he evened his breathing.

It was a good thing he trained with Jiraiya. Though he still was unable to use it in combat, he could still faintly sense nature energy if he stayed still. In the darkness he could hear every drip of water, every ripple, every scurry of every animal. Next, he could feel their chakra. Their life force. The small rodents and insects were only a flicker in his mind, but he sensed two other much large glimmers off in the distance. To the left was Sasuke. He would recognize him anywhere. There was another signature though. It was closer than Sasuke's, and it was straight ahead. Opening his eyes, he felt the nature energy he had accumulated dissipate. He would need to work on that.

He stood up, planning to take the path that led left then stopped. He made a promise to meet up with Sasuke if they separated. His eyes drifted to the path that lead straight. The chakra in that direction didn't belong to Kakashi. He had to admit, he was curious as to what could be in this world with them. It might even be the exit. He could investigate then find Sasuke since it was close to him anyway. He chewed on his bottom lip as he weighed the pros and cons. Cursing, he went down the path.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the brightly lit hallway. He appeared to be located in what seemed to be the hallway of a shrine with rice paper doors to his right and a wood paneled wall to his left. A quick glance around confirmed that neither of his companions were in the vicinity. Figured they would be separated in this world. He closed his eyes, seeking out his chakra.

It was faint, but he could feel it. Naruto. At least he would be able to keep track of him until they met up.

He tried the first door to his right, his hand reaching out for the handle. As his fingertips brushed against the wood, the handle disappeared. Frowning, he tried the next door only to have the same result. After his third attempt, all the doors in the hallway vanished. Obviously, his path was going to be chosen for him.

Cautiously he pulled his sword from his back. It had been a while since he was able to bring his Kusanagi with him with the intent to use it. He made his way down the corridor, his grip tightening around the handle of his blade. There was a light at the end of the hallway. The cliché was not lost on him, but there was nowhere else to go.

As he approached the end, the wooden floor squeaking the entire time much to the vampire's frustration, he could see the jizo statue just up ahead. So what was he supposed to do pray?

When he entered the room, everything changed. The rice paper walls turned into plaster. The ceiling with wooden beams across them transformed into beautiful moldings and painted ceilings. The jizo statue elongated and turned to a familiar suit of armor and the rest of the room filled with other items. All too familiar items. He took a step back only to step in something wet. He froze, his gaze turned to the floor. Red stained the carpet where he stood, and it kept spreading. His body shook. He knew this room all too well. He could never forget. He didn't want to turn around. He knew what he would see if he turned around. He had been haunted by these memories for a century. He would have to though. It would be the only way to continue through the room. It was another of his brother's traps. To emotionally compromise him before their fight. To make him view his parents' corpse again and make him relive that moment. But he would not fall for that trap. He couldn't afford too.

He forced himself to breath. His brother would die for this. He would avenge his family. Perhaps it was a good thing Naruto and he had been separated. He didn't want him to see him at his worse or what he was going to do to Itachi.

With renewed strength he turned around ready for what he knew he would see; except, it wasn't what he expected. His eyes widened and he dropped his sword not even hearing it hit the floor beside him.


	33. Twist

" _Merry Christmas, Sasuke." Itachi handed a medium, perfectly wrapped box to the small 5 year old child._

_Sasuke looked at his own badly wrapped gift then at the one his older brother was handing him. When the child hesitated, Itachi gently took his gift while he placed Sasuke's gift on top of the child's head, chuckling when the child hurried to grab it before it fell._

_Even in a strict household, a child is still a child. The young Uchiha hurried to open his gift, ripping apart the wrapping paper and tossing it to the ground. When the box had holes in it, he looked at Itachi in confusion. He was about to shake it; Itachi told him not to. Even more intrigued, Sasuke carefully pulled the top off the box. Inside was a small black kitten with a cute silver bell around its neck. The kitten looked up with his startling blue eyes and mewed quietly._

" _Watashitachi wa . . . Otou-san . . ." At the reprimanding look Itachi gave him, Sasuke pulled his eyebrows together in concentration. "Father will not . . . allow him to stay." The child said in a quiet voice, faltering a bit in his English. He was trying hard to hide the disappointment as he looked at the cat but was failing miserably with his slumped shoulders and dejected tone._

" _I have arranged for him to stay with a friend of mine. You may visit the kitten whenever you wish." Itachi said opening his own present. It was the first Christmas gift he had ever received, and it suited him well. It was a book on Greek philosophy._

_The child's eyes widened in excitement. "Arigatou, Nii-san!" He hugged his brother tightly._

* * *

" _Why did you lie to father, Nii-san?" A young Sasuke, no older than 8, asked. He was standing in the hallway, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "You should have informed him it was me."_

" _Are you certain that I was not the one who was caught kissing another man?" Itachi had not even looked up from his book._

" _Because you are courting Isabella of Spain, and you are quite infatuated with her."Itachi finally looked up from his book to see the distress on the young boy's face. His eyes were tearing, his bottom lip quivered just slightly. He was trying hard not to cry._

_Placing the book on his nightstand next to the candle, he motioned for Sasuke to come to him. Sasuke climbed onto the bed burying his face into Itachi's shirt. "Is it so bad to like another boy?" the child whispered. "What's wrong with me?"_

_Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy. "I do not mind telling father it was I who the duchess had seen since she failed to clarify which son she saw. I told father it was merely an accident which led to that incident. Though father was furious, he was much more lenient on me than he would have been with you. I predicted this outcome which was why I said it." He rubbed the young boy's back trying to soothe the sobs._

" _As for you Sasuke, nothing is wrong with you. You are still my young, naïve, impatient little brother as you were before you discovered this. It was even acceptable in certain countries a long time ago. However, as cultures and civilizations change, so do human ideals and beliefs, and unfortunately this country does not accept it."_

" _I do not wish to continue feeling like this. I want to be normal. Tell me how not to like Christopher anymore. How do I fix this?" He sounded desperate even to his own young ears, and he was ashamed of it. If his father saw him like this, he would be disappointed._

" _I do not believe it can be fixed Sasuke. It is who you are, and you should not be ashamed of it." He petted Sasuke's hair. "However, I do recommend that you should keep it out of the public knowledge until such relationships are more accepted."_

" _When?" He asked sniffling. He had no qualms about getting snot on his brother's night clothes. Itachi ignored it as well since the young boy had finally stopped crying._

" _I do not know. It could be a century or three. I do not have knowledge of the future, but it will come, Sasuke, so do not cry."_

" _I was not crying." Sasuke muttered, wiping his eyes on Itachi's clothes again._

" _Do you wish to sleep here tonight?" Itachi asked._

" _I am not a babe. I am perfectly fine to sleep in my own room." Even saying that, his face was still flushed from his bout of crying, his eyes red, and his nose runny._

" _All right. Get to bed. You have lessons in the morning."_

_Sasuke huffed. "I wish to go hunting with you and father tomorrow."_

" _I will ask father in the morning. Off to bed before mother comes to check in on you." The elder Uchiha smiled when his younger brother smiled brightly at him._

_Sasuke moved towards the door, but stopped just short of the door. "Oyasumi." Sasuke looked back at his brother shyly, watching his older brother decide whether or not to reprimand him for speaking in Japanese._

" _Oyasumi, Sasuke. Nenasai." Itachi chuckled when Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the command. "Itte."_

" _Hai," he mumbled, moving to go back to his own room._

* * *

" _You've been acting strange, Brother. People have begun to ask if you have gone mad. The outbursts, the withdrawal . . . I am worried for you." Sasuke could only talk to the door as his brother had locked himself in his room._

_When the door didn't open, he took a deep breath and entered the room. The normally organized room was a mess. There were books everywhere, scrolls, training gear. Itachi sat in the center. Eyes closed, breathing deeply._

" _Brother, will you not speak to me? You promised to take me to the river for chakra control training."_

" _Yuruse Sasuke . . . Matta kondo da." The older brother murmured._

_Sasuke stopped. He never heard such an emotionless voice directed toward him before at least not from his brother. And his brother never spoke in his native tongue unless his father was angry and did not wish to discuss matters where other could understand or if he humored Sasuke though Sasuke had been sticking to English very well over the years. "What happened, Brother? Since your return from training, you have not been the same."_

_Itachi finally looked up at him, his eyes were soft, but his expression was closed off. "It does not concern you Sasuke. . . I request solitude for now. If you could give me some time to collect myself . . . it would be much appreciated."_

_Sasuke didn't have a choice in the matter. Itachi had stood up and closed the door in his face._

* * *

" _Why? Why would you do this?!" Sasuke fell back onto his butt breathing heavily. He could no longer stand, but he scurried away as Itachi walked towards him slowly and calmly. His face was devoid of emotion, his eyes now cold and expressionless. His clothes were soaked in blood. Sasuke's eyes drifted to the mansion behind Itachi, which was now going up in flames, the thick black smoke rising high into the night sky, blocking the moon. He vaguely recalled that his parent' bodies along with the mansion's staff were burning with it. He looked at Itachi who was still approaching him. "N-nii-san," he tried to smile. "This is a mistake right? Tell me it's a mistake."_

_Itachi stopped just in front of him. That's when Sasuke noticed the sharingan activated. How was that possible? Uchiha's weren't supposed to be able to use it while they were still human._

" _Little brother. You are weak and naïve. Just like our parents. Vampires are superior. They are meant to inspire fear in those weaker than them. Not doing so just weakens them. As proven by how easily our parents fell to a human hand." The child whimpered backing away more only to have his back against a tree._

" _But you are still young Sasuke. You can change. You can become powerful. You can make me proud." He leaned forward. "So run, keep yourself alive until you become of age to turn. Use your hatred for me to make yourself stronger, then come find me and show me what a good Vampire you have become." His red eyes looked down. "And try not to soil yourself the next time you see me."_

_He felt pain in his gut then everything went black._

* * *

When Sasuke turned around, he had expected his parent's dead bodies. He had recognized the sitting room where they had been slain and with the blood he knew he'd see them. What he saw though was far from what he was expecting. Itachi's body was pinned to the wall with three silver daggers, one dagger per shoulder, one just below the navel. His legs had been cut off, his arms were bent in impossible angles, and there were many, many deep gashes all over his body. His stomach looked like it had been sliced open from navel to chest, his intestines spilling out onto the floor.

Sasuke could only stare in horror. It had to be an illusion right? No one could defeat Itachi. And this. . . . He felt bile rise in his throat, and he wished he hadn't ingested a bunch of blood before the mission. This image was frightening. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. It wasn't fair. He was supposed to defeat him. He was supposed to get his revenge, and this was just savage. He took a step back, trying not to hear the sickening squish beneath his feet.

"What do you think young master?" Sasuke whirled around at the voice, too startled to even notice he was wide open.

Tobi stood in a doorway that had not been there before, smiling. "Did Tobi do well?

"Y-you did this Tobi?" He stared at the man like he had never seen him before. Tobi was perfectly dressed. He didn't look roughed up at all. He only spared a glance at the man who stood slightly behind him. "You . . . you were never in trouble."

"No young master, I wasn't. I appreciate that you came to my rescue though. It was quite touching." Tobi smiled cruelly, walking toward Itachi. "It was difficult to catch Itachi by the way. Despite how weak he's gotten over the years, he was very adept at hiding." Sasuke moved to pick up his sword. Tobi didn't seem to mind. "I should thank you for luring him out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke growled, but he avoided looking at his brother.

"Itachi is an amazing young man. Soft, but very skilled. He was too nice for his own good, and that was his downfall."

Sasuke's whole body was tense. "Have you been paying attention over the years? My brother is a psychopathic murderer."

Tobi's eye darkened before a smile crossed his lips, but it was bitterer than his usual smiles. "You're brother was right you know. You are very blind to the obvious." He turned back to the pinned raven. "Itachi has been helping you from the beginning Sasuke. Trying to protect you and coincidentally, protect Naruto."

The blood in his veins froze then prickled under his skin at the suggestion, what Tobi was implying. There was no hesitation when he said, "What you're saying is bullshit."

"Is it?" There was amusement in that voice. "Let's think back shall we. When Itachi called you to announce he was in the city, what did you do? You put your guard up and acted a bit more careful than usual. When Naruto was attacked in the streets, you trained him, in essence strengthening your own basics and got you used to combat again. When Naruto's lord was sealed by him, it forced Naruto to depend on his own strength instead of the lord inside him. And those actions are the only ones that I know of. Who knows how else he manipulated you over the years."

"Coincidence. My brother could have just done that stuff without thinking of the consequences." He didn't believe the garbage his own mouth was spouting. His brother thought many steps ahead. It was how he stayed hidden for so long, and what he was hearing neatly fit into the gaps of why things seemed to go so smoothly.

"You don't believe that." Tobi said in a very condescending way that made the young raven grind his teeth.

"So how did you capture my brother, Tobi?" Sasuke asked, making sure to keep his front toward the other man. He was releasing a dangerous aura around him that made his hair stand on end.

"When you and Naruto-kun were trapped in Orochimaru's lair, Itachi-kun was the one who assisted you. He gave you the tools to escape your confinement, overrided the security, and gave you the dagger that allowed you to gain the upper hand. He had to come out of hiding in order to do all that for you. Your sweet, sweet older brother."

He was there. Tobi had been there and sat on the sidelines. Sasuke readied his stance as he watched the man stand next to Itachi. "Doesn't mean I believe you that Itachi is somehow innocent."

"You don't have to believe me." Tobi reached out, pulling the dagger out of the stomach then the shoulders, allowing Itachi to fall to the ground with a sickening sound. "He's all yours Shisui."

The man who had walked in with Tobi ran to Itachi's side. If it wasn't for the fact that Itachi wasn't a shriveled up corpse, Sasuke would have assumed Itachi was dead, but his skin was grey, his eyes lifeless. The amount of pain he had to be in from blood loss could not even compare to anything Sasuke could imagine. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if his brother was unaware of the ache of his missing limbs at this point

But none of that mattered. He was trying to wrap his head around the information had been told. Had Itachi really been protecting him? From what? Why would killing their parents protect him? Why did he come back now after all these years? Why the hell is Tobi doing all this? How was he involved? Should he be happy this happened to his brother? He wanted vengeance, what should it matter that it caused Itachi this much pain. He had wanted to inflict pain on Itachi. Wanted to make him feel everything he had over the past century. Is this what he truly wanted? Then why the hell did he feel sick looking at his brother's broken body? What the hell was Tobi really up too?

His inner turmoil must have shown, because Tobi was laughing at him. "You are smart, young master. Aren't you going to ask me what my true intentions are?"

"Even if I asked, would you tell me?" Sasuke gritted out.

Tobi's lips curled up in amusement. "Unlike the villains in most stories, I will not be telling you any details of my plan or my motives. Wouldn't want you to have anything to be used against me after all."

"Then why ask? In fact, why let me see him at all?"

"So you can see how weak he is. To see what you have been aspiring to defeat, to become greater than. And that," he pointed to the lifeless body, "is all there is to that aspiration. Too proud to drink blood, too ashamed to face you, too protective to tell you the truth."

"Stop lying!" The raven vampire yelled. "You expect me to believe that all this time Itachi has been some sort of guardian angel all these years! Don't feed me that bullshit!"

"I am not feeding you anything Sasuke-kun." The way he said his name was mocking. Obviously, their boss employee relationship was out the window. He could just hear Naruto now. _The butler did it!_ It was strange that despite the turmoil that his mind was in, the thought of Naruto's incredulous exclamation at the situation was enough to make his lip twitch upwards.

"Something funny _young_ master." He emphasized young. Normally that would grate on Sasuke's nerve, but the thought of Naruto was keeping him steady for now. _One step at a time._

"Let's just say you are telling the truth. My . . . brother is innocent. Meaning that you tortured an innocent man, leaving the question of why have you been working under me for all these years?"

"I thought I already explained that I will not be giving my whole life story here," His voice deeper than before. "However I did give you an opportunity." Sasuke stayed quiet. "A chance to kill your brother yourself." The man named Shisui, who was cradling Itachi's head in his arms looked at them, eye wide, pulling Itachi closer to his body. "It's what you wanted isn't it."

"And the catch?" His voice wavered, and he chastised himself for it.

"I get to watch you fulfill your life's dream. What more could I want?" He took a step to the right, letting Sasuke have full view of the two men on the floor.

Shisui glanced at Tobi, clearly panicked before looking back at Sasuke. "Y-you're Sasuke right." He lifted his hand pleading, head bowed. "I-It's me, Shinsui. Your cousin. I visited you when you were young. I trained with your brother."

Shisui? The name was familiar. An image of a scraggly teen in a black montsuki kimono, navy blue hakama, and a white montsuki haori to finish off the traditional Japanese ensemble appeared in Sasuke's mind. He had an easy going smile, and his hair was longer, pulled up in a high ponytail. Sasuke was young, a mere six years old when they had met. He visited for the winter at their England state and trained with his brother during that time. Sasuke didn't see them much during that time, too busy with his own studies, but he had remembered that Itachi spoke fondly of him, and that they were very good friends. Shusui was older than Itachi by a few years, but he helped with his brother's away training. When Itachi came back, Itachi had received news that Shusui died soon after. He was supposed to have still been human at the time of his death.

"Please believe me Sasuke. Remember me. Please. I can't tell you all the details, but what Itachi did, he did it for the good of everyone." He was pleading. The Shisui he remembered was a proud young man who was a perfect representation of a Japanese courtier, charismatic, kind, proud, and collected. To see him scared, pleading, no begging, for Itachi's life seemed very wrong. Everything an Uchiha was not.

"Did Itachi really kill my parent?" Sasuke asked.

The question seemed to startle the man. Then his eyes turned sad, unable to look at the young Uchiha in the room.

"Did he kill them? And don't lie to me." Sasuke said. His voice was detached and so was his gaze as if he was looking through them.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times and nothing came out. Finally, Shisui nodded, unable to deny it.

"There you have it Sasuke, kill him." Sasuke had no idea when Tobi had moved right behind him, so close that Sasuke could feel his breath on his ear. Sasuke didn't move. He was too close. "Get the revenge you were so desperate for."

Sasuke looked at Shisui's face. The man looked resigned to his fate, his grip on Itachi probably painful. Then he shifted his gaze to his brother. His eyes were open, barely, but weren't seeing. His chest wasn't moving, too painful to breath since half his insides were missing. He wasn't aware of anything. He couldn't be since he wasn't screaming in agony. This . . . this wasn't . . . what he wanted. But he still killed his family.

Sasuke readjusted his grip on his sword. He would get revenge.

"So what will you do, _young master_?"

* * *

Kakashi did not end up in a genjutsu. He wasn't sure why. Every indication pointed that he would have. He wasn't at the start point any more, but Sasuke and Naruto had not appeared with him either. He had in fact appeared in the shrine basement. It was dark, musty, and cluttered with old relics. There was also too many spiders to his liking, not that he was scared of spiders, but the large jumping ones did put him on edge.

He maneuvered through the clutter of forgotten items, stacked on top of each other in clumsy towers. He didn't feel another presence, no strange feelings of being watched, so he made his way to the door, opening it just an inch, before pushing it open the rest of the way. He had suspected stairs to lead out of the room; instead it seemed to lead farther in.

He surveyed the room he was in one more time, noting that there was no other ways out. The hallway was darker than the room he had started in. There were no windows or electricity to light the hall, just the light from the room he had emerged from; though, he suspected there was a draft somewhere. The hall was chilled.

He propped the door open with a small statue, letting the little light filter in. It wasn't much help, but it was better than nothing. After going about twenty feet into the hallway, he had to feel his way along the wall. Another ten feet, the texture of the wall changed. It went from plaster to stone. That was a strange choice. The temperature also seemed to decrease the further he went in. He must have been going further underground and to an older part of the building.

He heard moans. It made him pause, thinking first that he was stumbling into some intimate scene. He moved closer, and he heard it again. It was low, strangled, one of agony. He saw light peeking out from under the door at the end. The glimmering light indicated the source coming from a flame. Using the light as the guide, he felt for the handle.

The light made his eyes hurt as his pupils dilated quickly and painfully. It took a moment for his sight to adjust. The only lights in the room were a few torches scattered around on the stone walls. There was a mattress in the corner with thin white hospital blankets; the corners stained a rusty brown.

Kakashi had almost missed him. There were bodies littering the ground throats ripped by sharp teeth, terror still etched onto the corpses' faces. They had been there for a while, the room smelled of blood and beginning to smell of rotting corpses. The smell was enough to cause Kakashi to cover his nose with his shirt to keep himself from gagging. Among the bodies was another, a man covered in blood, clothes ripped and shivering, holding onto himself and rocking. Another strangled moan escaped the pitiful man drawing Kakashi's attention.

The shinobi took a step forward, to get a better look, drawing a kunai from his pouch. Then he caught the long scar across the man's nose and familiar brown eyes. "I-Iruka?"

At the sound of Kakashi's voice, the man startled, sitting up, eyes opened as wide as they could go. That was when he realized that Iruka was not covered in his own blood. Paying more attention, he noticed other small changes, his skin tone was slightly paler, his eyes, though wide with terror, sharper and more focused than it should be in the flickering light, and lastly, he could see the fangs peeking out just slightly from under his upper lip as his mouth fell open.

"No!" Iruka yelled, his hands shot up to protect himself, scurrying back when Kakashi took a step towards him. "Don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you." His voice trembled and it was raspy as if he had been screaming for hours.

"Iruka," he stopped advancing. This man, his lover, was beyond terrified. With exaggerated slowness, he lowered himself to the ground into a crouch, placing the kunai down as well. "It will be alright."

"Please just stay away from me. Please," he sobbed. "I-I killed enough. I-I don't want to hurt you."

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek, piecing the story of what happened together in his mind. He had seen it before. Newly turned vampires were thirsty, almost feeding nonstop for the first couple days. They were not coherent. If they did not have blood before the official change, before the heart stops while they were still a fledging, the blood lust was worse, harder to control, harder to maintain once their minds had returned to them. If the newly turned were not looked after and left alone with their food, they would kill, and it would be messy, and it would be remembered. It was scarring.

Whoever had changed Iruka had locked him in this room with no ways to kill himself after the turn started, and just locked the humans in this room once the turn was complete. There was no supervision, no guiding on how to properly bite and keep the throat intact or how to reign in the thirst. Iruka was left with only instinct, a blood fever that had consumed and controlled him. They didn't even come to collect the bodies that had been drained, leaving them in a growing heap of corpses, leaving Iruka to stare at what he had done, who he had killed. A form of torture in itself, and one that would convince anyone that s/he was a monster and that there was nothing they could do about it, forcing them to accept it and continue the behavior, never seeking help.

"We will get you help. You'll learn─"

"There is no learning!" He snapped, clutching his head and drawing his knees toward him. "I can't control it. You have to kill me. I'll just keep killing, and I can't stop. I don't want to be this thing! I am one of them! I'm a monster!"

Kakashi managed to get closer while Iruka spoke, his lover on a verge of a mental breakdown, and it broke his heart to see him like this. The friendly warm eyes that he had fell in love with full of fear and anger. "No you are not Iruka." It was a struggle to keep his voice even and calm, like it was just another day of him keeping the classical literature teacher from strangling an obnoxious, blond hair kid that refused yet again to turn in his homework. That absolutely nothing was wrong. "I have spent time around them. We were wrong. It is possible to drink without killing. Possible to reign in the instincts." He was only a few feet away from him now.

Iruka took notice at how much closer Kakashi had gotten and tried to retreat, but Kakashi pounced, taking the man into his arm, holding him tightly. "It will be okay," he whispered even through loud protests, but Iruka did not attempt to gain freedom or push Kakashi away. His protests slowly became loud uncontrollable sobs as his dark hands clutched the shinobi's vest.

Kakashi felt the man in his arms become stiff with the potential of prey right under his nose, yet he did not care nor did he worry. The tight web of knots in his chest had begun to quickly unravel. Iruka was alive. He may not have been human anymore, but he was still his Iruka, and he would take him anyway he could even if the idea made his neck sore.

* * *

Naruto had somehow wound up in a strange place. After following the path, he had ended up a wall. It was clear and distorted as if he was looking through water. When he had reached out to touch it with hesitant fingers, it gave off a warmth that spread throughout his body along with a strong pain in the back of his skull warning him to go away.

Now, the fledgling was not an expert in genjutsu. He was not lying when he said he was atrocious at it. He was unlikely to escape one on his own, and he could not create even a basic one that most vampires used when feeding off their prey. Sasuke had even made a point to say that Naruto was probably the worst genjutsu user he had ever met and this included ordinary humans. And this was said after they became an official couple, so he knew that that was Sasuke putting it nicely.

The distortion he found though was abnormal. Something he would not have found if he had not sat down and focused nature energy again. He had seen it then and continued to when the nature energy left him. He was sure it led to another part of this genjutsu world. A place he was not supposed to be able to get there by normal means which highlighted another strange factor.

Naruto was pretty sure this genjutsu had no control. Most genjutsu's would make someone see what the user wanted them to see. Instead, it seemed as if he was put into his own separate world left to wander. No one was controlling or influencing him like the user had no other agenda except to put them into the world. There was lack of supervision from the user like he was not even aware of what was going on in his own genjutsu. Why would the user not care? Or did he not expect them to be able to escape?

Naruto stopped thinking at that point. He was not a thinker. He relied on his gut more, and his gut was telling him to go through that distortion. He counted to three, stopped, and then counted to three again, this time taking off at a run only to stop short and wonder away frustrated. Why was he hesitating? There was no reason to hesitate. He just had to jump through. Any discomfort he felt would most likely remain the short time it took to cross the barrier. At least he hoped. He was trying to stay positive. The other problem was he wasn't sure he could return to this part of the genjutsu. He might lose Sasuke and not be able to find him like Kakashi. It would be a gamble.

Biting his lip, he bounced on the balls of his feet, restless. He was stalling. He knew that he was. He could not help himself. He wasn't a soldier like everyone kept subtly telling him he was. He was a 17 year old kid. He was nervous that he was going to make a mistake, that he might have already made a mistake not going after Sasuke immediately like he promised. If this was truly an exit from the genjutsu, he might not be able to go back to Sasuke and tell him where he had found it.

He had insisted on coming however. He could not afford to fill himself with doubts. Right now, he was on his own, and he had to make the call on what to do. He charged at the distortion head on.

Going through the barrier felt strange. It felt like he had attempted to go through a bubble, the barrier bending to let him through but pressing against him where it touched. He also felt pain that we shot down his spine starting from the back of his head to the bottom of his spine, leaving him breathless with a dull throb at the back of his skull. It wasn't a walk in the park, but it was manageable.

The room he landed in was simple. There didn't seem to be much though in it. Everything was white, like the user had yet to come up with any concept except construct 4 walls and a floor.

In the room, was one wooden coffin, the top was propped against the wall, leaving its contents to be available just by looking.

Inside the coffin lay a middle aged man with long black hair that reached his knees wearing a white kimono with a stake through his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watashitachi wa- We
> 
> Otou-san - father
> 
> Oyasumi- goodnight
> 
> Nenasai- Go to sleep
> 
> Itte- Go
> 
> Yuruse Sasuke . . . Matta kondo da- Forgive me Sasuke, next time


	34. Now and Forever

"So what's it going to be, _young master,_ " Tobi asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

Sasuke gripped his sword, looking down at his brother. "How strong is he really?" he asked.

Shisui looked confused while Tobi rolled his eyes. "Wha─?"

"I asked, how strong is he really?" Sasuke repeated his eyes cold.

His real question finally got through as Shisui's eye widened just slightly to show that he understood. "Very," he replied with quiet determination.

Before Tobi could react to the strange response, Sasuke pulled three small round pellets from his pocket, throwing them down, filling the room with smoke and the smell of gunpowder. Both Sasuke and Shisui held their breath as to not irritate their sense a small, Tobi was not so lucky, not having expected the use of the smoke bombs. That tended to be more of a human weapon.

Sasuke grabbed Shisui's arm, who had hoisted Itachi onto his back the moment the bombs went off, pulling him out of the room. "How do we get out of the genjutsu?" he asked, pleased to go through a door that had suddenly appeared.

"The back door. There is an exit, I prepared; however Obito will be heading to that door as well once he secures Madara. That way," Shisui carefully pointed to an ordinary looking wall.

"Who the hell are Obito and Madara?" Sasuke found the latch and the wall slid back, revealing an entrance to a beautiful garden with the sun beating down on them. He had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light.

"The one you call Tobi, his real name is Uchiha Obito." Sasuke allowed Shisui to take the lead as he looked back behind them, checking for followers.

"Uchiha?"

"He is older than us. About 230 years older from what I've managed to find out about him when he forced me to help him. He was from one of the branch families. I could not find out more than that; however, I know he is associated with Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke frowned, trying to assimilate the information and what it meant. He vaguely recalled hearing about Madara in the past, but he thought it was a myth meant to strengthen the credibility of his family. Uchiha Madara was supposed to have lived over 4000 years ago. "They are both Uchihas?"

Shisui only gave a vague gesture of confirmation. "Our family . . . we have much history. Not all of it good. I do not know the details to much extent. Not like Itachi-kun does. He had spent much of his life finding out our family's past and only he knows Obito's true motives, but he does strongly believe that Madara has influenced Obito's actions. He never explained how, and I could only sneak in to see him when Obito was attending to your home. Your brother was barely coherent as it was during that time."

Shisui lead them to a small garden shack, entering into it and pulling up a trap door.

"How are you still alive and what did Tobi mean by Itachi being too proud to drink blood?" Sasuke refused to move until he got his answer. He would get revenge for his parents. There was no doubt about that, but he was not going to continue on until he got all his answers.

"Itachi . . . I made Itachi think I was dead. I jumped off a cliff in front of him. I was tired of being an Uchiha. I did not even want to turn. I had no problem with Immortals, but I believed that as an Immortal, life is not as precious to you. You have centuries to look forward to instead of a short 70 to 80 years. So I staged my death, planning to run away and never look back." Shisui's eye turned towards Itachi. "Itachi had the same sentiment as I did. He was intrigued with humans, their lifestyles, their psychology, and their philosophies. He always found their progression to be much faster than our kind, at least their ideals and technology anyway. He saw them as equals, and you don't feed off equals."

"That's not possible. . . If the pain isn't enough incentive, then the blood lust will. We cannot survive without it." Sasuke looked at Itachi who seemed to have finally gone unconscious completely. Perhaps he entered a healing trance.

"He learned to ignore the hunger and control the craving. For doing so, he is weak, but he is skilled enough to hide it. If he must drink to heal and keep himself alive, he drinks blood from the blood banks. As it is old blood, it is like giving a starving man a salad." Shisui eye flickered behind Sasuke. "We must keep moving."

Reluctantly, Sasuke followed. "My last question. Why did he kill my parents? The real reason."

Shisui glanced at Sasuke for only a moment before starting down the hatch. "I cannot tell you that. Only he can."

Sasuke followed. It seemed to lead into what looked like a sewer. "You created this genjutsu correct? Can you not trap him in here after we leave?"

"Chances are he will manage to get to the exit before us." Shisui tripped almost falling onto his face. That was when Sasuke noticed that Shisui was not in very good shape himself. Besides his one missing eye, his body seemed to have sustained injuries as well. Unlike his brother however, these injuries seemed to have been obtained a long time ago.

"How long have you been without blood?" Sasuke asked suddenly, tying to ignore the cold, sludgy water filling his black boots. He really should not have worn white pants.

"Without my other eye, I will be unable to change the layout of the genjutsu until we exit." The vampire turned the corner, clearly ignoring the question. The sewer seemed to be a maze. It brought a sense of nostalgia to Sasuke, reminding him of the secret tunnel he and Naruto escaped in.

"What happened to your other eye?" Sasuke conceded in letting Shisui ignore the question for now.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Shisui's tone wasn't accusing nor did he seem annoyed. He sounded playful if a bit tired.

"If I do not get the answers now, we won't have time for it later."

Shisui nodded agreeing with him. "Danzo took my eye long ago. Because it is related to my kekkei genkai, it is the only thing that won't regenerate. Without both eyes, my ability is only at half strength. Obito is going to use my ability or lack thereof to his advantage." He stopped, turning to Sasuke his eyes serious. "We cannot beat him, Sasuke. He is strong on his own, but there is something else that makes him in a different league than us. Please, do not fight if you do not need to."

"I am sure you are underestimating my skill. I am not helpless as I once was as a child. Have fai─"

"No! You may have caught him off guard once, but you will not manage it again. Not with Itachi and I with you at least . . ." Shisui trailed off. He was giving Sasuke an out, allowing him a chance to escape without the baggage. Sasuke could see the fear in his eyes about being abandoned. If he left him, they would die. Shisui knew it too.

"You both still have answers to many of my queries. I refuse to let either you die until you have satisfied my curiosity."

The older vampire smiled at him. "You're slipping into your old speech patterns again."

A soft blush made itself known on Sasuke's cheeks. "I have been made aware that I have an inclination to do so when I am stressed," he muttered, keeping his head down.

"Careful, you might give your true age away. Of course, maybe your mate is into that and that's why you have yet to correct it?"

The blush got darker. He had slipped into it a few times when things got steamy between him and Naruto. The blond teen would shudder involuntarily when he did and got hopelessly turned on before calling him an old bastard. It was hard to take the comment seriously when the teen was grinding desperately against him from Sasuke's voice alone.

"It has nothing to do with that as I only recently found out . . . . How do you know of him?"

"Itachi speaks highly of you and Naruto. This way." Shisui pressed a sequence of stones opening a wall.

Sasuke shifted impatiently. He hoped they reached the exit soon. He was starting to get worried about Naruto.

* * *

Naruto whipped around, looking at the door he had come through. For a second, he swore he could feel Sasuke calling out to him. Looking back at the coffin, Naruto took in the man's appearance. He recognized this man, but why was he here?

He backed away from the coffin, unsure what to do. This was the person he had felt, but it was impossible. He was staked, but he wasn't dead. His form wasn't a shriveled up corpse, yet he did not look to be merely sleeping. He gave off a chakra signature, but it was still not moving like any other vampire or human. Worse off, this man, this man had to be him. He had haunted his dreams before Naruto remembered his past. This man had killed his father. Why was his body here?

He took another shaky step back. Should he behead it just in case? He swore never to kill again didn't he? But that thing was dangerous. He took his father away from him. His hand inched to the sword Tobi had given him. Could he risk this thing waking and killing him? Or worse, Sasuke? Could he take that chance? He had been prepared to help Sasuke end Itachi's life hadn't he? What was the difference? That he wasn't going to be the one to pull the trigger? He frowned. Did he really come to help kill Itachi?

His hand was firmly on the hilt of his blade. Slowly he drew it. No, he hadn't come here to kill Itachi. As much of a douche bag the elder Uchiha was, Naruto didn't hate him enough to kill him. He came to rescue Tobi and hope that Sasuke would understand that Itachi's life was not worthy of staining his hands with his brother's blood. But this was different. He was just making sure that he was really dead. That was all. He wasn't taking a life if it was already gone.

He raised his blade, staring at the perfectly relaxed face with a blank expression of his own. This was for everyone's good. Assuring that there is no other enemy they needed to worry about. He was dead anyway, he told himself.

He brought the blade down hard and fast, intending to behead the man on the first try, when a loud cry of "stop" halted his attack. The blade was to the skin, a small trail of blood at the throat from where the metal made contact.

Naruto looked up with blank blue eyes at Tobi who had stumbled in. He was breathing hard, covered in cuts and bruises, with his clothes torn and soaked with blood. "Don't do it, Naruto-kun. If you behead him, we won't be able to escape." Tobi's voice was raspy as if he had been screaming for hours and his black eye was full of pain.

At the sight, the blond, dropped the sword and made his way over to help support him. "Hey, you alright? What happened?"

"I e-escaped." He rasped, coughing up blood as he did so. "Sasuke distracted Itachi long enough for me to escape my p-pri-prison.

"Is Sasuke alright?" He asked, fearful that he made the wrong decision in not going after Sasuke immediately.

"I-I do not know. But you can't h-harm that body." Tobi's legs gave out from under him, leaving Naruto to keep the man standing somewhat upright.

"Alright, just calm down. How do we get to Sasuke?" Naruto adjusted his hold on Tobi to something more comfortable for both of them, throwing the wounded man's arm around his neck.

"L-let me move it. It will break the genjutsu barrier ar-around the-e room."

"Yeah alright." Naruto helped him stand. "How are you going to move it exactly?"

He received his answer. Tobi turned his eye toward the coffin. Suddenly, something like a vortex appeared, sucking the coffin and the body into it.

"What the─ . . . how did you do that." The blond gaped.

"Ke-ke-ke-kekkei gen-genkai." He coughed. His body was shivering. "We have . . . to find . . . . find S-Sasu-Sasu-Sasuke."

"Hey, take it easy. We'll get out of here." The room went dark and a panel swiveled open. "Come on. We'll get out of this. You'll be home before you know it." He whispered, helping Tobi stand. "Just stay conscious. We'll get you some blood and everything will be just fine. Just stay with me alright?"

The nod Naruto received was clumsy and weak, but it was enough. The fledgling wrapped his arm around the butler, pulling him up to his feet. "Ready?"

"I-I'm good. The exit should be . . . little past . . . door." He trailed off, his words getting heavy.

"I got it. Don't force yourself." Making sure Tobi was still conscious, though barely standing; he slowly helped him to the door. "Just hold on. Almost there."

Outside the door was a dark hall and at the end a surprisingly regular looking door with an exit sign hanging over it. "Hey I think I see the exit. You're almost home free."

"Thank you Na-Naruto-kun. F-for coming to save me." A tired grin crossed the man's features, his split lip bleeding once again from the action. "O-once you open the door . . . home. . . home. . ."

"We're home free?" He supplied when Tobi couldn't finish.

"Yeah." He felt Tobi stand a little more on his own, probably getting his second wind seeing the exit just in front of him.

It was a relief to be standing in front of the door. Just a little more and Tobi would be safe, then he could turn around and go back for Sasuke.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke's voice called out to him. Naruto stopped, turning his head to see Sasuke coming out of a separate hallway that had not been there before. "Get away from him." It wasn't really a yell, but the way Sasuke's body was tensed it had the same effect as if he had. Naruto took in his appearance and the state of his two companions. All three looked like they had been to hell and back.

"What's going on?"He asked uncertainly, eying all three of them wearily as if debating whether to believe if they were illusions or the real thing.

"Naruto, step away from Tobi. Now!" The tone was urgent, and it only drew on Naruto's curiosity and confusion more.

"Why? And . . . . is that Itachi?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to yell at him this time, but Tobi beat him to it. Tobi grabbed Naruto's sword easily as his arm had been wrapped around his waist, drawing it and bringing it to the teen's neck while his other hand brought Naruto's dominant arm behind his back, twisting it at an uncomfortable angle. "I should have known you made an alternate route to the exit Shisui-kun, though it's a bit of a walk isn't it?"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Naruto demanded. No one paid attention to him as all eyes were on Tobi.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you Sasuke-kun. I was hoping you'd take revenge and get rid of your annoying older brother for me."

Sasuke had frozen, his eyes glued to the sword at his lover's neck. "I will get revenge, but not without getting the truth out of him first. Now let Naruto go."

Tobi tsked, shaking his head. "Really, Sasuke-kun. Do you really think I would allow such a valuable bargaining chip in your hands?"

"I can't believe it," Naruto groaned, gaining everyone's attention. "The butler did it. Seriously? I mean how cliché can you get? Is no one original anymore? Were you too lazy to come up with a better evil plot and just stole all your evil plans from old movies. Do you have a self destruction button too? Please tell me you have one to complete the whole set up." He mocked until he felt the blade press harder against his skin.

"That is enough talking out of you, Uzumaki." Tobi chided. "Now," he said focusing on the Uchihas in front of him. "Uzumaki and I are going to leave this genjutsu. You three will not follow. And young master, do not attempt to look for us otherwise. I promise to treat your mate right while he is under my care."

"You were after Naruto the entire time weren't you. You were waiting for an opportunity to kidnap him without Konoha shinobi or the vampire community noticing," Sasuke whispered, puzzle pieces filling in a miniscule piece of the entire picture.

"That is one very small portion of my plan yes." Tobi admitted. "I had hoped you three would all die here as well, but I am running short on time and will not be able to do it myself. I am sure you understand."

"Leave him out of this." Sasuke growled, taking a step forward.

"Are you going to beg for his release Sasuke-kun," he mocked, moving towards the exit. "You disgrace the Uchiha with your choices. A man, as your lover? What would Fugaku say?"

"I am above begging for anything." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. His black eyes, which flickering to red, glanced at Naruto. Naruto had his eyes closed. "But he is to be my mate. I would appreciate it if you took me in his place."

"Ah ah ah, Sasuke-kun. It doesn't work like that. Now, I'm going to go, and you're going to let me."

"Alright then," Sasuke smirked. "Try."

Naruto opened his eyes, orange rings around them and his normal blue irises turned yellow. He had his thumb between the blade and his throat. He wrapped the other fingers around the blade tightly. With quick swift movements, he gutted Tobi, who tried to slice his throat, with his elbow. He felt the bite of the blade, felt it hit the bone in his thumb, but the he managed to get enough room between Tobi and the blade to slip out and pull his arm, using the enhanced strength that he had received from absorbing nature energy. Even as his advanced abilities began to drain away, he swiftly moved away, turning his head to smirking at the older man. Sasuke was already moving in, blade drawn, eyes red.

Tobi returned the smirk though. Sasuke had been expecting to feel the resistance of flesh and bone against the sharp metal. He watched as the blade touched the fabric of the tailored butler uniform then felt the blade follow through as if he had been slicing through air. He schooled his expression to hide his surprise. It had to be a clone or genjutsu of some sort. The logic failed when after the blade went through to the other side, the supposed genjutsu struck the back of his neck with a black metal pole hard. Pain radiated from the back of neck, thanking whatever god that existed for the weapon not being something a little sharper. He caught himself before he fell, flipping himself back onto his feet when his hand touched the ground, twisting his body as he did so to face his opponent. There wasn't much room between Tobi and the exit.

Twisting on his right heel to face Sasuke again, Tobi wielded the black rod like a sword already ready to strike before Sasuke could regain his footing. Perhaps it was the way Sasuke's eyes shifted behind him just slightly or the way he seemed too relaxed at the impending attack despite the way he brought up his sword to block, but Tobi chanced a look over his shoulder. A soft curse escaped him. Seeing Naruto less than a foot away, a familiar ball of rotating chakra in his hand, he would not be able to escape the attack with his usual means.

Just as the attack was about to hit, the ball popped like a balloon, the charka disbursing. Panic filled the young man's eyes as Tobi turned to attack Naruto instead. Instinct made Naruto put up his arm to block. He waited for the blunt impact of the rod. It was long and cylindrical and the best way to use it would be to strike him with it. He had misjudged the butler's intention. Having steeled his stance for the hit, the rod met with resistance. Lots of force against a small area equated to high pressure. Tobi used the end of the pole. Between Naruto's firm stance and the power behind the thrust of the butler's attack, the flat end of the rod pierced through his forearm and continued through his chest.

Naruto's face was open with surprise, his body still with shock. He faintly saw Tobi duck, avoiding Sasuke's blade yet again while pulling another long black rod from his sleeve. Using the rod, he hit Sasuke's side while he was still in mid air from his previous attack. Sasuke grabbed the rod, using it as leverage to change his direction to aim a kick at him.

Naruto coughed, tasting the metallic tang of blood. His legs shook. Pain radiated from the wound, throbbing sharply with every beat of his heart. His strength felt like it was leaving him, and he felt cold. He was barely able to look down to see where he had been stabbed. It was close. Just a centimeter away from piercing his heart, but it was effective. He was still human enough for this to kill him, but Tobi didn't want him dead. Did the elder vampire make a mistake?

His gaze returned to Sasuke, watching as he took another blow, blocking the worse of the impact with his sword, but he was being overpowered. Every attack just went right through Tobi as if he was nothing but a mirage. He needed help.

With his trembling left hand, he brushed the rod intending to remove it against all common sense that stated he should leave it, but he couldn't. That barest touch sent intense pain shooting throughout his body, robbing him of his breath and sight. His vision cleared soon enough, but he couldn't breathe properly, gasping for air, consequently causing more pain.

The sound drew Sasuke's attention away from his opponent, his eyes flickering to his lover for less than half a second. It was enough. The rod connected with the side of Sasuke's head with enough force that the raven flew head first into a wall. "You are very weak Sasuke. When I found you, full of hatred and determination, you were an unmovable force. Even vampires twice your age were weary of you and your actions. But with the arrival of that boy, you have grown soft. You have postponed your revenge, your hatred, in favor of love almost the moment you laid eyes on him."

Tobi ignored the struggling vampire, leaving him for the fledgling still trying to breathe. "You almost had the rasengan down, Naruto-kun," Tobi said mockingly. "I am impressed that you were so close given the time period you had to learn it." He used his foot to kick Naruto onto the floor stomach down, earning another strangled sound from him as the rod pushed further in, his wounded arm trapped between the floor and his body. "Itachi did a good job training you. Your timing was near perfect. I might have been killed had you succeeded. My fault for underestimating you." He took the pole and jammed it into his left knee until he heard the metal hit the concrete ground.

Naruto cried out again, tears forming in his eyes from the pain then proceeded to coughed up more blood. His eyes met Sasuke's who didn't dare move when Tobi was hovering so close to him with yet another rod in his hands. Sasuke was bleeding, his right eye was closed having been damaged in that last attack, but Naruto could see his barely concealed fear.

"I borrowed these rods from Pein. They absorb chakra, great for holding and sealing jinchuuriki with. They won't kill Naruto no matter the damage they cause, but I can't say it's not painful." He jabbed the next one through his mid back. Naruto bit back the strangled sob for Sasuke's sake, biting his lip until blood dribbled down his chin. Sasuke looked sick and furious. He tried to give him a reassuring smile, that he was okay, that the pain wasn't as bad as he was letting Sasuke believe. He couldn't stop the cry when Tobi grabbed the rod in his leg and started small back and forth movements. "You are outmatched young master. You cannot beat me in taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu. I am much more experienced than you are. You may have fought in the great world wars, but I fought in the vampire shinobi wars. I have your lover pinned and with the slightest jerk of my hand, I can easily rip through Naruto's leg. The pain of heaving one's limbs regenerated is a very very painful process. I wouldn't suspect you want Naruto to go through that without giving him blood to at least speed up the process. You can prevent that pain, by walking through the door behind you. "

Sasuke stayed silent until Tobi jerked on the pole, making Naruto scream as his leg was threatening to rip in half. Sasuske had moved to take a step towards him, but a warning look from Tobi stopped him. "Next time, I will rip off his leg. He's still partially human so it might not regenerate. If it doesn't, it is of no consequence to me. I just need him alive. Him missing a limb or two will put him unconscious, but he'll survive."

Sasuke's fists clenched and unclenched multiple times. He was outmatched. He still had no idea how to land an attack on this man, and Naruto was suffering. He could end it by leaving, but he'd never see him again and that was not an option. Who knew what Tobi wanted Naruto for. A sickening sound pulled him out of his thoughts. He grimaced at the sight. Just a little more leverage and Tobi would complete rip off Naruto's leg from the knee down.

Seeing Naruto pinned down, bloodied, pale, and gasping for air that wouldn't fill his lungs, made his blood run cold. Once again he was helpless. He could not save the man he loved. He could not save his family. It was another vicious cycle. At least his parents had a quick death. Itachi was kind enough to do that at least, and he did not see them die, only the bodies. This was ten times worse. More humiliating. More painful. He could only watch Naruto be tortured, and the stupid idiot was still trying to give him reassuring smiles.

Sasuke made another move towards the exit. Every fiber of his being yelled at him to go to Naruto. He was going to be his mate. Sasuke had sworn to protect him. He couldn't abandon him, yet if he did not, Naruto would suffer needlessly, and Sasuke would still be killed. If he left, he'd live for another day to go rescue his dobe. He took another step towards the door. Naruto's eyes were telling him to go, to save himself, and it just made it harder to leave. How stupid. How had it turned into this, Naruto once again giving up his life so someone else he cared about could escape? He had mocked Kiba for his cowardice, and now, he was about to do the same thing.

Just as Sasuke opened the exit door, his gaze lingering on Naruto and hating the fact that the blond would probably be happy he left and survived rather than give up his life for no good reason than stubbornness, black flames erupted around Tobi. Sasuke whipped around to stare at Itachi. Shisui had placed him on the ground. He was sitting up, panting heavily, his left eye bleeding and focusing on Tobi. Shisui ran to Naruto to work on freeing free him, grunting with effort and pain when he touched each rod.

The same vortex that had appeared in the white room once again made itself known, sucking in the black flames, but Itachi's attack was proving persistent, spreading quickly and slowing Tobi's access to Naruto. Sasuke ran to Naruto, cradling the teen in his arms with exaggerated care and tenderness while his cousin left to get his brother. He didn't look back. He ran towards the exit, Shisui on his heels.

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka were walking in silence. After Iruka had stopped crying, he had been completely silent, keeping at least a foot of space between them. He hugged himself as they walked, keeping his eyes down. It would take time for Iruka to be his old self again. Kakashi knew this. It was still hard to watch his normal warm, loving, outgoing lover curl up within himself.

Together, they managed to find a way out of the shrine and were now heading back to the torii gate. Kakashi did stop to make a quick offering to the god of the shrine since he had found alive Iruka within. Iruka had watched and surprisingly made an offering himself, borrowing some money from Kakashi to use as tribute.

They had just reached the last step when four people, three with dark hair and one with bright blond, materialized a foot off the ground in front of them then dropped. Sasuke landed perfectly, pulling Naruto close to his chest to keep him from moving too much. Shisui had fallen to his knees, jostling Itachi badly on his landing, causing a sharp intake of breath, the only indicator that the Itachi had felt something

Kakashi and Iruka stared at them wide eyed. All of them were banged up, bloodied, and exhausted. Naruto was shivering, grasping at Sasuke's shirt, while his blood stained the now grungy white pants. "We need to move," Shisui said, standing. "I can only keep him in the genjutsu for five minutes at most before he finds another way out."

Sasuke's attention was on the man in his arms. He was going into shock. He either needed blood or a doctor. For the first time he cursed his immortal body, unable to help him.

"N-naruto?" Iruka whispered, taking a step forward then thinking better of it when the scent of his blood his nose full force.

Kakashi lent a supporting hand, keeping Iruka in place and readying himself in case Iruka pounced. He wasn't worried that Iruka would hurt Naruto. He was worried that the young Uchiha would tear Iruka apart if he so much neared the blond. "What happened? And who are you?"

Shisui gave him a slightly exasperated look, toned down to his Uchiha upbringing. "We must leave. Sasuke, allow Naruto to feed on the human and keep the freshly turned under control while he does so. This needs to be done as we move. There should be a car just down the hill in the woods. I planned to use it to escape after getting Itachi."

Sasuke was not happy at this current development. The car was indeed hidden in the woods, covered with branches and leaves to help conceal it on top of a camouflage tarp. They piled in, Shisui took the driver seat, Itachi was placed in the passenger seat, barely conscious, but enough so to mutter a thank you to Kakashi for strapping him in, and in the back seat, Naruto was in Kakashi's lap, Sasuke in the middle, and Iruka on the end. Sasuke had to practically wrestle Iruka in the back seat when Kakashi slit his wrist and put it up to Naruto's lips.

Naruto drank greedily until his shivering faded and Sasuke told Kakashi to stop before he passed out from blood loss. Once that was done, Sasuke took Naruto from Kakashi, wrapping his arms protectively around him, nuzzling his hair. He had always loved the smell of Naruto's blood and loved the taste more. He never thought there would be a time when he would become sick to see it, to smell it. He didn't care that the others saw him being affectionate, being un-Uchiha like. He had been a hair away from abandoning Naruto. A hair away from possibly losing him forever. It had been too close. _Never again,_ he thought. He would get stronger. He would never attempt to leave him behind again or be in a position where he had to make that decision. He would never allow Naruto to suffer like that ever again.

"Sasuke." Sasuke had barely hear him even with his sensitive hearing, but looking down confirmed that blue eyes were staring at him, pain still lingering from before. When their eyes met, Naruto relaxed in his arms. His wounds were still bleeding, but not as badly as before with the small drink he had received. With sluggish movements, Naruto brought his palm to his mouth, slicing the frail skin open with his teeth then lifted it for Sasuke to take.

"No. You said you wanted to wait," he said softly, resisting the urge to take the hand.

"Being tortured changes your view on life," his mouth, covered in dried blood, smiled weakly. "I realized what my one regret would have been, and it would have been this," his voice cracked from exhaustion, but he pushed forward. "This isn't over. He'll come for us." The entire car was silent. All of them listening to his words. All of them knowing he was right. "He kicked our asses. If it wasn't for that sudden attack, we all would have died. I don't want to die with regrets. For reasons I don't understand, I love you, a bastard who changed my life the moment you bit me. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. If I wait, I might not live through this and die with the regret that I never proved how much I cared."

Sasuke stared, silent for a several minutes, until Naruto's small wound had healed. His blue eyes wavered at the silence, taking it as rejection. That wouldn't do. With his index finger he reopened the wound, letting the blood flow once again. He then used his own fang to cut his own palm. Their hands clasped together, their blood mixing. He could feel the chakra he hid within Naruto at their parting react and spread through Naruto's body as his chakra poured into the wound. He felt Naruto's chakra entering his own wound, mixing pleasantly with his blood, and he felt Naruto's presence grow. It was a warm light that spread through him veins. The same light that Sasuke saw whenever he looked at his lover. The same warmth that wrapped around him whenever Naruto smiled at him. "Our blood is one, our spirit residing in one another," Sasuke recited his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Together now and forever, until we are parted by returning to the earth from which we came," Naruto said, his eyes slightly dazed as Kyuubi told him what to say.

"From the heavens to the earth, you are and shall always be my intended, my lover, my mate. For we are, until time ceases to be, bonded," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. Despite their low voices, everyone heard their vows and knew the significance.

"Blessings and long life to the bonded," Shisui and, surprisingly, Itachi said also in unison. Neither of them tried to look at the couple as they said it, but they had chosen to be the witnesses to their union.

Kakashi nodded in quiet approval to signal his blessings to them after debating whether to repeat what the two Uchiha's up front had said and deciding against it.

Sasuke's grip around Naruto tightened as he felt the words they shared make the exchange of chakra settle and become a permanent part of his being. The warm light that was Naruto would forever be there until he no longer walked the earth whether Naruto was in his arms or half way across the world. They would always be connected. He would always feel the love that he had denied himself so long. Even as Naruto fell asleep due to his exhaustion, Sasuke felt at peace for the first time in decades. He was married. He was loved. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's more. Sequel is called Deceptions Hidden in Blood


End file.
